Sadistic Love
by Renhika
Summary: Cet amour si dur, si sadique... il ne veut pas arrêter ce jeu. Il ne veut pas que ça soit un jeu. Il veut lui appartenir et seulement lui corps et âme, peu importe les conséquences./! \ Yaoi /!\ UA.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Tout d'abord un petit mot sur cette fic. Sadistic Love est une fic dont je suis extrêmement fière ! J'ai pu faire les choses comme je voulais, et la trame principale de l'histoire était un défie pour moi que je me suis donnée il y a plus de 6 ans !_

 _Je me suis permise de tester de nouveau style d'écrire, de nouvelle chose xD perverse comme non perverse !_

 _Sadistic Love est totalement écrite :3 elle comporte, un prologue, 37.5 chapitre et un épilogue :)_

 _Elle sera donc posté tous les vendredis !_

 _Le résumé et chaque titre de chapitre est made in Kitty :3 elle est la première à m'avoir donné un avis sur cette fic qui a été parfois très dur à écrire :)_

 _Je vous retrouve en bas pour la suite de mon blabla :3_

 _Met avant tout je vous conseillé de lire en écoute Sadistic Love de KAT-TUN :3_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

Je tire sur les menottes en grognant. Je ne vois rien à cause du bandeau sur mes yeux, j'entends juste la respiration de l'autre. Une main froide touche mon torse brûlant provoquant ainsi un frisson qui traverse mon corps prisonnier. Un souffle se rapproche de mon oreille...

Un murmure...

Une langue glisse lentement sur mon cou avant de sentir des dents se planter dans ma peau. Mon sang coule, la marque allait rester pendant un moment... La langue revient pour nettoyer le breuvage rouge qui dégouline... Je tire à nouveau sur les menottes me déchirant les poignets... Une main me les attrape pour me calmer... des baisers caressent mon cou. Son autre main vient griffer le bas de mon ventre... mes hanches se soulèvent et un corps se colle contre moi.

Une douleur...

Il me possède... me touche... tout est à lui...

C'est un désir qui n'a pas de fin, je le sais... Jamais je ne pourrais revenir à des jours ordinaires. Le plaisir s'infiltre dans mon corps. Il n'y a plus que cela... je perds pied... la nuit sera aussi sans fin... captif pour l'éternité...

Une passion...

Le bandeau se détache... je le vois... cet ange déchu qui me fait hurler... sa voix rieuse m'hypnotise et mon visage se crispe à nouveau. Il me brûle de l'intérieur... une larme coule sur ma joue mais elle est vite récupérée par sa langue... il revient mordiller mon cou... Un soupire m'échappe...

Je le laisse me toucher...

...me prendre...

...me posséder...

...me marquer...

Un feu s'allume dans tout mon corps... Il se penche à nouveau vers mon oreille, me murmure un ordre... J'obéis... Il est satisfait... Il va au plus profond de moi encore et encore... Il possède tout de moi... Il laisse sa marque en moi... Son visage se rapproche du mien et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander de l'affection...

Il sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me récompenser. Il le sait... il aime ça… il en est même accro...

 _Je lui appartiens... cet amour est sadique..._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voici pour le prologue :)_

 _J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction au Japon, quand j'étais sur mon pauvre portable (je ne vous raconte pas le désespoir de ma beta vu que j'ai un clavier en qwerty). Elle est terminée depuis un petit moment, le mois de juillet j'avais terminé cette histoire._

 _Je l'ai écrite dans ma période de replongement vers les Johnny's (qui maintenant j'ai complète coulé XD je remonte pas à la surface là !) et donc cette histoire, a été écrite en écoute Sadistic Love de KAT-TUN… Chanson que je vous conseille fortement et je vous met la traduction des paroles juste en bas, pour que vous ayez une idée de ce qui vous attends et surtout vous allez voir à quel point mon prologue à suivit la chanson ! :)_

Toc toc à la porte secrète, lorsque je perds pieds  
Tu m'attires dans les ténèbres... Amour sadique

La voix rieuse d'un petit démon m'oblige à m'agenouiller  
Satisfait alors que mon visage se tord de douleur une fois de plus

Cet amour profond me blesse et je veux prendre le contrôle  
Je veux te voir te ridiculiser, dépendre de moi dans ta détresse  
En te faisant l'amour, j'empoigne tes cheveux et te tire vers moi  
Je te mords assez fort pour déchirer ta peau  
Tu me laisse te toucher, ha ha, je te dépossède de tout  
J'allume un feu au travers de tout ton corps  
Je murmure des ordres à ton oreille  
C'est un sentiment délicieux, tu es mon amour  
Te giflant et ensuite te fessant  
Mes mains laissent des marques, mets tes hanches en arrière  
Je suis un A. M. O. U. R S. A. D. I. Q. U. E c'est L'AMOUR VRAI

Dans une ville cachée au coeur de la nuit, j'aspire à la lumière  
Je suis malmené par un désir qui n'a pas de fin  
Je ne peux plus revenir à ces jours ordinaires

Pleure davantage, toc toc à la porte secrète  
C'est le moment, lorsque je perds pied  
Une nuit sans fin, cette passion qui commence à être hors de contrôle  
Brille, Où est demain ?  
Hurlons, toc toc à la porte secrète  
Même si ce monde change  
Tu m'entraines dans des ténèbres aveuglantes (S. A. D. I. Q. U. E)  
Amour sadique

Tu m'a fais avoir un rêve  
Toi ange déchu de la tentation  
Toi, une personne si belle que c'en est presque cruel  
Ton ombre dansante  
Disparaît avant que je puisse la toucher  
Comme une illusion  
C'est notre dernier enchevêtrement  
Vers une éternité d'intensité, vers un endroit éloigné, allons y

Pleure d'avantage, toc toc à la porte secrète  
C'est le moment, lorsque je perds pied  
Tu m'entraînes dans des ténèbres aveuglantes  
(S. A. D. I. Q. U. E)  
Amour sadique

Captive pour l'éternité  
Réduite au silence dans une cage, coincée dedans pour toujours  
De la lumière brillera sans aucun doute au travers  
Tu t'en échapperas surement avant que l'aurore ne vienne  
(Secret)  
Tu m'as fait rêver, toi, ange déchu de la tentation  
Si belle que c'en est presque cruel  
Comme un mirage, ton ombre dansante disparait avant que je ne puisse la toucher  
C'est notre dernière entrelacement face à une éternité d'intensité, avant de partir vers un endroit éloigné

Pleure davantage, Toc toc à la porte secrète  
C'est le moment, lorsque je perds pied  
Une nuit sans fin, cette passion qui commence à être hors de contrôle  
Brille, Où est demain ?  
Hurlons, Toc toc à la porte secrète  
Même si ce monde change  
Tu m'entraines dans des ténèbres aveuglantes (S. A. D. I. Q. U. E)  
Amour sadique


	2. Poisse incarnée

_hello les mousquetaires_

 _Bien vous avez de la chance parce que j'ai complètement oublié mon ordinateur et qu'un peu plus chaud on aurait pas pu le poster merci le travail . En plus je suis complètement déprimée est-ce que je sûrement raté mon permis snif snif_

 _Réponse au guest_

 _Hiken No Morgan : heureuse de te trouver ici toujours aussi fidèle à mes écrits merci merci beaucoup pour ta review_

 _Usa : merci heureuse de te voir ici comme tu as été aussi mettre geek bien sûr dit que malheureusement comme on a fini geek je ne peux pas du tout répondre A ta review dessus et en plus c'est au tour de Kitty Alors bon ! Surtout n'hésite pas à faire des critiques in y a jamais mieux placé pour faire des critiques que les fans malheureusement je ne peux pas te faire une Bonne réponse puisque comme je l'ai dit juste avant et bien j'ai oublié mon ordinateur donc là je suis en train d'écrire avec mon portable qui fait plein de fautes et j'en peux plus alors je te remercie pour ta review et surtout à propos de tes PS Kitty et moi et moi surtout j'ai décline toute responsabilité quant à l'utilisation des mouchoirs tu voulais pas casser des mouchoirs politisé ta manche puis c'est tout si encore pour ta review in bisous bisous_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Poisse incarnée**

.

.

.

Pov Ace

.

.

.

« -Ace bouge ton cul, t'es à la bourre ! »

Je grogne en entendant la douce voix de mon aîné me sortir du sommeil. Je ne veux pas me lever… De base, je n'aime pas les cours comme tout lycéen normalement constitué surtout qu'en ce moment je reste seul... Pas que je n'aie pas d'amis mais Marco, alias maman poule surprotectrice, a été exclu car il fumait dans l'établissement. De plus, Thatch et Haruta sont devenus de vrais bisounours depuis qu'ils sont en couple. Du coup, j'me sens un peu de trop et Joz... bah... il est plutôt du genre solitaire… En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de mon pigeon ! Il séparait les bisounours sans aucune pitié, lui, et il obligeait Joz à se sociabiliser... Enfin, il éloignait les malades qui me courent après…

Je m'explique... Je suis du genre fin, on va dire ce qui, dans notre lycée à 90% masculin, peut poser problème… Bah soit on veut me faire chier, soit on essaye de me draguer. Dans les deux cas, c'est chiant ! Y'a quatre types de genre dans notre lycée... ou plutôt cinq mais la dernière catégorie est unique... Alors y'a les normaux (comme moi, Thatch et Haruta), y'a les solitaires (genre Joz), y'a les délinquants (Marco et mes tyrans), puis enfin les baiseurs (genre ceux qui veulent mon cul). Pour terminer, la cinquième où il n'y a qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur : Trafalgar Law, un dernière année. Il est... dangereux, on dit qu'il a déjà disséqué un type qui l'avait fait chier et violer un première année qui lui plaisait. En gros, il était le type qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

« -Tu vas bouger ton gros cul Ace ! Je dois emmener Luffy à l'école !

-Il n'est pas gros d'abord ! »

Je me lève puis vais vers mon armoire pour m'habiller. Je vis avec mes deux frères. Nos parents sont morts il y a trois ans dans un accident de voiture. Sabo, qui a maintenant 28 ans, écrivain best-seller, gagne largement sa vie pour nous accueillir. Il a refusé de voir notre famille nous séparer moi et Luffy, mon petit frère de 8 ans. Je descends enfin pour aller m'installer à table. Sabo pose mon petit déjeuner avant de me taper l'arrière du crane.

« -Hey !

-Ce serait bien que je n'aie pas à hurler tous les matins pour te sortir du lit !

-Rooh... Tu peux très bien partir sans moi !

-La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, t'es pas sorti de ton lit ! Luffy, arrêtes de grignoter ton gobelet ! Si tu as encore faim, tu me le dis et je te resserre !

-Tu vas vider le frigo de la planète si tu veux le faire manger jusqu'à plus faim !

-Toi, tu bouges et tu vas en cours !

-Ouais, ouais... »

Je me dépêche d'avaler mon repas, mine de rien, il est violent le blondinet. Une fois fini, je sors de table.

« -Ace !

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir, il faudrait que tu ailles chercher Luffy à son école, j'ai une réunion avec mon éditeur.

-Ouais j'irai. Il finit à quelle heure déjà ?

-17h.

-Cool, je peux sécher mon dernier cours alors !

-C'est exceptionnel. Aussi, je vais laisser un paquet sur la table de l'entrée. Tu ne le bouffes pas, ni Luffy. Tu l'offriras au voisin quand tu verras qu'il arrive.

-Quel voisin ?

-Un nouveau, il emménage aujourd'hui. Il parait que son fils est dans le même lycée que toi !

-Merde...

-Ace ! Gronde mon frère.

-Ouais... Je le ferai. Tu laisses de l'argent pour les pizzas ?

-Non, je devrais être là pour le diner. Tiens ton bento. Maintenant files, avant de rater ton premier cours ! »

Le plus lentement possible, j'exécute les ordres de mon frère qui finit par perdre patience et me frappe à nouveau. Aiiieee... Je sors et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus avant de courir en voyant mon bus. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre le prochain à l'arrêt ! Je monte de justesse dans le véhicule et soupire de joie en voyant qu'il reste une place assise. Je la prends puis met mes écouteurs avant de lancer la musique. J'ai dix minutes de bus mais en général, ça passe vite comme ça. Je regarde le paysage défiler tandis que le bus s'arrête au feu rouge, je soupire en me disant que la journée allait être longue...

Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrive à l'école... Heureusement que je vais pouvoir quitter plus tôt… Bien… Maintenant mission : esquiver Smoker à l'entrée pour ne pas avoir sa leçon de morale. Je m'approche tel un espion du portail et peste en voyant Smoker au taquet en train de faire la leçon à... Trafalgar ? Bizarre… Normalement, il arrive toujours avant tout le monde pour s'approprier les escaliers B... Bon, c'est ma chance, je m'avance sur la pointe des pieds. Smoker est trop occupé à engueuler le senpai même si lui n'en a rien à foutre puisqu'il continue de lire son bouquin... Je franchis doucement le portail...

« -Tu te prends pour l'homme invisible Portgas ? Gronde Smokky

-Je voudrais bien...

-Encore en retard ! C'est certes la première fois pour Trafalgar mais toi non !

-Tu me renvoies chez moi ?

-Pour t'offrir le plaisir d'emmerder ton frère et de flemmarder ? Certainement pas ! »

Ouais mon frère, beau, grand, blond et surtout célibataire a pas mal de popularité ici, surtout que c'est un grand écrivain !

« -Tu iras en colle ce soir !

-Ça va pas être possible... J'ai un morpion à aller chercher, même que je quitte plus tôt ! »

Je souris de toutes mes dents en voyant le surveillant pester. Je sens un regard sur moi et vois que Trafalgar me dévisage... Punaise ! J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas ? Il me fait flipper là… Il finit par laisser échapper un sourire... sadique, je dirais... merde...

« -Bon, tant pis pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois que t'es en retard, tu vas en colle ! Pareil pour toi, Trafalgar ! »

Il relève les yeux sur Smoker et lui lance un putain de regard noir... Flippant, sérieux ! Je me tire à mon tour et vais en cours. Le prof a tellement l'habitude qu'il ne fait même plus attention et je m'écroule sur ma chaise avant de sentir un regard sur moi... Bon ça ne peut pas être Trafalgar, on n'est pas dans la même classe et puis, ce n'est pas la même sensation que dehors... Je me retourne et frisonne en voyant le regard pervers de Bellamy... Ca me répugne sérieux ! Je soupire en regardant la place de Marco vide... et Thatch qui bave sur Haruta... journée de merde !

« -Monsieur Portgas, quand on est en retard on essaye de se faire oublier et de suivre !

-Ouais, mais je ne me sens pas bien...

-Et bien, allez à l'infirmerie et ne me gênez pas ! Le délégué l'accompagne ! »

Thatch soupire puis se lève... Il a voulu être délégué uniquement parce qu'Haruta l'est... Bon avantage pour moi. Je range mes affaires, les file à Joz, la dernière fois que je les ai laissés, la moitié avait disparu. Je suis prudent maintenant. Thatch m'ouvre la porte et on sort de la salle de cours.

« -Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Grogne Thatch.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir coupé dans ton fantasme SM avec Haruta !

-Hey ! C'était même pas du SM ! Alors, il se passe quoi ?

-T'as vu les yeux de Bellamy... Ca me fait de plus en plus flipper...

-Marco revient dans deux semaines, mes condoléances !

-Tu pourrais m'aider ! T'es autant mon pote que papa poule !

-Bah moi, je t'ai dit de te trouver quelqu'un, ça calme de savoir que tu es pris !

-Ouais où il s'en prendra à la personne en couple...

-Hahahaha, bah trouves-toi quelqu'un qui fait flipper !

-Très drôle ! »

Thatch ricane un peu et ne regarde pas où il va… Devant les escaliers, il percute quelqu'un... Oh merde... il vient de percuter Vergo. Je déglutis en sachant que ce type n'est qu'une brute. Le costaud se redresse et prend Thatch par le col.

« -Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

-Désolé, c'était pas voulu... »

Vergo a l'air d'en n'avoir rien à foutre. Je soupire puis pose une main sur lui... Je vais m'en prendre une je le sais mais je ne peux pas abandonner Thatch, lui, il a besoin de sa gueule pour plaire à Haruta.

« -Il n'a pas fait exprès, désolé...

-Tu oses me toucher sale gamin ?!

-Hey ! C'est pas parce que t'as un an de plus qu'on est des gosses ! »

Vergo lâche Thatch avait de me foutre un coup de poing... Je m'écrase contre les escaliers et grogne en sentant ma tête cogner contre la marche... Putain ça fait mal... J'me suis écorché la lèvre en plus… Thatch ne sait pas quoi faire alors que Vergo revient vers moi pour se défouler... Bon bah j'aurai une vraie raison d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il me redresse un peu en m'attrapant par le col son poing se lève... Ouais, je ne veux pas voir ça en fait... Je ferme les yeux en attendant ma fin...

« -Dégagez... »

Hein ? C'est pas la voix de brute ça. J'ouvre les yeux et voit Vergo complètement pâle. D'ailleurs Thatch aussi l'est... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière et regarde en arrière la personne qui a parlé... merde... on est dans l'escalier B, et je suppose que sa prof n'est pas aussi cool ou aussi désespérée que la mienne. Trafalgar est là en train de nous lancer des regards à nous tuer sur place... journée de merde...

« -Degagez, je ne le redirai pas. »

Vergo me relâche et se tire... J'me disais bien qu'il n'était pas suicidaire... Je tente de me relever mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et je m'écrase à nouveau contre les marches... putain... J'me suis cogné plus fort que je ne le pensais. Je sens Trafalgar me regarder... Oui, tu veux que je me tire, je sais, mais j'y arrive pas. J'entends ses pas descendre les marches... Paix à mon âme, j'ai eu une vie bien courte, j'espère qu'il enverra mes morceaux à mes frères. Soudain, acte héroïque de Thatch. Il m'attrape, me cale sur son dos... Je peux voir Trafalger froncer les sourcils.

« -On se tire de suite ! Désolé ! » S'excuse Thatch avant de partir.

Il m'emmène directement à l'infirmerie et invente une excuse comme quoi je serais tombé dans les escaliers... Ouais, c'est la plus probable vu que je saigne à la tête mais à chaque fois on dit que je suis tombé dans les escaliers, un jour ça ne marchera plus. L'infirmière me soigne avant de me dire d'aller me reposer, alors ça on me le dit pas deux fois. Je file dans le lit avec la ferme attention d'y passer la journée.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour ces chapitres et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis_


	3. La fenêtre de la mort

_Hello les beau mousquetaires *^*_

 _Oui xD je suis en plein craque dans la série les mousquetaires faut bien s'amuser dans la vie !Merci pour tous ces suivie, tous ces fav et tous ces reviews *^*  
_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _DremYoureLife : heureuse de voir que tu es là :) même le fait que tu ais suivi anonymement ça me plait ! :3_

 _Hiken No Morgane : hey ! Calmons-nous sur les ardents !:3 pas d'agression sexuelle non XD Aller profite du chapitre et dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

 _OnePieceYaoi : Et le voici au rendez-vous en ce doux vendredi :3 Je ne ferai pas de poster en avance tant que ma beta n'a pas fini de corriger et elle en ait... à la moitié XDDD donc on y est pas encore !_

 _Usa : Hey ! L'histoire va être un peu sadique mais quand même c'est pas du BDSM xD Sauf que dans Gdt il était grand frère un peu chiant niveau surprotection cette fois il est plus lite :) Je l'ai dit :3 je suis très fière de cette histoire, j'ai fait attention au moindre détail alors il faut bien lire chaque mot car des petits indices se cache un peu partout héhéhéhé. Et nan, le défis que je me suis donné et faire une relation, de la suivre et de lui faire avoir les aventures "habituel" d'un coup un peu spéciale héhéhé. Marco n'est effectivement pas là pour l'instant. Et pour son caractère... tu le découvrira bien assez tôt héhéhé. Mouahahahahah, moi Haruta fallait que je la mette xD alors hop avec Thatch mais ils ont aussi leur rôle de couple à jouer alors tu comprendras bien assez vite pourquoi. Malheureusement, le lycée et privé et donc trèèèèèès selectif, il faut un niveau impensable en yaoi et en japon xD Ace a 18 ans, pour ne pas oublier et me casser la tête, il ont chacun 10 ans d'écart mais pour l'instant Ace est en 2ème année. Au Japon une année scolaire se fait d'avril à avril, a fic commence à peu près début février :3 Cela n'a pas vraiment de rapport, c'était surtout pour me facilité la tache puis je voulais un Luffy très jeune pour certaine raison qui arriveront trèèèèès loin dans la fic :) Le SaboAce, j'y ai pensé mais... Je suis allergique au blond... surprenant hein ? xD Sabo est rarement "très" présent dans mes fics XD et Sanji encore moins ! Haruta est une femme furtive on va dire XD Alors pour tes ps, l'inscription est fermé xD et nous n'assurons rien. Ensuite, moi aussi je t'aime mais Kitty ne lis pas les review de cette fic, elle a eu les chapitre en avance pour me donné les titres de chapitre mais sinon elle n'écris pas la fic mais je lui passerai le message :3 profite du chapitre zoubi zoubi_

 _Nightmare2 : Tu as trichés toi xD tu as mis 2 reviews ! La fic est complètement écrite alors pas d'inquiètude tout sera posté ! Bon chapitre ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 : La fenêtre de la mort**

.

.

.

« -Punaise Luffy, restes assis dans le bus ! »

Voilà pourquoi je ne vais jamais chercher mon frère. Il est hyper actif, du coup, il est incapable de rester assis tranquillement dans le bus. D'habitude, Sabo va le chercher en voiture, il l'attache et Lu' ne sait pas se détacher même s'il passe son temps à gigoter sur son siège mais bon, ça évite les problèmes. Et le voilà qui se remet à courir dans tout le bus... Sale gosse... Je me lève pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se casse la gueule. Trop tard... Luffy s'écrase comme une merde au milieu du bus... Je soupire puis le soulève pour le porter et le bercer alors qu'il pleure.

« -Je t'avais prévenu...

-Nii-chan ouiiiiiinn... fais maaall...

-Aller, c'est fini »

Je souffle quand je vois notre arrêt, je descends Luffy dans mes bras et nos deux sacs sous le bras puis prend la direction de la maison. Luffy pleure toujours mais je sais comment le calmer. Je vais vers le marchand de glace et lui en demande une au chocolat avant de la donner à mon petit frère.

« -Tiens et pleure plus

-Hum...merki nii-chan ! »

Luffy prend la glace et la lèche doucement le temps que ses larmes se calment. Je continue d'avancer en le portant puis vois un camion à côté de chez nous... Ah…le nouveau voisin... Je prie pour que Sabo ait oublié mais malheureusement en rentrant je vois que non... bon... Luffy a fini sa glace... Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans la maison, il serait capable de bouffer une fourchette ! Je vais poser nos sacs dans le salon avant de prendre une lingette pour débarbouiller Luffy.

« -On va donner le cadeau au voisin, tu sais quoi faire Lu ?

-Hum ! Si c'est trop long, je dis que je veux rentrer pour regarder One Piece à la télé !

-Parfait, aller go ! »

Je laisse Luffy marcher tout seul et je prends la boîte avant de sortir. Je vais devant la porte du nouvel arrivant puis sonne. C'est une femme plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux noirs qui m'ouvre. Elle me lance un regard mauvais... wooo... sympa... Une autre femme vient celle-ci doit avoir l'âge de Sabo et est rousse.

« -C'est pour quoi ? Grogne la brune.

-Maman, ça doit être tes voisins, je m'en occupe. Continues de déballer tes affaires »

La mère obéit non sans me lancer un regard noir.

« -Euh...

-Désolée, ma mère est assez méfiante envers les hommes...

-Oh… Bah elle ne va pas aimer être ici, je suis son voisin Portgas D. Ace et je vis avec mon frère ainé et mon petit frère à mes pieds, là... Tenez, pour la bienvenue. Dis-je en donnant la boîte de gâteau.

-Merci. Ne vous en faites pas. Il faut juste que ma mère s'habitue, elle va vivre ici avec mon frère, je passerai de temps en temps. Je suis l'ainée et je ne vis plus avec eux... Enchanté Ace. Sabo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis Koala.

-Hein ?

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-A part de bouger mon cul, d'aller chercher Lu' à l'école et de vous accueillir... rien de spécial... »

La rousse rigole. Putain Sabo, t'es écrivain, normalement les détails et la description ça te connait !

« -Je suis son éditrice principale, même si aujourd'hui il est avec mon assistant. C'est lui qui m'a dit que cette maison était en vente et que la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens partait était juste son petit frère qui passait son temps à faire des bêtises...

-Luffy a effectivement emmerder deux, trois personnes... Tu sacrifies ta mère et ton frère ?

-Ma mère passe son temps à travailler, donc ça devrait aller et mon frère risque de traumatiser le tien s'il s'approche. Quand j'ai dit ça à Sabo, il était bien content...

-Ce traître… Il sacrifie Lu' !

-Nii-chan...

-Attends un peu, Luffy.

-D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien rappeler à Sabo que la deadline pour la série est dans trois jours et que je n'ai toujours rien eu !

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait l'accueil lui-même... »

Je soupire alors que Koala rigole. Luffy ne tient plus et se met à courir partout dans le jardin. La rousse a un sourire tendre en voyant mon petit frère.

« -Je le vends si tu veux !

-Non merci, j'ai pas l'habitude des enfants hyper actifs, mon petit frère était plutôt calme à son âge !

-Moi aussi, j'étais calme...

-Sabo m'a dit que tu passais ton temps à vouloir ses câlins sinon tu ne parlais plus à personne. Rit-elle

-Même pas vrai !

-Tu as lu les livres de ton frère ?

-Non, je ne suis pas très lecture...

-Il s'inspire beaucoup de ses deux petits frères.

-J'ai encore moins envie de les lire d'un seul coup...

-Koala tu sais où est... encore là ? Grogne la mère.

-Maman, c'est le petit frère de Sabo, fais un effort s'il te plait. Ace voici ma mère Hancock, maman, voici deux de tes voisins Ace et le plus jeune, Luffy. »

La femme me regarde longuement avant de jeter un œil à mon frère puis... elle sourit ? Hein ? Y'a un emmerdeur qui court partout sur sa pelouse et elle sourit ?

« -Enchanter, charmant votre petit frère.

-Euh...

-Koala tu sais où est le set de table ?

-Le carton avec la banderole fragile.

-Merci ! »

Elle repart puis j'entends mon frère pleurer, allons bon, il est encore tombé. Je me retourne en soupirant puis me fige... mon frère vient de percuter... Trafalgar Law... hein ? Il attrape mon frère par le dos du col, le terrorisant encore plus.

« -Euh...

-Law, arrêtes tu lui fais peur ! » Grogne la maman qui est revenue.

C'est une blague ? Trafalgar peste puis relâche mon frère qui court en pleurant vers moi. Je le prends dans mes bras puis je sens le regard lourd du brun. Koala sourit... pitié...

« -Je te présente Law, mon petit frère, celui qui va vivre avec ma mère. Law voici Ace, ton voisin ! »

J'ai envie de courir jusqu'à chez moi. Law me dévisage avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant Luffy qui pleure toujours dans mes bras. Il va le tuer... il va disséquer mon petit frère... Hancock se met devant moi...

« -Mon fils a un sale regard désolée. Tu veux chocolat pour te remettre, petit bout ? »

Ok... elle est gaga de Luffy... Trafalgar lève les yeux au ciel au comportement de sa mère.

« -Nyon... veux rentrer nii-chan... Chouine Luffy.

-Ouais… On ne va pas vous déranger plus...

-Oh, mais vous ne dérangez pas... »

Je jurerai entendre la conscience du dernière année dire "dégagez".

« -Il faut encore que Lu' fasse ses devoirs et moi aussi… Donc, on ne va pas gêner plus...

-Je vois... Oh Ace, demain, tu pourrais montrer le chemin à Law pour le lycée. Vous êtes bien dans le même, non ? Aujourd'hui, il est revenu avec le camion de déménageur mais il ne connait pas le chemin… Tu veux bien ? » Me demande Koala.

Je vais signer mon arrêt de mort, je regarde Trafalgar qui a l'air d'en avoir marre.

« -Comme il veut...il n'aura qu'à sonner...

-Tu as entendu Law ?

-Ouais... »

Oh c'est la première fois que j'entends un mot neutre de sa bouche… Luffy me rappelle qu'il veut rentrer et je m'excuse avant de retourner chez moi. Je dépose Luffy qui file dans le salon pendant que je me laisse glisser contre la porte. Je suis foutu... La porte tente de s'ouvrir dans mon dos.

« -Ace ? »

Je me relève et laisse Sabo rentrer... puis me jette contre lui.

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le nom de nos voisins était Trafalgar !

-Parce que tu serais allé te terrer sous ton lit. Avec Koala on a beaucoup parlé, moi de ce que tu m'avais dit sur son frère, ça l'inquiète beaucoup. Donc, je voudrais que tu fasses un effort !

-Mais tu m'envoies à la mort ! Même aujourd'hui, il a failli me faire la peau !

-Vos fenêtres sont l'une en face de l'autre...

-Paix à mon âme... Assassiné par son propre frère...

-Arrêtes un peu, je l'ai croisé en arrivant. Il n'a pas l'air si psychopathe que ça...

-Venant d'un écrivain...

-Hey ! Va donc faire tes devoirs au lieu de te moquer de mon boulot ! »

J'obéis en pestant contre mon frère et je prends bien soin de claquer la porte de ma chambre. Non mais oh ! J'entends Sabo hurler mais je m'en fous. Je prends mon sac puis je me souviens que j'ai passé ma journée à l'infirmerie... Faut que j'appelle Thatch. Je redescends, me prends un coup dernière le crâne de la part de mon frère puis prends son portable avant de remonter. Je compose le numéro de mon pote.

« -Bonjour,

-C'est Ace.

-Sérieux me, achètes-toi un portable. Ca me fait flipper de voir le numéro de ton frère...

-Le dernier que j'ai eu, Bellamy a fini par avoir mon numéro et il me harcelait ! Je vis très bien sans !

-T'es bien le seul jeune ! Bref, y'a pas de devoirs si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Faut juste penser à une idée pour le festival qui approche, notre classe est avec la 3-C.

-Pourquoi il nous demande de chercher alors que les senpai vont imposer leurs idées ?

-Question de principe je suppose !

-Y'a qui dans cette 3-C ?

-J'en sais rien mais déjà y'a pas Vergo !

-Tant mieux !

-Ça va la tête ? J'suis désolé, mec...

-T'inquiète... J'ai connu pire...

-Pire que de voir sa vie défiler en rencontrant le regard de Trafalgar ?

-Ouais...

-Sérieux, quoi ?

-Bah tu ne devineras jamais…il... »

Je me fige en voyant que Trafalgar m'observe avec un sourire pervers du genre "continue ta phrase que je donne un alibili au flic"...merde...

« -Thatch... je te rappelle plus tard...

-Hey, je veux savoir ! Puis plus tard, c'est pas possible, je vais chez Haru... »

Je raccroche... Bah je ne te rappellerai jamais de toute façon, je vais crever là ! Je cherche désespérément une échappatoire. Law appuie son menton contre la paume de sa main, m'observant en état de panique... Ca l'amuse... punaise...

« -On ne t'a pas dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres ? »

Wouaaaaaa je ne me savais pas suicidaire...

« -On ne t'a jamais dit que claquer une porte s'était mal ? » Me répond-il.

Il est là depuis le début en plus !

« -...euh...

-Je ne vais pas te manger Portgas.

-On ne dirait pas...

-C'est vrai. »

Je relève mon regard : il a toujours ce putain de sourire moqueur.

« -Je vais mettre deux, trois choses au clair.

-Ouais ?

-Ton frère, il pose un pied dans ma chambre. Tu ne le retrouves pas entier, j'ai horreur des gamins surexcités qui courent partout.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour lui sauver la vie...

-Autre chose, je me fous qu'on soit voisin. Tu viens me gonfler au lycée, tu finis comme les autres.

-Reçu...

-Demain tu me montres le chemin, basta. Commence pas à me parler surtout le matin, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Le soir, je viendrais te chercher à ta classe pour le chemin du retour, compris ?

-A 100%

-T'as quelque chose à dire ?

-... T'as une carte de bus ?

-Non.

-On prend le bus alors... C'est plus économique...

-J'irai en chercher une demain.

-Ok...

-T'as perdu moins de neurones que je pensais avec ton coup à la tête. Se moque Law.

-Hey ! J'ai morflé, arrêtes. En plus, j'ai cru que t'allais me tuer car je ne bougeais pas !

-J'aurai pu, mais attaquer les blessés ça ne me tripe pas. Je voulais juste te dégager des escaliers.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, en te balançant dans le couloir.

-C'est toujours mieux que par la fenêtre... »

J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je parlerai avec Trafalgar à travers ma fenêtre.

« -Au fait..., Soufflé-je

-Hum ?

-Je dois t'appeler comment ?

-Je t'ai dit quoi à propos des conversations ?

-Non mais j'ai bien compris mais je suis navré de t'annoncer que vous allez manger une fois par mois chez nous. Mon frère est du genre affectif et vu comment ta mère adore Lu… »

Je l'entends grogner.

« -Comme tu veux, mais viens pas me donner de surnom sinon c'est ma main dans ta gueule, compris ?

-Ok ! »

Punaise... Je passe mon temps à me faire menacer… J'entends mon frère m'appeler pour manger et Law se retire de la fenêtre. Je referme la mienne avant de descendre, j'm'installe à table, attend que mon frère me serve et qu'il s'installe. On commence à manger avant qu'il ne m'annonce :

« -J'ai invité Koala et sa famille à manger dimanche, sois là. »

Je te maudis crétin de frère !

.

.

.

* * *

 _Héhéhéhé, et voilà, vous savez tout :3 maintenant la suite va devenir bien plus intéressante vu que tout est en place :P_

 _Laissez plein de review !_

 _Zoubi zoubi !_


	4. Pervers suicidaire

_Merry christmas !_

 _Joyeux noel ! Je viens en bon père noël vous apportez votre cadeau ! :3_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _Nightmare2 :Heureuse que ça t'es plu à ce point xD Bah pour moi Koala est rousse ! xD Voici la suite ! Enjoy !_

 _Alice Riddle : Désolé pas le courage de te chercher dans FF XD mais merci en tout cas pour ta review !_

 _OnePieceYaoi : Sadique un pur et dur :) c'est fait pour ça ! Ah Hancock… j'ai fait un truc de ouf XDDDDD_

 _Usa : Petit bug effectivement, mais c'est un concours de pâté avec Louvette ? Et donc oui j'aime pas les blonds XD la preuve dans les mousquetaires la saison 2 le méchant il est blond, mais déjà de base je pouvais pas le saquer ! xD Marco c'est pas un blond, c'est un ananas !  
J'aime m'amuser avec les perso héhéhéhé Aaaaah merci pour tous ces compliments. Hancock est très très mais trèèèèèèèèèès spéciale dans cette fic xD je vais en choquer pas mal je pense. Marco n'apparaitra pas avant le chapitre 14 XD alors tu peux l'attendre longtempppppps et Thatch n'a pas peur de Sabo '-' il a juste peur quand il voit le frère d'un ami l'appeler au lieu de l'ami lui-même xD un peu comme si ta mère appeler ton amie c'est toujours surepenant. Stop au ps XD_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà ton tant attendu chapitre :3_

 _lamia57 : Merci pou ta review :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Pervers suicidaire  
**

.

.

.

« -Ace, tu bouges ! »

J'ouvre un œil... pourquoi je suis encore plus défoncé que d'habitude ? Je regarde l'heure et voit que Sabo me hurle dessus une heure trop tôt... Punaise, il est tombé du lit ? Je me cache dans mon oreiller bien décidé à ignorer ce fou. Le rêve me reprend peu à peu quand j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir... Parfait, il va comprendre qu'il a pété un câble. Un poids se pose sur le bord mon lit, une main glisse sur le haut de mon dos nu et me fait frissonner...Bizarre... Je ne reconnais pas la main de Sabo... Celle-ci remonte doucement et se glisse dans mes cheveux… J'ouvre grand les yeux et m'écarte brusquement du danger en comprenant.

« -Enfin réveillé, Portgas.

-Tu... que... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Minutes, t'allais me tirer les cheveux là, Trafalgar ?

-C'est un moyen plus efficace que la voix de ton frère... Debout, tu dois me montrer le chemin. Je ne tiens pas à être collé.

-Mais même... il est une heure trop tôt pour être à l'heure ! Le lycée ne sera même pas ouvert !

-Ça te changera d'arriver en avance. Habilles-toi.

-Non ! Je dors !

-Non ? »

Je déglutis, pendant un instant j'ai oublié qui j'avais en face de moi. Law monte sur mon lit et s'approche de moi avec un sourire... seigneur pitié... Sabo, vient me sauver je vais me faire tuer dans mon propre lit ! Son visage est de plus en plus proche de mien, tellement que ça me fait rougir. Sa main se tend vers moi et je ferme les yeux... il ricane... puis se retire... hein ? Je rouvre les yeux et le voit s'installer à mon bureau.

« -Vas-y dors, je reste là.

-Quoi ?

-Tu voulais dormir, vas-y.

-Tu veux me disséquer dans mon sommeil ?

-Peut-être bien~ »

J'abandonne, je ne pourrais jamais dormir s'il reste dans la même pièce que moi... Je sors de ma couette et vais vers ma penderie pour m'habiller. Je l'entends jubiler... Sérieux, j'ai envie de l'envoyer chier... Je pourrais peut-être le perdre sur la route, non ? Law se lève et sort de ma chambre pour me laisser m'habiller en paix. Je soupire puis enfile mon uniforme avant de descendre... Sabo est aux anges... traître...

« -Tu devrais venir tous les jours Law, voir Ace debout avant 9h ça relève du miracle ! Se moque le blond.

-Je pourrais le faire ouais...

-Je vous merde, tous les deux ! »

Ouais, y'a Sabo qui peut servir de bouclier au cas où Law se décide à me tuer pour ma réplique. Mais il a plutôt l'air de s'en amuser... Sérieux, je la sens super mal cette journée... Je m'installe à table et mange mon petit déjeuner. Sabo propose une part à Trafalgar mais celui-ci n'accepte que le verre de lait. Je finis de manger puis je vais chercher mes affaires. J'entends Luffy chouiner et Sabo qui soupire en disant qu'il devrait vraiment penser à mettre des barreaux au lit. Un sourire sadique s'étire sur mon visage... Après tout, on a du temps ! Je rentre dans la chambre de mon petit frère.

« -Nii-chan...

-Vient Lu', un bon petit déjeuner fait par Sabo et t'auras plus mal ! »

Le petit court vers moi pour que je le porte et je descends les marches de l'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine, Law me lance un regard noir que j'ignore innocemment. J'installe Luffy sur sa chaise et il remarque Law. Il commence à trembler et veut à nouveau pleurer.

« -Bah Luffy ? Se demande Sabo.

-C'est Law, il lui fait peur, Souris-je

-Mais faut pas ! Regarde, il a réussi à réveiller Ace sans le tuer.

-Hey ! Je te merde Sabo ! »

J'entends Law ricaner dans mon dos puis Luffy a l'air de croire les propos de Sabo comme la parole de Dieu... Zut ! Trafalgar se lève pour me dire qu'on y va... je regarde l'heure... 30 minutes d'avance... J'en connais quelques uns qui vont être surpris... Merde ! Bellamy arrive toujours avant Thatch et Marco n'est pas là... On sort et Law marche à côté de moi...

« -Euh... Law...

-Pas de conversation...

-Non mais on est obligé d'arriver aussi tôt ?

-Oui.

-Mais personne ne va te piquer ton escalier, puis même si c'est le cas tu peux les virer avec un regard...

-J'ai dit "oui" et le point à la fin signifiait la fin de la conversation. »

Je soupire avant de voir l'arrêt de bus, je ne peux même pas lui dire juste à quel arrêt descendre… Y'a dix minutes de marches après le bus... Bon bah j'irai me planquer dans les chiottes... Je m'assois sur le banc de l'arrêt et il fait pareil. Il sort un livre et se met à le lire. Moi, je sors mes écouteurs puis met de la musique. Cinq minutes plus tard, le bus arrive, je monte dedans voit qu'il reste une place assise... Je réfléchis rapidement... Ouais, j'ai intérêt à la lui laisser : lire debout, ça ne doit pas être pratique.

Law s'assoit tranquillement en me voyant éviter la place et rechercher un coin contre une fenêtre. Ce bus est bourré de pervers bisexuels, j'en ai déjà fait les frais alors pas encore ! Malheureusement, le bus est plein, je grogne et me calle comme je peux près d'une porte. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'aime bien être en retard... Y'a pas de monde dans le bus... En plus, le trajet fait quand même son temps... Je sursaute en sentant une main... mais merde quoi ! Je lui en collerai bien une mais ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

Le bus s'arrête brusquement à l'arrêt suivant et un mec se colle à moi, genre bousculé par le choc sauf qu'il en profite pour me lécher le cou... Ok, je vais craquer là. Sa main s'active, ça me gonfle... puis soudain plus rien... Je soupire de soulagement en me disant que c'était fini, je me retourne et voit Trafalgar lancer un regard mauvais au pervers... Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait bien une tête de plus que moi. L'autre mec s'en va vers le début du bus, j'en profite pour voir que la place de Law est maintenant occupée par une mamie... Merci mamie, c'est surement grâce à toi ! Mon sauveur se cale de telle sorte à ce que personne ne puisse m'approcher.

« -Et tu fais rien pour te défendre ? Demande Law.

-Je croyais que c'était "non au conversation"

-C'est moi qui décide !

-Egoïste...

-Pardon ?

-Rien... Regarde derrière-toi, y'a au moins quatre mecs comme celui qui me touchait. Si j'avais réagis les quatre auraient formés un cercle et auraient été plusieurs à me tripoter… Alors que si c'est une personne extérieure au conflit, ils se la ferment car celui qui m'emmerdait ne pourra rien dire.

-Tu es habitué ?

-Pour ça que je ne viens jamais en avance !

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis ?

-... tu lisais...

-Et alors ? Je peux lire debout.

-Bah, je ne savais pas ! De toute façon, je me serai aussi levé pour la mamie alors ça revient au même.

-Ça t'arrange bien.

-T'as pas idée...

-On arrive quand ?

-7 minutes... »

Law ne dit rien puis se colle un peu plus à moi avant de lancer un regard noir à côté de lui. Le mec essayait de revenir me tripoter à travers la barrière de Law. Y'a des suicidaires dans ce monde... de grands suicidaires ! On arrive enfin à l'arrêt et je sens Trafalgar soulagé je sens bien que ça le fait chier de me protéger de ces connards... Je le guide en silence jusqu'au lycée. Une fois arrivé au portail, je me calle contre le mur comme je l'avais dit, ce n'est pas encore ouvert. Law se cale aussi et ressort son bouquin. Je me plonge à fond dans la musique, fredonnant de temps en temps, quand soudain, je vois Bellamy arriver... merde... Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir ? Ma prière fut exaucée et Smoker ouvre le portail, surpris que je sois là... J'ai pas eu le choix, maintenant dégage ! Je me précipite dans les toilettes et soupire... Allez, j'ai 40 minutes à attendre... Sérieux, je maudis Trafalgar !

.

.

.

.

.

Les cours commencent enfin, j'ai choqué Thatch à être là avant lui et je ne supporte plus le regard de Bellamy... Putain... Les cours de la matinée sont un vrai enfer ! Vient enfin l'heure du repas, je bouffe avec le couple et je me rends compte que Marco me manque de plus en plus, sérieux... Haruta tend un morceau de nourriture à Thatch et je le gobe à sa place. Il s'énerve et me poursuit dans toute la pièce. Ensuite, l'après-midi, Thatch ne m'avait pas dit qu'on était en préparation du festival, du coup je vois les dernières années nous lancer des regards noirs... et le pire... c'est qu'il y a Trafalgar dans la classe… Enfin bon, lui a l'air de s'en foutre. Le professeur entre et se racle la gorge.

« -Bien comme vous le savez tous, le festival du lycée est dans une semaine. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous décidiez de ce que vous allez faire ! Faites des groupes de deux. Vous pouvez mélanger les classes. Ca serait même mieux, vous avez dix minutes ! »

Génial ! Joz n'est même pas dans notre classe... Je vois les groupes se former, Thatch s'excuse du regard avec Haruta, je me doutais bien que ces deux-là allaient se foutre ensemble. Certain de ma classe forme des groupes avec les dernières années qu'ils connaissent... Je regarde rapidement autour de moi... Merde Bellamy... non... non... pas lui... tout sauf lui ! Il s'avance vers moi et je regarde ailleurs... puis merde ! Je préfère mourir qu'être violé par cette hyène ! Je vais vers Law et met mes mains devant moi. Il relève les yeux de son livre.

« -Mets-toi avec moi, s'te plait ! »

Trafalgar fronce des sourcils alors que tous les élèves sont choqués, je l'ai dit je préfère crever. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant de soupirer, doit y avoir un Bellamy pas content derrière moi...

« -A tes risques... »

Merci Traffy ! Je vais éviter de le gueuler pour éviter de m'en prendre une. Je me mets à côté de lui et je vois Bellamy lui lancer des regards noirs... Il ne doit pas tenir à la vie...

« -Je ne suis pas ton garde du corps, Murmure Law.

-Désolé mais à la limite, je préfère me faire tuer de tes mains plutôt que d'être avec lui...

-Fous-lui s'en une.

-Je voudrais bien... mais je ne pense pas être assez fort pour affronter la bande de Doffy...

-Ils n'ont rien d'impressionnants. »

Je soupire en me rappelant d'un événement qui avait fait fureur l'année dernière. Law avait été exclu deux semaines pour avoir tabassé à mort Doflamingo et ses lieutenants... Vraiment effrayant... à ce moment là Bellamy ne faisait pas partie de la bande.

« -J'ai pas ta force... »

J'entends Law ricaner un peu puis il referme son bouquin. Le professeur attire à nouveau l'attention.

« -Bien maintenant je vais vous demander une idée par groupe, puis il y aura un vote... euh... Trafalgar et son binôme, vous allez chercher l'urne au gymnase 3... je suppose... que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de...

-Non. Claque la voix de Law.

-Très bien, allez-y. »

Il a même traumatisé les profs ! Cool ! Comme ça, j'ai pas réfléchir ! Je sors de la classe avec Law pendant que le professeur interroge le prochain groupe. Je vois presque le "traître" sortir de la bouche de Thatch. Pour une fois que j'ai un peu de chance ! Je te merde mon vieux !

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà !  
_

 _Je vous dis à l'année prochaine ! Mouahahahah !_


	5. Contrat dangereux

_Hello les beaux serviteurs de sa majesté ! *^*_

 _J'espère que votre noël c'est bien passé et que vous avez eu plein de cadeaux…Pour ma part, j'ai eu double portion xD étant née le 24, il fallait bien ! J'ai plein de CD de Jin ** je les ai tous maintenant ! Puis un troisième écran d'ordi, puis un fer à lisser un vapeur (ça révolutionne une vie) et la série les mousquetaires !_

 _Sinon !_

 _Bonne année ! Faites vos bonnes résolutions est tenez-les ! Pour ma part je vais prier pour réussi tout cette année, examen comme … le reste ? xD_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Nightmare2 : Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours plaisir par contre… euh du coup moi je disais qu'elle était rousse et tu me dis que j'ai raison en disant qu'elle est brune… hein ? XD_

 _lamia57 : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review en espérant que tu te régales aussi avec ce chapitre :P_

 _Hiken no Morgane : Mais nan, ce n'est pas un traitre :3 Il fait bien attention ! Luffy est tout chou dans cette fic alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir du moe ! Merci j'espère que tu as aussi passé un bon noël :3_

 _Usa : Hey ! Un réveille par Law peut-être dangereux ! Et ne t'en fait pas pour les miches d'Ace xD mais aussi je vais rester dans le cliché ça fait partie de mes contraintes :3 Ah et...navré ! Mais marco c'est chap 14 et puis c'est tout ! Oui oui Bonne année_

 _Plop-plop : Bon retour ! XD et Bonne année aussi ! :3 Eh bah je vais pas te voir souvent si tu viens que avec les épisodes de wtc :) j'espère que la fic va te plaire !_

 _BOnne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Contrat dangereux**

.

.

.

Je grogne en montant les marches c'est qu'elle pèse son poids, l'urne ! Et Law ne m'aide pas bien sûr. On arrive enfin en classe et je vois les propositions écrites au tableau... Seigneur... Toutes ont des déguisements... Trafalgar grogne avant de se replacer dans le coin. Je pose l'urne et je vais le rejoindre.

« -Bien maintenant que l'urne est là, nous allons pouvoir voter. Parlez un peu entre vous, un vote par binôme et interdit de voter pour sa propre proposition ! »

Les bavardages fusent dans la classe et je regarde Law qui a l'air concentré sur le tableau, comme si ses yeux allaient le dissoudre.

« -Tra...

-La ferme.

-Ok, alors tu choisis pour nous deux.

-Tout me fait chier.

-Je le vois bien... A la limite la maison hantée, tu pourrais te mettre dans un coin et bouquiner tu...

-Finis ta phrase et tu seras parfait en zombie.

-Ok, je me tais. »

Je soupire puis le prof revient et nous demande d'écrire sur un papier notre choix. Trafalgar écrit puis me file le papier en me fixant : "tu le lis, t'es mort". Je vais juste mettre le papier dans l'urne puis je retourne à ma place. Une fois que tout le monde a voté, le dépouillement est fait... On a la maison hantée... cool !

.

.

.

.

.

A la fin de la journée, les rôles et les tâches sont presque toutes attribuées, presque parce que je suis le pigeon messager entre Law et le reste de la classe. Tout le monde a trop peur de lui et il refuse tous les rôles proposés. Y'en a marre... Dire que c'est les deux pauvres filles de troisième année qui doivent répartir les rôles. Je soupire, bon merde !

« -Je reviens. »

Elle me regarde aller vers Law avec tous les espoirs du monde. Je m'apprête à parler mais il me coupe la parole avant.

« -Non.

-J'ai encore rien dit !

-C'est non quand même.

-Alors dis ce que tu veux faire... Les bus sont blindés après 17h alors je voudrais bien qu'on rentre... »

Trafalgar me regarde longuement avant de jeter un œil à l'heure. Il soupire puis se masse les tempes pour réfléchir deux secondes.

« -Ils sont bien deux à l'accueil ?

-Ouais, un médecin fou et un chat noir, c'est les déguisements prévus...

-Je fais le médecin, tu fais le chat, tu accueilles et j'encaisse juste l'argent. Attends pas plus de moi et ne discute pas.

-Hey, mais je voulais...

-Ace. Gronde Law

-J'ai compris... »

Je soupire puis retourne auprès des autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Beaucoup me remercie de mon sacrifice et les filles se demandent comment j'ai fait. Mais rien de plus, elles me donnent que l'on doit faire pendant les semaines de préparation... On n'a pas grand chose... J'aime bien le "messager pour Trafalgar" sur ma liste. Elles disent enfin que tout le monde peut partir tandis que je retourne vers Law, lui file son papier et récupère mes aff... Où est-ce qu'elles sont passées ? Je regarde partout puis je vois Thatch pointer l'arrière de la classe en grimaçant... Bellamy les a posées sur sa table... merde... En plus, il est là, à sourire... Je pourrais les lui laisser mais y'a ma carte de bus et mes clés dans mon sac.

« -Tu te grouilles ? Grogne Law.

-Euh... »

Il me regarde un instant puis regarde dans la même direction que moi. Il doit reconnaitre mon sac puisqu'il soupire.

« -Trouves-toi quelqu'un, qu'il arrête de te violer mentalement.

-Thatch m'a dit la même chose et je lui ai dit qu'un malade comme lui irait agresser la personne avec moi ! Même à toi, il a lancé des regards noirs, des petits, ok, mais il en a fait ! »

Law semble réfléchir à quelque chose pendant que la salle de classe se vide. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que moi, Trafalgar, Thatch, Haruta, Bellamy et un de ses potes. Je vois un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres... euh... oui ? Il me regarde avec ce sourire sadique puis se penche vers moi de telle sorte à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« -En d'autres terme, il te faut quelqu'un de dangereux ?

-Hein ?

-On va s'amuser Portgas. T'as déjà pas mal de dettes envers moi, alors je veux jouer un peu...

-... Je crois que j'ai dû perdre des neurones dans ma chute hier... Quoi ?

-C'est simple, tu vas être mon jouet mais pour les autres, ça donnera l'impression qu'on est en couple. »

L'information prend un certain temps avant de monter à mon cerveau. Je rougis violement, il dit ça alors qu'il est à quelques centimètre de moi.

« -Ah non, je ne marche pas ! Je ne baise pas pour sauver ma peau. J'te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je préfère crever...

-J'ai pas dit que j'allais te violer non plus... »

Il sourit à la fin de sa phrase l'air de dire "t'écarteras les jambes tout seul"... le pire c'est que j'ai presque un frison d'envie qui me traverse.

« -De toute façon, t'as pas le choix. Je me fais chier en ce moment alors va falloir me divertir. » Finit-il.

Ok... hellllppppp... quelqu'un !

« -Aller viens par là qu'on récupère tes affaires.

-Minute Law, tu ne tiens pas à ta tranquillité ? Elle va s'envoler si tu fais ça !

-Depuis que ton frère m'est rentré dedans, elle s'est envolée puis j'avais l'idée de m'amuser avec toi depuis hier quand t'es arrivé en retard.

-J'aurai dû laisser Luffy crever... »

Trafalgar ricane puis me tire vers mes affaires et accessoirement vers Bellamy. Il se place devant alors que je zieute mon sac, voir si je peux le récupérer discrètement.

« -Dégages, Grogne Law

-Et pourquoi ? C'est ma table, ici.

-Et c'est les affaires d'Ace qui sont dessus, alors rends-les lui.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Ace a une bouche et je suis sûr qu'il sait s'en servir ! »

Je tremble au sous-entendu... putain... Pourquoi j'attire toujours des fous ? Je vois Trafalgar sourire... j'ai peur...

« -Oh oui, il sait s'en servir... tu veux que je te montre ? »

Law se tourne vers moi, soulève mon menton puis plaque violement ses lèvres contre les miennes... bug... je bug là ! Eh ? Eh ? HEIN ? Il fait quoi là ? Il me pousse jusqu'à la table d'à côté, m'installe dessus et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue force l'entrée et vient embêter la mienne. J'ai chaud punaise... il est doué... Il s'amuse à aspirer ma langue et à la faire danser avec la sienne de temps en temps. Des fois, il la mordille... Mes joues doivent être rouges d'excitation là... C'est juste un baiser mais putain... Qu'est-ce que c'est bon... Nos bouches se décollent une demi-seconde juste pour permettre à nos langues de changer de position... Les mains de Law agrippent mes hanches pour coller mon bassin au sien... Il m'embrasse avec tout son corps. Un gémissement m'échappe et j'entends Bellamy pester en shootant dans une table avant de partir. Trafalgar ne s'en préoccupe pas et continue de m'embrasser mais je commence à manquer de souffle. Il le voit et ralentit le rythme de nos langues pour profiter de mes dernières réserves avant de rompre le baiser.

Un fil de salive nous relie, il le rompt avec un coup de langue... trop sexe... et m'offre un sourire pervers... Je vais vraiment finir par lui ouvrir les jambes. Je détourne le regard... Ouais, les joues rouges et à bout de souffle, on ne voit pas du tout que je retiens mon excitation... Pas du tout, voyons. Law ricane avant de plonger son visage dans mon cou et de me mordre... aoutch... Il me marque méchamment ! Il lèche le sang qui coule de sa marque puis nous redresse tous les deux pour faire face à Bellamy... Thatch s'est évanoui et Haruta tente de l'éventer. Moi je regarde le sol et dérive de temps en temps sur mes affaires.

« -Tu dégages maintenant, ordonne Law.

-Tu vas le payer, il est à moi. »

Law sourit puis s'approche de Bellamy avant de le chopper par le col, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fait déglutir pendant que je récupère mon sac. La hyène est toute pale... Il lui a dit quoi ?

« -On y va Ace. »

Je ne discute pas, je le suis avant de lancer des petits signes à Haruta pour qu'elle prévienne Thatch que je l'appellerai. Elle hoche de la tête pour montrer qu'elle a compris puis je guide Law sur le chemin du retour. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur moi... On arrive à l'arrêt de bus et le bus... perfect timming ! Je monte puis je m'assois sur le double siège, Law vient à côté de moi, j'allais sortir mes écouteurs mais...

« -Tu n'en parles pas.

-Hein ?

-Tu peux dire que t'es en couple mais tu ne dis à personne que c'est mon jeu.

-Mais...

-Tu ne dis pas non plus que c'est faux.

-J'ai jamais menti à Sabo moi !

-Va falloir apprendre, ça sauve tes miches en attendant.

-Ou les condamne... »

Je vois Trafalger sourire à nouveau puis il se penche vers moi pour me grignoter l'oreille... je rougis comme un fou et ça l'amuse.

« -Pour l'instant tu m'appartiens, donc c'est que moi le danger, ce qui n'est pas grave.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet !

-Si.

-...

-Le rouge te va très bien d'ailleurs... Se moque Law

-Je te merde ! »

Il ne fait que ricaner et je soupire.

« -Je serai incapable de mentir à mon frère...

-Alors ne lui dis rien.

-C'est la même ! Puis je dois lui dire quoi pour mon cou ?! » Dis-je en pointant la morsure de Law.

Il la regarde, plutôt fier de lui, puis se repenche pour me mordiller. Je ferme les yeux... Ca fait mal mais en même temps ça fait du bien. Son souffle s'éloigne de ma peau. On est arrivé, on sort du bus puis on prend le chemin pour la maison.

« -Je vais parler à ton frère, toi tu te tais et tu me laisses faire.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon...

-Non.

-Très bien... mais je te le redis, je ne peux pas lui mentir...

-J'ai bien compris...

-Law ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux te donner des surnoms vu qu'on doit faire le couple !

-Certainement pas, tu le gardes enfermé dans ta tête.

-T'es pas drôle, un couple ça à des surnoms !

-Je t'en trouverai, oublies juste les miens.

-Roooh... Minute ! Je ne veux pas de surnom nya nya moi !

-Tu auras, ce que tu auras. »

Il me tire vers chez moi... Grand frère, j'espère que t'as le cœur accroché.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et bonne rentrée à ceux qui retourne en cours lundi ! Je vous aime XD !_

 _Bonne année !_


	6. On y prend vite goût !

_Hello les tortues poires ! *^*_

 _J'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors passons directe aux réponses aux guest :_

 _Lamia57 : Merci à toi pour la review et je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies la fic :3 un nouveau chapitre pour tes babines_

 _Umiko : Les douleurs de ff quand tu envoies avant d'avoir fini ta review xD en tout cas merci pour ton avis et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici le chapitre 5 !_

 _Nightmare2 : Pauvre Ace oui… Mais j'aime le torturer… Ah ok, donc elle est rousse XD oki dac ! Merci !_

 _Guest : J'ai rien contre les reviews ^^ j'aime ça ! Mais j'aime encore plus quand on fait des phrases auquel je peux répondre et qu'on se trouve un pseudo T^T sinon je sais plus à qui je parle !_

 _Chipette26 : merci pour ta review ! xD Génération albator ? Ah bah c'est la même que mon frère alors ! :3 Tout vas bien !_

 _Hiken no Morgane : Tout vas commencer oui :3 On va dire ça ! :D Même si mon « défis » ne commence pas encore héhéhé_

 _Tresor : Ou est passé l'accent ? XD Désolé j'étais obligé de faire la blague, bien. Merci ! *^* Tu as même pensé à mon anniv ! Et ouiiiiiiiiii Je kiff the musketeer ! Même moi j'préfère Athos xD Il a de beau yeux XD Et la saison 3 me tarde tellement *^*Donc on reviens à SL xD Oui Law en doc, pas très original XD On la voit presque pas Koala courage !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : on y prend vite goût**

.

.

.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit... J'ai jamais autant vu mon frère être lunatique... Trafalgar lui a dit toute la vérité... en appuyant sur certains points … comme quoi que ça me plaisait et que ça me sauvait... C'est pas faux mais quand même... Je ferme les yeux 2 minutes... Enfin j'ai cru que c'était deux minutes, je me réveille, il fait noir et Law est dans ma chambre... Hein ? Je me redresse sur mon lit.

« -Comm...

-Ta fenêtre était ouverte, on est quasiment collé c'est pas bien compliqué. »

Je regarde dehors et voit une planche entre nos deux fenêtres... ok... Law s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur mon front... lui aussi est lunatique ?

« -Bouge un peu »

Je lui fais une place dans mon lit, il s'installe correctement et me tire contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, écoutant le battement de son cœur.

« -Au fait, il t'a dit quoi mon frère quand t'es sorti ?

-Qu'il acceptait le jeu mais que si je te blessais, il me ferait regretter d'être venu au monde...

-Ah ouais ?

-C'est bien la première fois que mon instinct me dit de faire gaffe... Mais ça rend mon jeu plus marrant...

-Tu comptes me torturer juste pour voir si mon frère va te tuer ? Sursauté-je.

-Non, contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucune envie suicidaire. Mais si tu chouines après quelque chose que tu as demandé, je ne serais pas tenu pour responsable. »

Je frissonne en voyant son sourire... Il va tout faire pour que ça soit moi qui demande les choses... C'est plutôt flippant car j'ai l'impression qu'il va réussir.

« -Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?

-Pour te dire de te réveiller demain.

-Eh ?

-Mais je vais rester dormir alors je te réveillerai moi-même.

-Pourquoi me réveiller, tu connais le chemin !

-Un couple va ensemble au lycée...

-Alors pourquoi on y va pas plus tard ? Ça leur donnerait des idées !

-Pour le plaisir de te voir souffrir à te lever tôt~ »

Je grogne surtout que je n'ai pas le choix. Autant me rendormir tout de suite, je me calle contre Law et me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur...

.

.

.

.

.

Je me réveille avec un truc qui me bouffe le cou. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Law qui s'amuse avec mon corps d'ailleurs... Il a viré ma chemise... Un gémissement m'échappe quand il vient mordre mon téton. C'est là que je reprends mes esprits, je me redresse, l'arrêtant dans son action. Il a un petit sourire du genre fier de lui, je lui lance un regard douteux puis il s'approche de moi.

Je ferme les yeux en craignant le pire, Law m'oblige à me rallonger et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes... bordel... le pire c'est que j'y réponds... Je laisse sa langue rentrer et venir maltraiter ma propre langue... la chaleur monte dans mon corps, je sens sa main caresser mon ventre... dès le matin... Toutes ces attentions... Ca ne va pas le faire... Nos langues s'amusent entres elles et je sens une griffure sur mon ventre... Il va me laisser combien de marques ? Son autre main fait la même chose sur le haut de mon torse... Je grogne dans le baiser mais ça l'amuse... Je finis par manquer de souffle et l'oblige à rompre le baiser... Je reprends ma respiration sous son regard amusé... Faut que je ferme la fenêtre la nuit sinon un jour je vais me réveiller violé. Je regarde un instant mon torse pour voir les dégâts... Y'a des suçons et des griffures partout... Sauvage...

« -Va te laver.

-Dis que je pue !

-Je ne le dis pas, mais l'eau nettoiera les plaies.

-Ça ne va pas de me marquer dès le matin ? »

Il ne me répond que par un sourire, je soupire puis me lève non sans couiner contre l'heure. Law retourne chez lui pendant que je me lave puis je descends en bas au moment où Sabo lui ouvre la porte. Mon crétin de frère est heureux de me voir debout aussi tôt. Je peste contre lui avant de m'installer pour manger. Trafalgar prend aussi place mais ne boit que du lait... D'un côté, ça fait assez pervers. Je finis en vitesse mon repas, vais chercher mes affaires et redescend.

« -Ace, tu peux aller chercher Luffy ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis en sortie et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviens...

-Ok tu laisses...

-Non, Madame Trafalgar va vous nourrir. »

Law fronce des sourcils... Il ne devait pas être au courant. Lui qui ne voulait pas de Luffy, il va être servi ! Je soupire avant d'hocher de la tête, mon frère me sourit puis avec Trafalgar, on s'en va. Je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus suivi de près par le brun qui a sorti un livre. Je pose ensuite mes fesses sur le banc puis sort mes écouteurs pour mettre de la musique. Je vois le bus arriver, on se lève et je grogne en voyant qu'il est blindé. Je me faufile pour atteindre une fenêtre et me calle dessus. Law vient se coller à moi et plonge son nez dans mon cou... C'est presque gênant mais bizarre, j'aime la sensation.

« -Tu sens bon.

-Heureusement, sinon la douche perdrait de son utilité. »

Il sourit contre ma peau avant de venir la mordre. Je grimace.

« -Arrêtes, on va finir par croire que je me suis fait attaquer par un animal à force...

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Mais c'est mon corps.

-Qui m'appartient, alors la ferme »

Je soupire puis regarde l'extérieur, les coups de frein du bus nous collent de plus en plus, à tel point que Law finit par craquer et me bouffe à nouveau les lèvres. Heureusement pour moi, on arrive à notre arrêt. Je manque de rater la marche et je vois Thatch qui m'attend les bras croisés, l'air très en colère... Merde... J'ai oublié de l'appeler hier soir.

« -Yo Tha...

-Epargne-moi ta politesse ! Tu vas morfler Ace ! Tu devais m'a...ppeler... »

Thatch se fige en voyant Law descendre derrière moi. J'ai mal au crane rien qu'en pensant à la prise de tête que ça va être pour lui expliquer... Trafalgar le fixe un instant avant de se pencher vers mon oreille, il me dit de le rejoindre à l'escalier B puis mordille mon lobe avant de s'en aller. Je me tiens l'oreille les joues rouges... Faut que j'arrête sérieux, on dirait une fille... Thatch observe Law s'en aller puis se jette sur moi.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe merde ?! D'abord, tu te mets avec lui pour les groupes, ensuite tu fais ami-ami puis maintenant vous êtes ensembles ? Je n'ai même pas manqué un épisode mais tout un arc là !

-...Bah... C'est compliqué.. Mais c'est toi qui voulait que je me trouve quelqu'un, tu devrais être heureux, non ?

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit d'aller avec le mec le plus dangereux qui soit !

-Il n'est pas si...

-AAAAA !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles ?

-Mais regarde ton cou ! Tu t'es fait attaquer par un loup ou quoi ? T'es mordu de partout !

-T'as pas vu l'état de mon torse...

-Bah je le verrai vu qu'on essaye les costumes, on l'a dit hier. »

J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant... Law l'a fait exprès... Ce sauvage... Zut... Je soupire puis vais vers le lycée avec Thatch.

« -Tu vas dire quoi à Marco quand il reviendra ?

-Le temps qu'il revienne, je serai peut-être mort...

-Non mais sérieux, Ace ! Il ne va pas y croire à ton histoire de couple ! Puis c'est un putain de papa poule ! Même si c'est vrai, il ne va pas accepter Law.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Ton frère a dit quoi ?

-Il a accueilli Law les bras ouverts...

-Sérieux ?

-On est voisin.

-Hein ?

-Law a déménagé et maintenant on est voisin... il supporte à peine Lu'

-En même temps, le gamin te fatigue en à peine dix minutes ! Bah t'en as de la chance ! Moi j'aimerai bien que ma Haru habite à côté !

-Mouais... »

On traverse le portail, je surprends toujours Smoker puis je vais dans la direction des escaliers. Thatch soupire en comprenant que je vais rejoindre Law. Il me salut, de toute façon Haruta n'allait pas tarder. Je grimpe quelques marches et je vois Law assis au sol sur les marches en train de lire son bouquin. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupie.

« -Thatch trouve que je me suis fait attaquer par un loup. »

Trafalgar sourit puis referme son livre avant de me tirer contre lui. Je pose mon sac sur la marche du haut puis me cale contre lui de telle sorte à avoir mon dos contre son torse. Il plonge son visage dans mon cou et hume mon odeur. Je soupire d'aise, on s'habitue vite à ce genre de chose. Law se met à mordiller sa marque... je vois un élève passer dans le couloir, il est d'abord terrorisé car il sait qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de trop près de ces escaliers. Ensuite, il est surpris qu'il y ait un autre être vivant que Law ici... et surtout dans ses bras.

Le brun relève son visage de mon cou en sentant que je ne faisais plus attention à ses mordillements. Il regarde l'intrus qui me distrait puis lui lance un regard noir. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, sa main passe même sous ma chemise pour caresser mon ventre... Il n'a pas intérêt à ne pas me regriffer... J'ai assez de marques.

« -Dégage ! » Grogne Law à l'intrus.

Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier et s'enfuit en courant. Je souris puis ferme à nouveau les yeux, Trafalgar recommence à grignoter mon cou. Il finit par ressortir sa lecture d'une main et laisse l'autre sur son ventre. Je rattrape un peu mon sommeil puis ouvre les yeux et me met à lire aussi. C'est bien rare que je pose mes yeux sur un livre. Le livre est plutôt compliqué, ça parle de médecine et de psychologie. Je lis quand même de toute façon, j'ai que ça à faire puis j'entends la cloche sonner. Law referme son livre et je me lève.

« -Ace... viens là. »

J'obéis un peu prudent, il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse... Sérieux, j'adore ses baisers mais... on n'a pas le temps là. Il le sait puisqu'il rompt vite le baiser, il tire un peu sur mes cheveux ce qui me fait grogner.

« -On mange là.

-Ok...

-Et tu ne t'occupes pas des autres.

-J'y peux rien si c'est un choc de te voir avec un autre être humain. »

Il ricane puis dépose un rapide baiser avant de me laisser partir. Je rentre dans ma classe et Thatch se jette sur moi, il fait remarquer que mon cou est encore plus rouge mais tant pis. Là, je réfléchis à un moyen pour esquiver l'essayage de costume ou trouver une excuse pour les jolis cadeaux de Law sur mon torse. De toute façon, vu comment tout le monde me regarde, je pense que la rumeur que Law et moi étions en couple a déjà fait le tour du bahut...

Super...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Héhéhéhéhéhé_


	7. L'escalier du Pervers

_Hello les compliments exceptionnels XD_

 _Alors soyez très surpris ! Autant que moi du moins ! Ma beta m'a fait un compliment sur le chapitre 19 de cette fic ! xD Chose exceptionnel surtout que ce que je lui avait écrit était je cite « tellement bien écrit et fluide et… Bordel de merde ça change tellement ! » qu'elle m'a pas frappé pour mes fautes de tout le chapitre ! xD Attendez le avec impatience ce chapitre !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Ary-3 : Ace a 17 ans :) je crois l'avoir dit quelque part mais je le redis pas grave ! What ? xD Pourquoi ce crossover de man et one pice ? Si Ace est déjà mortifié il va avoir un arrêt cardiaque très prochainement alors XD surtout dans le chapitre 19 ! Pourquoi j'ai coupé ? Simplement par flemme XDDD et surtout parce que c'était pas nécessaire ! Tout le monde a aimé la planche je sais pas pourquoi '-' ça a rien d'exceptionnel un morceau de bois qui condamne un ado à une mort certaine xD Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Pourquoi tu me détestes tout le temps pour les fins ? xD T'as fumé ma fic alors si t'as failli bader XD Merci bien pour ton avis et voilà la suite en espérant que tu me déteste encore pour la fin 3_

 _Nighmare2 : Je crois que tu as un problème avec FF xD nan mais tu fais souvent le coup de la review coupé ! Marco va pas tarder mais… Bon, il va surtout bien être énervé XD Pour tes suppositions :3 je te laisse dans ton doute, je ne valide rien et ne démens rien :3_

 _Guest : C'est de la provoque ? Nan mais parce que je pensais que j'avais été clair. Répondre aux reviews ça prend beaucoup de temps et c'est aussi assez long pour essayer de rester constructive. Alors je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, mais tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de mettre un pseudo. Dorénavant je ne répondrais même plus aux personnes qui laisse « guest » en nom et qui marque juste deux pauvres mots. Je ne fais pas un concours de review. Une review ça me permet de progresser en faisant attention aux remarques des lectrices/lecteurs et ça me permet aussi d'échanger des avis, voir que un tel ou un tel pense une chose en fonction de ce que j'ai écrit est très éducatif. Alors je n'en veux pas aux personnes qui lisent sans poster de review mais je ne vais pas perdre du temps à répondre à cela que je pourrais consacrer à une lectrice qui me donne un vrai avis à répondre. Maintenant, tu peux ne pas avoir d'idée de pseudo, bah c'est pour ça qu'à chaque chapitre je change d'intituler pour dire bonjour, pour donner des idées, je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas me répéter. Après, je pense avoir assez montré que je ne mange personne et que j'accepte toutes les remarques qui j'y répond quand il y a un quiproquo et que j'en tiens compte quand c'est vrai. C'est donc la dernière fois que je te réponds à ton « Trop bien ! »_

 _Tresor : Quelle contrées ? J'irai le chercher si tu veux :3 Non mais depuis FF a progressé ! Faut avancer avec le progrès de la technologie ! xD Breeeeeeef ! Les musketeers ton « e » a glissé derrière le « t » xD D'Artagnan est trop naïf ! Tu as bien raison, mais surtout atta le nombre d'aller retour qu'il fait avec Constance c'est quelque chose ! xD Les hommes d'aujourd'hui c'est de suite « bitch » au premier « non » XD J'aime pas Milady moi mais j'aime bien la Reine par contre le Roi… Nan mais c'est quoi ce gosse pourri gâté ? xD Genre il est parti bouder dans sa chambre en courant lors de l'épisode avec sa mère ! Donc oui ! Ma fic ! Law veut juste marqué Ace pour montrer que c'est propriété privé xD Heureuse de voir que la torture mentale d'Ace t'amuse, j'espère qu'elle t'amusera dans ce chapitre aussi !_

 _lamia57 : Yello ! Oh mais de rien, c'est un plaisir d'écrire :3 Eh bah tu vois, j'ai posté jeudi xD et pas vendredi mais la semaine prochaine ça sera bien vendredi et oui, c'était exceptionnelle ! Merci beaucoup ^^ ça me touche_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 : L'escalier du Pervers**

.

.

.

« -Ace ! »

J'esquive habillement Bellamy avant de me planquer derrière Thatch. Depuis ce matin, il passe son temps à essayer de me sauter dessus, le cours de sport n'en finit pas. Je vais devenir dingue sérieux ! Heureusement, Haruta a été se mettre avec une autre fille pour que je puisse être en paire avec Thatch. Pas moyen d'être tranquille sérieux !

« -Embrasse-moi ! Après je suis sûr que tu verras que tu fais erreur avec l'autre !

-L'autre s'appelle Law et bordel fous-moi la paix ! Tu me fais plus flipper qu'autre chose, sérieux !

-Ace ! »

Je cours pour fuir Bellamy qui me poursuit. Le prof siffle la fin du cours et je me précipite à l'intérieur du bâtiment toujours en courant et ce foutu blond sur mes traces... Bon bah pas le choix... Je grimpe les escaliers, la cloche des cours sonne, je fonce jusqu'à l'étage des dernières années, il me poursuit encore. Je vois le panneau des 3-C, la porte s'ouvre et des élèves commencent à sortir. J'attrape le premier venu qui a l'air terrorisé... Pourquoi ? Bref, c'est pas le moment ! J'ai le souffle coupé à cause de ma course et le senpai à l'air de se flipper sur place.

« -Eu...h...L... »

J'ai tellement pas de respiration que j'arrive pas à articuler... Il se met à trembler et je vois un bras attraper mon poignet accroché à l'élève terrorisé. Law... il lance un regard noir à son camarade qui se tire en courant. Ah ! J'ai compris, je suis propriété privé et sa classe doit connaitre la menace… Trafalgar me regarde de haut en bas puis j'entends la hyène arriver, je me planque derrière le brun qui fronce les sourcils. Ouais ça fait très "t'es mon mec, protège moi" mais pas le choix !

« -Tu veux quoi encore ? Grogne Law à Bellamy.

-Tsss »

Bellamy peste avant de s'en aller. Trafalgar n'a pas l'air content, il me sort de son dos puis relève mon visage.

« -Tu vas réussir à te changer sans te faire violer ?

-Non mais c'est ta faute ! Il est devenu fou en voyant les marques sur mon torse ! »

Un petit sourire s'étire sur le visage de Law... ça lui plait en plus ! Il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma salle de classe pour que je puisse me changer. Il fait bien attention à Bellamy qui ne fait que nous regarder. Une fois rhabillé, je prends mon sac et sort pour aller manger dans les escaliers, j'ai déjà prévenu Thatch de toute façon. Je sors mon bento et Law sort sa bouffe aussi, première fois que je le vois manger... Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à le fixer. Trafalgar me donne une pichenette sur le nez pour que je me remette à manger. Je bouffe à une vitesse phénoménale puis range ma boite dans mon sac avant de soupirer de plaisir. Law termine tranquillement son repas puis revient s'installer sur les marches comme ce matin. Je vais à nouveau me caler et on reprend la lecture.

« -Tu y comprends vraiment quelque chose ? Demandé-je

-Sinon je ne le lirai pas.

-...Tu veux être médecin ?

-Chirurgien ouais.

-Tu veux sauver des vies ?

-Ça te surprend ? Rit Law.

-Un peu ouais.

-Je passerai mes journées à voir des vivants ouverts, me laissant jouer avec leur corps et en plus je gagnerai bien ma vie.

-Vu comme ça... mais tu n'oublies pas de sauver la personne ? »

Trafalgar ricane avant d'embrasser mon cou. Il reprend sa lecture et je fais de même. Je devrais peut-être me mettre à lire les livres de mon frère. Ca me plaira toujours plus que son bouquin... Il parle de faits réels et des différents traitements effectués... ceux ratés comme ceux réussi. Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun nom mais ça ne change pas le fait que ce soit vraiment arrivé. Il tourne la page pour lire un autre cas, celui-ci parle d'un accident de voiture... Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je remue un peu contre Law de sorte à bien me caler pour dormir. J'ai pas envie de lire ce cas-là.

« -T'es si fatigué que ça ?

-Hum...

-Ace ?

-J'ai juste pas envie de lire... »

Il soupire et referme son livre avant de passer ses mains sous mes vêtements. J'ai jamais dit qu'il devait arrêter de lire. Law mordille mon oreille et je soupire de plaisir...

« -Ma sœur m'a dit pour tes parents...

-Je préfère que tu me bouffes au lieu de parler de ça...

-Je ne compte pas en parler mais je te préviens, tous les bouquins de médecine dans ce genre ont au moins un cas d'accident de voiture.

-Tu peux lire, je ne vais rien dire, juste, ne t'attends pas à ce que je lise avec toi.

-Ok. Maintenant, replace-toi bien, je ne peux pas glisser ma main où je veux comme ça.

-Pervers. »

Il ne fait que sourire. Je me replace puis je sens sa main se glisser sous ma chemise pour faire des allers-retours sur mon ventre. Je soupire à nouveau d'aise avant de fermer les yeux. Law me grignote à nouveau le cou... Décidément, il l'adore mon cou ! Je sursaute en sentant une main trop baladeuse atteindre l'élastique de mon caleçon.

« -Law ?

-Hum ?

-Fais pas l'innocent !

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Ouais mais là, on est au lycée c'est pas une bonne idéAAAAH... »

Il a osé plonger sa main complètement. Retourne lire ! Mais ne fais pas ça ! Sa main vient me tripoter plus avidement et j'essaye de me tirer de ses bras. Il me retient et tire un peu sur mon haut pour dégager une de mes épaules. Il la mord méchamment et la main perverse prend mon membre encore endormi. Bon sang... je me mordille la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir. Trafalgar est déjà en train de lécher mon épaule... Super, je dois avoir une nouvelle marque.

« -Laaaw... »

Ce dernier ne fait que sourire, maintenant mon sexe et complètement réveillé. J'étouffe mes gémissements. La cloche de l'après-midi sonne, mais il ne s'arrête pas. On est en préparation de festival, il doit s'en foutre qu'on soit en retard. Sa main s'active... j'en peux plus... j'ai chaud... Law a abandonné mon épaule pour venir mordiller mon oreille. Je sens mon membre se remplir de plus en plus.

« -Law...aannh... tu...

-Gémis... gémis pour moi Ace... »

Je ne peux pas faire ça alors qu'on est au lycée ! Je continue d'étouffer mes gémissements, ce qui énerve Law. Il retire son autre main de mon ventre et introduit deux doigts dans ma bouche pour m'obliger à gémir. Sa main sur mon sexe s'accélère, je dois avoir les joues rouges... et en plus j'ai les larmes aux yeux... trop de plaisir inattendu... Je gémis... J'ai de la salive qui coule sur mon menton à cause de ses doigts.

« -Aaah... »

J'en peux plus et il n'arrête toujours pas d'accélérer le rythme... Je sens la pression monter de plus en plus... Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. J'ai l'impression de courir un marathon. Je ferme les yeux... mauvaise idée... J'ai encore plus de sensations... Je penche ma tête en arrière. Law sourit satisfait puis vient mordiller l'avant de mon cou. Je continue d'exprimer mon plaisir puis je sens Trafalgar serrer mon membre en augmentant le rythme. C'est trop pour moi, je me libère dans sa main. Il la sort de mon boxer et met sa main devant mes yeux. Je rougis et détourne mes yeux... Il ricane puis la porte à sa bouche pour la lécher.

« -Pervers...

-A qui appartient ce sperme ?

-C'est ta faute ! Tu m'as tripoté !

-Hum... comme ça ? »

Law relonge sa main dans mon boxer et tripote à nouveau mon membre vidé.

« -Law... les cours... » Dis-je difficilement.

Il sourit puis ressort sa main en récupérant les restes de sperme. Il lèche à nouveau puis je soupire, ça n'empêche pas que mon boxer est sale... Faut que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas essayer les costumes sérieux...

« -Aller debout, on y va. »

Je grogne mais me lève avec un peu de mal. Je me rhabille pour éviter de trop montrer ce qu'il s'est passé. On rejoint la classe qui n'est pas surprise du retard. En même temps... Thatch me fait des signes pour que je vienne. Je regarde un instant Law qui n'a pas l'air contre. Je vais rejoindre mon pote qui passe un bras autour de mon épaule pour parler discrètement.

« -Vous avez fait quoi ? J'me suis inquiété moi, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué !

-Euh... ouais mais nan...

-Me dites pas que vous avez baisé dans les escaliers ?!

-Chuuut ! Et non ! »

Mais j'ai l'impression que Law en serait capable sérieux... Sauf qu'il avait dit qu'il ne me violerait pas... donc je suppose que c'est le maximum...

« -Alors vous avez fait quoi ?

-Euh... il m'a bouffé l'épaule...

-On doit essayer les costumes...

-Aides-moi à trouver une excuse !

-Roh, c'est bon, c'est pas pour deux, trois marques qu'elles vont être choquées. On a déjà une petite idée avec l'état de ton cou.

-Ouais mais là... c'est assez embarrassant...

-Quoi ?

-...Bon je te le dis mais ta gueule ou je t'en fous une ! »

Thatch fait mine de fermer sa bouche à clé puis je lui chuchote un résumé très rapide de l'épisode de l'escalier et le pourquoi je ne peux pas me déshabiller.

« -Sérieux ?! » Hurle Thatch attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Je le frappe derrière la tête avant de l'insulter d'idiot puis une des filles s'approche de moi.

« -Euh...

-Hum ?

-On aimerait donner quelques consignes à Trafalgar... Tu veux bien lui dire ?

-Ok... à une condition !

-Hein ?

-Je fais l'essayage de costume demain !

-...Très bien, mais ton copain le fait aujourd'hui !

-Pas de problème, c'est quoi les consignes ? »

La fille m'explique ce qu'elle veut puis je retourne vers Law qui finissait son bouquin. Je lui répète le tout, il soupire mais accepte en sachant qu'elles lui ont mis le minimum. Il attrape mes hanches et vient m'embrasser. Il se fout totalement du fait qu'on soit au beau milieu de la classe ?! Ouais... je pense, il rompt le baiser qui est bizarrement court puis rapproche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« -J'aurai dû le faire après avoir pris ton sperme. » Murmure-t-il.

Je rougis comme un fou puis me cache dans son cou, le faisant rire.

Ce sale pervers...

.

.

.

* * *

 _J'ai donc posté plus tôt le chapitre car demain je me fais opéré XD alors pour ne pas avoir des cris de rage de retard, le voilà de fait !_


	8. Un attachement malsain

_Hello les… YAMANEKO ! *^*_

 _Mon dieu ce drama est tellement magnifique, tellement bien… et j'arrive plus à retrouver l'épisode… Mais j'ai trop hâte de voir la suite ! Nyaaaaaaa !_

 _Bien je rassure tout le monde mon opération s'est bien passé :)_

 _Attention ça va chauffer maintenant réponse aux guests :_

 _Kalialt : N'ai pas peur :D je ne mors que quand on se fous de moi mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la première fois que tu m'écris une review et tu développes bien ton avis ! Marco n'arrive que au chapitre 14 :3 Tu as encore du temps et merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Mes chapitres sont effectivement court, en fait ils ont une taille normale par rapport à ce que j'écris et je jauge bien mais j'ai aussi toujours trouvé qu'il était bien court xD Je viens à peine de commencer une fic ou j'écris vraiment des chapitres longs Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira_

 _ShinigamiJ : Ah juste un petit lime est ça revigore n'est-ce pas ? xD Je te remercie pour ta review, pour ton ps, je m'embête oui mais je trouve ça vraiment stupide :( ça coute rien de mettre un pseudo ! Même si le site est compliqué alors tant pis on signe à la fin du message mais bon… :3 en tout cas merci de ton soutient_

 _Hiken No Morgane : Toujours fidèle à ton poste à ce que je vois. T'en fait pas… tu vas continuer à pas les aimer mes fins mouahahahah XDDD Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !_

 _Guest : Et voilà ! C'est typiquement le pourquoi je veux qu'on mette un pseudo ! Trois personnes n'ont pas mis de pseudo, donc soit c'est la même personne, soit y'en a qui ont pas compris. Donc toi, oui, toi qui n'arrête pas de me mettre juste une « Trop bien ! » sur qui je m'énerve depuis 2 chapitres, comme je l'ai dit, bah je ne te réponds pu. Tu auras le droit à une réponse quand tu arrêteras de te foutre de moi !_

 _Guest : Je vais te nommer « Grrr » car tu as grogné donc XD ça m'ira pour faire des distinctions. Merci pour ta review qui est quand même développé. Les profs ont tellement peur de Law que même si il le choppe il va rien ce passer :3 Merci pour ton soutient et profite bien du chapitre._

 _Guest : Je vais te nommer « mefci » parce que c'est tout ce qu'il te différencie. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta fidélité ça me fait très plaisir :D Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Un attachement malsain**

.

.

.

Je m'effondre sur le canapé alors que Luffy monte sur mon dos pour s'allonger dessus. On doit aller manger chez Law dans moins de vingt minutes mais j'ai la flemme de bouger... Déjà, il a refusé de venir chercher Lu' avec moi, alors l'idée de devoir constamment sauver la vie de mon frère ne m'enchante pas. J'entends un petit ronflement... Luffy vient de s'endormir sur moi. Ils ont dû faire sport aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit autant crevé. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche avant d'aller le chercher. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu...

...

« -...ce... »

Hum ?

« -Ace, réveille-toi idiot. »

J'ouvre les yeux et voit Law qui porte Luffy toujours endormi. Hein ? Je me redresse toujours crevé, il soupire puis me donne une pichenette, avant de me rendre mon petit frère.

« -T'as une heure de retard, ma mère m'a envoyé voir, ça va pas de t'endormir la porte ouvert ?

-Ah... J'avais pas prévu de m'endormir...

-Allez bouge qu'on aille manger. »

J'obéis, je prends les clés et suit Law en secouant un peu Luffy pour commencer à le réveiller. Il baille avant de frotter son nez dans mon cou. J'entre chez les Trafalgar et m'excuse pour le retard... La mère a l'air de nous pardonner en voyant la bouille à moitié réveillée de mon petit frère. Je l'installe à table avant de me placer moi-même et d'attendre le repas. On est vite servi puisqu'on était en retard. On mange dans le silence, Hancock gagatisant de temps en temps sur Luffy qui manque de s'endormir toues les cinq minutes. Une fois le repas fini, la femme attrape mon frère pour lui montrer toutes sortes de choses, il regarde d'un air fatigué. Mince... je veux rentrer moi... je suis mort...

« -Law, tu pourrais montrer ta chambre à Ace ! »

C'est pas une proposition mais un reproche. Law me guide jusqu'à sa chambre que je n'avais vu que de l'extérieur. Il sourit en me voyant bailler... j'ai même pas la force de faire le fouineur.

« -Law, descend-moi la console dans ma chambre ! »

Le brun grogne puis me laisse dans sa chambre. Je fais rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Puis vois le lit qui me fait de l'œil... tant pis ! Je vais m'allonger dessus pour m'installer comme un chat bienheureux. J'hume l'odeur de Law et ferme les yeux.

.

.

.

Je me réveille en entendant la voix de Sabo. J'ai toujours pas de force, il s'excuse pour moi et Luffy. Je soupire et ouvre les yeux, Law me regarde puis retire les cheveux qui cachent mon visage. Bizarre... je sens plus autant son odeur... j'observe un peu les environs et je vois qu'on est dans ma chambre. Ah... on a dû me porter. Trafalgar se penche pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

« -J'te laisse dormir.

-Hum...

-Je viendrais te réveiller par contre.

-Pas tôt... s'te plait...

-On verra.

-Hum...

-Récupères bien.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-J'ai un truc à faire... Pourquoi ? Je te manque déjà ? Ou bien est-ce mon corps ?

-Pervers sadique... »

Law ricane puis revient m'embraser... je suis accro... il a raison... Son odeur me manque déjà... Inconsciemment, je grogne en le voyant s'éloigner. Il se retourne, fier, puis retire sa veste et revient me la donner. Automatiquement, je la serre et respire dedans... Il savait que j'allais devenir comme ça... c'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps avec moi à me toucher et me marquer... pour que je devienne dépendant... Le pire ? C'est que j'ai envie de plonger encore plus dans ce désir malsain.

Il me dit qu'il viendra la récupérer puis sort de ma chambre... C'est pas bon... Je m'accroche trop à Law alors que pour lui, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu… Je soupire avant de serrer un peu plus sa veste contre moi. Trois jours déjà que je parle à Trafalgar, je suis surement le seul qui ait survécu aussi longtemps... enfin... survivre est un bien grand mot... Je ne suis que son amusement du moment. Je me redresse un peu pour regarder par la fenêtre mais il n'y a rien... pas de Law... pas de lumière... il n'est pas rentré ? Je fronce un peu les sourcils puis je me rallonge pour dormir... me servant toujours de sa veste comme doudou.

Je sens une main se promener sur mon corps... Je voudrais bien la chasser mais ça doit être Law. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir l'heure... Il ne m'a même pas laissé une minute de plus. Je soupire avant de le regarder, quelque chose attire mon attention. Je tends doucement la main jusqu'a son visage et caresse du pouce le coin de sa lèvre. Il grogne un peu à la douleur, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils... Alors c'est pas un reste de sauce…

« -T'avais pas ça hier.

-C'est pas une question. Soupire-il.

-Ok, si tu veux la question, il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-T'occupes.

-Mais...

-Ace. Gronde Law.

-Si on me pose la question ?

-Tu dis que tu m'as mordu la lèvre. Sourit-il.

-J'suis pas un sauvage, moi. »

Je me retourne sur ventre et tire un peu la veste de Law pour la humer. Ce dernier se penche vers moi avant d'embrasser doucement ma nuque, tiens, il va être moins sauvage puisqu'il est blessé... Je me demande vraiment comment il a réussi à se blesser là. Je sens ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma peau ce qui me fait grogner. A force je m'en fiche un peu, je suis déjà bien marqué ! Par contre, la main dans mon calbute, je m'en fiche un peu moins.

« -Law...

-On a du temps, non ?

-Ouais mais à ce moment-là, il fallait me laisser dormir… »

Il ricane avant de soulever un peu mes hanches en arrière. Il vire mon boxer ce qui me fait sursauter. Je voudrais bien m'échapper mais il a mis une main sur ma hanche pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je le sens bouger et son torse se calle contre mon dos sans trop appuyer dessus pour que je puisse lever les miches... super... je suis en position levrette là... Ses lèvres grignotent mon cou alors que l'une de ses mains s'occupe de mon érection matinale. Ma respiration s'accélère de plus en plus et je mords mon coussin pour contenir mes gémissements... Il ne manquerait plus que Sabo débarque dans la chambre !

Law s'amuse avec mon corps comme la veille. Pendant qu'un de ses mains me masturbe, l'autre me maintient en place, caressant du pouce ma hanche. Et sa bouche me marque de partout, aaaaanh... C'est trop tôt pour moi ça. Je gémis dans mon coussin qui se mouille petit à petit de salive. Bon sang... Law... Je sens ses doigts s'amuser de temps en temps sur la pointe de ma verge. Sauf que contrairement à hier, là il a de la place et pas de vêtement pour le gêner. Son souffle remonte à mon lobe qu'il vient torturer.

Mon dieu, j'aime ça... J'en veux plus...

Mes hanches commencent à suivre le rythme de la main du pervers qui s'amuse avec mon corps. Il sourit contre mon oreille, il sait que maintenant en plus d'être accro à sa présence je suis accro à ses gâteries. Dans un dernier gémissement, je me libère, éclaboussant mon torse et mes draps. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration alors que je le vois lécher sa main comme hier. Il me retourne sur le dos... cool je me fous du sperme partout maintenant... sa langue vient lécher mon torse... ça m'excite... Law mordille quelques coins de ma peau et s'attarde un peu sur mon nombril avant de remonter. Il nettoie complètement mon torse puis vient m'embrasser. Mon sperme se glisse dans ma bouche alors que nos langues jouent ensemble...

Ce pervers...

On rompt le baiser, il a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Law se redresse pour que je file à la douche. Et j'y vais mais je n'oublie pas de grogner pour lui montrer mon état d'esprit. Lui par contre n'oublie de donner un coup de langue sur mon dos pour me faire frissonner. Il me donne ensuite une claque sur les fesses et je me dépêche de rejoindre la salle de bain. Je file sous la douche que je prends en vitesse... il serait capable de m'y rejoindre pour me booster à sa façon. Je sors, me sèche avant de m'habiller puis je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires avant de descendre.

Law est déjà à table avec son verre de lait. Je m'installe à côté, mon frère me donne mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller chercher Luffy. Tiens, c'est bizarre, normalement il pourrait dormir encore une bonne demi-heure. Il l'installe à sa place puis pose un papier devant mes yeux. Je lis rapidement de quoi il s'agit avant de le retourner et de l'éloigner de moi.

« -Ace ! Gronde mon frère.

-La flemme...

-Rien à foutre, tu y vas sinon je te prends rendez-vous avant les cours comme Luffy !

-Mais ça me saoule...

-Tu dois le faire une fois par mois, c'est pas la mort.

-... »

Je me retiens bien de dire à mon frère que je côtoie la mort tous les jours. Trafalgar récupère le papier pour savoir de quoi on parle. De toute façon, il m'aurait tripoté jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. Il fronce des sourcils et me regarde.

« -Je dois aller voir le psy depuis l'accident de mes parents, comme Luffy et moi, on était dans la voiture à ce moment là, ils ont peur qu'on devienne fous. Expliqué-je.

-Un psy ?

-Ouais.

-Quel genre ?

-Le genre qui te fait t'allonger sur un sofa et qui te met la main sur les tempes avant de te demander de parler.

-Il te touche ?

-Ouais... »

Law grogne un peu avant de boire son verre. Sabo me rouspète encore d'y aller surtout que j'ai séché les deux dernières séances.

« -Ace !

-J'ai toujours porté ce nom, il ne va pas s'enfuir Sab'

-Tu veux me rendre dingue c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-J'l'y emmènerai. »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'aime couper à des moment très dur héhéhéhé~_


	9. En savoir toujours plus

_Hey les YAMANEKO again xD_

 _Je kiff ce drama décidément XD Sinon… Ah malheureusement, je n'écris plus de sur One Pie ce en ce moment mais sur les Johnny's voilà_

 _Réponses aux guest :_

 _Nightmare2 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 On ne peut pas être parfait, c'était un chapitre transitoire il ne se passe pas grand-chose je comprends :) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira_

 _Hiken No Morgane : C'est mignon comme scène XD Yep Ace évolue dans ses sentiments. Merci je vais mieux et mon opération s'est bien passé. Profite bien du chapitre !_

 _Chipette26 : Hein ? Je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _Usa : Au début tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai pas vu de pseudo xD J'ai cru devenir folle ! Mais ouf ! Tu as signé et tu m'as fait un pâté de ouf. Va falloir l'attendre notre ananas XD y'a pas le choix. Heureuse de voir que le Ace que j'ai fait te plaise. Au bord du 7ème septième ciel ? xD Zut je voulais te le faire atteindre ! J'aime couper quand il faut pour s'énerver xDD C'est pas prévu car ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet à développer les points que Law a insisté. Ace est maso xDD il ne faut pas l'oublié, mais il n'est pas suicidaire alors il ne fait pas exprès d'énerver Law. Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas :) Je me demande bien ouais XD mais t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai prévu de le faire ce reposer avant sa nuit endiablé. Le jeu de Law, tu me sous-estime… JE SUIS PIRE QUE SADIQUE XDDDDD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que t'y trouvera ton bonheur ! :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 :** **En savoir toujours plus**

.

.

.

Pardon ? Il veut m'emmener au psy alors qu'il refuse d'aller chercher Luffy avec moi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je sois avec un maniaque de la médecine ?! Je grogne à mon tour avant de finir mon petit déjeuner. On sort ensuite pour rejoindre le lycée. On commence à avoir notre petit rituel, dans le bus s'il y a une place, je la prends, s'il n'y en a pas Law se colle de moi... Je pense qu'il préfère quand il n'y en a pas. On arrive au lycée et on va à l'escalier B. Il s'installe puis je me calle contre lui. Mais bizarre, il ne sort pas de livre, il ne fait que passer ses mains sous ma chemise. Bof, je ne vais pas dire non.

« -Ace.

-Hum ?

-Depuis combien de temps il te suit ce psy ?

-...On est obligé d'en parler ?

-Ouais.

-Mordu de médecine ! »

Il ricane dans mes cheveux puis embrasse mes tempes. Je soupire avant de fermer les yeux, j'espère bien y échapper, pour moi les psys ça ne sert à rien.

« -Ace. Grogne Law.

-Roh... Depuis que mes parents sont morts, à peu près. J'avais été me faire un tatouage, ça a inquiété mon frère qui en a parler au médecin.

-Ça ne suffit pas pour te coltiner un psy...

-Luffy, lui, est devenu dingue et s'est planté un couteau sous l'œil. On a été traité ensemble.

-Il est où ?

-Hein ?

-Ton tatouage.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu alors que tu m'as foutu à poil ce matin ?

-Tes gémissements m'ont déconcentré. »

Je grogne en rougissant avant de bouger un peu et de soulever ma chemise. Il était là sur mon flanc pas très loin de mon aisselle, le petit pique d'un as de jeu de carte, avec un D. à l'intérieur. Law l'observe quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher et de le lécher. Je frissonne en sentant sa langue dessus avant d'entendre un bruit. On regarde tous les deux dans la direction du danger et je rabaisse ma chemise en voyant un élève. Il a l'air terrorisé... Ouais, en fait, il peut l'être. Je me recale tranquillement contre Law pendant que ce dernier foudroie l'autre du regard.

« -Dégage, Ordonne Law.

-Euh... je...

-Dégage. »

Bizarre... normalement Law n'a pas besoin de se répéter... il veut quelque chose ?

« -Tu vas dégager, oui ? Menace le brun.

-Il veut peut-être quelque chose ? Dis-je en regardant l'intrus.

-Oui...euh... »

Law grogne... En gros, soit il parle vite soit il dégage.

« -Aller courage, tant que je suis sur lui, tu ne seras pas le premier à morfler. Rassuré-je alors que Law me mord le cou visiblement mécontent de ma remarque.

-Je viens donner les excuses de Doflamingo...

-Hein ? Fais-je

-J'en ai rien à foutre, dégage et dis-lui bien que la prochaine fois que c'est lui qui dérouille. »

L'élève obéit et s'enfuit en courant. De quoi ils parlaient ? Je jette un regard à Law qui se contente de m'embrasser. Non mais là c'est de la triche, moi je veux savoir.

« -Il s'est passé un truc ?

-Non.

-C'est en rapport avec ta lèvre ?

-T'occupes.

-Mais c'est pas juste, moi je dois tout dire et toi tu...

-Normal, tu m'appartiens.

-...ça m'énerve... »

Il soupire en me voyant contrarié... ouais, j'ai un comportement de gamin mais je ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir de retour.

« -Je répondrais aux autres questions si tu veux. Soupire Law.

-Toute ?

-Ouais, mais n'abuses pas.

-Promis, alors... Il est où ton père ?

-Mort.

-...oh... comment ?

-Cancer.

-Désolé.

-T'as pas à l'être.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu veux être médecin ?

-Non, je voulais l'être bien avant.

-Hum... T'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? »

Je lui souris, si mes questions peuvent le gêner tant mieux ! Je me venge un peu de son refus de ne rien me dire.

« -Non.

-Sérieux ?

-Le sexe m'intéresse, jouer avec le corps des autres aussi mais pas une relation. Si tu veux, jusqu'à maintenant, je prenais ce qui me plaisait, faisait ce que j'avais à faire puis changeais de jouet. »

Je déglutis en voyant le sort qui m'attend. Je ne comprends pas... Je savais que ça allait finir dans un truc du genre alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me blesse autant. Je sens des lèvres se poser dans mon cou.

"-Tu veux être rassuré ? Sourit-il

-T'y arriverai ?

-Hum... Ace, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas du tout fait ce que j'avais l'habitude d'entreprendre avec mes autres partenaires.

-C'est juste un nouveau jeu car je ne suis pas totalement open mais j'ai besoin que tu joues ton rôle.

-...c'est vrai...

-...

-Dans ce cas, faisons un marché.

-Un marché ?

-Oui, si tu en as marre de mon jeu ou que tu ne le supporte plus alors dis-le et je te laisserai partir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne te demanderai rien, pas même une explication.

-Ok. »

On reste dans le silence, je n'ai plus de questions pour le moment, puis je veux profiter un peu. Les mains de Law se remettent à caresser mon ventre et son visage se place dans mon cou. On reste un moment comme ça puis je sens ses mains s'arrêter... tiens ? Son souffle est régulier dans mon cou. Il s'est endormi... Malheureusement, la cloche sonne. Je me contorsionne pour me mettre face à lui et touche doucement sa joue.

« -Law... ça a sonné... »

Rien...

Je dois faire quoi ? Je ne peux quand même pas nous faire sécher... Moi encore ça va, mais lui, s'il veut être médecin ça signifie qu'il faut faire gaffe à son dossier. Je repousse ses cheveux de son visage avant de l'embrasser doucement. C'est la première fois que le baiser vient de moi... Je le romps vite puis je parsème son visage de baisers.

Je le vois sourire... Il est réveillé... Je souris à mon tour puis repose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et il laisse ma langue entrer dans sa bouche. Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens. Malgré tout, c'est lui qui mène la danse. Je suis le rythme et plonge aussi mes mains dans ses cheveux. Notre baiser s'intensifie... Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça mais je n'ai plus de souffle. Il me sourit et donne un coup de langue sur mes lèvres.

« -Je vais peut-être te demander de me réveiller plus souvent. Sourit-il.

-Ça a sonné...

-Hum... mais je commence qu'à la prochaine heure.

-Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors ?

-Parce que t'es marrant à voir au réveil de bonne heure.

-Saleté...

-Tu sèches ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ace, tu veux faire quoi après le lycée ?

-Je ne sais pas... ce qui me plaira...

-Bah pour faire ça, va falloir avoir un peu plus de ponctualité.

-Tu dis ça mais moi j'ai pas d'exclusion sur mon dossier !

-J'en ai pas non plus.

-Menteur.

-Le dirlo efface les exclusions si on a des résultats qui augmentent la popularité de l'établissement... Tu regardes le classement de temps en temps ?

-Nan, il ne m'apporte que des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Law ricane avant de me dire qu'il est souvent premier... Non ? Bon en même temps, en y pensant, il lit beaucoup et il est assez intelligent pour me coincer dans un jeu malsain... Je soupire puis me recale comme il faut contre lui.

« -Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

-T'es bien curieux d'un coup. Ricané-je pour une fois.

-J'ai le droit, tu m'appartiens.

-D'ici là, tu te seras surement lassé de moi.

-Tout dépend.

-Mouais...

-Alors ?

-Bah si y'a bien un truc que je veux faire mais mon frère va me faire chier...

-Il est écrivain, il n'a rien à dire. Et c'est quoi ? »

Je prends la main de Law et caresse ses tatouages dessus. Je retrace la pigmentation.

« -T'aime tant que ça le tatouage ?

-Si je n'avais pas choisi le haut du flanc je me le serai fait moi-même. Mais c'est moi qui aie fait ceux de Marco. Celui sur l'épaule de Thatch aussi.

-Et pourtant tu n'as qu'un seul tatouage ?

-J'suis un peu chochotte. »

Trafalgar se moque un peu de moi avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« -T'en as beaucoup ?

-Pas mal ouais, sur les épaules, les avant-bras, Dit Law en remontant ses manches pour me montrer, J'en ai aussi un dans le dos.

-Il signifie des choses ?

-Ouais, mes envies du moment.

-Hein ?

-Celui sur mes doigts en tout, dans mon dos et sur mes épaules c'est un vieux souvenir d'enfance, j'me les suis fait y'a à peine 6 mois, mes avant-bras c'est la marque de la famille.

-Oh...

-Pourquoi t'as le tiens sur le flanc ? Si t'es chochotte, t'aurais pu choisir un autre endroit où tu douilles moins. Même moi, j'ai pas encore risqué le torse.

-Je vais au psy pour ça j'te rappelle !

-Ace ?

-J'avais envie de souffrir ce jour-là alors je l'ai fait sur le flanc puis j'ai gratté et c'est là que mon frère a remarqué l'encre mélangée au sang sur mes fringues et qu'il m'en a foutu une avant de s'en occuper soi-même.

-Crétin.

-Oh c'est bon ! »

Il soupire avant de lever la tête vers le haut.

« -Tu leur as tatoué quoi à tes potes ?

-Thatch il voulait un truc en rapport avec Haruta. Alors j'lui ai dessiné deux épée croisées avec des pétales... ils se sont mis en couple durant un match d'escrime... et comme son début de prénom veut dire printemps...

-T'as de l'imagination. Sourit-il.

-J'ai pas l'impression que tu me complimentes là, c'est qu'une idée ?

-C'est qu'une idée ouais, et ce Marco ?

-Hummm... c'est un peu spécial lui.

-Genre ?

-Une croix coupé d'un croissant, sur tout le torse, j'y ai passé la journée.

-Ça représente quoi ?

-La mort de son ancienne vie avec sa renaissance bien sûr. Il était un ancien chef de gang... J'lui ai aussi fait un phœnix sur l'aine avec ça.

-T'es déjà un petit pro.

-Avant le lycée je passais mon temps à l'institut de tatouage ! Ils ont fini par m'apprendre et le vieux Edward me laisse utiliser sa machine du moment que je fais bien payer mes clients... Ah mais c'est gratuit pour mes amis !

-Tu tatoues ?

-Yep, le samedi après-midi. En général Sabo sort Luffy en dehors de la ville donc je suis tranquille.

-Tu me donneras l'adresse.

-A condition que tu ne me tripotes pas là-bas ! »

Law ricane mais accepte avant que la cloche ne retentisse à nouveau. Je souffle puis me lève, on s'embrasse une dernière fois puis on rejoint nos classes respectives... Ah j'avais oublié que j'ai psy à la fin des cours... faut que je trouve une échappatoire.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Attention à tous ! :) Grande nouvelle pour vous. Je poste augmenter le rythme de postage car cela me prends du temps et comme tous les chapitres sont écrits, il y a pas mal de chapitres de corrigés d'avance. Maintenant question. Un chapitre sera posté tous les vendredis comme d'habitude :D Quel autre jour voulez-vous que je poste ?_

 _Zoubi zoubi !_


	10. Souvenir douloureux

_Hello les Jin sexy ! *µ*_

 _Bien, bien j'ai bien noté tous vos avis pour le deuxième jour de poste qui sera donc le MARDI ! Par contre, je ne commencerai à poster en double qu'à partir de la semaine du 15. Simplement parce que la semaine prochaine j'ai des examens et qu'il me sera juste impossible de répondre aux reviews le mardi pour le vendredi en postant _ Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews ! Les statistiques sont monstrueux ! XD Plus de 137 reviews, 5183 vues, 27 fav et 42 follows… Vous êtes tous des sadiques qui adorent voir Ace se faire mordre avouez-le ? XD_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Nightmare2 : Ah bah si tu t'y mets aussi XD en tout c'est gentil d'avoir été vérifié de me l'avoir dit ! Et comme je viens de l'annoncer :3 Yep je vais augmenter le postage parce qu'en fait… Poster à deux endroits différent c'est assez galère donc je veux terminer de poster cette fic pour me concentrer sur mes fics johnny's ^^ et voici le psy !_

 _chipette26 : Malheureusement ça sera le mardi :3 ça sera pour remonter le moral du début de semaine ! Merci encore de ta review !_

 _lamia57 : Et donc ça sera le mardi ^^ juste pour t'embêter ! :3_

 _LoulouWolf : Merci pour ta review :) ne t'en fait le temps importe peu si elle te plait c'est le plus important. Malheureusement je fais beaucoup de fautes, ma beta a de bon yeux mais des fois c'est trop et certaines fautes reste. Voici la suite régale-toi !_

 _Lawny : J'aime le Ace que j'ai fait XD Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent autant et la fic aussi ! Profite bien du chapitre !_

 _Usa : Je te maudit XDDD J'avais tout préparer et BIM tu m'envoies ta review à 23h23 ? T'as pas plus proche encore ! xD Ta de la chance que je l'ai vue! Révise bien ton bb :3 tu vas y arrivé ! Ace en tatoueur ? XD Tu veux déjà le voir, houla on y est pas encore, reste plein de chapitre avant ça ! La psy tu vas tout de suite découvrir qui s'est! :) Merci pour ta review même si elle est tard XD t'inquiète, j'essaye quand même de toujours faire un effort de réponse !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Souvenir douloureux**

.

.

.

« -Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, monsieur Portgas.

-Moi aussi, vous n'avez pas idée...

-Ace. » Gronde Law.

Je soupire, j'ai tout essayé pour y échapper. Les bisous, les tripotages, m'enfuir... mais il n'a pas lâché la grappe ! La psy pouffe un peu en me voyant impuissant. Rigole, tu n'auras rien de moi ! Non mais pourquoi je devrais déballer ma vie à une inconnue pour qu'elle l'analyse sérieux ?

« -Bien on va reprendre où on s'est arrêté la dernière fois.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Nulle part. Vous n'avez rien dit de vous même, nous en sommes toujours à ce que votre frère m'a rapporté. Vous vous êtes fait souffrir en vous tatouant l'armoirie de famille de vos parents mélangé à la signification de votre prénom. Ensuite, vous vous êtes frotté alors que vous savez parfaitement que c'est la dernière chose à faire sur un tatouage frais. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? »

J'entends Law soupirer alors que la psy écrit quelque chose sur son carnet. Elle jette un coup d'œil à mon brun avant de sourire. D'où elle sourit en le regardant ? Minute... j'ai pensé "mon" ? Ça va pas bien je m'accroche trop... En plus, c'est moi qui suis sensé lui appartenir... pas l'inverse... mais... oh putain... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? 3 jours en faux couple et je me perds déjà dans le jeu ?

« -Et monsieur, vous êtes ?

-Trafalgar Law. Répond-il simplement.

-Enchanté, je suis le docteur Monet et j'aimerai connaître votre relation avec mon patient, car il me semble que je ne devrais pas vous autoriser à être là.

-Son mec.

-Je vois... Approchez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Hein ? Law s'approche. Là, il est genre à 7 mètre de moi, assis sur une chaise alors que je suis allongé sur le divan, la psy à mes côtés. Il fronce les sourcils mais vient quand même.

« -Monsieur Portgas, levez-vous, monsieur Trafalgar installez-vous à sa place. »

On obéit... Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait ?

« -Bien, monsieur Portgas. Installez-vous entre les jambes de votre amant et callez-vous contre lui. »

Ok... Moi je veux bien, la séance sera plus marrante comme ça. Law m'ouvre ses bras et je m'installe confortablement, mon dos épouse son torse et ses mains viennent se nouer devant mon ventre. Je bouderai presque qu'elles ne soient pas à leurs places sous ma chemise.

« -Parfait. Vous êtes bien installés ?

-Ouais. Dis-je en même temps que Law.

-Monsieur Portgas, fermez les yeux. Monsieur Trafalgar, n'hésitez pas à avoir des attentions à son égard pour le détendre. »

Euh... des attentions ? Elle veut qu'il me viole devant elle ? Ses mains reprennent alors leurs places sous ma chemise et je souris comme un bienheureux. Il se place comme dans les escaliers du lycée et met son visage dans mon cou.

« -Respirez profondément monsieur Portgas. Respirez... »

J'obéis, j'inspire et j'expire.

« -Vous vous souvenez ? L'accident... »

Je frissonne... Je m'en souviens de l'accident... de ce putain de camion qui nous est rentré dedans. De moi serrant fort Luffy... Le camion nous a percuté, on est sorti de la route, la voiture a fait un tonneau et le moteur s'est enflammé... mon père ne parlait plus... il ne bougeait plus... mais c'est le toussement de Luffy qui m'a réveillé... J'ai retiré ma ceinture et je me suis trainé vers lui... je l'ai détaché doucement, il a atterri sur mon torse, j'ai presque hurlé de douleur, j'avais un truc pété à l'intérieur... J'ai appelé ma mère et elle m'a ordonné de sortir avec Luffy. Je nous ai trainés moi et mon petit frère... je me disais qu'elle allait faire pareil avec papa... A l'extérieur de la voiture... il y avait des gens qui nous appelait... je leur ai tendu Lu' puis ensuite ma main... Ils nous ont pris puis nous ont tirés loin. Je leur ai hurlé que mes parents étaient encore dedans, qu'il fallait les aider mais... tout a disparu...

« -Ace...ace... »

La voiture a explosé... Le feu s'est propagé dans tout le véhicule, les pompiers sont arrivés après, j'ai voulu y retourner mais on m'a enfermé dans le véhicule de soin...

« -Ace... »

Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital... Sabo était à mes côtés, il tenait Luffy qui pleurait dans ses bras...

« -Ace... c'est bon... ouvre les yeux... »

Nos parents étaient morts... et nous, on avait miraculeusement survécu... L'autopsie avait dit que mon père était mort à la percussion, ma mère, elle, était en train d'agoniser… Les flammes n'ont fait que l'achever...

« -Ace...reviens-moi...aller... »

Sabo nous a tout de suite adopté, Luffy a fait une crise, il a hurlé partout qu'il voulait voir papa et maman. Moi aussi j'ai craqué... Je lui ai dit que c'était fini, qu'on ne les reverrait plus... Sabo m'a giflé... J'aurai pas dû dire ça à Luffy alors qu'il était si jeune... On l'a lâché des yeux, 5 minutes... Il a été choppé un couteau, il voulait voir nos parents... On a réussi à l'arrêter... mais il s'est blessé à l'œil... J'ai aussi pété un câble... J'en avais marre...

« -Monsieur Portgas, cela suffit, réveillez-vous ! »

Je suis allé chez le tatoueur le plus dangereux du coin. Il m'a déchiré la peau...

« -Ace ! »

Mais je le voulais... il a touché son travail... il... Sa langue à lécher mon sang... Ça m'a répugné... Je voulais souffrir, pas me dégoutter de moi-même... J'me suis tiré mais j'avais l'impression que sa langue était toujours là... alors j'ai gratté...encore...

« -Ace ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! »

Encore...

« -Ace ! Ace !

-Monsieur Portgas ! »

Encore...

« -Allez, reviens-moi, bébé, reviens... »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, je suis plaqué contre le divan, Law au-dessus de moi maintient mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête. J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent, les joues humides... J'ai pleuré ? Quand ? Trafalgar soupire avant de poser son front sur le mien.

« -Je...

-Chuuut... c'est fini...

-J'ai parlé à haute voix ?

-Vous avez rêvé à haute voix, ceci s'appelle un semi-rêve révélateur. En vous détendant un maximum, vous pouvez vous plongez dans vos souvenirs même les plus profonds, et bien évidement comme c'est une voix extérieure qui vous y a plongé votre cerveau répond automatiquement. Explique Monet.

-...Ah...

-T'as voulu détruire ton tatouage. » Soupire Law.

J'écarquille les yeux, me redresse puis soulève ma chemise. J'ai une peau un peu rouge mais le tatouage va bien, les pigments ne sont pas déplacés. Law a dû m'arrêter avant... bon sang... c'est jamais arrivé...

« -Law...

-Hum ?

-Merci.

-Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de faire ce genre de chose sur ton corps. Sourit-il.

-Pervers. »

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux avant de se réinstaller. Je me recale contre lui et il m'embrasse doucement le cou.

« -Bien, nous avons beaucoup avancé, monsieur Portgas.

-J'aurai préféré le contraire...

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que maintenant mon frère va sauter de joie en sachant que les thérapies fonctionnent... »

Law ricane dans mon cou avec Monet qui explose de rire.

« -C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas vous donner un autre rendez-vous.

-Sérieux ?

-Au vu de votre réaction contre le danger de votre tatouage, je pense que vous n'avez aucun traumatisme au sujet de vos parents. Bien sûr, c'est un événement triste, vous aurez toujours mal en y repensant mais rien de dangereux pour votre vie. Votre frère s'est fait souffrir alors vous vouliez faire pareil mais même là, vous avez trouvé une protection avec le motif choisi. Puis je pense que votre amant arrivera largement à vous rassurer. C'est à lui que vous vous êtes confié techniquement. Vous avez senti sa présence et son réconfort alors vous saviez que vous pouviez lui parler.

-T'es fier de toi ? Demandé-je à Law.

-Très, je prouve encore que j'ai de l'effet sur toi. Me dit-il avec arrogance.

-Tsss. »

Mais le pire c'est qu'il a raison et que c'est en train de me rendre dingue. Je ne peux plus me passer de son odeur, de son toucher, de sa voix, de sa présence... Je suis de moins en moins capable de m'imaginer la fin du jeu. Monet griffonne deux, trois trucs puis retourne à son bureau. On se lève à notre tour, je récupère mes affaires mon frère a déjà payé pour le rendez-vous de toute façon. Law sort en premier et j'allais le suivre quand Monet m'arrête.

« -Monsieur Portgas, j'ai dit que vous n'avez plus besoin de séance concernant ceci, mais s'il y a autre chose, n'hésitez pas.

-Mouais, j'suis pas très psy.

-J'ai remarqué. »

Elle ricane un instant pendant que moi je réfléchis...

« -Dites...

-Oui ?

-Vous pensez qu'il faut combien de temps pour qu'une personne lucide tombe amoureuse d'un fou qui ne fait que jouer avec elle ?

-...3 secondes, 1 seconde pour la voir, 0,8 seconde pour que le cerveau ait l'information, 1 autre seconde pour que la douleur de cet amour apparaisse et 0,2 seconde pour que ses joues rougissent.

-Ouais en fait, oubliez. Vous êtes trop scientifique et...

-Ace, tu te bouges ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'excuser et de m'en aller. Je rejoins Law et on marche tranquillement en direction du bus pour rentrer. J'attrape sa main ce qui le surprend mais je lui réponds par un sourire avant de le tirer vers moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il est encore plus surpris mais cela ne l'empêche pas de profiter du baiser. Nos langues se retrouvent et la sienne rassure la mienne, pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ok je deviens accro, mais je n'ai qu'à m'accrocher tellement fort à la possibilité qu'il ne puisse plus se détacher de moi. On rompt le baiser et je le vois sourire.

« -D'où te viens cette envie ?

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu.

-Hum ?

-Tu m'as appelé "bébé". Souris-je.

-Je t'avais promis un surnom.

-Yep, mais j'ai cru que t'avais oublié.

-Ne me compare pas à toi.

-J'aime bien.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Tu me le rediras ?

-Si t'es sage. »

Je souris encore plus et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nos lèvres se frôlent alors que je vois un sourire satisfait s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Il le sait, il a gagné son jeu... Reste à savoir comment il arrivera au but qu'il s'est fixé...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Un petit voile levé ! :3_

 _Aussi pour informer tout le monde vu que Louvette à posé la question. Pour l'instant je n'écris plus sur One Piece. SL est donc pour l'instant ma dernière fic One piece. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes fics sur les Johnny's où j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration et plus d'envie mais c'est fic ne sont pas posté sur FF. Elles sont postées sur mon blog skyrock que vous trouverez avec mon pseudo Renhika XD pourquoi changer un jolie nom ?_

 _Zoubi zoubi !_


	11. Après-midi de plaisir

_Hello les épreuves maudites des universités !_

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus car à peine deux dossiers rendu qu'on doit préparer l'oral _ j'en peux plus je veux dormir !_

 _Réponses aux guest :_

 _Nightmare2 : Heureuse que la scène t'ai plu :3 j'ai pu te faire ressentir ce que je voulais c'est le principale ! Je m'attarde pas plus je suis vraiment crevé ^^_

 _chipette26 : J'suis désolé mais je comprends pas le sens de ta phrase, qui lisait quoi ? Oo Aaaaah ta prof s'est ça ? XD Ah bah c'est une bonne prof, je trouve puis… wooo j'me sens jeune alors par rapport à toi XD moi qui suis née en 96 xD Profite bien du chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Après-midi de plaisir**

.

.

.

« -Non.

-Non ? »

Ouais, non ! Je suis dans ma chambre, un pied sur l'épaule de Law pour le repousser. On est dimanche, sa mère parle avec Sabo, Luffy est devant la télé... Mais je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'inviter dans ma chambre… Au début, on était tranquillement sur mon lit, puis bizarrement, petit à petit mes fringues ont disparu, comme ça, sans prévenir… J'ai réagi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : la limite du boxer. Bon ok, je n'aurais dû pas car il vient me tripoter en-dessous quasiment tous les jours, mais là... Y'a sa mère en bas quoi ! Mon frère a fini par juste me charrier avec mes gémissements mais voilà quoi... Les mères c'est pas pareil, la mienne doit être en train de criser là-haut... Bonne chance papa pour la calmer !

« -Y'a ta mère.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle m'entende...

-On s'en fout !

-Pas moi. »

Law grogne avant d'attraper mon pied et de l'embrasser. Je rougis... mince... C'était une feinte ! Il me tire brusquement vers lui. J'essaye bien de m'accrocher, mais j'ai pas d'ongles et la moquette a l'air de me vendre... merdeeeeeuuuuh... Il passe au-dessus de moi avec un petit sourire victorieux, ce sale pervers...

« -Ma mère a l'habitude, t'en fais donc pas.

-Hein ? Tu ramènes souvent des gens chez toi ?

-Non.

-Bah alors...

-On va dire qu'elle travaille dans le domaine. »

J'écarquille les yeux... hein ? Dans le domaine des gémissements ?

« -Mais... elle ne déteste pas les hommes... le porno c'est...

-Ouais, mais elle aime le sexe, alors faut faire des compromis.

-Je suis outré là !

-Pauvre chou.

-Je te merde Law.

-Trêve de bavardage.

-Trêve tout court...Aaaaahh... laisse mon boxer ! »

Law se contente de sourire puis vire mon caleçon... Franchement... Il se penche sur moi et se met à embrasser mon torse. Ses marques ont cicatrisé, on en voit encore la trace mais ça ne vas pas tarder à disparaitre. Il mordille doucement mon téton puis redescend vers mon tatouage pour le lécher doucement... punaise... s'il chouchoute mes tatous comme ça je veux bien en faire un autre ailleurs ! Sa langue glisse doucement sur mon corps, elle vient au niveau de mon nombril, s'amuse à rentrer et sortir puis commence à descendre.

« -Laww... »

Il sourit puis vient donner un premier coup de langue sur mon membre... oh mon dieu... il s'amuse à donner plusieurs coups de langue avant de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je me mords le bras pour contenir mon gémissement. Je le sens sourire puis il commence à aller et venir. Il me relâche de temps en temps pour donner de simple coup de langue. Il me reprend... punaise... Je l'avais déjà remarqué pendant nos baiser mais... Law est foutrement doué avec sa langue ! J'ai envie de craquer... là, maintenant dans sa bouche.

Il m'absorbe totalement, j'en peux plus je me mords le bras à sang pour bloquer mon gémissement et je me libère dans sa bouche... Je suis bien faible face aux langues sur mon corps... Il avale ma jouissance en gardant sa bouche autour de ma verge... Il n'est pas humain, c'est pas possible... Bien sûr, après, il revient vers moi pour m'embrasser. C'est bizarre de dire ça, mais je me suis habitué au goût de mon sperme dans nos baisers... même si je voudrais bien le changer... On se sépare, un filet de salive entre nous. Je le coupe puis regarde Law... Je dois avoir l'air violable vu le regard qu'il me fait. En même temps, je dois avoir les joues rouges, les yeux remplis de désir... Il grogne avant de venir mordiller mon oreille.

Je soupire de plaisir avant de passer mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Il a encore ses vêtements... je me demande vraiment comment il fait à chaque fois... Je grogne un peu puis le repousse, il fronce les sourcils mais je continue à appuyer sur son torse pour le pousser et j'inverse nos positions. Je l'oblige à s'allonger et m'installe sur son bassin. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, les caressant doucement du bout des doigts.

« -Law.

-Hum ?

-Je peux ?

-De quoi ?

-Te déshabiller... J'suis tout le temps à poil et pas toi. »

Il ricane mais me donne l'autorisation. J'avale ma salive avant de laisser mes mains glisser sur son torse, par-dessus son tee-shirt. Je prends les coins du tissu puis le fait passer au-dessus de sa tête. Effectivement... il a pleins de tatouages... J'ai les yeux qui brillent. Ils sont magnifiques... Je caresse ceux de son épaule puis ses avant-bras... Je trouve qu'il lui en faudrait un sur son torse... Je réfléchis rapidement à un motif mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idée là. Si, y a bien un motif qui me vient en tête mais je le trouve incomplet...

« -A quoi tu penses ? Me demande Law.

-Au tatouage.

-Mordu.

-Venant de toi ! »

Il ricane puis se redresse avant de tendre sa main pour m'embrasser doucement. Il mordille ma lèvre et tire dessus quand on se sépare. Je rougis un peu puis mes mains se dirigent sur sa ceinture que je déboucle. Je me lève pour descendre entre ses jambes en même que je tire sur son jean. Je le pose à côté de mon short puis je reviens pour tirer sur son boxer... Je stresse... J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Le tissu glisse sur ses cuisses et va retrouver les autres vêtements. Je l'observe, nu, allongé sur ma moquette... merde... il est super sexy... Je tourne la tête gêné... Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes joues avant de m'obliger à le regarder.

« -C'est toi qui voulait voir Ace. Sourit-il.

-Ouais... mais c'est plus embarrassant de regarder que d'être nu en fait...

-Je ne trouve pas, la vue est plutôt plaisante. »

Ça pour être plaisante, elle l'est ! J'ai envie de l'embrasser... de le toucher... Inconsciemment mes mains se sont posées sur le bas de son ventre et je me suis penché pour poser mes lèvres dans son cou. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir, ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Je descends doucement sur son torse en déposant des baisers papillons. Une fois arrivé au première abdo, je laisse simplement ma langue glisser. Un grognement de bonheur se fait entendre. Je souris contre sa peau mate... Moi aussi j'arrive à lui faire de l'effet, j'aime bien ! Je poursuis mon chemin et j'arrive au même endroit que mes mains.

J'hésite un instant, puis je les laisse partir en éclaireur afin de préparer le passage de ma langue. Mes doigts frôlent son membre et le réveille petit à petit. Il commence à gémir... Punaise ça m'excite... il me fait ça tous les jours sans réagir alors que moi... Je le sens se redresser. Je relève mon regard... pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Bon, ok, j'ai les miches en l'air mais c'est plus simple pour lui lécher le bas...

Il attrape mes hanches et les tire au-dessus de lui. Hein ? Hein ? Je rêve...ou... il veut un 69 ? Je sens une langue sur la pointe de mon sexe qui me fait gémir. Merde... J'en oublie les autres en bas...

Je regarde son membre réveillé devant mon nez. Mes mains l'entoure avant que je donne un premier coup de langue... un grognement... je recommence mon geste pour entendre Law avoir du plaisir puis je finis par le mettre totalement dans ma bouche. C'est énorme... chaud... je me demande vraiment comment il a pu avaler en ayant le mien dans sa bouche... ok... il ne doit pas être de la même taille mais quand même !

Je commence à rentrer et sortir la verge de ma bouche alors que les coups de langues sur la mienne me déconcentrent... J'ai super chaud... Je relâche son membre pour le lécher de toute sa longueur comme une glace. Je me penche un peu plus pour atteindre les testicules puis je le reprends à nouveau dans ma bouche. Mais je le recrache vite à cause de sa langue... elle n'est pas vraiment à un endroit habituel... Il s'amuse à rentrer puis sortir sa langue dans mon anus...

« -Aaannnhh... »

C'est fou ce que c'est bon... merde... Avec difficulté je reprends ma fellation alors qu'une de ses mains s'occupe de mon propre membre. Je m'investis au mieux et j'essaye de me concentrer sur mes mouvements sur lui. Je sens sa langue en moi... elle s'enfonce, le plus profond possible. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer... Des larmes de plaisir commencent à apparaitre... Je continue la fellation avant de me sentir craquer. Je me libère à nouveau et éclabousse nos corps...

Je reprends lentement mon mouvement... J'ai encore la sensation de l'orgasme dans mon corps. Il embrasse une de mes fesses puis grogne un peu avant de se libérer dans ma bouche. Je me retire... je ne suis pas capable d'avaler le long de son sexe comme il a fait. Mais j'engloutis quand même sa semence. Je lèche les restes puis il me retourne pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Nos langues se retrouvent, s'entremêlent et partagent les différents goûts. Je me colle le plus possible à Law... Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête, je veux que ça continue.

Il a l'air du même avis que moi, un de ses bras vient me serrer contre lui alors que son autre main se faufile dans mes cheveux pour intensifier le baiser. Je le sais maintenant... je ne pourrais pas arrêter, si Law m'abandonne... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nos langues changent de sens, on commence à manquer de souffle mais aucun de nous deux ne veut arrêter. Sa main glisse sur mes reins pour s'approcher de mes fesses... je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter... je veux juste qu'il reste... qu'il soit avec moi...

« -LAW ON Y VA ! »

L'appelé coupe le baiser pour grogner.

« -VAS-Y SANS MOI !

-PAS QUESTION ON DOIT ALLER VOIR TA SOEUR ! TU TE DEPECHES ! »

Il peste contre Koala avant de se lever et se rhabiller. Je remarque alors son tatouage dans son dos... un smiley bizarre... il enfile son tee-shirt avant de revenir vers moi.

« -J'adore te voir nu, mais comme je m'en vais, faudrait que tu te rhabilles avant d'attraper froid.

-Ouais...

-Puis, tu ne peux pas descendre comme ça. »

Il m'embrasse rapidement puis je me lève pour me rhabiller. Une fois correctement vêtu, je l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie, salue sa mère qui me lance un regard inquiet. Hein ? Ils s'en vont puis je remonte dans ma chambre.

« -Ça va Ace ? Me demande mon frère.

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-T'as l'air préoccupé.

-Ah... non c'est bon, ça va. »

Je dis ça mais je ne sais plus quoi penser... je suis irrévocablement amoureux de Law... et ça me bouffe de savoir qu'il n'y a rien de l'autre côté...

« -Sabo.

-Oui ?

-Je veux un tatouage. »

Je le regarde, il a l'air surpris...

« -Pardon ?

-Je veux un tatouage...

-Quel tatouage ? T'en as déjà un ! Qu'est-ce passe Ace ?

-Non mais... J'en ai besoin... Tu veux bien m'accompagner demain matin au salon du vieux Edward. »

Je le vois déjà soupirer de soulagement en entendant le nom du tatoueur. Il est connu pour son boulot propre et parfaitement sain.

« -Tu as cours.

-Avant les cours, j'te jure... j'en ai besoin...

-Très bien. Mais si c'est une connerie, je t'en fous une !

-Merci ! »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis remonte dans ma chambre. Je vais d'abord dessiner le motif puis j'appellerai le vieux. De toute façon, il me dit toujours qu'il est open pour m'en faire un.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et donc je rappel :3 le double posting commence, je vous dit donc à mardi pour la suite ! :)_

 _Zoubi zoubi_


	12. Fin du jeu

_Hello les…Hiatus T^T_

 _J'suis triste pour ça snif snif, enfin bref, comme promis me voici un mardi pour le premier double post :) va falloir que je reboost ma beta XD_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Nightmare2 : Eh oui, non mais en fait, Ace s'est un gosse. Les tatouages sont sa seul passion donc il s'y accroche. Eh bien je sens que ce chapitre ne va pas te faire du bien, car là ça va faire mal~ Ne me tue pas à la fin ^^_

 _Guest : Le tatouage sera dévolé en temps et en heure dans… 3 ou 4 chapitres mais il est pas bien compliqué à deviner XD_

 _chipette26 : J'en ai que 19 pour l'instant XD et j'arrive pas à m'y faire je sais pas. Merci pour ta review._

 _Anonymous Girl : Merci pour ses compliments :D voici le chapitre, amuse-toi bien ou… pleurs bien xD je ne sais pas trop._

 _SarahKagamine : Oh je suis contente de voir que tu nous suis depuis si longtemps ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :) mais malheureusement Ace aura mal au kokoro :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Fin du jeu**

.

.

.

Je rentre dans l'institut. Il est 5h du mat et il n'y a personne. J'ai exprès demandé tôt pour éviter Law. On a quand même laissé un message sur la porte pour lui dire d'aller en cours sans moi. J'ai fermé ma fenêtre hier soir, je soupire. De toute façon, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Il le faut, Sabo me suit, Luffy endormi dans ses bras. Je salue rapidement Vista qui me maudit rapidement avant de nous accueillir.

« -Tu ne voulais pas plus tôt encore ?

-Nan, sinon la douleur se réveillera pendant mon cours de géo, j'suis déjà pas doué, faut pas empirer les choses.

-Ouais... bon... Combien de temps ?

-Je dirais une heure.

-Couleur ?

-Non.

-Dimension ?

-12 sur 10 je dirais

-Ouais... Il est plein ou vide ?

-Quasi vide.

-L'endroit.

-Haut de la fesse droite.

-La fesse, sérieux ? Faut que j'aille te chercher un truc à mordre alors. Tu te rappelles que tu dérouilles sur le gras ?

-Ace ? Demande Sabo en entendant la conversation.

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas pour souffrir ! Je veux vraiment qu'il soit là... il peut être que là... »

Sabo me fixe quelques seconds avant de soupirer. Il a dû comprendre combien c'est important pour moi.

« -Très bien.

-Merci ! Donc ça sera sur la fesse mon vieux !

-Je ne suis pas vieux, sale mioche ! »

Je rigole un peu puis je vois Edward arriver. Je le salue le plus respectueusement possible, il me dit aussi bonjour et je le vois serrer la main à mon frère... hein ? Sabo voit mon regard surpris.

« -Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici les samedi après-midi ?

-Euh...

-Faudra qu'on parle maintenant que tout est clair.

-Gwahahahaha, laisse-le donc un peu, c'est un vrai pro maintenant. »

Je leur tire la langue en voyant qu'ils se foutent de moi. Puis je vois Kidd sortir de l'arrière. Ah bah oui, on y est, on dirait.

« -C'est toi qui va voir mon cul, Kidd ?

-Ouais alors fais gaffe, déjà j'me suis réveillé tôt pour te tatouer alors me fais pas chier.

-Trop d'honneur. »

Le salon est composé de quatre personnes, le vieux Edward, proprio mais il ne tatoue plus. Ses yeux sont trop abimés. Ensuite il y'a Vista, il s'occupe surtout des piercings, les tatouages il en fait mais il a du mal, il s'occupe aussi des archivages et des encaissements... Personne n'est doué pour la paperasse à part lui. Ensuite y'a Curiel, il tatoue aussi mais s'occupe surtout des machines et tout le bizarre mécanique. Enfin, il y a Kidd, le tatoueur principal, il est doué et la plupart des choses c'est de lui que je les ai apprises.

« -Tu me montres ce que tu veux. »

Je pose mon sac et sort un cahier. Dessus j'ai dessiné tous les tatouages que j'ai tatoué et il y a aussi ceux que je me suis tatoué. J'ouvre la page puis le lui donne. Il regarde puis je vois son doigt tapoter sur la table, il fait toujours ça quand il réfléchit à comment il va placer l'aiguille.

« -Ok, tu veux une sucette à la fin ? Se moque-t-il.

-Je veux goût fraise alors !

-T'as entendu Vista ! Aller Ace, à poil sur la table, tu connais le chemin. Euh... la machine fait du bruit alors il ne vaut mieux pas que le morpion vienne s'il veut dormir.

-Nan mais Luffy va se réveiller et encourager son grand frère adoré, hein Lu' ? »

Mon petit frère frotte son nez sur l'épaule de Sabo avant de me regarder, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« -Nyouraaage Nyaceee..., Tente-il

-Ouais, retourne dormir va ! »

Je rentre dans la salle et me déshabille alors que mon frère s'installe sur une chaise Luffy toujours dans ses bras.

« -Bon, alors j'te dis, y'en a pour 50 minutes, pas plus. Tu connais les règles à force de les répéter au client, si t'as mal au point que tu sens que ton corps bouge…

-Je lève la main droite ouais.

-Essayes de ne pas me péter les oreilles.

-Je te merde.

-Bon, on va y aller tant que t'as encore de l'énergie. »

Je l'entends mettre la machine en route, je serre les dents avant de fermer les yeux cherchant une image bisounours dans ma tête.

C'est parti...

.

.

.

.

.

Je grogne en sentant la voiture s'arrêter. Je suis vraiment obligé d'aller en cours ? Vu que mon frère m'invite à descendre, j'en déduis que oui. Je grimace en bougeant... je vais douiller toute la journée. Je referme la porte puis me dirige vers ma salle de cours, la cloche va bientôt sonner. Je soupire puis lance un regard noir à ma chaise... je vais la haïr toute la journée. Avec beaucoup de difficulté j'arrive à m'installer...je ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce soir ! Thatch vient me voir avec Haruta.

« -Bah alors ? Tu n'es pas avec Trafalgar ? »

J'avais presque oublié... Ah bah si faudrait que je me relève ce midi... Je soupire... Est-ce que je vais y arriver ?

« -Non, j'avais un truc à faire... bref... Je ne bouge pas...

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez baisez ?

-Non, j'me suis tatoué le cul.

-Sérieux ? Ton frère était d'accord ?

-Il m'y a accompagné.

-T'as fait quoi ?

-J'te montrerai plus tard, Kidd a gardé mon cahier, il veut suivre le soin du tatouage qu'il m'a dit.

-Ok. Hey mon vieux ! Dernière semaine sans notre papa poule ! Fais vite tes bêtises et trouve vite une explication pour Trafalgar !

-Je gère t'inquiète...

-Pourquoi t'es venu en cours ? Je suis sûr qu'en simulant bien, Sabo t'aurais laissé tranquille.

-J'ai un truc à faire... Et je simule pas ! Tu dérouilles sur le gras ! Comparé à ton épaule, c'est l'enfer ! »

Thatch se fout de moi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et le professeur arrive. Je suis le cours comme je peux, la géo passe puis arrivé en maths, une plus grande partie de la douleur se réveille... Merde... Je lève la main pour demander à aller à l'infirmerie, on m'y autorise. Thatch m'aide à rassembler mes affaires puis me guide jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« -T'as une sale gueule...

-Merci.

-Nan mais quelle idée aussi !

-Ça me donnera une excuse après pour mon frère.

-Hein ?

-T'occupes. »

On marche dans le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Thatch ne brise le silence.

« -Au fait, il est devenu quoi Bellamy ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fous...

-Oh, j'essaye juste de faire la conversation, comme il a disparu, je me disais... »

Ouais... mais j'en ai quand même rien à faire. On arrive à l'infirmerie et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant Law en train d'avaler un cachet... arf...

« -Voilà Trafalgar, Portgas que puis-je pour toi ?

-Un antidouleur et du sommeil ?

-Décidément. Je vais en rechercher dans les stocks. Ton ami peut retourner en classe. »

L'infirmier sort de la salle et Thatch s'en va aussi. Du coup, je me retrouve seul avec Law. Je reste là où je suis, j'vais éviter de trop bouger. Law me fixe pendant plusieurs secondes qui durent une éternité. Aller, je vais le faire... maintenant... parce qu'il le faut... Je prends une grande inspiration puis j'expire.

« -Où étais-tu ce matin ?

-Quelque part avec mes frères.

-Où ? Grogne Law.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Je le vois froncer des sourcils puis s'approcher de moi, automatiquement je recule.

« -Non !

-Ace ?

-Law... Je ne peux plus...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne tiendrai pas... »

Je trouve soudain un intérêt profond pour le sol... Je suis incapable de le lui dire dans les yeux merde... mais j'ai l'impression que si je le regarde... Je vais abandonner et encore me laisser souffrir. Il tente d'avancer encore puis je recule à nouveau, je grimace quand mes fesses heurtent le mur, ce qui le fait à nouveau froncer des sourcils.

« -T'es blessé ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si, tu m'appartiens montr...

-Non !

-Bon sang, Ace ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?

-Je te l'ai dit... Je ne peux plus...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton jeu.

-Hein ?

-Je veux qu'on arrête. »

Un silence s'installe... merde... Qu'il fasse quelque chose !

« -Regarde-moi... Ace regarde-moi et redis-moi ça ! »

Il est énervé... Je prends une grande inspiration et avec tout mon courage, je pose mes yeux sur lui.

« -Je ne veux plus jouer.

-Pourquoi d'u...

-Tu as promis de ne pas me demander d'explication ! »

Je le vois bouillir de rage... Ce n'était surement pas prévu dans son jeu... Je sursaute en le voyant frapper le mur juste à côté de mon visage. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

« -Très bien ! »

Il sort de la pièce... Si je n'avais pas mal au cul, je m'effondrerais au sol. L'infirmier rentre dans la salle mais j'ai la force de rien. Je dis que je rentre car j'ai trop mal... Je me dépêche de sortir et de rentrer chez moi... Je vais craquer, je vais craquer… Je le sens... A peine arrivé chez moi, je m'effondre sur le canapé et prends un coussin pour le serrer contre moi... Je pleure... Je m'étais pourtant résolu... Si ça avait continué, je me serai encore plus détruit...

« -Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je relève mon visage noyé de larmes vers mon frère... J'avais oublié que les écrivains étaient tout le temps à la maison.

« -Ace qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il s'installe à côte de moi et je me jette sur lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je pleure comme un gamin... Je suis dans cet état alors que c'est moi qui aie rompu... qui aie arrêté le jeu... J'aurai été comment si ça avait duré jusqu'à sa fin à lui ?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Voyez le bon côté de chose, faut juste attendre jusqu'à vendredi xD et non pas d'un vendredi à l'autre_

 _*s'enfuie en courant*_


	13. Pétage de câble

_Hello les permis de conduire  
_

 _Je tiens juste à dire XD les fans qui m'ont fusillé pour la fin du dernier chapitre :3 si je meurs vous n'aurais jamais la suite mouahahahahah._

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _chipette26 : Zut ! Tu m'as démasqué comment je vais faire maintenant ? xD J'me cachais derrière Law moi…_

 _Nightmare2 : *les mains en l'air* Attend, attend, ne fait rien de brusque ! Tu dois me garder en vie si tu veux la suite ! *s'enfuie* Ah bon ils vont finir ensemble ? :D *cours*_

 _TinaTrafalgar : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je fais très attention pour l'écriture mais le lemon reste un défaut ^^ mais dans cette fic j'me suis tenté à un nouveau style de lemon qui sera là au chapitre 19 xD j'espère qu'il plaira ! Les chapitres sont normalement équilibré après le début de la fic je l'ai écris sur mon portable qui m'a induit en erreur - y'a 200 mots de différent quand je passe de mon portable à l'ordi enfin bref ! Voilà la suite et essuie tes larmes :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Pétage de câble**

.

.

.

Je ne suis pas allé en cours mardi... même Luffy a séché pour me tenir compagnie, mais entre la douleur du tatouage et celle dans ma poitrine... ça ne suffisait pas. Mercredi, j'ai aussi demandé à mon frère de me laisser rester à la maison. Il a accepté sans rien dire... jeudi pareil mais il voulait que j'essaye d'y aller demain. Je ne lui ai même pas dit la raison de tout ça... Je joue avec la gentillesse de mon frère, ça m'énerve... Law n'a pas ouvert sa fenêtre une seule fois. Il tient sa promesse...Quelqu'un toque à ma porte... Ca ne peut être que Sabo. Je l'autorise à entrer.

« -Thatch au téléphone.

-Je dors.

-Ace... il s'inquiète...

-Dis-lui que j'ai mal au cul, ça le fera rire puis c'est tout.

-Ace... »

Je soupire puis tend le bras, il me passe son téléphone puis sort de la chambre.

« -Ouais ?

-Ah bah enfin ! Bordel Ace, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'ai...

-Et ne me sors pas que ton tatouage te fait mal sinon je vais venir le claquer moi-même !

-Tu toucherais à mon cul ?

-S'il le faut pour te sortir les vers du nez, ouais ! Haru aussi veut t'en foutre une ! Bordel ! Il s'est passé quoi avec Trafalgar ?

-Rien...

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! T'étais dans l'infirmerie avec Chopper et quand il est revenu, Trafalgar était parti. Toi, t'as demandé à rentrer chez toi et pour couronner le tout, il a trouvé une marque de poing sur son mur !

-Et alors ? Ça peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ouiiii bien sûr, comme par hasard Trafalgar a une main bandée aussi.

-Exactement !

-Je vais vraiment t'en foutre une ! Tu vas aussi me dire que c'est normal qu'il tabasse à mort toutes personnes croisant son chemin que ce soit un homme ou une femme ?!

-Hein ?

-Je te dis que Trafalgar est encore plus dangereux que jamais ! Mardi, il n'est pas venu, mercredi il est resté aux escaliers toute la journée et aujourd'hui il tabasse tout le monde ? Tu veux qu'il tue quelqu'un demain ?

-Je...

-ACE !

-On faisait semblant...

-Hein ?

-On faisait semblant de sortir ensemble. C'est le petit jeu qu'il avait inventé pour passer le temps, il savait que j'en avais besoin à cause de Bellamy et des pervers autour de moi... mais...

-T'es tombé amoureux ?

-...Ouais... Je ne pouvais pas Thatch... Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire toucher, c'est allé trop vite alors...

-J'ai compris... Je vais lui faire la peau !

-Hein ?

-Il n'a pas à te faire ça ! J'vais le défoncer !

-Tu ne serais même pas capable de le faire froncer des sourcils ! Fais pas le con !

-En l'absence de Marco c'est à moi de te défendre ! La-ferme et laisse faire maman banane ! »

Il raccroche... merde... merde... je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas y aller, Law va me tuer sur place... mais je ne peux pas abandonner Thatch... Je fixe le téléphone de mon frère avant de composer un numéro. Répond... répond...

 _« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Marco merci de... »_

Je raccroche avant de composer un autre numéro, reste plus que lui.

« -Je suis occupé Ace, tu rappelles plus tard.

-C'est super urgent !

-Cool, ma baise aussi.

-Kidd pitié... Je ne déconne vraiment pas... »

Je l'entends grogner puis des bruits de froissements résonnent, il est en train de se rhabiller.

« -Il t'arrive quoi gamin ?

-Je... Tu te souviens de mon tatouage ?

-Ouais, et j'ai enfin compris, t'es fou. Si j'avais compris plus tôt, tu sais que je t'aurais foutu ma main dans ta gueule ?

-Oui... mais...

-C'est en rapport ?

-Thatch va surement se faire tabasser... je...

-T'es chez toi ?

-Oui.

-Je passe te chercher et on y va, franchement, t'aurais dû continuer les séances de psy !

-Je te merde »

Je raccroche puis me relève, j'ai plus vraiment mal, la cicatrisation a commencé et je sais que Kidd va y faire attention. Dans deux semaines, ça devrait être bon. Je descends les marches, préviens rapidement mon frère, pose son téléphone sur la table basse et je sors. Kidd a un timming parfait, il arrive, me tend un casque et je monte sur la moto. Il fonce en direction de lycée non sans pester qu'en plus de lui faire rater une baise, je l'oblige à aller dans un lieu qui lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Le roux a été exclu définitivement pour avoir tabassé un prof qui s'amusait à rabaisser son pote. Le prof a été renvoyé plus tard mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Il gare sa moto dans la cour et on rentre dans le bâtiment... Je grimace en voyant des vitres cassées et quelques élèves aux sols, blessés. Si ça continue Law, va foutre son avenir en l'air. Je lance un regard à Kidd qui peste, on s'avance dans les couloirs avant que je n'entende la voix de Thatch. Kidd et moi, on se fixe puis on court vers sa voix. Il est là, face à Law et du sang coule sur son menton il est déjà bien amoché. Je regarde Trafalgar un instant... Je frissonne... Il a toujours son regard colérique de lundi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« -Poussez-vous les mômes. »

Kidd se fait respecter, je le suis doucement puis rejoint Thatch.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ace ?

-J'allais quand même pas te laisser te tuer !

-Dégage, je vais lui refaire le portrait !

-Pour l'instant, c'est le tien qui est en train de morfler, Dit Kidd.

-Oh la-ferme ! »

Kidd engueule Thatch alors que je regarde Law. Il me lance des regards noirs. Je déglutis.

« -Law...

-Ne me parle pas, Grogne Trafalgar.

-Arrêtes... ton dossier...

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Mais...

-T'en veux, une ?

-Hey gamin ! Tu vas te calmer, ce n'est pas en tabassant le pape que t'atteindra le ciel ! Fait Kidd.

-Amen, Dis-je en même temps que Thatch.

-Vos gueules. Grogne le roux.

-Ferme-la aussi. De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Demande Law.

-Tu tabasses un pote, je me mêle de ce qui me regarde ! »

Trafalgar lui lance un regard noir, Kidd n'en a rien à foutre. Il en a vu d'autres... Law n'aime pas ça et frappe Kidd. Le roux essuie rapidement son menton... avant de sourire et d'en foutre une à Law... Il commence à se battre mais le roux a l'avantage. Law finit par tomber... J'en peux plus et je me jette sur le tatoué.

« -Arrêtes !

-Bordel Ace tu me lâches où tu t'en prends une aussi !

-Non !

-Tu fais chier sérieux ! Vous êtes deux gamins ! »

Kidd me choppe par le col et me balance dans une salle de classe avant de balancer Law et une trousse de soin.

« -Tu t'en occupes de ton mec ! Je vais voir les profs. Si vous bougez de là, je vous défonce ! Haru, tu t'occupes de ton mec aussi ! »

Il referme la porte à clé me laissant seul avec Law... Je prends la trousse puis m'approche du brun.

« -Dégage...

-Law.

-Que je sache c'est toi qui voulais arrêter ? Alors fous-moi la paix !

-...T'as...T'as même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi...

-Tu me l'as pas dit et t'as pas voulu.

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, crétin ! »

Bordel j'en ai marre, je pleure à nouveau. Je me retourne pour éviter qu'il ne me voie dans cet état misérable de gonzesse. Je l'entends soupirer.

« -Ace... »

Je ne réponds pas... De toute façon, il ne fait que frapper sans réfléchir... Il est intelligent il n'a qu'à utiliser son cerveau un peu !

« -Ace, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

-Non.

-Je sais que tu pleures, alors je veux que tu me regardes.

-Moi, je ne veux pas... J'en ai marre...

-Ace...

-Non.

-Tu m'aimes ? »

Je me tends en entendant ça. Il le savait... il le savait et il a quand même continué à jouer...

« -Ton pote m'a engueulé pour ça. »

Crétin de Thatch, j'aurai dû te laisser crever...

« -Ace... regarde-moi...

-Pourquoi faire ?! C'est fini que je...

-Non.

-Je peux plus jouer Law !

-Et on jouera plus, aller regarde-moi, bébé. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'obéir en entendant le surnom. Il me tend la main tout en restant assis contre la porte. Je m'approche à quatre pattes puis vient me caler dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et hume mon odeur.

« -Ace, j'me suis jamais énervé pour quelqu'un.

-Hein ?

-Ok je peux m'énerver pour perdre un jouet mais pas comme ça, j'ai été faire le point dans ma tête… J'te l'ai dit aussi, j'suis jamais tombé amoureux, alors je ne peux pas te satisfaire dans ce domaine, mais je suis sûr d'une chose... C'est que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, de ton odeur, de ta voix, de tes mimiques...

-Crétin... et tu te dis premier du lycée ?

-Je le suis ouais.

-Tu te rends même pas compte que t'es amoureux !

-Même si j'ai une folle envie de t'attacher à mon lit pour te faire mien. »

Je soupire...

« -T'es un pervers amoureux... doublé d'un sadique... Minute, tu aimes le SM ?

-Je me vois t'attacher et te frustrer mais de là à appeler ça du SM...

-Tu me mordais !

-Ouais et ?

-Tu me fouetteras ? »

Je le vois réfléchir puis sourire... Il est fou... Je tente de me dégager de sa prise.

« -Ace, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veux pas.

-Même quand je dis non, tu ne t'arrêtes pas !

-Mais t'adore ça, si quand je te mordais je te voyais que tu souffrais alors j'aurai arrêté.

-Je ne veux pas du fouet...

-Alors je peux t'attacher ?

-On verra...

-Faut que je fasse une liste.

-Ha ?

-De ce que tu veux et de ce que tu ne veux pas !

-... Y'a un bouquin que mon frère m'a obligé à lire... c'est un mec qui adore le SM et la fille est complètement maso...

-Et ça se finit comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté aux coups de ceinture.

-Ok, promis, je ne te frapperai pas, et ce d'aucune manière qui soit.

-Si c'est juste m'attacher et deux trois jouets, ça passe...

-Quand je te dis que ce n'est pas SM.

-Mais pas avant deux semaines !

-Hein ? »

Je tire la trousse de soin vers nous puis me positionne bien pour le soigner.

« -Ace ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi deux semaines ?

-Parce que mon cul ne le supportera pas avant.

-C'est ton truc de lundi ?

-Oui.

-Montre.

-Non, tu verras dans deux semaines. Là, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Hein ?

-Aller je te soigne, non ?

-Vas-y. »

Il me sourit avant de m'attirer pour un doux baiser. Nos langues se sont manquées et elles se le montrent bien. Elles jouent ensemble jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Kidd.

« -Ace, j'vais t'en foutre une, non seulement tu m'as empêché de baiser mais en plus tu ne l'as pas soigné ! »

Je soupire avant de me serrer contre Law et de lui tirer la langue...

J'espère qu'une journée suffit pour reset son cerveau car je sens que je vais morfler samedi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ce n'est plus un jeu mais un vrai couple et c'est seulement maintenant que commence le défi que je me suis lancé ! Souvenez-vous, cette fic est un défis pour moi :3_

 _A mardi ! Zoubi zoubi !_


	14. Pervers en plus d'être impatient !

_Hello les Yamaneko the retour ! xD_

 _Je sais pas quoi vous dire en faites… xD je suis hypnotisé par Kame là XDDD_

 _Réponses aux guest :_

 _SarahKagamine : Décidément j'ai fait fondre la glace trop vite XD j'aurai du faire durer plus longtemps la torture ! Sabo est un auteur, les auteur sont fous ! xD Hein ? Tu veux d'autre quoi ?_

 _Kalialt : Ah yep xD te revoilà tout le monde est content de voir 2 publications par semaine XD sauf ma beta qui pleurs de la correction car en plus d'ici je poste aussi sur le blog les fic jojo… :D tu veux savoir quand sera le lemon SM ? xD Au chapitre 19 !_

 _Nightmare2 : Huhuhu mais ce n'est que le début j'viens de le dire XDDD Si tu t'es transformé en guimauve je peux te mettre au dessus d'un feu de camp pour te bouffer ? xD Ecris moi une review avec ton compte car j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher !_

 _chipette26 : Bah quoi ? Il est pas bien mon kidd protecteur ? xD Je t'ai contaminé de quoi ? he ? xD_

 _Katym : T'as de la chance que j'étais encore sur mon ordi ! xD Les review de dernier minutes c'est dur à gérer. Malheureusement :( le sadisme va revenir, c'est une fic dans ce style mais j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Pervers en plus d'être impatient !**

.

.

.

« -T'as fini ?

-J'ai dit deux semaines ! »

Law grogne avant de retirer ses mains de mon caleçon. On s'est mis en couple hier et il veut déjà me dessaper ! Bon en même temps, il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour me mettre la main au paquet avant. Il glisse quand même sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Et embrasse mon cou.

« -Comment tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas, en gardant tes mains loin de mon boxer par exemple ?

-Ace. Je ne touche pas à ton cul.

-Non, tu vas me dessaper et ça revient au même »

Law soupire puis laisse ses mains là où elles sont avant de reprendre ses baisers sur mon cou. On entend des pas, Thatch et Haruta... Law me serre un peu plus contre lui mais grogne quand même, il essaye de faire un effort pour moi.

« -Faut venir préparer le festival les amoureux !

-Venant de toi. Dis-je

-Bouge ton cul blessé Ace. T'as toujours pas essayé ton costume et faut que tu m'aides à trouver le costume de Marco.

-Un poulet !

-Je veux bien mais t'assumes. »

Je grimace puis regarde Law, il fronce les sourcils.

« -C'est tes potes, tu te débrouilles.

-Mais t'es sensé me protéger.

-Ouais mais t'es pas mignon.

-Juste parce que je dis non à tes mains dans mon froc !

-C'est ce que je dis, t'es pas mignon. »

Je grogne en me levant puis tire sur une des mains de Law pour qu'il vienne aussi. Je veux le voir dans son costume ! On rejoint la classe, beaucoup sont encore effrayés par Trafalgar. Il faut dire que sa colère d'hier n'est pas passé inaperçue mais Kidd a tout pris. Il a fait croire qu'il s'était vengé du lycée pour couvrir mon mec. Je souris à cette pensée, je peux le dire. Law est mon mec. Une fille s'avance timidement vers nous, une courageuse.

« -On aimerait vous faire essayer les costumes.

-Ouais, je te suis vas-y. »

Elle me guide vers une cabine et Law entre dans une autre. Je regarde le costume et soupire. Doucement, je retire mon bas en faisant attention à mon tatouage, je mets le short noir enfile le débardeur poilu, les pattes de chats, les oreilles, le collier avec la clochette et je regarde d'un mauvais œil la queue noir. Je sors de la cabine pour demander à une fille de me la mettre, elle l'installe pendant qu'une me maquille le visage. Du noir sur le nez et les moustaches de chat. Law sort de sa cabine... ça lui va bien. Il a un pantalon bleu d'opération, la blouse blanche, légèrement tachée de faux sang, un masque blanc sur le visage.

Une fois prêt, je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras derrière sa nuque. Les siennes se placent sur le bas de mon dos. Il retire son masque pour venir m'embrasser le front. Si je n'avais pas du maquillage sur le nez, il m'aurait embrassé là. Je souris alors que j'entends certaines filles dire qu'on est adorable. Ça va pas lui plaire ça, il me serre un peu plus contre lui pour que sa tête dépasse mon cou et il leur jette un regard noir. Elles se calment tout de suite puis retournent à leur occupation. Law remarque ma queue et l'attrape pour jouer avec.

« -Laisse ma queue.

-Laquelle ?

-Les deux ! Joue pas avec, j'ai même pas réussi à la mettre tout seul.

-Je te la remettrai

-Pervers.

-J'ai dit ça sans arrières pensées !

-Mouais...

-T'es autant pervers que moi. »

Je réfléchis un instant, pervers je ne dirais pas... mais pour être avec lui je dois avoir un grain. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser. Nos langues s'avancent un peu ensemble mais on n'oublie pas qu'on est dans la classe. Lui, il s'en fout... moi pas. Je romps le baiser, il se retient de caresser mes joues avec son pouce. Le maquillage va le rendre dingue.

« -Euh... Ace-kun... tu veux bien venir ? »

Law soupire mais le laisse y aller. Je m'approche du groupe qui me montre les différents tickets ainsi que les avertissements à donner, les objets à faire déposer à l'entrée et les démonstrations à faire... des démonstrations ? Je regarde un peu la chose... Ouais, en gros attirer la clientèle qui passe dans le couloir.

« -Y'a pas quelqu'un qui s'en occupe de ça ?

-Si mais il ne faut rater personne !

-Vous voyez Law dire ça ?

-... On compte sur toi !

-Nan, c'est mort. Un chat, ça ne parle pas. Grogné-je.

-Aller Ace !

-Foutez Thatch à l'entrée pour faire ça, y'a pas besoin de deux vampires dans la tombe.

-Mais il ne voudra jamais se séparer d'Haruta !

-Bah moi je ne veux pas faire ça ! J'vous ai toujours dit oui mais là, les démos c'est mort. Puis imagine j'attire un client, pendant ce temps Law est tout seul à encaisser ! Vous voulez des clients vivants, non ? »

Le groupe soupire en voyant que je n'ai pas tort, il va falloir annoncer la nouvelle à Thatch. Je prends la liste pour l'amener à Law puis j'entends le cri de désespoir de Thatch. Haruta essaye de lui remonter le moral. Tant pis ! Je me calle dans les bras de Trafalgar et lui montre la liste. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule pour lire. Je sais que la moitié c'est moi qui vais le faire alors y'a pas vraiment de problèmes.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans problème, on a retiré nos costumes. De plus en plus de personnes se demandent où est passé Bellamy mais moi, je n'y prête pas attention : moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! J'aide Thatch avec la construction du cercueil dont il va être privé puis on décide du rôle de Marco. Ça sera un pirate perdu... On trouve tous les deux que le tatouage que je lui ai fait colle bien au personnage. Je regarde un peu Law qui est en train de lire dans son coin. Il ne veut pas se sociabiliser. Mais mon regard est attiré par autre chose... une fille qui le regarde... bizarre... Si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose c'est par moi qu'elle passe alors...

« -Thatch.

-Quoi ?

-C'est qui elle ?

-Si tu la connais pas c'est que c'est une 3-C... Oh mais c'est qu'elle mate ton mec ! Sourit mon pote en la regardant.

-Hein ?

-Elle est amoureuse de Law, ça se voit ! En même temps, beaucoup de filles craquent pour les bad boys mystérieux et dangereux. Même si sa folie d'hier en a refroidi pas mal. Y'en a beaucoup qui pense que comme t'as réussi à l'atteindre, elles le pourront aussi. »

Je fronce des sourcils... D'où on veut mon Law ? Je donne le pot de peinture à Thatch qui soupire avant de m'éloigner pour retourner auprès de mon mec. Il lève les yeux de son livre en me voyant arriver et me fait une place dans ses bras. Je me cale contre lui puis lance un regard noir à la fille. Elle sursaute puis s'en va. Na ! J'ai assez souffert pour l'avoir alors pas question qu'on me le pique. Il dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou et je le sens sourire.

« -Possessif ?

-Tu l'avais remarqué ?

-Elle n'est pas très discrète, elle se met en plein milieu pour me mater limite c'est "je veux que tu vois que je t'observe". Elle doit s'imaginer que comme dans les films, je vais la regarder, elle va rougir et que ça sera le coup de foudre.

-Même pas que tu réagis ! Il est passé où ton regard noir ?

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je ne vais pas l'effrayer, j'ai pitié pour les gamines.

-Ceux qui passent dans le couloir aussi n'ont rien fait !

-Si, ils te déconcentrent alors que je te tripote. »

Je lance un regard douteux à mon amant avant de soupirer.

« -Je dois m'en vouloir alors ?

-Peut-être, tu as fini d'aider ton pote ?

-Ouais on va dire ça.

-Alors, on rentre.

-Dac. »

Je dis au groupe qu'on part puisque de toute façon après l'essayage des costumes et la mise au point on n'a plus rien à faire. On retourne tranquillement chez moi, Sabo lance rapidement un regard à Law. Quand je l'ai ramené hier, j'ai cru qu'il avait empoisonné le thé... Thatch avait moufeté... saloperie ! Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre et Kidd qui est venu faire son boulot jusqu'au bout aussi. D'ailleurs Law s'entend bizarrement bien avec Kidd. Mais j'ai fait gaffe à ce qu'il ne vende pas la mèche sur mon tatouage. On monte dans ma chambre puis on se pose sur mon lit. Law monte aussi dessus puis vient m'embrasser. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas me tripoter mais il a du mal.

Bon... Je peux bien faire quelque chose. J'inverse nos positions et je le vois sourire. Bah ouais, c'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas me tripoter que je ne peux pas lui faire plaisir. On retire nos hauts puis je déboucle la ceinture de Law avant de lui retirer son bas. J'embrasse le bas de son ventre puis je descends doucement vers son sexe. J'ai presque envie de sourire. Pour une fois qu'il n'y a que lui qui est nu. Je donne un coup de langue sur le membre pour le réveiller et j'entends mon amant grogner.

Je continue mon amusement, la verge se gonfle de plus en plus avant de devenir bien dure. Là, je mets mes mains en route, le caressant doucement... ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, il approche mon visage de son sexe que je prends en bouche immédiatement. J'enroule ma langue autour et commence des va-et-vients.

« -Humm...Ace... »

J'aime quand il gémit mon nom. Je continue ma fellation en m'appliquant autant que je peux. En fait, y'a que la première fois qui est difficile, après on prend l'habitude. Ses doigts tirent sur mes cheveux, il essaye de se contenir du mieux qu'il peut. Je m'amuse à alterner ma bouche avec mes mains avant de m'y mettre complètement. Ma bouche s'occupe parfaitement de son sexe, le sortant de temps en temps pour donner quelques coups de langues sur la pointe. Faut qu'il se calme par contre avec ses mains, il va m'arracher les cheveux si ça continue.

Je recommence mon mouvement. Des bruits obscènes remplissent ma chambre, mais je continue quand même à le sucer. Après l'avoir cajolé pendant plusieurs minutes, je sens son corps trembler avant de jouir dans ma bouche. Je ressors vite son membre gardant une partie de sa semence dans ma bouche alors qu'il termine de se libérer sur mon visage. J'ai du sperme partout... j'entends un grognement, il me tire vers lui et me nettoie avec sa langue avant de m'embrasser.

J'adore... Je suis accro à nos baiser remplis de nos semences... et il le sait... il en joue... Sa main glisse doucement sur mon dos sans rompre le baiser. Il la fait passer entre nos corps et appuie sur mon entrejambe serré dans mon pantalon. Il sourit dans le baiser puis on fini par se séparer.

« -Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas. Sourit-il.

-Tu triches.

-C'est toi qui a commencé bébé~

-Là, c'est encore plus de la triche. »

Il sourit avant de m'installer contre lui comme on a l'habitude dans les escaliers. Il déboucle ma ceinture, retire mon bouton puis descend ma braguette avant de plonger sa main sous les vêtements. Je gémis et il vient mordiller mon oreille.

« -Tu pourras le laver après. »

Au moins... il ne verra pas, mon tatouage comme ça... mais je n'aurai jamais assez de fringues pour survivre à sa perversité !

.

.

.

* * *

 _Rien n'arrête le pervers !_


	15. Papa poule le retour

_Hello bêtes de sexe ! *µ*_

 _Je vous donne un faux espoir car non il n'y a pas de lemon tout de suite mais déjà… Voici l'arrivé tant attendu de notre pigeon Marco !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _SarahKagamine : Law a énormément de mal à se retenir. Il y aura d'autre couple gay oui oui :3_

 _Nightmare2 : Merciiiiiiiiiiii. Bellamy tu n'auras pas de nouvelle avant un bon moment XD Imagine bien oui moi j'le trouvais trop chou xD ace était bi de base xDDD_

 _chipette26 : Merci pour ta review, je te transforme en sadique ? XD L'ananas est là !_

 _TinaTrafalgar : What ? Un Roleplay ? Oo tu vas la violé ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Papa poule le retour**

.

.

.

Je suis en train de me faire tout petit là. Y'avait un détail assez gros que j'avais oublié... pas faute de la part de Thatch de me l'avoir rappelé. Je lance un appel au secours à celui-ci mais il me montre clairement qu'il m'avait prévenu et que maintenant je dois me démerder. Je soupire avant de sentir des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Law me tire contre lui en lançant un regard noir à son opposant mais l'autre attrape mon bras et tire de son côté... Je vais me faire écarteler vivant.

« -Mais lâchez-moi vous me faites mal ! »

Ils me relâchent tous les deux en même temps. Du coup, je m'écroule comme une merde sur le sol... MON CUL MERDE ! Je grimace alors que Law vient m'aider sachant parfaitement que j'ai bobo. Je me mets debout puis soupire à nouveau.

« -C'est à moi de soupirer Ace, yoi ! Je pars deux semaines, seulement deux petites semaines et je te retrouve soit-disant en couple avec Trafalgar ?! Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Marco... écoute... Je sais que t'es papa poule mais...

-J'vais t'en coller une, fais gaffe ! »

Law grogne en me serrant contre lui.

« -Non mais t'as pas fait toute une histoire quand Thatch s'est mis en couple avec Haruta.

-C'est différent !

-Mais...

-Thatch a eut le temps de me débriefer avant que j'arrive ! »

Je lance un regard noir au traître. Il a vraiment une trop grande bouche lui ! Mais s'il lui a dit, alors il doit savoir que je suis sincère.

« -Bah alors...

-C'est pas toi le problème Ace mais lui ! Grogne Marco en pointant Law.

-Mais Law n'a rien fait...

-Et sa crise du jeudi ?

-Bah toi aussi tu pètes des câbles quand tu perds quelqu'un !

-Et Bellamy ?

-Quoi Bellamy ?

-Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est en soins intensifs, tu vas me faire croire qu'il y est pour rien ? »

J'écarquille les yeux avant de regarder Law. Il ne dit rien... Je me souviens vaguement du moment où il est rentré avec la lèvre écorchée et un sbire de Doflamingo qui était venu s'excuser... Bah au moins on sait où est la hyène. D'un côté, je suis heureux de savoir que Law a fait ça pour moi... mais de l'autre... C'est assez flippant...

« -Il avait tenté... plusieurs trucs par rapport à moi et...

-C'est pas une raison ! Il est trop dangereux !

-Hey ! T'es pas en mesure de venir nous séparer. T'étais où pendant deux semaines ? Même pas un coup fil, t'étais injoignable sur ton téléphone quand il a fallut de l'aide. C'est Kidd qui a répondu et pas toi ! Et il a donné son aval alors merde, Marco ! »

Le blond grogne en entendant le nom du tatoueur. Ouais... Je joue un peu avec le feu... Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendu ces deux là. Law ne fait que suivre l'échange, il sait que pour l'instant il ne doit pas intervenir. Il me garde juste serré contre lui, pour se rassurer. Puis aussi par habitude... On se décolle rarement l'un de l'autre. Marco soupire.

« -Il n'est pas pour toi.

-C'est pas à toi d'en décider.

-Ton frère a dit quoi ?

-Arrêter de tous vous repliez sur Sabo ! Il est d'accord ! Il a aussi fait ses aboiements à Law. »

Il soupire à nouveau, de toute façon il n'a pas le choix. Il lance un regard mauvais avant de s'asseoir sur une marche... ça va pas le faire là. C'est un escalier privé ici !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au cul ?

-Thatch t'a dit ?

-Ouais.

-Alors que tu m'as laissé tomber dessus !

-Vois ça comme la trempe que je ne te donne pas.

-Ça fait super mal !

-Et donc ?

-Kidd a mon cahier, soit tu vas le voir, soit tu attends ! »

Il ricane puis se lève, avec un dernier regard pour Law, il nous laisse tranquille. Enfin, c'est temporaire pour moi, j'vais supporter son sermon dans la classe aussi et je suis sûr que même dans les heures de préparation, il va grogner mais tant pis. Mon amant se pose sur une marche, je m'installe contre lui en soupirant, enfin seul ! Il passe sa main sous ma chemise et ses lèvres retrouvent mon cou.

« -Y'en a d'autre ?

-Hum ?

-Des gens qui vont encore essayer de te dissuader de rester avec moi.

-...Bah... peut-être que si un jour tu viens au salon, le vieux Edward te donnera un avertissement, mais comme Kidd a donné son accord, Vista et Curiel se la fermerons.

-Super.

-Tant qu'on parle de ça... Je pense que ta sœur est au courant car mon frère ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour tout et rien mais... On ne devrait pas le dire à...

-Ma mère a bien compris qu'on ne jouait pas au jeu vidéo la dernière fois. »

Je rougis... C'est pas vraiment une façon d'annoncer les mises en couples.

« -Par contre...

-Hum ?

-Y aura mon oncle à prévenir.

-Ton oncle ?

-Ouais, comme il s'est occupé de moi une bonne partie de ma vie, je vais être obligé de le prévenir si je ne veux pas qu'il m'envoit en internat pour nous séparer.

-Ah... il est strict ?

-Crétin qui reste buté dans son idée surtout.

-Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? » M'inquiété-je.

Law sourit avant de m'embrasser.

« -Moi, c'est du contraire que je me préoccupe. Il a les mêmes goûts que moi et c'est assez chiant.

-S'il aime les crétins dans mon genre, je peux toujours lui présenter mon cousin, mais je te préviens, il fait tout le temps la fête.

-Très peu pour lui alors.

-Law...

-Hum ?

-...Je... je t'aime. » Rougis-je.

Fallait que je le dise au moins une fois, même si ça parait ridicule. Enfin bref voilà, je voulais le dire. Il me sourit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« -Je sais, t'en fais pas c'est réciproque.

-Je suppose que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

-Ouais, alors abuses pas.

-J'abuse pas. Ris-je alors que la cloche sonne.

-Aller bouge. »

Il me donne une tape sur ma fesse droite ce qui me fait grimacer. Il l'a fait exprès... Ca se voit à son sourire. Je lui tire la langue... grave erreur... Il se doutait que j'allais faire ça puisqu'il arrive à l'attraper avec ses dents avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche pour m'embrasser... ce pervers... faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe à tout. On rompt notre baiser puis on va en cours.

.

.

.

.

.

Je grogne encore en voyant ma note... Je savais que je l'avais foiré mais à ce point... Sabo va me tuer... Faut dire que ces derniers temps, j'ai encore moins bossé que d'habitude. Monde cruel... Pourquoi on a un système débile de notes, hein ? Surtout sur des matières qui ne servent pas à l'élève... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la géo ? J'ai pas besoin de savoir où est le Sénégal ! Mes clients s'en foutent tous ! Pareil pour l'histoire... Ok faut nous l'apprendre c'est bon pour notre culture et pour que l'on ne répète pas les erreurs du passé mais nous noter sur ça... Ouais la seconde guerre à commencer en 1939 et alors ? On s'en fout de la date ! L'important, c'est ce que c'est et les conneries qu'on a fait ! Puis merde, pour être tatoueur j'ai besoin des maths, de la langue, des arts et de la science humaine avec la chimie ! Comment marche une diode j'en ai rien à cirer ! Je soupire avant de descendre du bus puis je vois une main m'arracher ma copie. Law grimace en voyant l'horreur.

« -Comment t'as pu mettre l'Italie en France ?

-On s'en fiche ! Il mange des grenouilles là-bas !

-En France oui, puis pas tant que ça... Ace, t'as même confondu la Chine et l'Inde... C'est pas la même densité.

-Chut monsieur n°1.

-Tu pourrais au moins savoir le nom des continents, tu vas faire comment si tu veux voyager ?

-Bah, je voyagerai pas ! Je connais le Japon ça me suffit.

-Et encore t'as inversé Hokkaido et Okinawa... c'est...

-J'ai bon sur tout le reste ! Tu me déprimes ! Arrête puis rends-moi ma copie ! »

Je cherche à récupérer ce foutu morceau de papier mais Law le garde hors de ma portée. Il s'amuse un peu puis finit par m'attraper les hanches pour me coller contre lui. Il dépose un baiser rapide.

« -J'vais t'apprendre.

-Hein ?

-J'ai encore 12 jours à tenir à ne pas toucher ton cul, donc je peux très bien utiliser ce temps pour te faire remonter tes notes. Je doute que ton frère soit contre. Sourit-il.

-Arrêtez d'utiliser mon frère en menace ! Puis d'abord comment ça se fait que t'as des bonnes notes toi ? Tu passes ton temps avec moi et je te vois pas réviser.

-Moi, j'écoute en cours et je ne dors pas 90% du temps dans tes bras. »

Une moue boudeuse s'installe sur mon visage. J'y peux rien si quand je suis bien je me laisse aller. Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis on va chez moi, un jour faudrait aller chez lui. La dernière fois j'étais tellement crevé que j'me suis endormi sans rien faire d'autre. Je rentre et m'annonce... pas de réponse. Il doit être parti chercher Luffy... Je laisse discrètement ma copie sur la table puis rejoint Law qui s'est déjà installé dans ma chambre. Sauf que cette fois il n'est pas sur mon lit mais assis sur une chaise près de mon bureau... Il va vraiment me faire bosser ?

« -C'est quoi ton prochain contrôle.

-Euh...

-Ace.

-Japonais.

-Tu me fais voir tes notes ?

-Tiroir de droite, Soupiré-je.

-Aller, dis-toi que après tu seras tranquille.

-On ne va pas passer tous les soirs à bosser ?

-Pendant les deux semaines... surement... Après juste une heure et ça ira.

-Je peux m'enfuir.

-Je te rattraperai et t'attacherai. »

Je grogne avant de m'installer. Il fait des tas avec mes notes, je le vois froncer des sourcils de temps en temps.

« -Comment tu peux avoir 82 en chimie et 12 en physique ? Ça fonctionne ensemble...

-Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord, la chimie c'est utile : savoir que tel et tel produit sont corrosifs pour la peau est hyper important. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un schéma électrique à la con !

-Ace... c'est quoi les matières utiles pour toi ?

-Maths, chimie, anglais, japonais et bio.

-Tout ce qui est en rapport avec ton métier, hein ?

-Bah oui.

-Et tu remarques que tu as rarement en-dessous de 70 dans ses matières.

-Heureusement, sinon je serai défaillant !

-Mais Ace ! T'es idiot ma parole, tu prouves juste que tu ne t'investies pas dans les autres matières car elles sont "pas utiles" selon toi.

-Bah je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps sur quelque chose d'inutile !

-Rien n'est inutile ! Imagine un de tes clients à un bras bionique ? Tu sais que le système nerveux et certaines veines sont reliées, si tu lui injectes de l'encre dedans son bras est foutu. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« -Sérieux ?

-Ils te l'ont pas appris à ton institut ?

-On m'apprend sur le tas et je n'ai pas encore eu ce cas...

-Bah maintenant tu sais.

-Ok, la physique je vais la bosser, mais l'histoire et la géo, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Bah imagine toi qu'un de tes clients demande la date de naissance du shinsengumi ou bien le monde avec son pays d'écrit placé au bon endroit.

-Nan mais... J'ai le temps de chercher entre la commande et la mise en forme du dessin.

-Le temps, c'est de l'argent bébé.

-Mais...

-ACE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE NOTE ? »

Je sursaute en entendant la douce voix de mon frère. Je regarde Law.

« -Ok, on bosse ! »

Il sourit satisfait avant de sortir de quoi me faire travailler avant que mon frère ne monte dans ma chambre. Ça marche toujours le coup du "je bosse pour rattraper ça"…

.

.

.

* * *

 _T^T je pense que mes futurs notes sont très proche des tiennes Ace vu comment j'ai foiré mon partiel hier._


	16. Première fois

_Hello les… Yamanekooooooooooooooo *^*_

 _Je kiff tellement ce drama… Mais tellement *^*_

 _Sinon… J'ai fait mon nettoyage de printemps \o/ c'est enfin rangé et ça me fait bizarre…_

 _Réponses aux guest :_

 _chipettre26 : T'es toute seule tiens XD les autres se sont créé des comptes… Bref ! Yep Marco l'arrive/le retour :3 il est là pour donner la fessé ! Tu sais, je suis aussi dyslexique, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des étude ^^ et quand j'écris mes fics XD ma beta s'arrache les cheveux des fois elle y comprendre rien, elle doit venir me montrer le passage pour que je lui dise ce que je voulais dire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Première fois**

.

.

.

Je finis la dernière touche en soupirant. Il était long celui-là, je désinfecte le tout puis passe de la crème avant de poser le filtre sur le tatouage. J'explique à mon client comment s'occuper du tatouage puis je le laisse aller vers Vista pour l'encaissement. Je range le matériel, me nettoie les mains avant de me frotter les yeux. J'vais finir par devenir myope moi !

« -Hey Ace ! Si t'as fini, j'veux voir ton cul, pour vérifier que mon œuvre est parfaite !

-Y'a encore des clients dans la salle d'attente Kidd !

-Et alors ? Ramène ton cul, s'il n'a pas fini de cicatriser, sans moi, tu ne pourras pas arrêter Law, il va craquer !

-J'arrive. »

Je grogne un peu avant de rentrer dans la salle, je me dessape et m'allonge sur le ventre. Kidd nettoie un peu à la crème et regarde le tatouage.

« -Je suis vraiment un dieu.

-Genre il était dur à faire ? En plus, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné !

-Ouais mais t'arrêtes pas de gigoter et de couiner, j'te rappelle le nombre de fois où j'ai levé la plume ?

-Nan je passe, aller montre moi ton œuvre et rends-moi mon cahier ! »

Il se fout un peu de moi puis va chercher des miroirs avec mon cahier. Il revient, me file une des glaces que je place de telle sorte à avoir le reflet de celle qu'il pointe sur mon cul. Je souris en voyant mon tatouage. Il est parfait... maintenant, reste plus qu'à voir la réaction de Law. De base, je voulais juste garder une marque de son existence dans ma vie.

« -Merci, Kiddy !

-J'vais t'en foutre une.

-Hahaha, simple vengeance pour la minute de trop de douleur du tatouage.

-La-ferme ! Si ton morpion de petit frère ne s'était pas mis à courir partout, je n'aurai pas dépassé.

-Faut savoir intégrer les inconnues qui défoncent tout ton résultat dans une équation, 2 c'est pas pareille que 2x avec x différent de 1.

-Ta gueule le matheux ! J'espère bien que Law va te maltraiter le cul plus de 50 minutes.

-Le temps est x ! » Me moqué-je.

J'esquive de justesse une beigne de sa part puis me rhabille avant de ranger mes affaires. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je salue tout le monde, Vista me charrie en me disant qu'il viendra me voir marcher en canard au festival lundi. Je vous merde tous ! Je rentre chez moi et mes frères me sautent dessus.

« -Montre ! Me dit Luffy

-Hey minute, vous l'avez déjà vu !

-Ouais, avec ta peau rouge et du sang partout. Aller, montre-nous ! »

Je soupire avant de leur montrer le résultat final, Luffy le trouve trop classe et dit qu'il veut le même mais mon frère le calme tout de suite. Je remets mon froc puis monte dans ma chambre.

« -Je te laisse de l'argent pour des pizzas Ace !

-Tu sors ?

-J'emmène Luffy chez Shanks, il va me faire boire comme un trou, donc oui tu as la maison pour toi jusqu'à demain 13h ! Pas plus !

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas invité ?

-Parce que tu m'aurais trouvé toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas y aller et rester avec Law ?

-Alors tu donnes ton accord pour...

-Tu changeras tes draps tout seul !

-T'es le meilleur grand frère du monde !

-Je le regrette bien... »

Je rigole avant d'embrasser mon frère pour le remercier puis fonce dans ma chambre. Je pose mon cahier sur mon bureau, retire ma veste, mes chaussettes, j'entends Sabo hurler qu'il s'en va. Je redescends, le remercie encore puis je ferme tout à clés, la pizza attendra, puis j'ai déjà bien bouffé au salon. Je remonte dans ma chambre, ouvre ma fenêtre.

« -Law ? »

Maintenant que j'y pense, il est peut-être sorti. Le bruit de la fenêtre qui s'ouvre me contredit. Il s'appuie sur le cadre en souriant.

« -Tu as fini ?

-Hum.

-T'as bien bossé ?

-J'me suis tué les yeux sur un tatouage, un truc super long sur tout le dos.

-Hummm... »

Il pose une planche entre nos deux fenêtres et pénètre dans ma chambre. Il m'embrasse doucement puis descend dans mon cou en même temps qu'il me pousse sur mon lit. On en avait tous les deux marre d'attendre. J'ai failli craquer plus d'une fois. Nos t-shirts volent dans ma chambre, ses mains détachent ma ceinture. Mon short part rejoindre les autres fringues. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sourire.

« -Montre-moi. »

Je prends une grande inspiration... J'avoue que je redoute un peu sa réaction. Je me retourne sur le ventre puis je retire mon boxer. Dans cette position, je ne peux pas voir son visage... mais pour l'instant il ne bouge pas...

« -Ace... tu... mais tu l'avais fait avant de me demander d'arrêter le jeu, non ?

-Oui... parce que... ça ne changeait pas le fait que tu es important pour moi...

-Bébé... »

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon tatouage.

« -Tu aimes ?

-Maintenant... t'es lié à moi, tu ne pourras plus me dire "non"… Ace... Tu m'appartiens, tu l'admets toi-même avec ça.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-J'ai envie de le mordre...

-Ah non ! Il est encore frais, tu pourras le mordre dans quelques mois et encore.

-Tant pis. Il prouve déjà bien que t'es à moi.

-Tu m'avais dit que c'était la marque de ta famille... puis le cœur... c'est parce... tu comprends...

-Hum bébé je comprends parfaitement... mais... le smiley tu...

-Je l'ai mis à ma façon, ouais.

-Ace... tu sais que je ne peux plus me retenir là, tu m'excites encore plus avec ma marque sur ton cul. »

Je souris puis remue mes miches.

« -Bah, je t'attends. »

Il grogne avant de venir lécher mon tatouage. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter un maximum du plaisir que ça procure. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches pour maintenir mes miches en l'air, je n'ai pas besoin de retenir mes gémissements cette fois, il n'y a personne à la maison à part nous. Sa langue passe du temps sur sa marque. Savoir qu'elle ne disparaitra jamais doit l'exciter. Il finit par descendre, le muscle humide se fraye un chemin entre mes fesses puis trouve le chemin qui mène à l'intérieur de moi.

Je gémis de plaisir à la sensation de l'intrus dans mon corps... c'est bon... Mon bassin bouge au même rythme que sa langue en moi. Je cherche plus de contact. Une de ses mains vient lâcher ma hanche pour venir aider à me préparer. Je sens un doigt entrer en moi avec sa langue. Mes bras me lâchent et le haut de mon corps s'effondre sur mon lit. Un seul doigt... il n'a rentré que sa langue avec un seul doigt et je veux déjà jouir... J'ai encore plus de sensations qu'avec une fellation ! Mais bizarrement son rythme est bien plus calme... Il observe mes réactions.

Je me remets à bouger mon bassin, son doigt va beaucoup plus loin que sa langue... c'est... aaannh... Il accélère son rythme avant de laisser un deuxième doigt rejoindre le tout. Il attend un peu mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux plus moi ! Je bouge moi-même mes hanches pour que ses doigts bougent en moi. Je sens sa langue se retirer mais un troisième doigt la remplace. Je gémis de plaisir... Ses doigts se remettent en mouvement en moi, allant, venant, étirant... tout pour me rendre fou... Je sens son torse se coller à mon dos et son souffle s'approcher de mon oreille.

« -Ace... »

Son membre dur se colle à ma peau.

« -Ton point G est dans ton orifice, tu le sais ?

-Aannh... heiaanh ?

-Tu aurais dû avoir un mal fou à l'entrée de mon deuxième doigt, mais comme ton point le plus sensible est là, ton corps efface totalement la douleur de cette partie pour laisser place au plaisir.

-Aaaah...aaanh...c'est...aaah...maal ?

-Oh non, tu vas avoir le plaisir de connaitre un orgasme prostatique. »

De quoi il me parle ? En fait, il a l'air aussi content de pouvoir me le donner cet orgasme. Ses doigts se retirent à mon grand regret, il me les met dans ma bouche. C'est humide... Il les retire vite pour les laisser venir déboucler sa ceinture. Ses dernières fringues s'envolent, il se place à mon entrée puis positionne son sexe avant de s'enfoncer en moi.

« -Annnnnnnh... »

C'est tellement bon... Sa verge est énorme et chaude en moi. Mon corps ne tient pas et je jouis déjà.

« -Humm... Bébé, t'es tellement serré... »

Je viens de jouir... Je viens de jouir mais j'en veux encore plus. Je bouge mes hanches, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il commence à bouger à son tour pour imposer son rythme. Law frappe au plus profond de moi. Je suis en train de me tuer la voix à gémir son prénom. C'est bon... C'est tellement bon... Je le sens bouger en moi... Aaanhh... j'en veux toujours plus.

Son rythme est soutenu et violent, mais j'adore. Une de ses mains tire sur mes cheveux pour que je relève la tête, il me tourne le visage toujours en tirant sur ma tignasse puis m'embrasse. Nos langues se battent, non pas pour la domination mais pour le plaisir. Plus c'est fort, plus on aime...

« -Annnh...aaaah...annnh...Laaannw...je veux... te voir... »

Il grogne avant de se retirer quand même. Je sais qu'il voulait voir mon tatouage mais pour sa première éjaculation en moi, je veux le sentir, qu'il sache que c'est moi qui lui offre ce plaisir si précieux. Il me retourne brusquement sur le dos puis se renfonce en moi. Je crie encore plus qu'avant...qu'est-ce... il a un sourire fier... Il a trouvé quelque chose. Ses coups de hanches reprennent en frappant uniquement ce point si articulier. Bon sang… C'est trop bon, je me sens déjà à nouveau sur le point de craquer.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, nos lèvres se retrouvent, nos langues se font mutuellement plaisir. Ses mains se baladent sur mon corps sans jamais descendre plus bas que le nombril. Ça m'excite... J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai connu comme plaisir avant n'est rien comparé à maintenant. Law est bouillant en moi, son rythme est de plus en plus saccadé, il ne va pas tarder à venir alors que moi je fais tout pour me retenir... Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble cette fois, comme deux vrais amants….

« -Ace... aaah...

-Annnnh...annnh... aaah... »

Il vient mordre mon cou alors qu'une de ses mains descend pour retracer mon tatouage. J'en peux plus. Je craque puis jouis entre nos deux corps entremêlés. Je me contracte, je dois être encore plus serré là... Law pousse un dernier soupir de plaisir puis jouit en moi... Je sens son sperme se répandre dans mon corps... c'est bon... c'est tellement bon...il s'effondre sur moi et on a du mal à reprendre nos respirations... C'était bien au delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer...

« -A quelle heure revient ton frère ?

-Demain 13h...

-Parfait... Je vais profiter de ta voix alors. » Sourit-il avant de m'embrasser

Il est à nouveau d'attaque et déjà en moi... Parfait, mon petit Ace vient aussi de se reréveiller. Je bouge pour le retirer de moi puis me repositionne sur le ventre. Cette fois-ci, il peut me faire l'amour en matant sa marque jusqu'au bout. Il comprend mes pensées et se penche le long de mon corps.

« -Tu m'excites Ace… Putain, ce tatouage...

-Je sais.

-Viens pas te plaindre si tu ne peux pas marcher après. »

Il s'enfonce violement en moi en me faisant à nouveau gémir son prénom.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah vous l'attendiez celui-là xDDDD Depuis un long moment ! Je le sens vous trépigner sur place ! Et le voilà enfin, ce petit lemon mais… Qui n'est pas le THE lemon ou j'ai fait mumuse en appliquant un nouveau style d'écriture et surtout en mettant le thème de la fic :3_

 _J'en profite pour vous dire un grand merci !_

 _Nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié de la fic et la fic a plus de 10 000 vues ! 35 Favs ! 56 Follows et il y a déjà plus de 200 reviews ToT je pensais qu'accélérer le rythme de publication couperai la poire en deux mais nom XD Vous êtes plus rapace que jamais, j'en ai même plus que quand je postais qu'une fois par semaine._

 _Merci !_


	17. Deux pervers

_Hello les… J'ai envie de dire Yamaneko mais ça commence à en faire beaucoup xD_

 _Bien je vois que le lemon a bien plu à tout le monde XD Heureuse de voir que vous êtes tous des perverse sans pitié !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Chipette26 : C'est transmis ! xD Tu sais moins j'ai pas continué l'orthophoniste ça m'a gonflé mais en écrivant petit à petit des histoires ça s'est amélioré ^^ Et merci pour tous ces compliments !_

 _BrownieCaramel : Nan Law ne tombera pas de la planche xD ça le rendrait plus trop crédible après ! Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :3 et que le Ace tatoueur te plaise surtout héhéhéhéhé_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Deux pervers**

.

.

.

Je me réveille avec un sacré mal de cul... outch... je regarde l'heure... 15h28... double outch... Law remue un peu dans son sommeil tout en me serrant contre lui. On a fait l'amour jusqu'au matin... Je ne me souviens plus le nombre de positions qu'on a testées. Je souris bêtement quand soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte. J'autorise l'entrée de toute façon ça ne peut être que mon frère.

« -Je ferme les yeux. Je tiens encore à ma vue. Dit-il en entrant.

-Y'a la couverture. » Chuchoté-je.

Il ouvre les yeux puis soupire avant de prendre mon sac de linge et de ramasser mes fringues au sol en mettant celle de Law de côté.

« -Vous êtes graves, on est rentré je t'entendais encore !

-Genre...

-On est rentré vers 11h.

-En même temps, t'avais dit 13h.

-Bah voyons... bon... un goûter au lit je suppose ?

-Si tu fais ça, t'es le meilleur grand frère de l'univers !

-Je le regrette, je te dis. Mais je te préviens, demain tu vas en cours !

-J'essayerai. »

Il soupire en se demandant comment il peut laisser passer ça puis sort de ma chambre. Law se réveille doucement, je l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Une de ses mains glisse sur mon dos pour venir caresser mes reins. Les douces caresses du matin, j'adore. Il émerge complètement puis m'embrasse à son tour.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi. Souris-je

-Bonjour bébé...

-Arrête, Sabo va venir nous apporter à manger. »

Il sourit et je sens sa main descendre sur mon tatouage.

« -De toute façon, j'ai trop abusé de ton cul, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je te reprenne à nouveau. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

-On l'a fait jusqu'à 11h !

-J'aurai continué si je n'avais pas entendu tes frères.

-Pervers sadique... »

Il me sourit en continuant de tracer mon tatouage. Ses lèvres se posent sur mes clavicules.

« -Ace.

-Hum ?

-Tu me le tatoueras ?

-De quoi ?

-Le tatouage que t'as sur tes miches. Le smiley est un peu différent du mien, comme si t'avais créé une autre famille parallèle à la mienne, ça m'énerve alors je veux le même.

-Juste le smiley ?

-Non le tout, tu le mérites.

-Je veux bien, mais tu le veux où et en quelle taille ?

-Sur mon torse, tout mon torse... J'ai vu les regards que tu jetais dessus. Avoues, tu voulais que je le tatoue ?

-Je plaide coupable. Ris-je avant de l'embrasser. Mais tu vas douiller quand je vais passer sur les parties grasses, puis tout le torse ça va bien prendre 3 à 4h, la demi-journée.

-J'te fais confiance mais Ace...

-Hum ?

-Y'a pas de gras. »

Je détourne les yeux et il inverse nos positions ce qui me fait grimacer de douleur.

« -Law, mon cul...

-Rien à foutre ! D'où y'a du gras ? »

Je ne dis toujours rien puis il m'attaque aux chatouilles. J'explose de rire étant craintif mais en même temps ça me tire sur les reins... cette torture !

« -Hahahahaha...ok...ok y'en a pas... »

Il arrête sa torture puis revient m'embrasser. Au même moment, mon frère toque pour apporter notre plateau repas.

« -Oh pitié Law, fais-moi le plaisir de m'éviter la vision de mon frère les jambes écartées par toi. »

Il sourit à la remarque de mon frère avant de se redécoller de moi. Sabo nous apporte le plateau sur lequel se trouvent deux verres de coca puis je le vois s'arrêter à côté de la poubelle... Quoi elle est vide ! Il se retourne brusquement alors que Law bouge pour prendre un onigiri.

« -Vous vous êtes protégés ?! »

Je m'étouffe avec ma boisson... De quoi ? Law me tapote le dos pour me faire arrêter de tousser.

« -Ace ! Law ! C'est grave ça avec tout ce qui traine de nos jours !

-Je sais que j'ai rien moi, les quelques personnes avec qui je l'ai fait, on était protégé.

-Pourquoi là tu as oublié, Ace ?! Et toi Law ?

-Négatif.

-Hein ?

-J'ai fait le test, y'a quelques semaines et le résultat est négatif. Soupire Law.

-Pourquoi t'as fait le test ? Demandé-je.

-C'est obligatoire pour avoir accès au concours de médecine.

-Ah...

-Tu veux aller en médecine Law ? On peut dire que niveau prévention, tu as pas mal de marge pour t'améliorer ! » Dit Sabo.

Law sourit seulement à sa répartie puis reprend son repas. Ace mange aussi un peu alors que Sabo décide de sortir de la chambre.

« -C'est quand ton concours ?

-J'ai encore le temps, c'est quelques semaines avant les derniers examens du lycée.

-Hummm... Tu voudras que je te laisse étudier ?

-Non, je voudrais plutôt que tu me motives à étudier. Sourit-il.

-Je vais réfléchir à des récompenses alors~ »

Law sourit avant de venir grignoter mon cou, il m'a bouffé toute la nuit. J'ai des suçons et des morsures partout, même aux cuisses ! Ce pervers sadique est plus que possessif. Franchement si on ne sait pas que je suis à lui alors, il y a un vrai problème. On finit de manger puis je tente de me lever mais mes jambes me lâchentt.

« -Outch... »

Je me tiens le bas du dos... C'était super bon hier mais là... j'ai l'impression de dérouiller autant que pour mon tatouage. Law ricane puis sort à son tour des draps pour me soulever.

« -Tu préfères que je te porte comment ?

-... je préférerai marcher par moi-même...

-C'est pas possible ça, tu ne tiens pas.

-... Sur le dos alors... mon frère va avoir un arrêt cardiaque sinon... Faut mettre un petit truc... »

Law me sourit puis va fouiller dans mon armoire pour me sortir un boxer. Il récupère le sien avant de me mettre sur son dos. Je nous guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Par chance, on ne croise personne. Je bénis mon frère d'avoir acheté une baignoire... Merci Sabo ! Law me pose et fait couler de l'eau dedans. Une fois pleine, on retire nos boxers, Law m'installe dedans puis se place derrière moi. On soupire de plaisir, moi ça me fait du bien au dos puis il fallait qu'on se débarrasse de notre sueur et de l'odeur du sperme. Law souffle de plaisir puis tend le bras pour prendre le savon. Il nous nettoie... Je ferme juste les yeux pour profiter à fond de ses caresses apaisantes. Law descend lentement vers mon sexe épuisé.

« -Laaaw...

-Hum ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent... C'est mort, y'a plus rien là et j'ai mal au cul... »

Il ricane puis embrasse mon cou avant de glisser sa main de l'autre côté. Ses doigts écartent doucement mes fesses puis titille mon entrée... euh... Je ne viens pas de dire que j'avais mal ? Et genre, en plus je l'ai prouvé puisque je ne tiens plus debout... Il enfonce un doigt en moi, mon corps se braque mais je n'ai même pas mal... Ca me fait du bien... Punaise, y'a un problème avec mon corps, il ne peut pas effacer la douleur comme ça... si ? Law sourit et son autre main appuie sur mon sexe qui s'est réveillé.

« -Tu vois...

-Mon corps est aussi pervers que toi...

-T'es juste hyper sensible de l'orifice, j'te l'ai dit hier.

-Humm... oui mais... y'a mes frères en bas...

-Et ? Ils ont déjà entendu notre dernier round. »

Je me doutais qu'il dirait ça... C'est peine perdue d'essayer d'arrêter un Law qui a envie... Son doigt entre et ressort de moi... Il y a l'eau qui s'infiltre... et le pire... c'est que j'adore ça... Mes gémissements remplissent petit à petit la salle de bain. Sabo va me tuer... Trafalgar ressort son doigt puis guide son sexe à mon entrée... ok c'est vrai qu'avec toute la baise d'hier et avec le fait que mon corps ne ressente que du plaisir, la préparation n'a pas besoin de durer très longtemps. Je le sens se glisser en moi et des larmes de plaisir mouillent mes yeux.

« -Aaannnnhh... Laaaaww... »

Il me mord l'épaule... Tiens, y'avait encore de la place pour une morsure ? Un premier coup résonne en moi, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième. Il commence une série de va-et-vient, je bouge aussi mes hanches à son rythme, je veux qu'il retrouve ma prostate, être au maximum de mon plaisir. Je gémis de plus en plus puis je sens une sensation parcourir tout mon corps. J'hurle de bien être et il sourit à nouveau.

Ça y est... On y est... il concentre ses coups dessus. C'est tellement bon, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de me contenir, je n'oublie pas qu'il y a mes frères en bas… Si Luffy pose une question débile à Sabo, il va me faire la peau. La main de Law vient retracer mon tatouage sur ma fesse... de base je ne l'imaginais pas à cette utilisation mais je dois avouer que c'est vachement excitant !

« -Ace... hummm...

-Aaah...aanh...hnnnmm... »

Punaise je vais craquer, c'est tellement bon. Puis il y a l'eau qui amplifie les sensations à chaque coup. J'en peux plus... notre rythme s'accélère, devient complètement désordonné... Je ne tiens pas plus longtemps et je me libère dans l'eau. Law grogne en me sentant plus serré puis jouit à son tour en moi. On reprend notre respiration difficilement, les lèvres de mon brun se posent un peu partout où il a accès... C'est tellement bon... Je me relève un peu, pour pouvoir me mettre face à lui, ce qui retire son sexe de moi. Mais au moment où mes miches sortent légèrement de l'eau, il m'attrape les hanches et lèche mon tatouage.

« -Law...

-A moi.

-Veux un bisou... »

Je le sens sourire contre mes miches puis il me relâche et me laisse m'installer en face de lui. Doucement, il m'embrasse... mais le baiser devient vite violent. Nos langues qui se sont quittées il y a peine quelques minutes se mélangent brutalement faisant ainsi sentir leur furieuse envie de se retrouver. On aime tellement ça. Ce n'est pas un combat pour la domination, c'est juste un plaisir violent entre nous deux. Soudain, on tambourine à la porte ce qui nous oblige à rompre le baiser. Je regarde celle-ci avant d'entendre la charmante voix de mon frère s'élever :

« -Ace tu bouges ton cul de je ne veux pas dire où et tu vas expliquer à ton petit frère pourquoi tu as hurlé comme si on te torturait ! Et je veux que la salle de bain soit propre ! »

Génial...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mouahahahahahahah ! Je sers du lemon sur un plateau maintenant !_


	18. Maison hanté

_Hey les… Non… NON ToT YAMANEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *pars se pendre*_

 _Bien… Une semaine longue est difficile s'annonce pour moi et ma beta, on a plusieurs dossier à préparer et notamment des examens MAIS… 8D folle que je suis, je posterai quand même ! Peut-être pas à 0h mais en tout cas je posterai xDDD par contre je ne garantie pas la réponse au review ToT désolé…_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _chipette26 : XD Non mais… *look les statistiques* Y'avait que 500 view Oo sur le chapitre m'enfin heureuse que t'ai réussi à le lire XD et que ça te plaise autant_

 _BrownieCaramel : Oooooooh j'allais oublié les mecs XD faut dire que j'arrive pas vraiment à voir qui est derrière l'ordi :3 sache que ces bishos sont des pompes à spermes ! xD ils sont inépuisable !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Maison hanté**

.

.

.

Je souris au petit couple avant d'encaisser l'argent et de leur ouvrir la porte. J'ai testé notre maison hantée... Bah on va en faire hurler beaucoup de peur ! Law soupire pour la énième fois de la journée... Il n'a fait que ça depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui... grave erreur... Je grimace et me relève presque tout de suite en sentant la douleur de mes reins... On a abusé... Law a abusé de moi ! Et là, il sourit !

« -Ah pour te moquer de moi tu souris !

-Toujours bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as faire la gueule depuis ce matin ?

-Rien.

-Law !

-Ce festival me saoule.

-Ouais mais quand même.

-Je ne peux pas te toucher !

-Hein ?

-T'es maquillé de partout, t'as une clochette au cou qui m'empêche de le mordre et ta queue m'empêche d'aller dans ton short !

-Le but du festival n'est pas que tu me violes ! Puis, tu t'es déjà bien amusé hier ! »

Law grogne, bon si c'est que ça, normalement ça s'arrangera ce soir. Je me remue vers l'entrée quand un attroupement de filles vient vers nous... J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude vu qu'il y a très peu de gonzesses dans notre lycée. Elles viennent vers moi et commence à crier dans tous les sens comme quoi mon costume est trop mignon... euh... ok... help ? Law se lève en soupirant, ce n'est pas la première fois de la journée que ça m'arrive. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, sa tête sur mon épaule et leur lance un regard noir... Ça refroidit bien leurs ardeurs d'un seul coup. Mon amant est habillé avec sa blouse de médecin et le pantalon bleu basic des hôpitaux mais la classe a tenu à rajouter un petit plus. Ils lui ont maquillé des cicatrices sur le visage... J'ai dû me battre pour lui faire. Pfff, entre ses tripotages et son humeur grognon...

« -Euh... on voudrait tester la maison hantée.

-Je vous en prie c'est par là, 400 Yens par personne, s'il vous plait. »

Elles donnent l'argent à Law et entrent dans la maison hantée. Je soupire avant de grimacer en voyant un groupe arriver. Je passe derrière mon amant dans l'espoir de me planquer. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils et voit Kidd avec Vista et Curiel arriver... Ils ont fermé le salon pour la journée ou quoi ?

« -Bah alors Ace, tu te caches de nous ? Rit Curiel.

-Aller le minou, sors du dos de ton mec. S'amuse Kidd.

-Attends, il arrive peut-être plus à bouger. Pouffe Curiel.

-Je vous merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ? Le salon tourne avec des fantômes ?

-Le vieux a fermé pour la journée pour qu'on puisse te faire chier. »

Je peste contre Edward puis Law repasse derrière moi pour me serrer contre lui. C'est la première fois que Vista et Curiel le rencontre. Il a sympathisé avec Kidd alors il ne se méfie plus mais il ne connait pas les deux autres cons, faut faire les présentations.

« -Hey Law, t'inquiète, ces deux-là n'iront pas bouffer ton mec. »

Merci Kidd pour ta repartie.

« -Je confirme, je préfère ma femme, elle a d'autres attributs. Sourit Vista.

-Moi, je suis bien en célib', ça permet de baiser comme je veux !

-Tu ne le rassures pas là, Curiel. » Rit Kidd.

Je soupire avant de me décoller de Law pour me mettre face à lui pour les présentations.

« -Law, je te présente Vista, notre comptable, perceur et tatoueur. Vista, Law mon mec.

-Enchanté ! Je suis plus perceur que tatoueur. Sourit le moustachu.

-J'aurai dis comptable. Murmuré-je.

-T'as dit quelque chose, morpion ? Qui a réparé ta bourde sur le litre d'encre utilisé dans le cahier ?

-J'ai rien dit ! »

Law sourit avant de saluer Vista.

« -Ensuite, là c'est Curiel, le mécano des machines et accessoirement tatoueur et perceur.

-Yep, accessoirement. Je préfère tripoter une machine qu'un corps qui ne va pas baiser avec moi !

-Et tu connais déjà Kidd. »

Je regarde Law, il a l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise avec mes collègues qu'avec mes potes du lycée... surement qu'eux ils n'ont pas chassé Law tout de suite puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment les rumeurs sur lui. Kidd pose son bras sur ma tête, aplatissant mes oreilles de chat.

« -T'as vu le tatouage ? Demande-t-il

-Ouais, t'as fait du bon boulot, j'ai craqué tout de suite. Sourit Law.

-Même qu'il a voulu mordre ! Cafté-je.

-Hey, mords pas le tatouage, tu vas le défoncer, mais sinon combien ? »

Combien de quoi ? Law sourit et a l'air de comprendre... euh... what ?

« -12 plus 1, un peu plus tard. »

Hein ?

« -Eh bas ! T'es moins chochotte que je pensais morpion ! Me dit Kidd.

-Je te merde ! »

Kidd et Law rigolent ensemble. Ce complot contre moi... pfff... Je me retourne pour faire la moue. Un corps se colle à moi et un baiser se dépose sur mes tempes.

« -Aller boude pas.

-Je ne boude pas.

-Hey Law ! »

On se retourne vers les trois idiots qui sont venus me faire chier. Ils sourient tous les trois en plus.

« -J'te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois mais t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'Ace.

-Ouais, c'est notre morpion quand même.

-J'ai l'impression de marier ma fille. Soupire Vista.

-Elle est un peu jeune pour le mariage, puis je traduis, Ace t'es comparé à une fille ! Rit Kidd.

-Bande de con ! » Grogné-je.

Mais je suis quand même touché par les paroles. Law sourit puis embrasse de nouveau ma tempe. Il va péter un câble contre le maquillage. Je souris avant de me rappeler de quelque chose.

« -Kidd.

-Ouais morpion ?

-Samedi, il me faut la grande salle.

-J'ai pas vu de rendez-vous de programmés, tu sais ce que je dis aux trucs de dernière minute.

-Mais Law veut un tatouage sur tout le torse.

-Hey les amoureux, vous aimez vous torturer aux endroits sensibles ?

-J'en ai déjà un peu partout. Dit Law.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit joli cœur ! »

Law fronce les sourcils au surnom, c'est vrai qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment ça mais maintenant que Kidd lui en a donné un, je vais pouvoir lui en donner aussi.

« -Pardon ?

-Bah ouais, le tatouage d'Ace, il est pour toi donc j'ai pensé à ça.

-Ne pense pas alors.

-Tu peux l'appeler Kiddy sinon. Souris-je.

-Tu veux mourir morpion ?

-Non, mais je veux bien la grande salle.

-Et il veut quoi ?

-Ce que j'ai sur mon cul. Mais c'est moi qui fait !

-Vu le design, je vais rester en doublon avec toi morpion, ça va passer sur les tétons t'as jamais utilisé la plume sur ce genre de peau.

-Ok... c'est dur ?

-Téton, pubis, visage et lèvre à nana c'est le plus sensible. T'es pas encore bien réactif quand faut lever le bras. Puis la peau est moins épaisse, c'est pas plus dur mais plus délicat on va dire.

-Law ? »

J'ai un peu peur de lui faire mal et de foirer je dois avouer. Il dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres puis me sourit.

« -Tu vas y arriver.

-Au pire, je suis derrière Ace. J'ai appris à arrêter tes conneries à temps.

-Merci Kiddy~

-Viens là que je t'en colle une ! »

Je me colle à Law et lui tire la langue pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'aura pas. Kidd grogne mais mon amant me serre contre lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« -N'empêche, je l'imaginais pas comme ça ton mec ! Avoue Curiel.

-C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression qu'Ace est une pauvre princesse dans les bras d'un loubard près à la violer. Fait Vista.

-Morpion, t'es encore comparé à une fille.

-Je vous merde !

-Avoue que tes miches ont morflé !

-J'ai même pas eu mal !

-Sérieux ? Me dit pas que ton point G est dans... Punaise, file-moi ton cul !

-Non, il est à moi puis c'est trop jouissif de faire éjaculer quelqu'un à la force de mon sexe. Sourit Law.

-Je me doute ouais ! » Grogne Kidd.

Je rougis c'est quand même de mon cul et surtout de mes orgasmes dont on parle là. Law réussit enfin à décoincer mon t-shirt de mon short pour pouvoir passer une main sur mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il revit là.

« -Et sinon vous nous faites tester votre maison hantée ? Demande Vista.

-Je ne la conseille pas aux cardiaques, elle fait vraiment flipper. Dis-je en même temps qu'un cri de terreur résonne dans l'attraction.

-Sale môme ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que des gonzesses pour flipper !

-500 yens chacun alors ! Mais à tes risque et périls ! »

Je souris alors qu'ils nous donnent tous les trois l'argent. Je lance un regard de supplice à mon amant. J'ai trop envie de les voir hurler comme des filles. Mais Law me dit clairement non. Je soupire avant de les laisser entrer. J'aurai qu'à juste me concentrer pour les entendre hurler. Trafalgar retourne à sa place tandis que je continue d'attirer les clients à l'accueil. A un moment, je reconnais clairement le cri de Curiel et Vista mais je n'entends pas Kidd... mouais... Faut dire aussi que sa piaule c'est pire qu'une maison hantée alors je comprend. Ils ressortent tous les trois, je fais entrer les derniers clients avant de tirer le panneau de fin de journée devant la porte. Certains stands ont même déjà été rangés. Je m'approche des vieux pendant que Law fait les comptes.

« -Je dois aller chercher le défibrillateur ?

-Sérieux, c'est quoi ça ? Comment vous avez fait ?!

-La plupart des idées viennent de Law~

-Y'a un truc chelou dans sa tête ! Fait Vista.

-Mouais. Dit Kidd.

-Vista, tu me marqueras en occupé samedi ?

-T'as pas des rendez-vous ? Si Kidd est en doublon derrière toi, ça va être chaud.

-J'me souviens pas avoir des rendez-vous. Dis-je.

-T'as un croquis à montrer, moi j'en ai un. J'essaye de l'appeler demain, au pire c'est qu'un 5x5 sur le poignet, juste un kanji, t'y arrives Vista.

-Ouais, ça devrait le faire. Par contre Ace ton croquis.

-...Euh...

-Putain, morpion ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas fait. » Grogne Kidd.

Ouais, j'ai zappé puis... Faut dire qu'entre une heure de révision puis tripotage avec Law... J'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps. Je grimace en voyant le regard noir du roux. C'est lui qui m'a formé, une erreur de ma part, il le prend pour lui et il est doué avec une belle réputation.

« -J'le fais avant samedi promis !

-Ace ! J'ai dit quoi ? Un tatouage c'est à vie, tu ne vas pas le bâcler !

-Mais j'avais déjà l'idée en tête, j'ai juste à le dessiner.

-Je veux le voir avant que tu commences à tatouer ton mec et si c'est de la merde je t'en fous une. Le vieux s'occupera de l'expliquer au client. Laisse tes notes.

-Roger ! »

Je soupire puis ils m'annoncent qu'ils s'en vont. Moi, j'ai encore du boulot, je les salue avant de repartir pour aider Law.

Quelle journée...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yamanekkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooo ToT_


	19. Tatouage

_Hello les… ToT j'en ai marre !_

 _Navré, j'ai beaucoup de test et j'en ai encore deux aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser car ToT y'a trop de matière ou j'ai pas la moyenne…_

 _Bref !_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au reviews ToT mais je les ai tous lu je vous assure ! Et merci beaucoup à toutes, XD je comprends pas le chapitre où je dis que je pourrais pas répondre au review par manque de temps bah… C'est le chapitre où j'en ai eu le plus pour l'instant ! M'enfin, je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour répondre au futur review mais j'ai encore des examens la semaine prochaine ''' je ferai de mon mieux !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 : Tatouage**

.

.

.

La clochette de l'institut résonne alors que je sors de la grande salle. Kidd et moi, on a dû tout préparer pour le tatouage de Law. Je vais à l'accueil et embrasse mon petit ami pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici. Les mecs viennent aussi lui dire bonjour, puis le vieux Edward vient à son tour pour se présenter. Law ne dit rien, les deux derniers jours, j'ai refusé qu'on couche ensemble, j'ai besoin de rester sur le tabouret pendant plus de 3h aujourd'hui alors vaut mieux que mon cul soit en bon état.

« -Tu viens t'installer ? Demandé-je.

-Ouais. »

Je le guide dans la grande salle où Kidd finissait de vérifier la machine.

« -Aller mon gars, tu retires ton haut et tu t'assois, on va commencer par le haut car te faire ça après le torse c'est un peu sadique de notre part. Ace, tu restes debout pour cette partie. Law est un peu plus grand que toi, assis, tu vas être bloqué. »

On obéit tous les deux à Kidd. Il est très pro, j'ai totalement confiance en lui et Law l'apprécie donc ça va aller. Mon amant retire son haut avant de s'installer puis je me place aussi comme il faut. Je tire le pupitre à outils près de moi pendant que Kidd se place juste derrière moi. On nettoie la peau pour être sûrs qu'il n'y a rien puis je prends la plume. Le dessin est posé juste à côté, Kidd m'a bien expliqué quelle partie doit être à tel ou tel endroit.

« -Détends-toi Bébé. Me souffle Law.

-Hum.

-Il est tendu du slip depuis ce matin, j'te jure quand je lui ai expliqué les différentes parties du tatouage et à quel endroit, elles vont se trouver.

-Tu vas y arriver, ce serait triste que tu rates sur moi.

-Tu ne me rassures pas là. » Grogné-je.

Law et Kidd rient un peu et je respire un bon coup avant de commencer. L'épaule ne fait pas mal, je trace les pointes et les piques du dessin. Kidd s'éloigne un peu de moi en restant à l'affut mais il sait que cette partie là, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je fais bien attention aux détails ainsi qu'à ma plume, je prends à peu moins d'une heure pour bien faire les deux épaules avec le début du torse. Je retire la plume.

« -Allonge-toi. »

Law s'allonge pendant que je tire le tabouret pour poser mes miches. Je regarde un moment le dessin puis continue mes traits. Law ne dit toujours rien... il ne ressent pas la douleur ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il doit avoir l'habitude mais quand même. J'arrive près du téton, je m'arrête puis trace le haut de l'autre côté puis me stoppe à nouveau au niveau des tétons. Kidd se rapproche, il passe dernière, se colle à moi et prend ma main dans la sienne. J'entends Law grogner.

« -Fais pas ton jaloux. Se moque Kidd.

-La ferme. Grogne Law.

-Bon, Ace, t'as vu qu'il a la peau mate. Sûr que t'as remarqué vu le nombre de fois où tu dois le voir à poil…

-Oui j'ai vu et laisse ma libido où elle est ! Dis-je.

-Bref, t'as appuyé plus sur la plume mais là c'est comme les non-mates en délicat, il n'est pas complètement noir. Alors j'veux un poignet léger, que tu juges à l'effet de la plume sur sa peau et accessoirement à ses grimaces car là il ne va pas rester de stoïque, ok ?

-Ouais. »

Je laisse la main de Kidd me montrer les premiers mouvements. C'est comme ça qu'il m'apprend alors bon. Je vois Law grimacer de douleur en sentant l'outil. J'ai envie de faire au plus vite mais Kidd me bloque.

« -Ace, tu te calmes et tu ralentis direct avant que je ne te vire de là. »

Je prends une grande inspiration puis je reprends le bon rythme. On passe un peu moins d'une demi-heure sur les tétons. Kidd s'éloigne à nouveau et me laisse tranquillement faire la suite du tatouage. Il sort même de la salle de temps en temps pour aller aider à l'explication du dessin. J'entends ma cliente piquer une crise de l'autre côté comme quoi elle ne voulait que moi. Kidd aussi commence à grogner mais je remarque surtout que Law lance des regards noirs à la porte. Je lève la plume.

« -Law ?

-T'en as souvent des accros à toi ?

-T'inquiète pas, y'a un règlement d'affiché dans la salle d'attente on n'est pas là pour draguer où se faire draguer, avec son cinéma, elle va surement passer avec Vista vu que Kidd a grogné.

-Mouais.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir des clients qui nous demande en priorité car ils ont l'habitude tout simplement.

-Aller, finis ton boulot. »

Je souris puis reprends mon travail, je trace tranquillement alors que Kidd revient en claquant la porte. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude sinon j'aurai sursauté.

« -Une folle ! Sérieux, heureusement qu'elle paye. Et tu la sers plus Ace.

-Ok.

-T'en es où ?

-Encore 1h30.

-T'as blablaté toi. »

Je ne réponds pas pour continuer mon travail. Après 1h30 de tatouage, je repose mon outil et soupire de soulagement. Je nettoie la peau puis regarde mon travail... j'ai hâte de voir le résultat final. Law se redresse en grimaçant puis se met debout. Je vais chercher le miroir pour lui montrer. Il sourit en voyant mon travail et je range le miroir avant de poser la première crème avec le filtre.

« -Satisfait ? Demande Kidd.

-Très.

-Tu vois Ace, tu te stresses pour rien.

-Je te merde Kidd ! »

Il ricane avec Law, je l'aide à remettre son haut, il a prit une chemise, il avait prévu le coup.

« -Bon, tu sais comment t'en occuper vu le nombre de tatoo que t'as. dit Kidd.

-Ouais, au pire c'est un gentil petit ami qui est là. »

Je souris puis vient l'embrasser. J'essaye de ne pas trop me coller à lui pour éviter de le faire souffrir. Je sens qu'il va être sur les nerfs. Pas de câlin avant trois semaines. Je le laisse récupérer ses affaires pendant que je vais noter le temps, la quantité utilisée et le matériel utilisé. Je note la facturation normale puis la surligne en rouge pour montrer que c'est pour moi. Chaque employé à sa couleur mais comme je ne le suis pas encore je prends celle de Kidd et met une étoile à côté. Law sort de la pièce puis se met derrière moi.

« -Tu ne veux pas que je paye ?

-Pas question ! »

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser.

« -Tu bosses jusqu'à ?

-19h, il me reste deux heures. Je pense que je vais faire que prendre des commandes, j'ai les yeux qui me tirent.

-Hum. Je rentre et j'te retrouve chez moi ?

-Chez toi ?

-Je viens de douiller pendant 4h, je pense que j'ai le droit à une petite sieste. Je ne serai peut-être pas réveillé quand tu reviendras

-Tu me laisseras la planche ?

-Ouais. A ce soir.

-Hum. »

On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se séparer. On fait vraiment couple, ça m'impressionne. Kidd se place derrière moi avant de sourire.

« -Aaah les débuts de couple, j'ai encore les souvenirs, baiser, câlin, bisou, baise, câlin, encore baiser... puis après 2 mois, ça se lasse... quelle tristesse.

-Sérieux ?

-T'as jamais eu des relations avant ?

-Si mais, ça dépassait pas les deux semaines...

-C'est beau la jeunesse. Ah... tu verras bien, quand Law aura son tatouage sec, soit il le regrettera soit il sera encore plus accro. Après... vous êtes jeunes.

-Tu ne me rassures pas des masses...

-Je te l'ai dit quand j'ai compris ton tatouage. Si j'avais su, je t'en aurai foutu une !

-C'est pas parce que tu regrettes de t'être tatoué le nom de ton ex sur le pénis que je vais regretter !

-Je te merde Ace, je réfléchis encore à comment modifier le design quand il faudra repigmenter.

-Tu veux que je cherche ?

-Même pas en rêve, c'est ma bite, je m'en occupe moi-même.

-C'est qui t'avais tatoué ?

-Le vieux, à l'époque, il n'avait pas les yeux défoncés.

-Oh...

-Mais maintenant je te forme assez bien pour que tu me le répares ! Tu finis le lycée et on fait ça en me réparant la bite !

-Beurk...

-Genre tu ne regardes pas celle de Law.

-Je la regarde, je la touche, je la suce mais ça ne change pas que je me passerai bien de voir la tienne.

-Mais c'est que t'es plus coincé depuis que tu sors avec Law ! Il t'a perverti, snif, notre morpion a tellement changé...

-Je te merde. »

Kidd se marre puis ébouriffe mes cheveux, il fait un peu trop grand frère irresponsable je trouve mais j'apprécie bien. Je m'installe à l'accueil. Vista doit être en train de tatouer ma cliente, il va en avoir jusqu'à la fermeture. Kidd retourne dans la salle pour la ranger pendant que j'accueille le nouveau client.

« -Bonjour, je voudrais voir Kidd. »

Je regarde l'homme de haut en bas... Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. Je lui demande d'attendre un peu et je retourne dans la salle que Kidd était en train de ranger.

« -Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

-Note ce qu'il veut et dis-lui que je m'en occuperai après je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant 18h.

-Ouais mais je pense... que ce n'est pas un client... je l'ai jamais vu. »

Il s'arrête de ranger puis me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Euh... châtain, grand, tatoué sous l'œil.

-Tatoué ?

-Ouais, un crochet.

-Vire-le, je ne veux pas le voir.

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais et je ne veux pas le voir. Tu me le vires en lui disant bien qu'il ne revienne pas.

-J'ai pas assez de caractère pour ça !

-Bah rappelle Law, mais je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'il est là.

-Je peux savoir c'est qui ? Histoire d'avoir le courage de le virer ?

-Mon ex ! »

Je papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux puis laisse Kidd dans la salle le surprenant avant de me diriger vers le client. Je le prends par le bras puis le tire dehors avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Ce mec avait été le pire des connards avec le roux, je m'étais promis de lui en foutre une si je le croisais mais dans mon lieu de travail... ça ne va pas être possible.

« -Tu dégages et tu l'approches plus où je t'explose ! »

Je referme la porte puis je vois Kidd sourire dans l'encadrement de la grande salle.

« -Je te savais pas aussi protecteur mon morpion.

-Je te merde, je n'ai pas de pitié pour les connards, retourne ranger ! »

Il rigole puis repars.

Non mais sérieux...

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Retourne réviser*_


	20. Sadistic Love

_Nihao !_

 _Ouais je suis en train de me taper un kiff sur un drama taiwanné XDD BREF ! J'ai réussi à poster alors que je suis à bout de force ToT et j'ai toujours pas réviser mon oral de vendredi…_

 _BREF²_

 _Voici donc le chapitre dont je parle depuis un moment XD et le pourquoi du comment de la fic ! :D_

 _Enjoy !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _chipette26 : ToT je confirme ! En plus mon semestre 3 est bien dégueulasse… Ah non mais je vais faire ma flemmarde XD j'abandonne les reviews du chapitre 17 désolé ! xDDD… Après les reins s'est un endroit particulier ^^ pense que si tu veux des gosses (si tu es bien une fille) et bien… Tu vas non seulement douiller au moment du tatouage mais encore plus au accouchement XD_

 _Elen : Merci pour ta review :3 et merci pour tes encouragements !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Sadistic Love**

.

.

.

Je regarde le calendrier avec un petit sourire narquois. Ça fait officiellement trois mois qu'on est ensemble avec Law. Kidd m'a stressé comme un fou mais rien n'a vraiment changé, on passe toujours notre temps collés l'un à l'autre et... on baise aussi... normalement mais on baise. Bientôt ce sera la cérémonie des remises de diplôme. Encore trois semaines avant... Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Law et moi, on ne sera plus dans le même établissement. En plus, s'il a réussi son concours, l'université qu'il a choisie est à une heure d'ici. On va être décalé puis la médecine c'est dur. Il faudra qu'il bosse sérieusement quand il rentrera. Je soupire en m'allongeant sur le lit. Et en plus, c'est aujourd'hui le résultat. Depuis ce matin, je ne fais que regarder mon portable.

« -Je suis trop égoïste...

-Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ? »

Je sursaute puis regarde mon frère qui est appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Je deviens fou tout seul, oui !

-Oh, et pourquoi ?

-Law et moi, on ne sera plus dans la même école...

-Effectivement, mais vous êtes voisin alors faut pas pleurer non plus.

-Oui mais...

-Même s'il doit bosser, le weekend vous aurez du temps. Il peut très bien te consacrer la matinée du samedi et réviser quand tu bosses l'aprèm.

-Mais moi je suis habitué à tout le temps le voir... puis le lycée, ça va être encore plus chiant que d'habitude... Thatch et Haruta, eux, au moins ils sont dans la même année...

-Bah... c'est comme ça, si ce n'est que ça tu iras le voir à son université. Tu as beaucoup moins de cours en dernière année.

-Hum...

-Déjà est-ce qu'il est admis ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Encourage-le, il doit quand même être stressé. Prépare-lui quelque chose pour le récompenser ou pour lui remonter le moral.

-Déjà fait, Kidd m'a donné ce qu'il fallait. »

Mon frère me lance un regard désespéré.

« -Je dois sortir Luffy chez Shanks ?

-Ça serait mieux, ouais...

-Alors va jouer avec lui au lieu de dramatiser là ! »

Je souris puis me lève pour remercier mon frère avant de prendre mon portable puis de descendre pour aller voir Luffy. Il est en train de jouer avec ses figurines.

« -Hey Lu' ! »

Il me regarde puis boude... hein ? Je m'approche, le soulève pour le porter mais il continuer de me tourner la tête.

« -Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je boude.

-Je vois bien, mais j'ai fait quoi pour que tu me boudes ?

-Tu t'occupes pu de moi.

-C'est vrai qu'on passe un peu moins de temps ensemble mais je suis quand même là.

-Tu joues pu avec moi le weekend...

-Je bosse, Lu'.

-Sabo-nii, il bosse aussi... mais il joue aussi avec moi.

-Sauf que moi, je ne bosse pas à la maison. Regarde quand il est en réunion, je viens avec toi ? Même Law vient aussi. Tu n'aimes pas jouer avec Law ?

-Si... mais... veut jouer avec toi sans Trao... »

Je souris au surnom, mon amant avait bien essayé de lui faire arrêter ça mais il n'arrivait pas à dire son nom et il trouvait ça plus marrant aussi. Je berce un peu mon petit frère dans mes bras puis vient déposer un baiser sur son front.

« -Je propose qu'on aille au parc, aujourd'hui, juste tous les deux. On abandonne Sabo ici, tu veux ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminent comme si je venais de déposer toutes les merveilles du monde devant lui... arf... il est trop mignon...

« -Ze veux ! Ze veux !

-Alors tu vas mettre tes chaussures, je vais un peu raquette Sabo pour les pâtisseries.

-Ouiiiiiiii. »

Je dépose mon frère au sol, il court vers l'entrée pendant que je vais demander de l'argent à mon aîné. Il me dit de le ramener pour 19h afin de l'emmener chez Shanks. On sort de la maison, je tiens la main de mon frère sinon je sais qu'il va courir partout et soit il va tomber, soit il va avoir un accident alors non merci. On arrive au parc, là, je lâche la bête. Il court partout et regarde les jeux qu'on pourrait faire ensemble avant de revenir vers moi pour me tirer vers le bac à sable. Il adore ça... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça doit lui rappeler la plage peut-être... On joue pendant plusieurs minutes comme ça avant qu'il ne me tire vers un autre jeu. Heureusement que j'ai de l'énergie et que je me suis levé tard ! Certaines femmes me regardent bizarrement... je soupire... ce n'est pas la première fois, elles pensent que je suis un père au foyer et dans ce pays, ça la fout mal. Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas, j'aime les gosses puis j'ai pris l'habitude avec Lu'.

« -Nii-chan ! Nii-chan ! Des glaces ! Des glaces ! »

Je vois les femmes soupirer comme soulagées d'apprendre que je suis son frère... J'ai une envie de les tarter mais... je ne suis pas violent de base puis on ne frappe pas les mères... Ouais parce qu'on peut frapper les filles, s'il y a une chieuse je lui rigolerai à la gueule qu'elle s'en prenne une.

« -Ouais, tu veux choco ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! »

Je souris puis prends mon petit frère dans mes bras pour le soulever. On va vers le marchand de glace. On commande nos glaces puis on va les manger sur un banc. Après on retourne jouer jusqu'à l'heure voulue, Luffy est complètement mort. Je ne sais pas comment il va faire pour tenir chez Shanks... oh... bof... On va dire le nom de son parrain et il va retrouver de l'énergie. Je rentre avec mon petit frère sur le dos, endormi.

« -On est rentré !

-Ce serait bien que ton portable soit allumé ! »

Je fronce les sourcils... LAW ! J'ai complètement zappé ! Je vais poser mon frère sur le canapé puis rallume mon portable... aller... aller... allume-toi plus vite ! Une fois ouvert, il cherche le réseau... les appels de Sabo arrivent sur mon portable... je m'en fous ! Enfin plusieurs sms arrivent. Je saute ceux de Thatch et Marco qui me demande de venir au ciné, de toute façon c'est trop tard puis lis celui de Law.

 _« Je veux ma récompense. »_

Je souris... s'il me dit "récompense" c'est qu'il a réussi. Je lui envoie rapidement une réponse comme quoi mon portable était éteint mais que mon frère me laisse la maison et que j'ai bien sa récompense.

« -Il a réussi ?

-Ouais.

-Super, je vais pouvoir le dire à Koala, elle me harcèle pour savoir les résultats car il n'a prévenu personne.

-Hum... vous partez quand ?

-Maintenant, je récupère le mort qui dort sur le canapé. »

Je souris alors que Sabo vient réveiller mon petit frère. Il retrouve de l'énergie quand le blond lui annonce qu'ils vont chez Shanks puis file en courant chercher son chapeau de paille. Il redescend et presse mon frère.

« -On rentre demain vers 10h et je ne veux rien entendre !

-J'essayerai...

-Aller, on y va Lu' »

Il hurle de joie puis s'en va avec mon frère. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant d'envoyer un sms à Law. Je file à la douche, histoire d'en prendre au moins une puis retourne dans ma chambre avec seulement une serviette sur les hanches. Law vient à peine de rentrer dedans.

« -Félicitation.

-Hum, merci, tu t'offres à moi comme récompense ?

-Presque... »

Il sourit avant de s'installer sur mon lit. Je vais dans mon armoire puis sort la surprise. Je prends une grande inspiration, la cache derrière mon dos avant de rejoindre Law. Il me lance un regard interrogatoire puis je sors les objets de mon dos. Dans une main, il y a des menottes et dans l'autre un bandeau.

« -Ace...

-Tu voulais qu'on essaye comme ça... alors... »

Un sourire s'installe sur son visage. Il vient m'embrasser doucement et m'allonge en même temps. Je sens les bracelets en cuir entourer mon poignet, mes mains passent au-dessus de ma tête et les chaines s'accrochent aux barreaux de mon lit. L'excitation monte peu à peu dans mon corps. Il relâche mes lèvres puis embrasse mon front avant de descendre sur mes paupières. Law prend le bandeau puis le pose sur mes yeux.

Je ne vois plus rien...

Je ne peux plus bouger...

Je sens juste son souffle sur ma peau.

Une main me touche... Elle est glacée...

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau et la sensation est exquise... Je tire sur les menottes... Je veux le toucher mais je ne peux pas. Cette frustration augmente mon plaisir. Il a retiré ma serviette. Je sens sa bouche tracer un chemin sur mon cou, mon torse... et une main s'amuse à faire la même chose. Sauf qu'elle, elle s'arrête sur mes tétons pour venir les embêter.

« -Aah... »

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Soudain... plus rien... plus de mains... plus de lèvres... plus de souffle... J'entends un froissement, il se déshabille. La chaleur revient contre moi, sa bouche se colle à nouveau à la mienne. Sa langue domine notre échange... une douce violence... Le baiser est à nouveau rompu. Ses lèvres se déplacent sur mon cou et descendent doucement sur mes épaules.

Il mord... je saigne... ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas marqué...

Law descend à nouveau, il va plus vite, ses mains retrouvent leur place sur mes tétons. Je soupire. Je brûle de l'intérieur mon corps s'enflamme et réclame plus. Je tire à nouveau sur mes poignets, les menottes me font mal.

« -Ace... ne tire pas... »

Son souffle est proche de mon oreille, je gémis et tente de coller mon corps au sien... je veux tellement plus. Soudain, je crie de plaisir. A quel moment il s'est déplacé ? Il a prit mon membre déjà bien réveillé dans sa bouche. Jamais, non jamais je n'aurai cru que les sensations seraient amplifiées à ce point.

« -Aaannnh... Laaw... »

Je gémis, c'est tellement bon. Sa langue s'enroule et se déroule autour de moi. Mon membre est déjà prêt à exploser. Je tire à nouveau sur mes enclaves, je veux mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il grogne, relâche mon sexe... Son souffle est remonté près de mon visage.

« -Arrête de tirer... »

Je ne peux pas lui obéir, je tire à nouveau sur les menottes. Je suis dans l'obscurité, je peux seulement me concentrer sur la respiration de Law. Sa main glacée touche mon torse brulant, un frisson traverse mon corps entravé. Son souffle se rapproche de mon oreille...

Il me murmure une menace...

Sa langue glisse lentement sur mon cou, ses dents se plantent à nouveau dans ma peau et mon sang coule, je porte ses marques sur tout mon corps. Il lèche pour nettoyer ce qui dégouline... Je tire encore sur les menottes et m'entaille la peau fine des poignets... Il me les bloque avec sa main et dévore à nouveau mon cou. Son autre main vient griffer le bas de mon ventre pour me punir... Law soulève mes hanches avant de se coller à moi.

Il s'enfonce en moi sans me préparer... ça fait mal... mais j'aime...

Il me possède... me touche... tout est à lui... je lui offre tout...

C'est un désir qui n'a pas de fin, je le sais... Je repense à nos débuts... c'était aussi brutal. Il m'imposait ses envies et maintenant, je sais que j'avais raison. Jamais plus je ne pourrais revenir à des jours ordinaires. Le plaisir s'infiltre dans mon corps. Il n'y a plus que cela... je perds pied... la nuit ne finira jamais... je le veux... il me veut... Je suis captif pour l'éternité dans son piège de plaisir...

Une passion... c'est ce qu'il est devenu pour moi... je suis fou et je le sais...

Law vient détacher mon bandeau pour que je le vois me posséder... cet ange déchu qui me fait hurler... Sa voix est rieuse et ça m'hypnotise tandis que mon visage se crispe à nouveau. Les frottements me font mal, pourtant le plaisir revient vite à la charge... Une larme coule sur ma joue mais elle est vite récupérée par sa langue... il revient mordiller mon cou... Un soupir m'échappe... C'est bon... c'est tellement bon... Je n'en peux plus...

Le plaisir me rend fou, j'aime quand il me touche...

...quand il me marque...

...quand il me prend...

...quand il me possède...

Je gémis de nouveau de plaisir, il n'y a plus que ça... Law se penche à nouveau vers mon oreille et me murmure un ordre... je bouge mes hanches avec lui... Il est satisfait et va au plus profond de moi encore et encore... Sa main caresse mon tatouage, c'est sa marque. Je n'en peux plus... lui si... C'est si intense... Je me libère le premier et asperge nos corps. Mes parois se resserrent, le faisant craquer à son tour en moi... Law rapproche à nouveau son visage de moi, je m'avance un peu pour lui montrer que je veux qu'il m'embrasse... J'ai besoin de ses lèvres... de son amour... C'est devenu vital …

Il sourit et répond à ma demande, le baiser n'est pas doux mais il n'est pas violent... Il est calme et rempli de mes sentiments, de ma passion, de la drogue qu'il est pour moi. Il le sait... il aime ça... il en est même accro...

Il me détache et mes mains viennent tout de suite retracer son tatouage...

Les siennes font de même sur mes fesses...

Je lui appartiens... et il m'appartient...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Eh bah vous savez quoi… CE lemon xD c'est bien le seul et unique à avoir été complimenté par ma beta alors j'en suis fière !_


	21. Diplôme

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

 _Bon, le grand Oral est terminé ^^ je suis passé sur un sujet de merde u_u le jury m'a défoncé avec ses questions à la con et mon semestre n'est pas beau mais pas beau du tout… ToT j'ai intérêt à bien bossé au prochain semestre !_

 _Un peu en retard voici le chapitre 20 ^^_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _chipette26 : Heureuse que le lemon t'ai plus XD puis tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour avoir des gosses ! XDD Après un tatouage c'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire pour le style mais par ce que ça represente quelque chose pour nous :3_

 _Kalialt : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D smile ! J'aime être sadique moiiiiiiiiiii XDDDD La suite est là alors ne boude plus :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Diplôme**

.

.

.

Le réveil sonne... Fais chier... Les seules fois où Sabo me met un réveil c'est soit quand j'ai des examens, soit quand j'ai une remise de diplôme... Ce jour maudit est arrivé… Après celle-ci, Law sera définitivement dans un autre établissement que moi. Je soupire avant de me redresser. Ma motivation est inexistante, Sabo toque à ma porte pour vérifier que je suis bien levé. Les dernières années doivent arriver plus tôt et mon amant a bien compris que je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille. Du coup, il a préféré partir sans moi, pour être sûr que je ne le ralentisse pas. Je m'habille en grognant puis descend pour manger.

« -Il fut un temps, tu sautais de joie aux cérémonies de diplômes car ça signifiait ou que tu quittais l'établissement, ou que tu te rapprochais de la fin. Se moque Sabo

-Il fut un temps, j'étais con et pas amoureux... et puis je te merde!

-Pauvre chou, aller dis-toi que tu n'as qu'une année à faire seul.

-Mais même... Après, Law il sera encore en étude, moi je bosserai... On aura de moins en moins de temps... Kidd dit que c'est le début de la fin pour les couples.

-Kidd a aussi dit que jamais il ne sortirait avec un mec ! Résultat ? Il a viré gay. Puis, on verra quand tu auras ton diplôme. »

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce que peut bien penser mon frère. Je soupire avant de manger en vitesse et partir pour le lycée. J'arrive beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, je me dirige vers le gymnase, ma classe attend devant alors que les dernières années en sortent. Des filles se précipitent sur les Senpai pour avoir leur deuxième bouton de manchette. Je grogne en voyant des filles tenter de s'approcher Law. Je bouscule un peu tout le monde pour l'atteindre et vient chercher ses petites attentions. Il me sourit, me serre contre lui, j'ai le droit à un baiser quand même.

« -Tu viens me demander mon bouton ?

-Je voudrais plutôt te demander de rester au lycée...

-Ace... On en a déjà parlé...

-Je sais... et si on me drague ? Il pourrait y avoir des nouveaux l'année prochaine qui ne te connaissent pas…

-Tu me le dis et je les défonce.

-Brute !

-Ça en vaut la peine. On habite à côté, je viendrai le soir, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu dois bosser...

-T'en fais pas, je sais bosser avec toi endormi sur moi, je suis devenu expert !

-Connard !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bébé »

Je lui grogne dessus puis l'embrasse, sa langue s'amuse un peu avec la mienne avant de me repousser.

« -C'est ton tour, faut que tu ailles recevoir ton diplôme de seconde année.

-La flemme…

-Aller, sois gentil et t'auras une récompense.

-Tu resteras au lycée ?

-Ace ! Tu me saoules là. »

Je me détache de lui, je sais que ça ne lui plait pas que je sois autant chiant là-dessus, mais je n'y peux rien. Je me dirige vers le gymnase alors que Law rejoint sa classe. Le directeur entame un discours chiant, comme tous les ans avant d'appeler un par un nos délégués pour récupérer l'ensemble des diplômes de passage. On ressort tous une demi-heure plus tard, Law est adossé à un arbre et m'attend. Je vais vers lui, il me donne un coup avec son diplôme ce qui me fait gonfler les joues.

« -Arrêtes de bouder.

-Tu réagirais comment toi qui est si parfait, hein ?

-En adulte, surtout que je me dirai qu'on va passer ensemble deux semaines dans la montagne donc ça rattrape.

-Hein ?

-Je pensais que tu étais fort en langue...

-A la montagne ?

-Oui, c'est ton frère qui a arrangé ça. Il a dit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir ta tête de déprimé.

-Je le merde mais je l'aime mon grand frère. On va où ?

-Nikko.

-On part quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Sérieux ?

-Oh oui... »

Je souris de toutes mes dents avant de venir embrasser fougueusement Law. Des vacances rien qu'avec mon mec ! Sabo, c'est vraiment le meilleur des grands frères ! Nos langues s'amusent ensemble, se bagarrent ensemble avant de se séparer à contrecœur. Law redépose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« -On ira voir les chutes ? Demandé-je.

-Si tu veux.

-Il est où l'hôtel ?

-Dans la forêt, avec les sources, j'y suis allé quand j'étais môme. Je ne te perdrai pas là-bas. »

Je lui frappe le torse en comprenant parfaitement qu'il se moque de moi. Il vient me mordre la lèvre puis finit par me tirer pour qu'on puisse partir.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaah Nikko, qu'est-ce qu'il y fait bon ! Je m'étire pendant que Law cherche notre hôte... D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de lui demander qui c'est. J'observe encore un peu le paysage avant d'entendre Law m'appeler. Je le rejoins, il est avec un homme blond qui a un tatouage sur l'œil... Je me retiens tant bien que mal d'observer la pigmentation du dessin et vient me positionner à côté de mon amant.

« -Il donne envie de le bouffer ! Dit soudainement l'homme.

-Cora. Grogne Law.

-Je sais, je sais, j'y touche pas à ton mec… Bref, enchanté gamin. Je suis Corazon l'oncle de Law. » Se présente-t-il en tendant la main.

Je mets du temps assimiler l'information... Son oncle ?! Je sursaute puis prend sa main pour la serrer, il me sourit et me tire vers lui pour me chuchoter.

« -Si jamais tu es lassé de Law, je me ferai un plaisir de le remplacer. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'on me tire en arrière, Trafalgar me colle contre son torse et envoie un regard mauvais à son oncle.

« -Tu veux que j'appelle les flics pour pédophilie ? Menace Law.

-Si on ne peut plus rire !

-Tu ne ris pas.

-C'est vrai. Mais faut dire que t'as choisi un joli morceau. Sourit Corazon.

-C'est le mien. »

Si on pouvait arrêter de me comparer à un morceau de viande, ce serait vraiment sympa. Je soupire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Law, on doit passer nos vacances ici... J'aimerai éviter une effusion de sang. Il remarque mon regard et m'embrasse doucement.

« -Il ne sera pas avec nous, on va loger dans sa deuxième baraque... Elle doit être à une centaine de mètres de chez lui.

-Ah... ok ! Souris-je.

-Bon aller les gosses ! Trêve de rêverie ! J'ai pas mal de chose à faire alors je vous dépose et je retourne bosser ! »

On obéit bien sagement et la voiture nous emmène jusqu'à une petite maison éloignée de la ville dans la forêt. Il nous dépose en nous disant qu'il a fait les courses pour deux semaines. Je le remercie vu que Law n'a pas l'air décidé à le faire. Je m'en vais ensuite pour explorer notre nid douillet pour les vacances. L'endroit fait très chalet de montagne et on peut y sentir l'odeur des pins dans chaque pièce. L'entrée est bien traditionnelle : une porte en bois, un casier pour déposer les chaussures et un tatami devant une porte coulissante en verre. Je peine à monter mon sac à l'étage même s'il y a peu de marches. En haut, il y a une sorte de petit bar qui nous accueille. Je tourne la tête à droite et un long couloir s'offre à mon regard. Au fond à gauche, se trouve la salle de bain qui a l'air banale mais fonctionnelle...

« -La chambre à gauche, bébé. Tu prends la première porte à droite, c'est la plus grande. De l'autre côté, c'est le salon avec la cuisine. M'explique Law.

-On dort ensemble ?

-Dormir je ne sais pas, mais on est dans le même lit, oui. »

Je tire la langue à sa moquerie, je me doute bien qu'avec une maison pour nous tout seul, je ne suis pas près de fermer l'œil... Mon cul va morfler… Heureusement que je n'ai pas refait de tatouage ! Je traîne mon sac jusqu'à la chambre. Elle est simple mais confortable. Il y a un grand lit double avec des draps qui semblent bien moelleux et des sanitaires rattachés à une pièce voisine. Je me jette sur ce lit bien douillet... C'est tout mou... J'adore... Un petit ricanement résonne et je devine que Law vient aussi déposer son sac. Je sens ensuite le lit bouger, j'ai à peine le temps de me tourner qu'il est déjà au-dessus de moi.

« -Ça te plait ?

-Hum...

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne pour te sauver de moi, là. »

Je souris et passe mes bras derrière sa nuque.

« -J'ai jamais demandé à être sauvé.

-Effectivement...

-Y'a un planning pour le reste de la journée ?

-On vient de se manger quatre heures de transport, je te propose qu'on reste là aujourd'hui. Je peux te bouffer sur place, dans la salle de bien ou encore dans le salon. Y'a aussi la cuisine mais tu risques de vouloir grignoter en même et c'est dangereux. Dans le pire des cas, il reste les murs qui sont plutôt solides...

-Pervers, tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ?

-J'aime surtout te voir rougir de plaisir sous mes coups de hanche. »

Je prends une couleur rouge... Même dans vingt ans, je suis sûr que ses remarques salaces me gêneront toujours autant... Il s'approche pour commencer à exécuter ses plans mais mon téléphone sonne et je reconnais la sonnerie de mon frère. Il me l'a prêté au cas où et aussi pour donner des nouvelles. Au vue de la musique, c'est Kidd. Law grogne avant de me laisser me relever. Il sait très bien que le roux va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je réponde.

« -Tu cherches à mourir ?

 _-Vous allez avoir deux semaines pour baiser et faire tous les coins de votre baraque, j'peux quand même t'emprunter 5 minutes !_ »

Je souris, me rallonge sur le lit alors que Law reprend sa place initiale soit au-dessus de moi. Il se penche et commence à me bouffer le cou. Kidd a l'habitude d'entendre le bruit de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

« _-Hey ! Tu dis à Law de se retenir, la dernière fois c'était vraiment limite. J'ai parfaitement entendu la fellation !_ »

Je rougis au souvenir, Kidd m'avait parlé pendant des plombs et du coup, Law en avait eu marre d'attendre et avait commencé à s'amuser avec moi. Mon amant sourit, il a parfaitement bien entendu les paroles du roux. Je le mets en haut-parleur, histoire d'assurer la survie de mon intimité même si c'est une maigre défense face au brun.

« -C'est pas tous les jours que tu pouvais entendre Ace gémir.

 _-Putain, Ace ! Je déteste le haut-parleur, ça me défonce l'oreille !_

-Paix à tes oreilles alors, Souris-je.

 _-Sale môme !_

-Moi aussi, je t'aime papy ! Pas autant que Law bien sûr !

 _-Bref... T'es parti avant qu'on organise le tout... Du coup, il faut que je sache maintenant si t'es libre le 27 ?_

-Pourquoi ?

 _-Retire le haut-parleur._

-Law entendra avec ou sans haut-parleur. »

Même s'il n'en a strictement rien à foutre. Mon amant reprend ses baisers dans mon cou.

« _-Roh bordel... tu fais chier... Ton pique, crétin ! Faut le redésinfecter et refaire la pigmentation !_

-Ah ouais merde... »

Law fronce les sourcils, redésincfecter un tatouage n'est jamais bon signe.

« _-Si t'avais pas fait de connerie, je ne serais pas obligé de faire ça régulièrement ! T'es déjà à la bourre._ »

Je soupire... désinfection tous les cinq mois jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Law se redresse afin de soulever mon t-shirt pour observer le tatouage. Rien de vraiment grave mais la peau commence un peu à rougir.

« -Il est libre. Répond mon amant à ma place.

 _-C'est comment Law ?_

-Rouge sur les limites.

 _-Bon, ça va, c'est rattrapable. J'vais vous laisser baiser, oublie pas le rendez-vous !_

-Je pense... qu'au vu des yeux de Law, je ne pourrais pas oublier.

 _-Bien fait ! A plus gamin, baise bien !_ »

Il raccroche sans plus de cérémonie. Law me grogne un peu dessus mais reprend vite son activité... J'm'en doutais, ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de s'amuser.

Mais je sens que mes miches vont morfler, simple pressentiment dû à son putain de sourire sadique...

.

.

.

* * *

C'est les vacances pour eux… pas pour moi ToT


	22. Douce frustration

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Et je ne sais pas quoi vous dire XD alors passons_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _chipette26 : Bof, j'vais essayer de tout faire pour réussir le dernier et ça devrait passer ! Non mais non xD tu peux pas t'incruster Law va pas être d'accord !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 21 : Douce frustration**

.

.

.

J'adore l'heure du midi... Pourquoi ? Déjà parce qu'on mange le repas le plus consistant de la journée et quand je suis en vacance, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me réveille... Enfin que Law me réveille en me grignotant le cou et en me caressant le bas du ventre... Ouais mais non en fait, là, c'est pas bon. J'ouvre les yeux, mon amant affiche un sourire sadique. Depuis qu'on est ici, on ne fait que manger, baiser, manger, baiser, baiser, dormir, baiser, manger... On n'est même pas sorti du chalet ! Alors non ! Aujourd'hui, on va visiter !

« -Law...

-Hum ?

-On a dit hier qu'on irait se balader...

-J'ai changé d'avis. Faut dire que tu es un vrai appel au viol quand tu dors.

-Non, je veux sortir !

-Alors on ira après, Nikko est très beau le soir. »

Il soulève le drap qui encombre le passage de ses mains. Je suis foutu, il a décidé de me bouffer ce matin et il va le faire. J'abandonne... De toute façon, sa main sur mon sexe ne va pas à mon avantage. On est déjà tous les deux nus. Bah oui, la nuit dernière aussi on l'a fait ! Law me sourit avant de tendre la main vers la table de nuit, il attrape le foulard pour m'attacher les poignets au lit... On adore ça... oui "on"... j'adore être attaché, laisser Law profiter de moi comme il le souhaite... être totalement à lui. Je tire un peu sur le tissu qui m'entrave... Il a encore fait un nœud dont je ne peux me défaire seul.

« -Ne tire pas. » Ordonne Law.

J'arrête de me blesser et le laisse faire. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou et ses dents mordillent doucement ma peau. Un soupir de plaisir m'échappe alors qu'il descend doucement sur mon torse. Je veux glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux mais je ne peux pas... une douce frustration... Je sens Law poser ses mains sur mes poignets afin de les empêcher de se blesser. Il me mord un téton pour me punir mais je gémis plus de plaisir qu'autre chose. Il alterne coups de langue et pincements sur mon morceau de chair avant de reprendre sa route.

Je suis déjà bien excité, entre l'érection matinale et ça, j'ai de quoi faire. Sa langue trace un chemin lumineux sur mon torse, il s'arrête à mi-chemin de mon nombril et mord mon ventre au sang. Une semaine qu'on est arrivé et je suis recouvert de la tête au pied de ses marques. Ses mains qu'il laisse libres viennent griffer mes flancs et un couinement de douleur sort de ma bouche quand je sens ses ongles arracher la croute d'une morsure récente.

Je saigne encore...

C'est malsain... il ne veut pas que je me blesse moi-même, mais il me fait saigner...

Sa langue s'impose à nouveau, elle lèche le liquide rouge qui coule sur ma peau et continue son chemin. Le nombril l'attend. Elle le pénètre doucement, le nettoie... Il s'amuse à me montrer le destin de mon cul et il le fait pour me frustrer. Mon corps s'arque bouc, nos bassins se collent avec envie… Son membre éveillé entre en contact avec ma verge... doux plaisir... On grogne ensemble d'envie et nos hanches se rapprochent brutalement comme deux aimants. Il suce encore un peu mon ventre et descend enfin.

Law fait glisser ses doigts sur mon corps et je frisonne de plaisir. C'est tellement bon... Un doigt s'amuse brièvement à rentrer et sortir de mon nombril avant de descendre. Je le vois sourire, il se penche doucement sur mon sexe et donne un premier coup de langue. Je gémis tant c'est bon... Il décale son visage pour appuyer avec son doigt sur la pointe de ma verge. Il fait des ronds, ça fait mal...

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues...

Il sourit, arrête tout mouvement et vient les lécher.

Sa langue me rassure, il fait attention à mes réaction.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, le muscle humide pénètre dans un territoire qu'il connait bien. Le baiser est doux et attentionné... Il mélange douleur, passion et douceur... Mon corps est complètement perdu dans les sensations. On rompt le baiser, je tire sur le foulard, je voudrais le rattraper pour avoir un autre bisou mais je ne peux pas. Il me sourit et dépose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de redescendre.

Un coup de langue... mon corps est de nouveau excité...

Un deuxième... je me tend de plaisir... c'est bon...

Un autre... mon sexe est de nouveau prêt à exploser...

Law s'amuse à faire monter crescendo mes sensations, alternant sa langue et ses doigts. Puis, il finit par me prendre totalement en bouche... Je gémis son prénom pour lui montrer à quel point ça me plait. Il m'impose alors un rythme sûr et violent. Je ne peux rien faire à part exprimer le plaisir qu'il me procure. Je me sens déjà craquer et je sais que je ne vais pas résister encore bien longtemps.

Je sens mes hanches se soulever, je cris légèrement en sentant ses dents se serrer sur mon membre pour ne pas perdre la fellation. Il tente des choses dangereuses des fois. Pourtant malgré la douleur des crocs, je ressens un certain plaisir. Je soupire en me concentrant uniquement sur lui, oubliant peu à peu la douleur. Law en profite pour insérer d'un seul coup trois doigts... je ne suis pas sûr que la préparation serve à quelque chose alors... Et d'un autre côté, je suis bien content d'avoir mon point G ici. Sinon je n'aurai senti que la douleur... Je gémis un peu puis alors que je me sens partir... je grince des dents... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ses doigts en moi-même ne bougent plus d'avant en arrière, ils me râpent de l'intérieur !

J'ai mal... j'ai mal... mais... en même temps... ça me fait du bien...

Je m'habitue très rapidement à ce nouveau plaisir... Le sourire de Law n'en est que plus grand, il relâche ma verge quelques instants laissant ses mains remplacer sa bouche...

« -Cet endroit chez toi... je pourrais faire ce que je veux que tu gémiras mon prénom.

-Annnnh...aaaah...Laaaw... s'te...plait...

-J'arrive Bébé, attends un peu. »

Il reprend tout de suite mon sexe dans sa bouche, appliquant un rythme soutenu. Je gémis encore son prénom. Je ne tarde pas à craquer, je me déverse dans sa bouche alors qu'il continue ses mouvements en moi. Il avale toute ma semence pour ensuite venir m'embrasser... comme d'habitude... il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire ça. Ses doigts se retirent alors brusquement de moi m'arrachant un gémissement qui se retrouve étouffé dans le baiser. Il tend un bras pour venir tirer sur le foulard.

Law détache ses lèvres des miennes pour m'ordonner de me retourner. Je me mets à quatre patte mais il me retire l'appui de mes bras pour me rattacher. Il grogne de plaisir à la vue, le parfait soumis, j'ai les miches en l'air, les bras tirés vers l'avant, les poignets attachés. Son torse se colle doucement contre mon dos et sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille. Il s'amuse à me mordiller le lobe... comment il peut être autant actif dés le matin ?

« -Ace... lève un peu ton cul. »

J'obéis automatiquement, il sourit, son sexe colle contre mes fesses... je le veux en moi... maintenant... un grognement m'échappe et Law se redresse. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait enfin me prendre, je sens une brûlure sur ma peau... IL M'A FESSÉ !

« -Hey !

-On ne grogne pas.

-Mais... »

Je me coupe en sentant un nouveau le coup sur mon tatouage... Punaise... J'entends Law sourire puis se pencher pour venir lécher sa marque. Il la mordille doucement, il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop tirer sur la peau. Mais... j'en peux plus... je veux le sentir en moi... je remue un peu mes fesses pour lui montrer mon envie. Mon amant abandonne enfin mon tatouage et croise son sexe entre mes miches.

C'est son nouveau jeu depuis qu'on est ici, il me frustre en me montrant que son pénis est à deux millimètres de moi mais qu'il ne rentrera pas. Un gémissement de frustration sort de ma bouche. Ses mains caressent doucement mes flans. AAaaaaannnh... C'est tellement bon... Il m'a pénétré brusquement mais j'aime... j'aime tellement ça... Sa verge palpite en moi, je la sens enfin...

Il donne un premier coup... brutal... mais je gémis...

Un deuxième... mes hanches se mettent à bouger avec lui...

Un autre... il frappe ma prostate... je suis à deux doigts d'exploser.

Il commence une série de va-et-vient violent. On adore ça, quand on est brutal… Je le sens. Il frappe au plus profond de moi. Je gémis son prénom tellement fort. Heureusement que nous sommes dans la forêt et qu'il n'y a pas de voisin sinon ils auraient déjà appelé les flics. Mes cris résonnent dans le chalet, c'est tellement bon. J'ai tellement de plaisir, je n'en peux plus, ses coups buttoirs en moi me rendent fou. Law se penche vers l'avant pour pouvoir mordiller ma peau. Il parsème mon dos de morsure... comme si je n'en avais pas assez...

« -Aaannnh... aaaaah...Aaannh... Lawwww... je... »

J'ai tellement de plaisir, je suis incapable de tenir longtemps sous ses coups, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas habitué. Je cris mon plaisir... encore et encore... je n'en peux plus. Je viens mordre le coussin pour essayer de me contenir, mais mon sexe est déjà bien humide. Je sens sa main venir rapidement le toucher... il ricane avant d'approcher ma pré-jouissance.

« -C'est bon, hein ? »

Je ne peux même pas répondre, je n'ai pas les idées claires... Je le sens accélérer ses va-et-vient en moi. Je vais jouir... Je ne peux plus me retenir. Law soupire de plaisir, il sent que je me resserre, du coup, il a de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Mais surtout... lui aussi n'en peux plus. Entre l'excitation de me voir soumi, mes gémissements... et mon corps si réceptif à son sexe en moi. Des larmes de plaisir apparaissent en sentant le rythme devenir plus fort. C'est la dernière vague.

Je tiens encore quelques coups de hanche et je me libère... Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes. Law frappe encore un peu ma prostate puis se déverse en moi, n'en pouvant plus de mon étroitesse. Il reprend un peu son souffle puis se retire de moi. Il vient me détacher avant de s'allonger sur le côté. Je rampe jusqu'à lui afin de poser ma tête contre son tatouage. Sa main se glisse automatiquement sur le bien. Il le caresse doucement, je me redresse et l'embrasse tendrement puis grimace.

« -Quoi ?

-Ça coule... »

Je sens ses doigts se faufiler entre mes miches pour vérifier si son sperme ressort bel et bien.

« -Effectivement.

-On va à la douche ? Mais pas de tripotage ! J'te l'ai dit, je veux sortir. » Dis-je en sortant du lit.

Il suit mon mouvement et me donne une tape sur les fesses.

Ouais... je pense que je peux oublier la sortie...

« -Demain, je veux qu'on y aille !

-Promis. »

C'est déjà un mot de plus qu'hier... Je vais peut-être réussir à sortir demain. Il embrasse ma tempe et me tire dans la salle de bain.

Je sens que je vais m'écrouler de fatigue à force de baiser... On ne s'arrête pas... et le pire c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je le suis tranquillement, allume le jet d'eau chaude, le règle à la bonne température avant de me sentir plaquer brusquement contre la paroi froide. Law me sourit fier de lui.

« -Pervers...

-Tu l'es autant que moi.

-Tu m'as perverti !

-Il faut je prenne mes responsabilités alors~ »

Mouais... responsabilités ou non... il le fera quand même...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bon bah voilà certain voulait du lemon xD_


	23. L'amour au grand air

_Hey !_

 _Mon semestre va passe en validation par jury pour cas exceptionnel à cause du braquage yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah xD Faut juste que je valide bien le s4 èoé_

 _chipette26 :J'suis pas très chocolat alors ça va pas le faire pâque xDDD OOOoh c'est ton anniversaire demain… Bonne anniv ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : L'amour au grand air  
**

.

.

.

Je respire un grand coup... De l'air ! Enfin je sors, parce qu'il n'a toujours pas voulu qu'on sorte, cet accro au sexe... Je me retourne pour voir si Law me suit bien, lui qui n'a pas l'air très heureux d'être là... Tant pis ! J'avance à nouveau et observe les boutiques. C'est super beau, je renifle un coup et aperçois un stand de manjuu... Oh putain...

« -Law~

-On y va oui, j'ai compris. » Soupire-t-il.

J'attrape sa main avant de le tirer avec moi vers le stand. Je demande deux manjuu fris et attend la gourmandise. J'en profite pour embrasser brièvement Law. Je voudrais bien qu'il arrête de bouder. Le vendeur nous tend la nourriture que j'attrape et paye. J'en prends un dans ma bouche et tend l'autre à mon amant. Ce dernier l'attrape pour le manger tranquillement.

« -Tu pourrais arrêter de bouder !

-Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Si tu boudes, juste parce qu'on n'est pas resté au chalet !

-N'importe quoi, je suis juste crevé bébé. Je te fais l'amour tous les jours je te rappelle. »

Je m'étouffe avec mon manjuu et lui lance un regard noir... C'est qui, qui me saute dessus ? Il ricane avant de venir lécher le coin de ma lèvre. Tsss... Il le fait exprès. Je lui tire la langue... Grave erreur, il l'attrape avec ses dents et la mord...aie ! Une morsure sur la langue... Il ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Je remballe ma langue blessée avant de soupirer.

« -Aller, viens je vais te montrer un truc. »

J'hausse un sourcil avant de prendre sa main et de me laisser tirer. Je souris en voyant qu'il a enfin trouvé un peu de motivation. On marche pendant plusieurs minutes puis on prend le bus. Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ? On marche encore un peu et on s'éloigne de la ville. Petit à petit, un bruit particulier prend le dessus sur les autres... C'est de l'eau qui claque contre la roche. Je fronce les sourcils puis Law me couvre les yeux.

« -Je te guide.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi quand même ?

-Non, tes miches me manqueront trop. »

Je peux sourire, c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aime trop pour ça. Je continue d'avancer me laissant guider par Law. Je manque de me casser la gueule deux, trois fois puis le bruit est complètement distinct. L'air est devenu plus frais aussi. Il retire ses mains de devant mes yeux. Ceux-ci s'écarquillent en voyant le paysage... des chutes d'eaux... en plein milieu de la forêt... C'est magnifique, elles forment un arc-en-ciel qui brille entre les feuilles.

« -Voici les chutes de Kegon, les plus belles du Japon.

-...Je suis...bluffé...

-J'm'en doutais. »

Je souris avant de l'embrasser doucement, il passe ses mains derrière mes reins pour me coller à lui et accentuer notre baiser par la même occasion. Nos langues jouent un moment ensemble mais on finit par rompre le baiser.

« -Tu me préviens si tu veux te suicider. Rit-il.

-Hein ?

-Les chutes de Kegon sont très célèbres pour les suicides.

-Roooh, tu pouvais éviter de m'apprendre ça ! »

Il sourit encore et vient déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

« -Elles sont aussi très célèbres pour ses amoureux~

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'embêter ?

-Non, c'est un de mes passe-temps favoris. »

Je lui tire à nouveau la langue mais la remballe très vite, histoire qu'il ne la morde pas encore une fois. Je me décide alors à marcher pour m'approcher des chutes d'eau... maintenant que j'y pense. C'est notre dernière journée ici... Après c'est la rentrée... Je soupire en trouvant que ces vacances étaient beaucoup trop courtes. Law semble s'apercevoir de mon mal-être puisqu'il vient m'enlacer.

« -N'y penses pas.

-C'est impossible.

-Tu veux que je te motive pour tenir cette année ?

-Hein ?

-Ton frère ne voulait pas que je t'en parle maintenant mais je vais te le dire.

-Hum ?

-Si tu es diplômé comme il faut l'année prochaine, alors on prendra un appart ensemble. L'institut de tatouage n'est pas loin de mon université et la baraque de ma mère, elle me fait lever super tôt. J'avais déjà regardé pour un appart il y'a un moment. Mais j'ai décidé de t'attendre pour ça... Alors motivé ? »

Je regarde mon amant les larmes aux yeux... Un appart ? Rien que pour nous deux ? Juste lui et moi, comme un vrai couple, moi qui rentrerai du travail le soir et lui de l'université ? Je suis tellement heureux que je lui saute dans les bras. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Il ricane un peu avant de venir poser sa main sur mes joues.

« -J'en déduis que tu es motivé ?

-Je bouderai le moins possible mais ça va être dur !

-Bon, j'ai au moins gagné ça. Aller, on continue notre balade ?

-Ouiiiiiii ! »

On se balade encore pendant le reste de la journée puis on finit par rentrer au chalet... J'ai de moins en moins envie de rentrer. Mais bon... Je souris bêtement en pensant que j'habiterai avec Law dans un an. Maintenant plus qu'à trouver l'énergie pour tenir...ah... faut aussi que je vois Kidd pour mon tatouage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je grimace en voyant le regard noir de Kidd… Oh c'est bon ! J'ai pas oublié cette fois et je suis là ! Il ne va pas non plus en faire toute une histoire. Law m'oblige à avancer. Bien sûr, il a tenu à être là pour me maintenir quand Kidd va me tuer à petit feu…

« -Toi, à poil sur la table et maintenant ! » Ordonne Kidd sans pitié.

Je soupire puis obéis, il fait exprès d'appuyer sur mon tatouage. Je grogne en sentant une petite douleur, il me lance un regard encore plus noir… Oups… Je vais dérouiller… Je me déshabille puis m'allonge sur la table de torture. Le matériel est déjà prêt, Law entre dans la salle et se met de l'autre côté de moi pour laisser le champ libre à Kidd. Le roux arrive avec des gants en latex, le savon antiseptique et la plume pour repigmenter… amen…

« -Tu connais la chanson ? Grogne Kidd.

-« Tu vas douiller, petit merdeux. » ?

-Ouais mais pas que, tu ne couines pas, tu ne bouges pas. Si tu veux, tu peux pleurer à ton chéri maintenant que t'en as un !

-C'est que t'innoves !

-Je t'emmerde sale môme !

-Je te merde papy ! »

Grave erreur, je vois un sourire sadique apparaitre sur le visage de Kidd. Je retourne mon regard vers mon amant qui me fixe dans le genre "tu l'as cherché, assume". Je grince des dents.

« -Deux contre un, c'est injuste ! »

Ils ricanent tous les deux, Law m'embrasse doucement alors que Kidd ouvre le produit.

« -Bon maintenant serre les dents ! »

.

.

.

.

.

« -Je veux pleurerrrrrrrrr ! »

Sabo ricane en m'entend chouiner sur le canapé, ma tête sur les genoux de Law. J'ai mal au flanc et en plus je suis déprimé à l'idée de la rentrée sans mon amant. J'enfuis mon visage dans le bas du ventre de mon amoureux qui passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« -Ace, tu pourrais éviter de faire ça devant moi ? Se moque Sabo.

-Je demande de l'amour ! Pas du sperme là ! » Dis-je en gardant mon visage caché.

Law ricane avant de déposer un baiser sur mon crâne. Je soupire avant de sentir quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon tatouage meurtrie.

« -Sabo casse-toi !

-Aller laisse donc ton amoureux repartir chez lui ! Il se lève tôt lui ! »

Je soupire avant de me lever, Law se redresse, m'embrasse rapidement et salut mon frère. Je remonte dans ma chambre puis vais me coucher. Je sais très bien que mon amant me rejoindra plus tard. Il a l'habitude maintenant... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que dans un an on s'endormira tout le temps ensemble dans le même lit.

Je me réveille le lendemain seul, entouré de l'odeur de Law. Je couine puis me cache sous les draps. Cependant, ce n'est pas au goût de mon aîné puisqu'il rentre brusquement dans ma chambre pour me réveiller. Je hurle au meurtre quand il me retire la couette et me balance mes fringues à la figure. Saloperie ! A contrecœur, je me lève, m'habille et vais déjeuner. Je ne suis même pas encore au lycée que je souffre déjà mentalement. Je soupire avant de partir pour la potence.

« -Aller, j'ai pitié de toi, je t'emmène !

-Mais je vais arriver à l'heure !

-C'est le but. » Sourit sadiquement Sabo.

Je peux me suicider maintenant ? Je monte dans la voiture et Monsieur m'emmène rapidement au lycée. Fais chier ! On arrive en même pas dix minutes. Je descends puis me dirige vers le tas d'élève qui tente de voir dans quelle classe ils sont. Je sens une main passer autour de mon épaule et m'attirer. Je me retourne pour voir Marco, Thatch et Haruta tout joyeux.

« -Alors l'amoureux solitaire ?! Se moque Marco.

-Je vous merde !

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demande Haruta.

-J'aurai voulu y rester... J'ai à peine pu visiter Nikko !

-C'est parce que vous avez passé votre temps à baiser.

-Notre libido est remplie et alors ?

-Il a surtout fait le stock pour cette année !

-Je me répète, je vous merde ! Bon, maintenant j'aimerai bien savoir dans quelle classe je suis, histoire d'être chaud pour arriver en retard les autres jours !

-On est ensemble en 3-C comme ton chéri l'année dernière. »

J'entends plusieurs filles et mecs crier... Allons bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vois un beau gosse sortir du troupeau et s'avancer vers nous... euh... c'est un première année, ça ! Il va vers Haruta avant de lui offrir une rose... Oh je vois Thatch devenir vert de rage. Il lui baise la main avant de se présenter.

« -Je me présente mademoiselle, je suis Sanji, l'homme de votre vie. »

Je fronce des sourcils alors que Marco retient Thatch pour qu'il ne trucide pas le première année. Bizarre... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Le blond se redresse, me dévisage, avant de rougir subitement... hein ? Il regarde en bas à droite puis en haut à gauche, son visage devient de plus en plus rouge et il finit par s'enfuir en courant à notre grande surprise.

... euh... ok...

« -Tu le connais ? Me demande Thatch en prenant Haruta dans ses bras.

-J'ai déjà vu son visage quelque part mais où ? »

Thatch peste contre le mec pendant que Marco se plaint qu'on n'aura jamais une année tranquille. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai vu ce mec... avec Law peut-être non... Je ne connais pas beaucoup de fille alors en train de dra...

« -Aaaah !

-Quoi ?

-J'me souviens où je l'ai vu ! »

Pas étonnant qu'il ait rougit pour s'enfuir en courant ! Je rougis à mon tour avant de passer ma main sur mon visage. Je crois que cette année va être plus compliquée et plus dure que toutes les autres.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mardi vous aurez donc le chapitre 23 et 23,5 :D_


	24. Touche-le t'es mort !

_HEY !_

 _Je suis en retard et j'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre au review ToT désolé ! Voic le chapitre 23 et 23.5 !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 23 : Touche-le t'es mort !**

.

.

.

« -Je vais le tuer !

-Marco… »

Je sens que la journée va être longue s'il réagit comme ça. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû dire où est-ce que j'avais vu l'autre mais ils m'ont fait chier… et bien sûr la réponse n'a pas plu à papa poule. Thatch essaye désespérément de retenir le blond.

« C'est le premier jour de cours, ça serait débile de déjà te faire renvoyer ! »

Marco me lance un regard noir… Ok j'me tais, j'ai compris ! Je soupire avant de m'asseoir à ma place. Soudain, je vois une touffe blonde rentrer dans la classe… Bellamy… Je grimace en voyant la balafre sur son visage. Law ne l'avait pas raté… Il me regarde puis va tranquillement au fond de la salle… Tiens ? Il n'est pas comme avant… bon moi je dis tant mieux.

« -Ace, bouge ton cul ! Ordonne Marco.

-Pour ?

-On va aller voir ce première année de merde ! »

Il me tire avec lui, pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie de lui parler, puis je suis sûr qu'il va flipper devant un ananas en colère. J'ai un moment de nostalgie quand on prend l'escalier B… dire qu'avant, on ne pouvait pas. Et dire que c'est là où Law me tripotait le plus. On arrive à l'étage des premières années, Marco cherche la classe du blond avant de le voir sortir.

« -Hey toi !

-Hum ?

-Viens un peu par là ! »

Marco l'attrape par le poignet avant de le tirer du nouveau. On va dans l'escalier B, peu de personne ont commencé à l'utiliser. Ils doivent avoir peur que le fantôme de Law apparaisse pour leur dire de dégager. Il prends Sanji par le col puis le planque contre le mur.

« -Ça t'amuse de tripoter Ace dans le bus ? »

Ouais… c'est là où je l'avais vu… Il me tripotait souvent dans le bus mais la dernière fois Law l'a arrêté. Il n'a pas osé recommencer, heureusement d'ailleurs. Puis maintenant, j'ai tilté pourquoi il s'est enfui en me voyant… Faut dire qu'il se fait passer pour un grand dragueur de femme mais il tripote un mec… logique où es-tu ?

« -Je ne vois pas…

-Fais l'innocent et je t'explose ta gueule !

-Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? Son mec ?!

-Son mec t'aurait déjà envoyé en soins intensifs, moi je suis simplement le meilleur ami !

-Simplement… J'aurai plutôt dit papa poule mais bon… Soupiré-je.

-Ace, la ferme !

-Roger commandant ! »

Sanji sourit avant de commencer à ricaner… euh… il va bien mentalement ce type ? Il repousse Marco puis s'approche de moi… Ca m'énerve quand les premières années sont plus grands que moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'approcher sa main de mon visage pour caresser ma joue. Choqué, je me recule brusquement et cogne mon dos contre le mur… IL EST FOU ! Marco s'énerve et lui en colle une.

« -Tu retiens pas ce qu'on te dit ou t'es con ?! »

Il se contente de sourire, non il n'est pas con, il est juste fou ! Il me regarde puis se lèche les lèvres… J'ai l'impression de voir un deuxième Bellamy, ça me fait vraiment flipper. Je vais me cacher derrière Marco. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour attirer tout les psychopathes du monde ? Sanji se relève puis me relance un regard pervers.

« -Si je comprends bien, son mec n'est pas là ?

-Et ? Je suis là pour t'en foutre une, s'il le faut !

-Donc, il n'y a pas de gardien pour défendre ses cages »

J'le sens pas… Je ne le sens vraiment pas !

« -Ton nom c'est Ace, si je me souviens bien ? Enchanté, je suis Sanji, j'avoue que je t'ai tripoté dans le bus. En même temps, vu comment tu bougeais ton cul devant moi, c'était comme si tu me demandais de le faire.

-Je ne bougeais que dalle ! Grogné-je

-Crois-moi, je l'aurai.

-Hein ?

-Ton cul. Tu finiras dans mon lit au moins une fois ! »

J'écarquille les yeux avant de me frotter les sinus. Sérieux ? Nous sommes le premier jour de la seule année sans Law et ça commence… comme ça ?! Qu'on me donne un flingue tout de suite, que je me tire une balle ! Marco s'approche pour le frapper à nouveau mais la cloche résonne. On ne peut pas être en retard le premier jour… on retourne tous les deux dans notre classe non sans lancer un avertissement à Sanji. J'ai envie de voir Law !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malgré ce petit incident, la journée s'est déroulée plutôt normalement. Je rentre le plus rapidement possible chez moi, d'ailleurs c'est Marco qui me ramène, il n'a aucune envie que je me retrouve seul avec Sanji. Il me largue devant ma maison, je regarde rapidement celle de Law. Il n'a pas l'air d'être encore rentré, bizarre. Il avait dit que la première journée en médecine était courte. Je soupire avant d'entrer chez moi.

« -J'suis là !

-Oh Ace, viens me voir ! » Ordonne mon frère.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore comme connerie ? Je retire mes chaussures, traverse le couloir pour me rendre dans le salon. Mon frère est là, devant un album photo que je ne connaissais pas et des bouquins autour. Je fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment mais bon. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui et j'obéis.

« -Avec Koala, on a décidé de mon prochain projet à rendre.

-Euh… cool, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Tu connais mon nom de plume. Est-ce que tu as déjà lu des bouquins que j'ai écrit ?

-Non.

-Frère indigne !

-Mais ils sont trop gros !

-C'est le principe d'un roman… Enfin bon, j'ai une série qui s'appelle Family ou plutôt Sabo, elle est entièrement inspirée de nous.

-Hein ? »

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il sourit. Il prend quatre gros bouquins et me les passe. Je vois alors le premier tome, le nom de mon père écrit dessus. Je vois ensuite celui de ma mère, puis de mon oncle, puis de Luffy… euh… S'il m'annonce qu'il doit écrire le bouquin sur moi, je me tire en courant !

« -Je te rassure tout de suite, tu ne seras pas là quand je vais écrire ton tome.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça me rassure.

-Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon.

-Et donc pourquoi tu me coinces ici ?

-Je vais écrire celui de notre oncle. »

Je fronce des sourcils avant de regarder le tome de Shanks… euh…

« -Tu ne l'as pas vraiment connu, tu avais 6 ans quand… il a disparu de notre vie. Luffy n'était même né.

-Oh…

-Il s'appelle Dragon… Je l'aimais beaucoup… et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui.

-Tu… ton tatouage dans le dos c'est…

-Pour lui que je l'ai fait.

-Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Je vois le regard de mon frère s'attrister… je vois… Il a aussi ses propres cauchemars et ses propres souffrances qu'il garde dans son cœur. Je lui tapote la tête ce qui me fait sourire. Il me lance un regard louche qui veut clairement dire que je dois arrêter ça tout de suite. Roooh… si on ne peut plus s'amuser.

« -Il va me prendre beaucoup de temps et… me replonger dans des souvenirs assez durs, je voudrais donc que tu t'occupes de Luffy.

-Ok.

-Que tu te lèves tout seul comme un grand.

-J'essayerai.

-Et il va surement falloir que tu fasses à manger de temps en temps.

-D'accord.

-Merci bien.

-J'peux prendre les bouquins ?

-Tu veux lire maintenant ?

-On va dire que… ça a piqué ma curiosité ! J'veux savoir ce que t'as bien pu mettre sur papa et maman puis sur Shanks, car fait un bouquin de 500 pages alors qu'on peut le résumer au mot « alcool » ! Ça m'intéresse j'avoue. » Ris-je.

Il explose de rire à son tour puis m'offre les quatre bouquins. Je monte dans ma chambre puis les pose sur mon bureau. Je regarde par la fenêtre et remarque qu'il y a du mouvement dans la chambre de mon amant. Je souris en voyant qu'il est rentré, je pose le tome de mon père sur mon lit puis vais vers la fenêtre pour installer la planche. Je la pousse en sachant que Law ne la fermait pratiquement jamais puis pénètre dans la chambre.

« -J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser mes affaires. » Sourit Law.

Je viens tout de suite lui demander un baiser pour me défrustrer de cette longue journée sans lui. Nos langues se disent leur premier bonjour de la journée. Il m'allonge sur son lit et je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque, mes mains allant s'emmêler dans ses cheveux pour intensifier le baiser. On se sépare lorsque la main de Law commence à me caresser les flancs.

« -T'as passé une bonne journée ? Demandé-je.

-Ça peut aller, j'm'y plais déjà plus qu'au lycée.

-Tu t'es fait des amis alors ? Souris-je.

-Ouais. »

J'écarquille les yeux… c'est une blague ? Il ricane avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

« -Y'a une fille avec des cheveux roses qui est venu me faire chier, puis j'ai fini par sympathiser ou plutôt… elle est ses potes me collent tout le temps alors je prends des bonnes résolutions et je ne les chasse pas, puis ils sont plutôt sympas.

-Sérieux ? Vas-y dis-moi tout ! »

Law me sourit avant de se redresser pour s'installer sur le lit. Je me calle contre lui, comme on avait l'habitude de le faire dans les escaliers du lycée.

« -Alors la folle surexcitée qui m'a approché s'appelle Jewelry Bonney… Elle a un peu trop d'énergie pour moi, on croirait ton petit frère. Puis elle a passé la journée à me gonfler pour te voir.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Non, y'en a du lycée dans l'université, la rumeur est vite montée.

-Oh…

-Ensuite, y'a les deux faux-jumeau, Pingouin et Shachi, Pingouin me gonfle aussi avec son énergie de gamin et encore plus car il bouffe Bonney du regard mais il n'est pas foutu de lui dire ce qu'il pense !

-Il est amoureux ?

-Yep.

-C'est pas facile faut dire !

-Mouais, enfin, y'a son frère Shachi, lui je l'aime bien… il ne dit pas un mot, c'est silencieux avec lui. »

Je ricane en entendant ça. Effectivement, Law préfère le calme au bruit je l'admets. Il penche sa tête dans mon cou puis vient le mordiller… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je sens ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Une marque dans le cou… de toute façon je n'ai toujours pas perdu les autres qu'il m'a faites à Nikko.

« -Et toi, ta journée ?

-Bof…

-Thatch m'a appelé…

-Il a une grande bouche.

-Est-ce que je dois t'accompagner demain pour m'occuper de ce blondinet ?

-Non c'est bon, je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à la fac non plus !

-Ace.

-Marco est là ! S'il essaye quelque chose, il n'aura pas de pitié. Je vais devoir m'occuper de mon petit frère pendant un moment, alors j'vais arriver à la bourre comme d'hab, t'inquiète. »

J'entends Law soupirer puis il se décolle un peu de moi pour tendre le bras vers son sac de cours. Il prend un paquet dedans et me le donne. Hein ?

« -Pour ça que je suis en retard. »

J'ouvre et voit un téléphone portable dedans. Je papillonne des yeux avant de comprendre. Je grimace un peu car je n'aime pas les mobiles mais bon… Comme ça je pourrais parler à Law quand je suis au lycée. Il se remet à grignoter mon cou.

« -Ton frère a ta carte SIM, il a été prendre le forfait ce matin.

-Hein ?

-Tu donneras juste le mobile à ton frère pour qu'il marche, j'ai déjà mis mon numéro dedans, c'est tout. » Soupire Law en voyant mon niveau avec les portables.

Je lui souris puis sursaute en sentant une main se faufiler sous mon boxer…

J'me disais aussi…

.

.

.


	25. Fiche récap

**Fiche récap !**

Je pique le principe à Pyrolouve et Harlem pour qu'on s'y retrouve un peu car les personnages importants augmentent :3  
Sauf que vous allez quand même découvrir certaines petites choses que je mets exprès ici pour vous frustrer certes mais aussi parce qu'elles s'introduiront plus facilement après mais beaucoup des infos ont déjà été dites ! xD

* * *

 **Nom :** Portgas D. Roger (décédé)

 **Statut :** Epoux de Portgas D. Rouge, père de Sabo, Ace et Luffy

 **A savoir :** Il s'est marié tard avec Rouge puis a prit le nom de sa femme pour effacer les traces de son frère. Il était au volant de la voiture et il est mort sous le coup lors de l'accident.

 **Anecdote :** Il était très strict avec Sabo.

 **Nom :** Portgas D. Rouge (décédée)

 **Statut :** Epouse de Gol D. Roger, mère de Sabo, Ace et Luffy.

 **A savoir :** Elle faisait toujours très attention à ses enfants et les surprotégeait. Elle est morte dans le feu du véhicule lors de l'accident.

 **Anecdote :** Elle ordonne à Ace de sauver son frère, c'est la seule fois où elle a haussé le ton contre son fils.

* * *

 **Nom :** Portgas D. Sabo (28 ans)

 **Statut :** Frère aîné de la famille Portgas.

 **A savoir :** Il est écrivain et a très vite quitté le cocon familial. A la mort de ses parents, il a refusé de laisser ses frères être éparpillés et les a prit sous son aile. Il est particulièrement protecteur avec Ace depuis qu'il s'est fait un tatouage et passe son temps à s'occuper de Luffy. Il ne le laisse jamais seul de peur qu'il refasse une bêtise.

 **Anecdote :** Il s'est fait tatouer dans le dos un dragon en l'honneur de son oncle.

* * *

 **Nom :** Portgas D. Ace (17 ans)

 **Statut :** Amant de Law, petit frère de Sabo et grand frère de Luffy.

 **A savoir :** Etant petit, il passait son temps avec Sabo. Il survécu à un accident de voiture et en a tous les souvenir. Ace est un garçon plutôt fin et attire beaucoup les pervers et les harceleurs. Il a beaucoup de problèmes. Il n'a que trois vrais amis au lycée : Thatch, Haruta et Marco. Il est aussi passionné de tatouages et apprend à être tatoueur auprès de Kidd qu'il considère comme un frère. Ace n'est pas violant et s'énerve rarement pour rien.

 **Anecdote :** Il s'est tatoué les armoiries de sa famille sur les côtes chez un tatoueur morbide pour se faire souffrir, celui-ci a même voulu le violer. Ace s'est ensuite fait tatouer la marque de Law sur ses fesses pour se souvenir du passage d'un sentiment amoureux dans sa vie. Son point G est dans son ***

* * *

 **Nom :** Portgas D. Luffy (8 ans)

 **Statut :** Dernier de la famille Portgas

 **A savoir :** Luffy est toujours collé à Sabo mais demande toujours l'attention d'Ace. Dès qu'il peut, il vient dans les bras de son frère. Luffy n'était pas conscient lors de l'accident, il ne se souvient de rien. C'est un garçon qui obéit uniquement à Sabo. Il écoute aussi Ace mais comme il cherche tout le temps à attirer son attention, il fait beaucoup de bêtises.

 **Anecdote :** Quand Ace lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ses parents, il a voulu rejoindre ses parents dans l'autre monde.

* * *

 **Nom :** Portgas D. Shanks

 **Statut :** Frère de Rouge, oncle du trio ASL.

 **A savoir :** Il adore boire et n'hésite pas à bourrer l'aîné de la petite troupe. Il adore aussi raconter des histoires à Luffy et aime particulièrement l'embêter. Il surveille beaucoup Ace à distance depuis qu'il a fait un tatouage.

 **Anecdote :** Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Roger.

* * *

 **Nom :** Gol D. Dragon

 **Statut :** Frère de Roger, oncle de Sabo, Ace et Luffy

 **A savoir :** Sabo parle un peu de lui à Ace dans un moment de nostalgie. Le blond décide d'écrire un livre sur son oncle. Dragon travaillait dans un milieu sombre.

 **Anecdote :** classé confidentiel

* * *

 **Nom :** Trafalgar Hancock (47 ans)

 **Statut :** Epouse de Kuma, mère de Koala et Law.

 **A savoir :** Elle a eu sa fille à 19 ans. Hancock a aussi horreur des hommes mais elle travaille dans la pornographie et n'est pas beaucoup présente pour ses enfants.

 **Anecdote :** Elle est complètement gaga de Luffy.

* * *

 **Nom :** Trafalgar Kuma (décédé)

 **Statut :** Epoux de Hancock, père de Koala et Law.

 **A savoir :** Kuma passait beaucoup de temps à lire des livres à sa fille ce qui lui a donné l'envie de son métier. En revanche, il n'a pas beaucoup été présent pour Law.

 **Anecdote :** Mort d'un cancer.

* * *

 **Nom :** Trafalgar Koala (28 ans)

 **Statut :** Aînée des Trafalgar

 **A savoir :** Elle est l'éditrice principale de Sabo et ne vit pas avec sa mère et son frère. Elle est aussi une très bonne amie du blond qui lui raconte absolument tout. Elle a toujours adoré s'occuper de son frère et s'inquiète beaucoup de sa solitude.

 **Anecdote :** Elle crise souvent car Sabo ne respecte pas les deadlines

* * *

 **Nom :** Trafalgar Law (18 ans)

 **Statut :** Amant d'Ace, dernier de la famille Trafalgar

 **A savoir :** Il a passé toute son enfance avec son oncle Corazon. Law est très solitaire et refuse tout attachement. C'est pourquoi il a beaucoup de mal à comprendre ses sentiments pour Ace. Néanmoins, il remarque bien qu'il ne peut pas se passer de lui. Ancien danger publique de son lycée, il est maintenant en médecine.

 **Anecdote :** Il préfère mordre Ace pour le marquer plutôt que de lui faire des suçons.

* * *

 **Nom :** Trafalgar Corazon (45 ans)

 **Statut :** Frère de Kuma, oncle de Koala et Law

 **A savoir :** Il a élevé Law et a exactement les mêmes goûts que lui. Il vit éloigné dans une petite ville et a visiblement beaucoup d'argent. Il adore son neveu !

 **Anecdote :** Etrange manie à toujours vouloir s'occuper de la vie de Law

* * *

 **Nom :** Jovial Thatch (17 ans)

 **Statut :** Ami d'Ace, petit ami d'Haruta.

 **A savoir :** Il aime faire des blagues avec Ace mais reste un peu peureux. Il aime Haruta avec beaucoup d'énergie bisounours et s'est même fait tatouer par Ace une preuve de son amour pour elle.

 **Anecdote :** S'est déclaré à Haruta lors d'une compétition d'escrime

* * *

 **Nom :** Phœnix Marco (17 ans)

 **Statut :** Meilleur ami d'Ace

 **A savoir :** Il est très papa poule avec Ace. I a aussi un caractère de merde et n'est pas du genre a rester sage. C'est un ancien chef de gang qui a été sorti de la rue par Ace, voir le brun en détresse totale lui a donné envie de renaître à nouveau.

 **Anecdote :** Il s'est fait exclure pour avoir fumé dans l'établissement.

* * *

 **Nom :** Flora Haruta (17 ans)

 **Statut :** Petite amie de Thatch

 **A savoir :** Elle est toujours présente mais reste très discrète, elle n'aime pas intervenir dans les disputes des garçons.

 **Anecdote :** C'est une fujoshi cachée.

* * *

 **Nom :** Newgate Edward (87 ans)

 **Statut :** Patron d'Ace.

 **A savoir :** C'est une connaissance à Sabo et le patron du salon de tatouage « Moby dick ». Il est maintenant très vieux mais fait attention à son personnel comme si c'était ses propres enfants.

 **Anecdote :** Il a sauvé Kidd.

* * *

 **Nom :** Eustass Kidd (25 ans)

 **Statut :** Ami et maître tatoueur d'Ace.

 **A savoir :** Ancien délinquant, il n'a pas honte de sa libido. Il apprécie aussi beaucoup Ace et fait très attention à lui, le considérant comme son petit frère. Il lui a tout appris et continue de s'occuper des soins de son tatouage. Il est aussi toujours présent pour le sortir des situations difficiles.

 **Anecdote :** Il a tatoué le nom de son ex sur son pénis et veut qu'Ace le repigmente d'une façon différente pour le modifier.

* * *

 **Nom :** Kaken Vista (38 ans)

 **Statut :** Comptable, perceur et tatoueur du moby dick

 **A savoir :** Il a une femme et adore emmerder Ace. Il n'est pas très doué pour les tatouages.

 **Anecdote :** Répare toujours les conneries de comptabilité de tout le monde

* * *

 **Nom :** Bakudan Curiel (33 ans)

 **Statut :** Mécano des machines et accessoirement tatoueur et perceur du moby dick

 **A savoir :** Célibataire et est fier de l'être ! C'est un gros pervers qui n'aime que les sexes et les machines à bidouiller.

 **Anecdote :** Il a déjà mis la main au cul de Kidd et il a vite changé d'orientation sexuelle.

* * *

 **Nom :** Jewelry Bonney

 **Statut :** Amie de fac de Law

 **A savoir :** Elle est la première à oser approcher Law à l'université. Elle adore l'embêter mais désespère de rencontrer le fameux copain de Law! Elle a piqué le livre de médecine à Law pour attirer son attention.

 **Anecdote :** C'est une positive de la vie ! Pour elle, la vie est belle !

* * *

 **Nom :** Heart Pingouin

 **Statut :** Ami de fac de Law et faux-jumeau de Shachi

 **A savoir :** Entrainé par Bonney, il va approcher Law mais lui va essayer un minimum de limiter la casse. Il est aussi curieux à propos de son copain mais s'en moque un peu.

 **Anecdote :** Il est amoureux de Bonney mais n'ose pas se déclarer.

* * *

 **Nom :** Heart Shachi

 **Statut :** Ami de fac de Law et faux-jumeau.

 **A savoir :** Il a été attiré vers Law de la même manière que son frère. Sauf que lui n'a fait aucune mauvaise impression à Law, il ne parle presque pas et ne ressemble pas beaucoup à son frère même s'ils passent leur temps ensemble.

 **Anecdote :** Il cache quelque chose~

* * *

 **Nom :** Kurohashi Sanji (17 ans)

 **Statut :** Harceleur d'Ace

 **A savoir :** Il déjà tripoté Ace plusieurs fois dans le bus mais la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, Law l'en a empêché. Il fait croire qu'il aime les femmes mais en vérité il préfère les hommes.

 **Anecdote :** Il aime se lancer des défis « durs » à atteindre et veut mettre Ace dans son lit au moins une fois.

* * *

 **Nom :** Hiyee Bellamy (17 ans)

 **Statut :** Harceleur d'Ace

 **A savoir :** Il courait après Ace en deuxième année mais après s'être fait sauvagement puni par Law pour avoir essayer de toucher d'Ace. Il a juré de se venger ce qui oblige la bande à Doffy à envoyer un messager pour s'excuser. Il se calme bizarrement après son séjour à l'hôpital.

 **Anecdote :** Il n'a pas peur de lancer des regards noirs à Law.

* * *

 **Nom :** Tori Monet (29 ans)

 **Statut :** Psychologue d'Ace et Luffy et épouse de Smoker

 **A savoir :** Elle est très patiente avec Ace mais ne va jamais lâcher l'affaire. Elle s'occupe aussi de Luffy qui a un suivi un peu différent car il est beaucoup plus jeune.

 **Anecdote :** C'est elle qui donne toutes les idées à Luffy pour attirer l'attention de son frère Ace.

* * *

 **Nom :** Tori Smoker (32 ans)

 **Statut :** Epoux de Monet et Pion du lycée

 **A savoir :** Il passe son temps à faire la morale à Ace sur ses retards mais le laisse quand même toujours rentrer, il ne se mêle pas du travail de sa femme refusant de déstabiliser Ace.

 **Anecdote :** Il est en contact avec Sabo.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Et voilà ! Il est important de tout lire car on en apprend des choses ici aussi XD J'essayerai d'être à l'heure et de répondre au review ^^_


	26. Harceleur un jour harceleur toujours

_Hey !_

 _ToT J'ai trop de truc en ce moment j'espère retrouver mon beau rythme très vite~_

 _Merci à chipettre26 et à Elenrilpour vos review je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au dernier chapitre désolé ToT._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 24 : Harceleur un jour harceleur toujours**

.

.

.

Je grogne en descendant du bus avec mon petit frère dans les bras. Il dort encore ce flemmard ! Ah la la la, il a bien de la chance d'avoir un grand frère qui le porte. Je marche vers son école, la plupart des mômes sont déjà en train de courir dans tous les sens. Je secoue doucement mon frère qui baille.

« -Aller debout p'tit frère.

-Hum…

-Je viens te chercher ce soir, tu finis à ?

-16h…

-Ok, je serai là, aller va jouer !

-Michi nii-chan ! »

Luffy m'embrasse sur la joue puis part en courant vers ses camarades. Je soupire un peu en me rappelant de cette belle époque avec les siestes après le miam… Maintenant faut penser à l'avenir. Je soupire avant de sentir mon portable vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche et souris en voyant un sms de Law.

 _« T'es au lycée ? »_

Je souris avant de lui répondre :

« Non pas encore, je viens de déposer mon frère. »

J'avance vers l'arrêt de bus pour me ramener.

 _« J'ai pas cours l'aprem, Bonney me casse les couilles alors on va passer au lycée. »_

« Euh… »

 _« T'as pas le choix de toute façon. »_

« Hey ! »

 _« A t'à l'heure ! On se rejoindra aux escaliers bébé. »_

« Hum. »

De toute façon, il l'a dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vois mon bus arrivé et je monte dedans, j'ai déjà une heure de retard mais Sabo a prévenu Smoker normalement. Après une demi-heure de bus, je peux enfin me diriger vers mon lycée. Je vois le surveillant devant le portail les bras croisés, pour une fois que je ne suis pas obligé de faire l'homme invisible.

« -Tu te grouilles, Portgas !

-Ouais, ouais ! »

J'entends Smoker grogner et regarder derrière moi, je me retourne puis grimace en voyant mon harceleur arriver en courant. Il est complètement en vrac, je pense qu'il a raté son réveil.

« -Kurohashi, tu vas en colle !

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Tu as dit la même chose hier ! Pour un nouveau tu fais bien le p'tit con à être en retard ! Donc tu vas en colle, Portgas, tu bouges ton cul ou tu te fossilises sur place ?!

-J'y vais ! »

J'ai eu du mal à saisir l'information, le blond est déjà arrivé en retard hier ? Donc, il arrive tous les jours en retard ? Je suis dans la merde ! Je rentre dans l'enceinte du lycée et envoie un sms à Law pour lui dire que je vais en cours. J'entre sans toquer comme d'habitude, je vais à ma place alors que Marco se penche en arrière.

« -T'as trop dormi ? Chuchote-t-il

-Non, je dois m'occuper de Luffy pendant un certain temps. Mon frère est en mode ermite pour écrire son bouquin.

-Lequel ?

-Family : Ou plutôt Sabo.

-Oh, il fait enfin la suite.

-Ça fait vraiment flipper de savoir que mon meilleur ami lit les livres de mon frère.

-Tu les as lus ?

-J'ai commencé celui de mon père hier, avant de me coucher.

-Il était vraiment comme dans le livre ?

-Ouais, il était toujours derrière Sabo. Mon frère pétait des câbles à chaque fois, fallait que je vienne faire le mignon pour qu'il se calme.

-Pourquoi il était comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien, il n'a jamais été sur mon dos ou sur celui de Luffy. Sauf que quand Sabo s'est tiré car il en pouvait plus d'être fliqué alors qu'il était majeur, j'en ai beaucoup voulu à mon père.

-T'en es où dans le livre ?

-Euh… une cinquantaine de page…

-C'est quoi « cet accident » ?

-Bah figure-toi que j'ai été lui demander et il m'a envoyé chier !

-Il était occupé quand tu lui as demandé ?

-Ouais… il était en train d'écrire le plan de son tome.

-Crétin…

-Monsieur Portgas et Monsieur Phoenix ! Mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé, veuillez vous taire et suivre !

-Mais madame, dans votre inconnu vous voyez y'a une inconnue, et bien le syndrome du bavardage est aussi une inconnue pour nous !

-Vous voulez être exclu pour insolence ? Pour un deuxième jour, vous commencerez fort monsieur Phoenix !

-Tant de haine, Soupiré-je

-Ça suffit ! Sortez tous les deux ! »

Je souris avec Marco puis on sort de la classe, bien sûr on fait un petit signe à Thatch pour qu'il nous prenne des notes puis on sort. Je me dirige automatiquement vers l'escalier B et le blond me suit. Je m'installe sur une marche et mon ami fait de même. Je sors mon mobile pour informer mon copain, que je me suis fait exclure de cours.

« -T'as un portable toi maintenant ?

-Law me l'a offert hier, Thatch lui a balancé qu'un blond psychopathe voulait mon cul alors…

-Il joue son rôle de petit ami au moins.

-T'as fini de grogner contre lui ?

-Non, j'te signale que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

-Il va venir.

-Hein ?

-Il n'a pas cours cet aprem et ses potes d'université veulent me voir et lui veut voir Sanji… D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il arrive en retard le matin ? Bordel, j'l'ai croisé à l'entrée du portail ! Heureusement que je ne prends pas ma ligne habituelle et que je dois emmener Luffy !

-J'vais aller le défoncer ce type commence à me saouler… et c'est que le début de l'année quoi !

-Ouais… d'ailleurs… Bellamy ne fait plus rien, j'ai remarqué hier et tout à l'heure en arrivant, il ne s'occupe plus de moi ! Je sauterai bien de joie si un autre blond ne l'avait pas remplacé mais…

-Il s'est fait défoncer par Law je te rappelle. T'as vu sa cicatrice au visage ?! Ton mec est un peu dangereux, t'es sûr qu'il arrivera à sauver des vies ?

-J'espère ! »

On discute encore un peu avant que la cloche ne sonne à nouveau pour le cours suivant. On remonte vers la salle de classe, je sens mon portable vibrer quand je m'installe. Je sors mon portable sous les yeux choqués de Thatch.

 _« Tu sais qu'en dernière année, les exclusions et les absences non justifiées peuvent bloquer ton accès au diplôme de fin d'année, bébé ? Alors essaye de ne pas trop te faire sortir de cours. »_

J'écarquille les yeux en lisant le message… euh… sérieux ? Ça compte ? Merde… pour l'instant j'ai l'excuse de mon frère mais quand je n'arriverai pas à me lever… Je suis mort… Encore je peux fermer ma gueule en cours mais…

« Pour de vrai ? éoè »

 _« Pour de vrai, ouais. »_

« Je vais faire comment le matin ? »

 _« Tu veux que je te réveille en partant ? »_

« NON ! Tu te réveilles beaucoup trop tôt ! »

 _« Très bien. »_

Je vois d'ici son putain de sourire sadique… Il va venir au lycée en plus… J'ai peur pour mes miches. M'enfin bon, je préfère ça puis je vais le voir encore plus aujourd'hui ça veut dire. Le prof entre dans la salle est demande le silence. Je chuchote rapidement à Marco que les exclusions et les absences non justifiées peuvent nous faire foirer le diplôme. Il insulte notre lycée et le directeur. Bon, j'vais rattraper cette exclusion avec des bonnes notes… Je penche la tête sur le côté en me demandant si Law allait toujours pouvoir me donner des cours.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manger !

Je prends mon sac avec mon repas, j'oblige la petite bande à me suivre dans l'escalier. On rejoint mon ancien lieu préféré et j'entends des voix. J'attends Marco, histoire de ne pas être seul face à ses amis. Je vois une fille avec des cheveux roses, un roux et un brun. Law relève son regard vers moi puis me sourit perversement… euh… j'ai peur ?

« -Viens là. » Ordonne sadiquement Law.

Je déglutis mais descend les marches pour venir le rejoindre. Il m'embrasse rapidement pour me dire bonjour puis glisse vite ses mains sous ma chemise. Mon dos se colle à son torse et sa bouche vient grignoter mon cou. La fille vient se mettre devant moi avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues. Je papillonne des yeux, surpris, alors que Law lui grogne dessus.

« -Il est super mignon ton mec !

-Bonney, tes mains dans tes poches !

-Radin. »

Il sort une main de sous ma chemise pour virer celle de la rose.

« -J'me suis pas présentée ! Enchantée, je suis Jewlery Bonney ! Si ton copain me saoule je viendrais me plaindre à toi ! Sourit-elle.

-Euh…

-Les deux zigottos derrière moi, c'est Pingouin et Shachi ! »

Je regarde rapidement les deux frères puis sourit en remarquant le regard amoureux sur la rose… Ok, je comprends pourquoi Law n'en peut plus.

« -Ace. Dis-je simplement.

-Et il a une jolie voix ! Ecoute-moi bien, jolie cœur, si un jour tu es malade, viens me voir. Je te soignerai avec plaisir. »

Law grogne à nouveau sur Bonney pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait arrêter tout de suite son jeu. J'en profite pour faire signe à Marco, Thatch et Haruta de descendre. Je les présente rapidement pour qu'on puisse enfin manger. Une fois le repas terminé, je me remets contre Law comme on avait l'habitude de le faire l'année dernière.

« -Vous reprenez à ? Demande Bonney

-14h. » Répond simplement Marco.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers mon amant.

« -Tu vas rester, je sors à 15h pour aller chercher mon frère.

-Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ton frère…

-S'te plait.

-On verra si je suis encore d'humeur après avoir vu ton harceleur. »

Je soupire, j'avais oublié qu'il voulait qu'on aille le voir. Je me recale contre lui et ferme les yeux. J'peux peut-être m'endormir, j'entends les amis de Law dire qu'ils s'en vont. Je leur dis rapidement au revoir avant que mon amant ne me demande de me lever, j'obéis.

« -On y va.

-Hein ?

-Voir ce type !

-Pitié…

-Non, on y va. »

Je soupire alors que Marco nus guide vers la classe de mon harceleur. Cette histoire va me saouler, je le sens. On arrive à l'endroit voulu, mais le blond n'est pas là. Je soupire de soulagement, avant de demander à ce que l'on retourne dans les escaliers. Malheureusement pour moi, Sanji arrive vers sa salle. Thatch le dénonce méchamment. Il s'arrête et semble déglutir.

« -J'te reconnais toi. Grogne Law en se rappelant surement la scène du bus.

-Euh… »

Law s'énerve tout de suite et plaque le blond contre le mur. Il est déjà à deux doigts de lui faire la peau. Je viens arrêter le bras de mon amant pour essayer de le calmer.

« -Law… Dis-je.

-Il a déjà eu un avertissement !

-S'te plait ! »

Sanji tremble de peur, normal. Law fait vraiment flipper là. La seule fois où je l'ai vu comme ça c'est quand il voulait tabasser Thatch car je l'avais quitté. Il prend une grande inspiration mais ne retient pas son poing qui entre en contact avec le ventre du blond. Je grimace alors que Law me tire vers lui.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, tu devrais aller voir ton aîné Bellamy et lui demander ce qu'il se passe si on touche à Ace. Si tu recommences, crois-moi tu le regretteras bien vite ! » Menace Law.

Le jeune tousse, essayant de récupérer du coup de Trafalgar. Mais le blond ne démord pas et sourit il n'a pas peur de la mort, on dirait. Mon petit ami fronce des sourcils, il a envie de le tuer j'en suis sûr.

« -Law…

-J'ai donné mon avertissement, il fait une merde. Tu me le dis ! Dit Law en grinçant les dents

-Hum… »

Il lance un regard à Thatch car il sait très bien que je ne dirai rien. J'aime pas que l'on protège comme si j'étais encore un bébé. Et cette balance… Law commence à trembler de rage, je le tire rapidement pour qu'on ne se donne pas en spectacle.

Il me plaque violemment contre le mur pour m'embrasser…

Bon… je sens que je vais devoir justifier une absence pour l'après-midi aussi…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_


	27. Souvenir malade

_Hey les saber crucifié ToT_

 _J'ai posté à l'heure *^* et tôt ! Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Mais je tiens aussi à vous dire merci car la fic a officiellement 300 reviews ! Merci merci *plein de zoubi*_

 _Réponse au guest :_

 _Chipette26 : J'espère que tu vas reprendre ta bonne humeur ^^ J'me suis pas transformée en chat je ne savais pas quoi dire c'est tout. En novembre oui, le jour des attentats ma boutique c'était fait braqué ^^ donc ça remonte un peu ! Ah mais là c'est un peu mieux :3 on a passer l'oral d'anglais donc un semaine tranquille en vue *^*_

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 25 : Souvenir malade**

.

.

.

Je grimace alors que le thermomètre émet un dernier bip sonore. Je le sors puis le donne à mon aîné qui soupire. Il devait se concentrer à fond sur son bouquin et me voilà malade. Luffy est à côté… J'me suis pas réveillé, alors quand mon petit frère est tombé du lit. Il est venu dans ma chambre après avoir vu que la cuisine était éteinte… Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de forces alors il est allé réveiller Sabo qui avait bossé toute la nuit.

« -39.2… J'vais appeler le médecin et Koala.

-Désolé… »

Il me sourit et vient m'embrasser sur mon front, j'utilise le peu d'énergie que je possède pour lui grogner dessus mais ça ne fait que le faire rire. Il remet ma couverture comme il faut et me demande de me reposer avant de quitter ma chambre. Avant de sortir, Luffy vient aussi m'embrasser. Je soupire avant de tendre le bras vers ma table de nuit. Je préviens Thatch et Marco que je suis mourant et transfère le message à Law. Au moment où je veux reposer mon téléphone, celui-ci vibre.

Thatch…

 _« Meurs bien ! Tu veux quoi sur ta tombe ? »_

Je grogne avant de lui répondre que son cadavre m'irait très bien. J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Mon frère entre avec le médecin… Déjà ? Je regarde l'heure… Ah non c'est juste mon cerveau qui tourne au ralenti. Je me redresse un peu pour que le médecin puisse m'examiner. Il me tripote un peu partout et j'ai un petit sourire en imaginant que Law pourrait me faire ça plus tard.

« -Une bonne grippe ! Je vais vous faire une ordonnance et un certificat médical. »

Sabo raccompagne le médecin. Je soupire avant d'entendre la musique de mon portable… Un jour je pourrais me reposer… un jour… J'ai bien envie d'ignorer l'appareil mais les seules personnes à avoir mon numéro sont : Marco et Thatch qui doivent être en cours, donc ils ne peuvent pas m'appeler. Mon frère, qui n'a nul besoin de le faire à l'heure actuelle, Kidd mais on est jeudi alors il pionce… et Law… Je décroche rapidement avant de signer mon arrêt de mort.

 _« -Qu'est-ce que t'as choppé ?_

-Hum… 'jour à toi aussi…

 _-Ace. Grogne-t-il à l'autre bout._

-Grippe…

 _-Ta fièvre ?_

-39.2… J'peux t'avoir en médecin ?

 _-Repose-toi, ensuite on verra. Tu as vu un médecin ?_

-Hum… il est en bas avec mon frère…

 _-Ok, j'passerai te voir ce soir. Essayes de ne pas me refiler tes merdes._

-Je ferais de mon mieux, ingrat !

 _-Je t'appelle sur mon heure de bio. En quoi je suis ingrat ? Ricane Law._

-Avoue, tu m'appelles pendant le cours de peur que tes potes viennent te saouler au téléphone.

 _-Aussi, Bonney risque de te proposer ses soins. J'ai pas très envie, ton corps malade ou pas m'appartient, alors bon._

-Possessif ?

 _-Complètement, si tu veux j'peux trouver une autre place sur ton corps pour reposer ma marque._

-Humm… non, c'est bon…

 _-Repose-toi bébé. T'as la voix toute faible._

-Hum… bonne… journée et nuit pour toi.

 _-Oui, à ce soir. »_

Je souffle avant de reposer mon téléphone… Je n'ai plus de force… Je me cale comme il faut dans mon lit pour bien dormir puis ferme les yeux. Je m'endors immédiatement.

.

.

.

 _Je regarde autour de moi… Wouaaah, y'a bien que quand je suis malade que j'ai l'impression de voir mon propre rêve. Je vois mon père assis sur le canapé de notre maison. Il est souriant et en train de lire le journal pendant que ma mère enceinte s'affaire à déposer les plats sur la table du salon. Je peux voir mon frère aîné en train d'étudier ses cours de droit, il a bien 20 ans. Il soupire sur son travail avant de le balancer contre le mur_

 _« -Sabo !_

 _-J'en ai ras le cul ! »_

 _Je ricane en voyant que mon frère faisait aussi le rebel. Soudain, j'arrive en courant du haut de mes 10 ans vers mon frère aîné._

 _« -Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann regarde ! »_

 _Je lui montre le dessin que j'ai fait de lui. Il fronce les sourcils puis soupire avant de quand même m'accorder un caresse sur les cheveux… Je ne remarque même pas à quel point je le blase. Mon père gronde avant de s'approcher._

 _« -Ace va donc aider ta mère. Sabo a des devoirs à faire !_

 _-Ils me font chier, je ne les ferai pas._

 _-Si ! Sinon tu es privé de repas !_

 _-Rien a foutre !_

 _-Sabo ! »_

 _Mon frère fait un doigt d'honneur à mon père avant de sortir du salon en claquant la porte. J'me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi sauvage. Je me regarde maudire mon père avant de lui tirer la langue et de partir à la poursuite de mon frère._

 _« -Nii-chan !_

 _-Tu me saoules Ace, va aider maman !_

 _-Mais veux être avec nii-chan !_

 _-J'ai pas envie d'avoir un bébé dans les pattes !_

 _-Je suis pas un bébé !_

 _-C'est vrai que t'étais largement plus mignon en étant bébé !_

 _-Nii-chan !_

 _-Va aider maman ! Tu verras bientôt ce que ça fait d'avoir un morpion qui te colle. »_

 _Sabo va pour s'en aller mais je commence à pleurer en disant qu'il est méchant avec moi et qu'il ne m'aime pas. Le blond soupire avant de venir vers moi pour me porter et me bercer. J'arrête de pleurer puis lui sourit à nouveau… En voyant ça, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à Luffy… merde… On est bien frère pas de doute. Il me repose au sol et me caresse doucement le haut du crâne._

 _« -Désolé p'tit frère, mais j'veux aller respirer. Papa est chiant depuis… Enfin voilà, alors va aider maman._

 _-Hum… tu reviens après ?_

 _-Yep, aller file ! »_

 _Je souris puis pars en courant vers ma mère. Mon père est toujours énervé sur le canapé pendant que Rouge continue son occupation._

 _« -Maman !_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

 _-Merci mon chéri, mais c'est dangereux. Par contre, je veux bien que tu ailles ranger ta chambre._

 _-Mais euh… nii-chan m'a dit de t'aider ! »_

 _Ma mère rigole avant de me caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle a toujours été tendre et gentille avec nous, que ce soit avec moi, mon aîné ou Luffy. Tout le contraire de mon père… lui a été strict et dur avec Sabo, du coup je lui en ai toujours voulu. Il a voulu essayer d'arranger ça en étant gentil avec moi mais je l'ai envoyé chier. Par contre avec Luffy, il n'a jamais fait de bourdes, il l'a vraiment chouchouté…_

 _J'entends une assiette se briser et me vois m'approcher de ma mère qui est tombée au sol._

 _« -Maman ? »_

 _Elle a l'air d'avoir mal, de l'eau coule sur sa robe._

 _« -Niii-chann ! NIII-CHHANNN ! AU SECOURS ! »_

 _J'entends les pas précipités de mon frère et aussi ceux de mon père. Ils arrivent tous les deux avant de courir vers ma mère… Elle est en train d'accoucher… Décidément, ce petit frère nous surprend dès le début._

.

.

.

Je me réveille doucement avant de grimacer, je crois que la lecture des livres de mon frère et mes souvenirs se sont un peu mélangés. Je regarde mon téléphone et voit que l'après-midi est bien entamée. Je grogne… putain de maladie… En plus, j'me sens toujours faible… Quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre. Je couine mais autorise l'entrée.

« -Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

-Bof…

-Le médecin t'a arrêté pour la semaine. J'ai appelé Newgate, tu restes au lit.

-Oh pitié… Kidd va venir se foutre de ma gueule…

-Il va t'appeler ouais. Sourit Sabo.

-Maudit sois-tu…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Hey Sabo !

-Hum ?

-J'ai fait un rêve chelou… quand maman a accouché…

-T'as trop lu d'un seul coup pour ton cerveau, t'en es où ?

-J'ai presque fini celui de Luffy… D'ailleurs, faudrait que j'appelle Shanks, je suis plus un gosse quoi !

-Ta petite crise de tatouage lui a fait un peu peur c'est tout. Et faut dire que tu ne vas jamais le voir, du coup… »

La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompt l'excuse de Sabo. Je désespère d'avance en reconnaissant la musique que j'ai mise pour Kidd… seigneur… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Mon frère prend un malin plaisir à me tendre mon téléphone, je grogne avant de décrocher.

« _-Alors le grand malade ?_

-Je t'emmerde Kidd…

 _-Ça ne va pas être possible, bref comment tu te sens ?_

-En manque d'amour et tout poisseux !

 _-Pourquoi t'es en manque d'amour ? Il ne fait pas son boulot Law ?_

-J'ai dormi toute la journée, j'lui ai presque pas parlé…

 _-Espèce de bisounours en manque !_

-Mais euh… Sinon ça va ?

 _-La maladie ne te réussit pas._

-Non mais je viens de me souvenir que ton ex était passé une fois…

 _-Et tu te souviens de quand ça date ?_

-Ouais, mais j'ai un cerveau super lent alors il faut le temps que ça monte.

 _-Crétin, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un morpion vienne protéger mon cul !_

-Mais Kiddy, j'm'inquiète pour toi !

 _-T'es mort ! J'te jure quand tu reviens Ace tu vas morfler !_

-Tant de haine.

 _-Tu la mérites !_

-Mais non Kiddy.

 _-Et en plus, tu t'enterres ?_

-J'suis en train de mourir…Je ne risque plus rien. Thatch et Marco préparent déjà ma tombe, alors pourquoi pas ?

 _-Et Law ?_

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il passerait. Après si je lui refile mes miasmes, il va me tuer donc bon… Pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas un magasin de pompes funèbres ensemble ?

 _-Ace, va dormir, ça vaut mieux je crois._

-Hey Kidd… j'voulais te poser une question…

 _-Ouais ?_

-Qu'est-ce qui a déconné avec ton ex ?

 _-… On est obligé d'en parler ?_

-Ouais ! Parce que t'étais limite à deux doigts de l'épouser ! Tu vivais avec, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes puis d'un coup, ça a disparu !

 _-C'est pas d'un seul coup… Il m'a trompé alors bon…_

-Ouais mais soit t'étais devenu impuissant, soit tu ne le satisfaisais plus au lit, soit y'avait autre chose ! Vu comment tu te vantais du sexe, j'ai du mal à croire aux deux premières possibilités…

 _-On est obligé d'en parler ?_

-Ouais, mon frère vient de descendre pour mes médocs, aller accouche !

 _-Bordel, j'me demande bien pourquoi j'ai appelé…_

-Pour me faire chier mais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te pose cette question, alors maintenant tu utilises ce que t'as entre les jambes et tu m'avoues tout !

 _-J'te savais pas aussi vulgaire quand tu es malade !_

-Aller !

 _-Bah, ça faisait un moment qu'on se disputait, on s'engueulait plus qu'on baisait, donc bon… En y repensant, je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait été voir ailleurs…_

-Vous vous disputiez sur quoi ?

 _-T'as fini de faire le flic ? Est-ce que je te demande la couleur des poils de cul de Law ?_

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Puis justement… Je ne veux pas avoir à subir ça…

 _-Law ne te trompera pas…_

-JE VEUX SAVOIR !

 _-MES OREILLES MORPION !_

-VAS-Y KIDD !

 _-Mais tu me casses les couilles bordel ! Pourquoi faut que t'aies ton moment de « je m'inquiète » maintenant !_

-Kidd !

 _-Rooh, ça dépendait des jours !_

-Menteur ! Attends, il devait bien y avoir une cause de base !

 _-Tu me fais chier Ace, t'es en train de torturer mon petit cœur blessé là !_

-Petit cœur blessé mon cul ! T'as un nouveau mec !

 _-Comment tu sais ?_

-Vista a balancé…

 _-J'vais le tuer ce connard de première ! J'voulais que tu le saches le moment venu !_

-Ah ouais ? Je ne sais pas encore qui c'est, mais je suis contre le fait que tu te tatoues son nom sur ta bite pour modifier l'autre !

 _-On parle de ton cul ?_

-Chut… puis ne change pas de sujet !

 _-Oh tu fais chier… On se disputait à cause de toi ! »_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ma beta a officiellement tout corrigé ! Et elle m'a tout donné ! Donc sauf catastrophe naturelle (examen) tout sera bien là en temps et en heure !_


	28. Un gamin ça se soutient !

_Hello les fées à dent de sabre :D_

 _Bien, je vois que beaucoup m'ont poursuivit pour la fin du dernier chapitre mais… NON xD je vais pas faire dans le cliché avec l'un ou l'autre qui aime Ace ! Laissez donc ces miches à Law bande de fan pervers !_

 _Réponse guest :_

 _Chipette26 : Mais j'aime frustrer les gens xD c'est mon petit plaisir ! Mon remonte moral :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Un gamin ça se soutient !**

.

.

.

 _« -Oh tu fais chier… On se disputait à cause de toi ! »_

Je papillonne des yeux en me demandant si j'ai bien entendu ou si la maladie m'a défoncé le cerveau. Je décale le téléphone pour lui lancer un regard douteux avant de le reporter à mon oreille.

« -Moi ?

 _-Bah, j'passais mon temps au salon avec un gamin complètement paumé qui se retrouvait à me mater en train de tatouer… J'peux te dire qu'au bout d'un moment, on se posait des questions… Même Vista m'a plusieurs fois fait la blague que j'allais te violer dès que tu aurais le dos tourné._

-J'vais avoir peur pour mes miches !

 _-Non mais bordel, j'ai pas envie de devenir pédophile !_

-Mouais…

 _-Ace, tu ne te souviens pas quand t'as débarqué dans le salon ?_

-Si…

 _-J'pouvais pas te laisser, tu me rappelais trop mon ancien moi !_ »

Je soupire avant de me replonger quelques années en arrière, durant la malheureuse année de mes 15 ans…

.

.

.

 _J'étais complètement perdu, j'avais mal aux côtes… Ce salaud avait voulu me violer et qui sait quelle merde il avait foutu dans mon tatouage. Mon frère avait pété un câble lorsqu'il avait découvert mon état. Je m'étais encore tiré et j'errai sans but puis j'ai vu une fille à peine plus âgée que moi sortir d'un salon. Elle avait les cheveux roses et une bouche fine. Un homme sorti à sa suite, il était plutôt âgé et moustachu._

 _« -Tu remercieras Kidd pour le tatouage papy, il a bien progressé !_

 _-Gwahahahaha, elle est loin l'époque où il rentrait couvert de coup_

 _-Ouais, j'pourrais me faire un piercing sur la langue ?_

 _-Tu en as déjà un sous l'œil et un tatouage sur l'aine, je pense que ça suffit pour une gamine de 16 ans !_

 _-Aller papy ! Kidd fait bien son boulot !_

 _-On verra Jew'_

 _-Ouais… »_

 _La rose s'est retournée vers moi, elle m'a longuement observé avant de me sourire. Puis elle est venue m'ébouriffer les cheveux avant de me pousser vers son grand-père._

.

.

.

Je me frappe le front en voyant à quel point je n'ai pas de mémoire, il a fallu que je sois malade pour m'en souvenir, sérieux ?

« -Putain…

 _-Quoi ?_

-Tu connais Jewelry Bonney ?

 _-Ouais, c'est la petite fille de vieux Newgate !_

-Qswoihzufz…

 _-Hein ?_

-Elle est dans la promo de Law…

 _-Paix à son âme, elle est chiante cette gamine. J'la supporte à peine… Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?_

-Oh, simple souvenir de moi en loque arrivant à votre salon.

-C'est vrai que je venais de la tatouer ce jour-là…

-Hum… »

.

.

.

 _Elle m'a poussé vers son grand-père puis m'a sourit._

 _« -Aller, souris mon gars ! La vie est belle ! »_

 _J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Elle a salué son grand-père avant de partir. Le vieil homme m'a regardé de haut en bas avant de me tirer dans le salon. J'ai hurlé de peur alors qu'il m'a forcé à m'installer. Vista m'a regardé en souriant avant d'appeler le roux._

 _« -Quoi ?_

 _-Tu t'occupes du môme ?_

 _-Hein ? »_

 _Il s'était tourné vers moi et m'a dévisagé. Il me faisait flipper avec ses cheveux rouges coiffés en pics, une chemise à moitié ouverte où on pouvait voir le morceau d'un tatouage de fleur de lotus bleu foncé… la relation sauvage avec la nuit… Je déglutis alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Il a attrapé mon menton pour le soulever et m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _« -T'as fait quoi comme connerie, gamin ?_

 _-Que…_

 _-C'est pas compliqué à deviner, allez crache le morceau avant que je ne te gueule dessus. »_

 _J'étais à la limite de trembler de peur… Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai soulevé mon t-shirt, montrant mon flanc meurtri. Il a pété un câble en me traitant d'irresponsable avant de me traîner dans la salle de tatouage. Il a désinfecté le tatouage, me faisant grimacer de douleur puis a repris l'aiguille pour rouvrir et refaire certain passage de l'ancre… J'ai douillé… mais bizarrement ça me faisait moins mal qu'avec l'autre. Une fois le tatouage refait, il a nettoyé puis a passé une crème. Ça m'a brulé la peau, mais je n'ai rien dit._

 _« -J'veux te voir tous les jours ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre !_

 _-Mais…_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça ?_

 _\- … »_

 _Je sentais le regard de tous les tatoueurs sur moi. Kidd leur lance un regard noir avant de partir fermer la porte, chose qu'on ne fait jamais en temps normal. Il a prit une chaise et s'est installé en face de moi avant de poser une main sur mes cheveux._

 _« -Tu sais gamin, la vie n'est pas rose mais elle n'est pas non plus complètement sale… Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne pour te relever._

 _-Je…_

 _-Lâche-toi, ça te fera du bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas ici on est plutôt porte ouverte aux sales mômes. J'parle d'expérience… »_

 _J'avais eu l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension entre l'accueil de la rose pleine de vie etce soin qui m'avait été apporté par un inconnu… tout ça… C'était si différent de l'atmosphère de ces derniers jours chez moi… l'accident, les disputes de la famille pour savoir quoi faire de Luffy et moi, la crise de mon petit frère… Des larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte._

 _J'ai chialé… les larmes que je retenais depuis la mort de mes parents… J'ai tout sorti et Kidd est resté là et m'a aidé._

.

.

.

Je soupire, c'est vrai que les jours qui ont suivi, Kidd était tout le temps sur mon dos et ne m'a pas laissé une seule minute tout seul… Il m'a même traîné au collège, pas étonnant que son mec ait piqué une crise de jalousie.

« -T'es con…

 _-Pardon ?_

-Au lieu de t'occuper d'un gamin comme moi, t'aurais dû faire attention à ton mec.

 _-Attends, t'étais au bord du suicide ! J'allais pas t'abandonner !_

-Mouais… »

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma fenêtre… Ca ne peut être que Law.

« -Kidd, j'vais te laisser.

 _-Ton prince est arrivé ?_

-Ouais, à plus… ah et… J'avais un rendez-vous tatouage samedi, repose en paix. Le croquis est dans ma bannette.

 _-J'ai vu et je te merde, punaise t'as pas plus minutieux encore ?_

-J'y réfléchirai !

 _-Aller va te faire étrangler par ton mec !_ »

Il raccroche puis je me lève difficilement de mon lit, j'ai la tête qui tourne… Je maudis mon frère qui a fermé la fenêtre avant d'atteindre enfin l'objectif. J'ouvre et Law rentre dans ma chambre. Je me colle tout de suite à lui pour avoir un appui mais aussi pour avoir sa chaleur.

« -Tu te sens mieux ?

-Bof… »

Il me pousse vers le lit et me fait basculer pour m'allonger. Il pose son front sur le mien pour voir où en est ma température. Il embrasse ensuite ma joue puis tire la couverture sur nous. Law s'installe sur mon lit pour me permettre de me caler contre lui.

« -Tu t'es reposé au moins ?

-Hum… Kidd m'a appelé pour me faire chier.

-Je sais, il m'a appelé dans l'après-midi pour me dire qu'il t'appellerait.

-Il te demande l'autorisation.

-Il me prévient nuance, pour éviter que je ne croie que tu me trompes avec lui.

-Ah ouais ?

-Il a de l'expérience en la matière, j'ai l'impression…

-Ouais, son mec l'a trompé car il passait trop de temps avec moi…

-Hum…

-Mais y'a rien de douteux entre nous !

-Je sais, je ne m'inquiète pas, puis Kidd a retrouvé quelqu'un.

-Si… j'veux le rencontrer !

-On verra. » Sourit Law.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur…

« -Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Oui. Et non je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. Ils m'ont demandé d'attendre, tu le sauras bientôt.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Ils veulent juste te faire une surprise alors attend gentiment. »

Je grogne avant de venir embrasser son cou. Law me sourit et vient me caresser les cheveux. Il tend son bras pour attraper mon portable puis le couper. Il ne devait pas avoir envie qu'on nous dérange. Mon frère va finir par remonter pour me donner les médicaments.

« -Law ?

-Oui, bébé.

-Kidd m'a rappelé… la première fois que je suis venu à l'institut de tatouage…

-Hum ?

-J'ai croisé Bonney ce jour-là… Elle m'a sourit puis m'a poussé vers le vieux.

-Sérieux ?

-C'était il y a presque trois ans… Elle ne doit pas s'en souvenir…

-Moi je pense qu'elle s'en souvient mais qu'elle n'a rien dit… J'vais l'étrangler…

-Elle m'a assuré que la vie était belle. Ris-je.

-T'es pas heureux ?

-Maintenant si. »

Il me sourit puis embrasse mes tempes, j'ai envie d'avoir un vrai baiser. Je me redresse un peu pour avoir ses lèvres mais il me bloque.

« -Garde tes miasmes.

-C'est cruel… veut un bisou…

-Quand tu ne seras plus malade.

-Mais…

-Ne discutes pas. »

Je grogne mais il me donne une tape sur les fesses pour m'avertir qu'il faut que je me calme. Une idée me vient d'un seul coup.

« -J'pourrais venir à ton université ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Bah pour te voir !

-Non.

-Mais… Ca fait trois mois que tu y es et je n'ai toujours pas vu où tu étudies !

-C'est pas grave.

-Non mais je veux voir !

-Je t'ai dit non. En plus c'est grand, j'vais te perdre et j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses violer dans un coin.

-Hein ?

-Un lycéen maigrichon et beau garçon qui entre dans une université de médecin, c'est comme donner de la viande fraîche à un lion.

-Mais… Tu me trouves maigrichon ?

-Je trouve qu'il faut que tu manges plus.

-Me trouve déjà gras…

-N'importe quoi. »

Je frotte mon nez contre son cou alors que j'entends mon frère toquer et entrer dans ma chambre. Il salut rapidement Law en le charriant sur le fait qu'on possède un porte puis me tend un verre rempli d'un mixture inconnue.

« -Euh…

-C'est ton médicament, j'ai demandé du soluble vu que tu n'avales pas les cachets, comme un bébé.

-Je te merde ! »

Je prends le verre puis avale avant de grimacer de dégout… C'est dégueulasse… Law ricane en me voyant souffrir à cause de l'abominable goût du médicament. Je me place contre lui et sens sa main venir caresser mon tatouage sur mes fesses. Je retrace le même tatouage sur son torse à travers son t-shirt, je connais les traces par cœur.

« -Bon, j'peux te laisser mon frère Law ? J'vais aller chercher Luffy puis je vais le déposer chez Shanks le temps qu'Ace guérisse. Il faut vraiment que j'écrive, ta sœur veut déjà me faire la peau.

-Hum… pas de problème, j'le garde avec moi.

-Où tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper de Luffy aussi ?

-N…

-J'préférais ça que de le laisser chez mon oncle.

-M…

-On fait comme ça, merci Law ! »

Sabo sort de ma chambre et de la maison très rapidement, il doit être en retard pour aller chercher mon petit frère… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner en pensant que Law va devoir faire la nounou. Il me pince avant de me fesser pour me punir.

« -Rigole pas toi ou je te laisse mourir !

-Oh pitié !

-Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas les gosses, encore moins les hyperactifs !

-Mets Lu' dans ma chambre, il sait que je suis malade alors il sera gentil et ne fera pas de bruit, tu verras !

-Ton frère a un complexe avec toi.

-Je sais, mais j'l'aime bien comme ça, il est mignon. Et puis c'est mon petit frère, il a 20 ans de différence avec Sabo et 10 avec moi. Du coup, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment avoir les mêmes délires… D'un autre côté, j'le comprends. Il faut que je t'avoues que moi aussi je courrais après Sabo jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison.

-T'as mère a fait des gosses tôt, non ?

-Yep, elle avait 17 ans lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de mon frère.

-Hum…

-Mais bon, papa bossait déjà et a tout de suite assumé.

-C'est rare.

-Ouais… Surtout qu'après, ils ont quand même attendu avant de nous faire Luffy et moi !

-Effectivement, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas trop attendu, sinon je t'aurai raté. »

Je souris puis réussi à voler un baiser à mon amant. Il grimace mais ne le rompt pas pour autant. Na ! J'ai eu mon bisou !

.

.

.

* * *

 _Jouons au devinette manga !_

 _Qu'est-ce qui est petit, vieux mais qui peut devenir très grand et qui s'occupe d'une famille complètement fou qui ne font que détruire des villes et autres sur leur chemins ? (indice du manga dans les salutations :D)  
_

 _Un bon point à qui trouve chaque devinette au fur et à mesure des chapitres et que le meilleur gagne ! xD_

 _*ennuie totale*_


	29. Je t'emmerde alors fais-toi pardonner !

_Hello les loups en chaleur !_

 _Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… xD BANDE DE CHACAL ! Non mais sérieux, je poste 1 devinette et le compteur à review explose XD y'en a qui ont carrément justement répondu à la devinette mais au diable le principe est qu'on s'amuse ! Donc oui la réponse était_ _ **Makarof Drear**_ _, je vais donc faire le classement des points xD_

 _1 point pour : Akanee Snakes, Monkey D Anne, , Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Kagamie D Elie, Soltis48, Roxane, chipette26, hallowii'n, NekoAce, Kurotsuki R, Kalialt_

 _0,5 point (pour avoir trouvé au moins le manga) : Arya39, Monkey D Valou_

 _Reponses aux guests :_

 _Roxane : ^^ tu sais pas besoin de l'écrire en gros xD je l'aurai vu mais oui c'est bien ça oui bonjour ! XDDDD_

 _Chipette26 : J'te le compte malgré la monstrueuse faute d'orthographe dans le prénom xD Sauveur d'âme ou simplement repentisseur xDDD il était dans la même merde avant ! Courage !_

 _Guest 8/04 : Soit gentil trouve-toi un pseudo ^^ que je puisse te différencier de l'autre guest quand tu auras ton pseudo, tu me le dis en review j'te donnerai le point car là j'peux pas trop_

 _Elen : ^^ Il y en aura d'autre mais le niveau de difficulté augmentera petit à petit niveau devinette, on ira dans les manga, les drama, les idoles 8D Et non Dofflamingo ne sera pas introduit, je l'ai déjà dit j'ai assez d'un blond XDDDD_

 _Guest 9/04 : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup ^^ mais ce n'est pas un concours d'écriture FF tu sais xD chacun à ses goûts certain n'apprécieront pas mon style comme d'autre l'aime ! :)_

 _NekoAce : Law est pas fait pour etre gentil xD il fait pour taquiner ! xD Donc ta préféré c'est Yume o tsukure ? Alors…juste xD la petite à mon pseudo certes, mais c'est uniquement parce que… ToT je suis nul pour trouvé des noms au OC ! Y'a des Ren partout du coup xD Mais c'est certainement pas moi et mon caractère puis si c'était moins comme elle a penchant pour Law derrière xD Kitty m'aurait tué depuis longtemps mais merci beaucoup ! ^^ J'suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Continue d'harceler Marco ! Ah mais par contre ça va pas être possible ici Marco n'est pas quasé mais Sabo il l'est ! xDDD Bref tu as 1 point aussi pour avoir trouvé l'énigme !_

 _Guest 10/04 : Un pseudo pleaseeeee et l'enigme consistait à trouvé le personnage ^^ donc tu auras un demi point quand tu m'auras donnée un pseudo en me disant bien sûr quel guest tu étais._

 _Kalialt : Merci pour ta review :3 et ne t'en fait pas si tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire ^^ on a tous une vie ! :D Et yep bonne réponse alors je te donne ton point !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Nouvelle énigme à la fin_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 27 : Je t'emmerde alors fais-toi pardonner !**

.

.

.

« -Putain, fous-moi la paix ! »

Je lance un regard noir à Sanji qui ne me lâche pas depuis ma classe. J'ai décidé d'être méchant avec lui, de l'envoyer chié et s'il le faut, j'lui en foutrais une de bonne claque dans sa putain de gueule d'harceleur… Je me dépêche de sortir du lycée mais il me suit toujours… J'espère que Kidd n'est pas en retard car je ne vais pas supporter ce blond encore longtemps. Je souris en voyant la voiture du roux avec le chauffeur assis sur le capot pour bronzer. Après avoir rattrapé tous les cours, ainsi que le boulot au salon, j'ai demandé à mon bienfaiteur de m'emmener à l'université de Law, vu que ce dernier ne voulait pas le faire.

« -Mais dégage !

-Aller Ace-senpai, juste un peu de temps pour nous. Laisse- moi une chance, tu verras tu banderas comme jamais tu n'as bandé !

-Tu te souviens de mon mec ? Bah on est toujours en couple alors casse-toi !

-Mais il n'est pas là, aller viens.

-Non cass…

-T'as un problème Ace ? »

Je me retourne vers Kidd qui a retiré ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder le blond qui me fait chier. D'ailleurs, on dirait que Sanji est plutôt effrayé, faut dire que le roux ressemble à un ancien détenu de prison. Je souris avant de me mettre du côté du tatoueur.

« -Rien, juste un chieur.

-C'est lui le morpion qui te drague alors que Law l'a averti ? »

Je fronce les sourcils avant de le regarder.

« -Si c'est encore Thatch qu…

-Non, c'est Law.

-Mais il te dit tout !

-Normal, toi tu ne me dis rien. Puis je te rappelle que je suis le seul que tu fréquentes qu'il apprécie !

-J'y peux rien si Marco l'aime pas et s'il s'est battu avec Thatch…

-T'étais le sujet !

-Hey ! Tu l'as aussi frappé !

-Mais nous, on s'est parlé dès le début comme des hommes c'est-à-dire avec les poings !

-Mon cul, ouais…

-Ton cul, il morfle avec Law alors je ne m'en occupe pas.

-Je te merde Kidd mais profond ! »

Il ricane avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de me demander de monter. J'hausse un sourcil et obéit alors qu'il s'approche de Sanji… euh… Il va le buter ? Il penche son visage vers son oreille puis semble chuchoter quelque chose, le blond devient de plus en plus blanc puis finit par hocher positivement de la tête… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Kidd se redresse puis tapote l'épaule de Sanji qui est pétrifié. Il revient ensuite dans la voiture puis démarre.

« -Tu lui a dit quoi ?

-Que s'il ne voulait pas finir dans le caniveau, il avait tout intérêt à te lâcher.

-Pourquoi ta menace a plus d'effet que celle de Law alors ?

-L'expérience ?

-Euh…

-Et oui, ça fait tout mon vieux ! Même reconverti, un ancien du royaume sombre fera toujours de l'effet !

-T'es con…

-Même toi, j'te faisais flipper !

-Parce qu'on m'avait limite violé ! Et qu'en plus, mon frère avait pété un câble !

-Genre, t'avais pas peur de moi.

-Non…

-… Bon en même temps, quand on regarde ton mec, on se demande si tu as vraiment un instinct de survie !

-Je te merde Kidd !

-Un jour peut-être.

-Crétin !

-Bon, en route pour l'université. Tu sais qu'il ne va pas être content ?

-Son excuse était qu'il avait peur que je me perde ou qu'on me viole, avec « un ancien du royaume sombre » ça ne risque pas de m'arrive, pas vrai ? Souris-je

-Va te faire ! »

Kidd appuit sur l'accélérateur alors que j'explose de rire. En voiture on met moins de 40 minutes à rejoindre l'université, je sors de la voiture et siffle envoyant la taille du bâtiment. J'entre dans l'école de mon amant, c'est sympa, y'a pas de Smoker pour faire chier à l'entrée. Kidd me suit, plusieurs étudiants qui n'ont pas cours nous dévisagent. Le roux doit les faire flipper et moi j'ai encore une bouille d'enfant… alors bon… Je m'arrête puis me retourne vers Kidd.

« -Quoi ?

-C'est par où ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

-Bah t'es sensé m'aider !

-C'est ton mec merde ! Attend un peu ! »

Je vois Kidd sortir son portable. Oh c'est vrai que je pourrais appeler Law. Maintenant que je suis là, il ne pourra plus me chasser. Je détourne le regard et croise celui d'un étudiant… Il me fait flipper, il est gros et une barbe noire aux poils gras lui mange le visage. Tout en me dévorant du regard de ses yeux globuleux, il se lèche les lèvres. Je reviens vers le roux comme un petit chien apeuré. Mon aîné me regarde m'accrocher à son bras avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers la direction qui m'effraie et offre un jolie doigt d'honneur au gros lard. Il peste en voyant que son correspondant ne décroche pas.

« -Il a encore oublié son portable chez lui, pas possible, bon on va essayer l'autre folle. »

J'en profite pour observer un peu l'environnement. Les étudiants me dévisagent comme s'ils allaient me bouffer. Je me colle un peu plus à Kidd qui se calle contre le mur, moi dans ses bras.

« -Ah bah enfin tu… Ta gueule, tu me pètes les oreilles… ouais… ouais… Bref, t'es dans quelle salle ?... Répète je n'entends pas… B402 ? ...Au 4ème… parce que… ok… ouais… je raccroche ! »

Kidd coupe avant de grogner, il range son téléphone puis me fixe… ouais… En gros, il me lance un « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ». Je lui souris puis il me guide jusqu'à la salle tant désirée. On monte quatre putains d'étage sous les regards de prédateur des étudiants… Je comprends pourquoi Law ne voulait pas que je vienne… Punaise, ils n'ont jamais vu un mec de leur vie ? Ils n'ont pas baisé depuis leur naissance ou quoi ?

« -Les étudiants de médecine, en tant normal, ça n'a pas trop le temps de chercher loin pour se vider les couilles.

-Je m'en doute, Law a diminué la libido…

-Quoi ? Vous ne baisez plus quatre fois par jour ?

-Hey !

-Avoues que vous n'étiez pas loin….

-On se tripotait… intimement ! On n'allait pas jusqu'à baiser dans le lycée !

-Menteur !

-Bon, ok, on l'a déjà fait ! Mais il m'a pris par surprise !

-Ça a du faire mal. Rit Kidd.

-Je te merde…

-Et donc, cette baisse de rythme ?

-Hum ? Ah bah… On ne le fait plus beaucoup en semaine…

-Pauvre chou.

-Je te merde ! »

Kidd rit encore avant de s'arrêter devant la salle qu'on cherche. Je souris puis me détache du roux pour courir vers la pièce. Manque de pot, je percute quelqu'un à l'entrée et m'écrase sur le cul. J'allais me relever mais l'étudiant que j'ai bousculé s'approche rapidement de moi pour me bloquer au sol… euh… J'ai le droit de paniquer ? Il sourit sadiquement puis s'approche. Mais se fait arrêter tout de suite, il grogne et se retourne avant de voir le regard noir de Law.

« -C'est MON mec ! Tu le touches et tu seras bon pour tester une greffe pour tes couilles ce serait un sujet parfait que l'on pourrait étudier la prochaine fois ! »

Il hoche de la tête avant de se tirer en courant. Law m'aide à me relever avant de me donner un claque derrière le crâne. Aiiiieuuuuhhh. Je mets une main sur ma plaie avant de lui lancer un regard malheureux.

« -J'ai risqué mes miches pour te voir et tu m'accueilles comme ça ! Même pas un bisou !

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !

-Mais Kidd m'a accompagné !

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Kidd, tu devais l'en empêcher !

-Tu sais joli cœur, entre ma tranquillité le samedi et ta possessivité, je choisis ma tranquillité. »

Héhéhéhé, ouais, j'ai fait chier Kidd pendant des plombes samedi pour qu'il accepte de m'y emmener. Je viens m'accrocher autour du coup de mon amant, fier de moi. Il me grogne dessus avant de venir m'embrasser tandis que la plupart des étudiants soupirent puis retournent avec regret à leurs occupations. Je laisse ma langue suivre le rythme que la sienne m'impose alors que mes doigts viennent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Ses mains viennent épouser mes hanches alors qu'il colle nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

J'ai chaud…

Il faut qu'on s'arrête, sinon il serait capable de me faire l'amour dans le couloir…

Je romps le baiser, il donne un coup de langue sur mes lèvres. Il me câline un peu avant que je ne remarque la disparition de Kidd… Je fronce des sourcils avant de le chercher du regard.

« -Tiens, le mignon est là !

-'lut Bonney.

-T'es venu avec tête à fleur ?

-Hein ?

-Kidd !

-Ah… J'préfère Kiddy comme surnom. »

Elle explose de rire avant de me dire qu'elle adoptait l'appellation. La rose m'ébouriffe les cheveux sous le grognement de Law qui ne m'a pas lâché.

« -Bien content que tu souris ! La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais cru voir un deuxième Kidd !

-Ah ouais ?

-La première fois qu'il est venu, il venait se battre et il était sur le point de s'écrouler !

-Oh…

-Puis elle n'est pas belle la vie ? Sourit Jewelry.

-Maintenant si ! » Dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Je vois Pingouin sortir de la salle de cours pour rejoindre la blonde… tient… Shachi n'est pas là. Je sens des mains baladeuses se glisser sous ma chemise alors qu'une bouche me dévore le cou. Il a beau avoir grogné de me savoir là, il n'en est pas moins heureux !

« -T'as pas cours cette aprèm ?

-Non, j'dois juste aller chercher Luffy à l'école à 17h.

-Tu restes ?

-Je peux ?

-Maintenant que t'es là, puis mon prochain cours est en amphi, tu vas pouvoir t'incruster.

-Je sens qu'il y a des couples qui ne vont rien suivre au cours !

-« des » ? Demandé-je surpris.

-Bah ouais, Law et Shachi !

-Shachi ? Parce qu'il est en couple ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Bonney… Kidd voulait lui dire. Grogne Law

-Tant pis ! Kidd et Shachi, ils sortent ensemble ! »

J'écarquille les yeux avant de regarder mon amant pour avoir confirmation… confirmation qu'il me donne en soupirant… non ? Deux roux ensembles ? Bah merde… Je vois Kidd justement ressortir de la salle avec Shachi sur les talons. Je les observe longuement avant de bouder mon bienfaiteur… Il a osé me cacher ça ! A moi !

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a le morpion ? Demande Kidd.

-Le morpion t'emmerde ! Grogné-je avant de cacher mon visage dans le torse de Law.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Soupire Kidd.

-Comment tu sais que t'as fait une connerie ?

-Parce qu'Ace m'a dit « t'emmerde » alors que lui il « emmerde » pas mais il « merde » les gens. Donc il est en colère !

-Il boude parce que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu sortais avec Shachi. Soupire mon amant.

-Putain Jew', toi et ta grande gueule !

-Moi et ma grande gueule, on t'aime Kiddy !

-Ace ! »

Je souris contre le torse de Law en entendant le roux péter un câble. Law soupire de soulagement en entendant la cloche résonner. Il fallait se diriger vers l'amphi maintenant. J'embrasse rapidement mon amant avant de me laisser guider. Il y a encore quelques regards surpris sur moi mais mon brun les dissuade. On arrive dans la pièce, Law m'installe vers les derniers rangs alors que nos amis prennent place autour de nous. Je peux voir Kidd roucouler avec Shachi qui a l'air bien bavard d'un seul coup.

Je regarde Law qui vient tout de suite m'embrasser. Demain c'est le weekend, on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble normalement. Koala vient chercher mon frère le matin mais… Ah, j'ai un tatouage… J'avais demandé mon samedi mais y'a un client qui ne veut pas décommander…$

« -Hey Kidd !

-Ouais ?

-Tu dois te faire pardonner.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Fais mon rendez-vous de samedi !

-N'abuses pas, morpion. J'suis de repos samedi !

-M'en fous ! T'as merdé !

-Tu fais chier ! Si je ne t'appréciais pas, tu irais te faire voir !

-Merci Kidd~ »

Comme ça j'aurai un week-end complet avec Law. Ce dernier me sourit puis m'embrasse alors que le professeur entre dans l'amphithéâtre, cours de sexologie… Outch… Ca va être dur…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Voici donc la prochaine énigme !_

 _« Des flammes bleus entourent mon corps, je suis un excellent cuisine et arrive bizarrement à communiquer avec des animaux spéciaux, je me trimballe toujours avec un katana pour ma propre survie et je déteste mon père biologique ! Qui suis-je ? »_

 _Good luck :D c'est encore facile après je ferai plus corsé !_


	30. Après du plaisir les emmerdes commencent

_Hello les vampires en chaleurs ! xD_

 _Bon je vois que beaucoup apprécie les devinettes voici donc le classement ! Entre parenthèse ça sera le point eu à la dernière devinette (au passage sur le dernier chapitre j'vaais pas vu que talia ton pseudo n'était pas passé à cause de point :o)_

 _Le réponse était donc_ _ **Rin Okumura**_

 _Top avec 2 points : Akanee Snakes (+1) , Hallowii'n (+1), Kurotsuki R(+1) Monkey D Anne(+1)_

 _1,5 : Arya39(+1), Monkey D Valou(+1)_

 _1 point : Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail(+0), talia asume(+0), Kagamie D Elie(+0), Soltis48(+0), Roxane(+0), Chipette26(+0), NekoAce(+0), Kalialt(+0), sbvhb13(+1), HikenNoMorgane(+1), Nightmare02(+1), calamitieGame(+1), NoraCampbell(+1), Patachou12(+1), lamia57(+1), Kaltym(+1)_

 _0,5 : Elen(+0,5)_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Avis au anonyme sans pseudo qui ne font que mettre la réponse sans pseudo je ne m'embête plus à vous répondre et comptabiliser vos points tant que je n'aurai pas de pseudo !_

 _Plop-plop : Okaeriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *^* je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné ! Mais je suis heureuse voir que tu continuais et que c'était juste une flemme de mettre une review ^^ Comment ça avoir honte ? J'aime torturer Ace :D il est fait pour ! Surtout quand il s'agit de miche ! Tu y arriveras peut-être à la prochaine ^^_

 _Lamia57 : Bonne réponse ^^ je t'ai donc mise dans les points_

 _Elen : Il ne faut pas que donner le manga ^^ donc tu as un demi point_

 _Chipette26 : Allez courage ! Y'en aura d'autre ! Les idoles ça correspond… bah à des chansons, ou reconnaitre une idole XD les drama c'est les series jap donc dans le même style que les questions mangas mais pour drama ! Heureuse que le couple surprise t'ai plu !_

 _Katym : Merci pour ta review ^^ et tu as la bonne réponse alors je t'ai mis 1 points !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 28 : Après du plaisir les emmerdes commencent**

.

.

.

Je soupire de frustration en m'allongeant sur le lit de Law. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau en train de travailler… Foutu prof… Foutue université… Foutue médecine… Je peste dans le coussin avant d'inspirer à fond l'odeur de mon amant. Dire que j'avais réussi à refiler mon boulot à Kidd pour avoir le samedi de libre. Je couine encore en espérant que mon aîné termine vite.

« -Ace… Tu veux bien arrêter de violer mon lit dans mon dos, tu me déconcentres. »

J'voudrais bien l'envoyer chier, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Un petit sourire m'échappe alors que je me lève.

« -Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher~ Dis-je en retirant mon t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Demande-t-il sans lâcher ses cours des yeux.

-Je vais violer ton lit en attendant que tu finisses~ »

Il se détache un instant de ses cours pour me regarder me déshabiller. Je peux voir son regard s'assombrir d'envie. Il soupire puis se concentre à nouveau sur ses devoirs… Dommage… Je m'installe à nouveau sur son lit et réfléchis… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Inconsciemment, ma main commence à glisser sur mon torse.

Je ferme les yeux, l'odeur de Law m'entoure, je peux même l'entendre bouger à son bureau. Mon imagination remplace ma main par celle de mon amant. Elle glisse doucement sur mon torse pour monter vers mes tétons. J'en tripote un et le pince, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est Law qui me touche. Mon autre main descend, elle, doucement vers mon sexe qui se réveille.

Un gémissement m'échappe…

J'entends le grognement de Law…

« -Ace, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! »

Je souris tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Je prends mon membre en main puis je commence à appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient, j'imagine que c'est Law qui est là, au-dessus de moi, à me tripoter et à me faire du bien. Des gémissements sortent à nouveau de ma bouche.

« -Mmmmh… »

Mon sexe durcit de plus en plus sous l'excitation, c'est bon… Mais l'amertume de la réalité m'empêche de profiter un maximum. Je veux vraiment que ce soit Law qui me touche. Je pince mon téton et mon corps s'arque de plaisir, ma main accélère son frottement si plaisant m'approchant peu à peu de la jouissance.

J'entends la chaise s'écraser sur le sol, j'ouvre les yeux mais je n'ai pas le temps de me redresser que Law est au-dessus de moi, le regard sombre. Il vient mordre sauvagement mon cou en me faisant couiner de douleur. Ses mains attrapent les miennes pour les attacher aux barreaux de son lit… euh… Le petit sourire sadique qui se place sur son visage me fait peur. Il se penche pour m'embrasser, sa langue vient rapidement jouer avec la mienne mais il préfère venir s'amuser à me mordre la lèvre. Je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Un grognement m'échappe alors que je tire sur mes poignets entravés. J'aime glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux quand on s'embrasse et là, je ne peux pas.

Law rompt notre baiser pour parsemer mon corps de morsure. Je ferme les yeux sous le plaisir et mon corps se frotte contre lui pour chercher plus de contact. Ses dents entourent mes tétons, il les mord me marquant encore… Si un jour quelqu'un voyait l'état de mon corps après le sexe, je crois qu'il penserait que je couche avec un animal sauvage. Je sens ses mains glisser doucement sur mon corps, caressant mes flancs, allant sous mon corps pour toucher mes reins et se faufilant entre mes fesses.

Puis…

Plus rien…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau pour voir Law retourner à son bureau.

Hein ?

Je grogne pour attirer son attention mais il n'en a rien à faire. Il m'a laissé attaché… Je tire sur mes poignets me faisant mal pour essayer de faire céder les menottes…

« -Ace, arrêtes. Tu vas te faire mal.

-Mais détache-moi !

-Non.

-Alors reviens.

-C'est ta punition pour avoir voulu te faire plaisir sans moi. »

Je couine de frustration, j'ai pas l'air très fin. Je suis nu, attaché sur son lit avec un érection très douloureuse…

Je tire à nouveau sur les menottes… aie…

« -Ace !

-Mais j'ai mal !

-Arrêtes de tirer sur tes menottes, alors.

-Mais j'ai mal de frustration aussi !

-Tu prends ton mal en patience et tu attends que je finisse.

-Mais…

-C'est une punition. »

Je soupire puis ferme les yeux, il faut que j'essaye de me calmer. Le problème c'est que j'imagine tout ce que va me faire Law… impossible de me reprendre. Je couine encore de frustration mais mon amant l'ignore. Je n'ai pas envie de me tuer les poignets non plus mais… je sais que Law ne va pas supporter le bruit. Je tire un peu dessus histoire de faire s'entrechoquer les deux chaînes en métal mais pas trop non plus, si je me blesse ça va gueuler.

« -Ace. Tu vas t'en prendre une.

-S'te plait Law~ Dis-je en me redressant un peu pour le regarder.

-Non. »

Je grogne avant de me laisser retomber contre le matelas. Je cherche désespérément un moyen de me satisfaire mais sans mes mains ça va être dur. Je bouge mon pied, pour le faire remonter le long de ma jambe, je peux imaginer mon amant qui est contre moi. J'entends un soupire résonner et le bruit de cahier qui se ferme. Law a fini son travail, un petit sourire se place sur mon visage.

« -Saleté. »

Je sens une de menottes être détachée. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Il m'oblige à me retourner, me mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit puis m'attache à nouveau. Je lance un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Law retirer son tee-shirt, le balancer dans sa chambre puis ouvrir son pantalon, il surprend mon regard et arrête ses gestes. Son corps vient se coller au mien et ses dents s'amusent à grignoter mon oreille.

« -Mmmh…Law~ »

Son corps délaisse à nouveau le mien. Ah non ! Il ne va pas recommencer ! J'allais me retourner pour voir ce que pouvait bien faire mon amant avant de sentir sa main claquer sur mes fesses. J'écarquille les yeux en sentant la brûlure de la douleur…

Il me donne une fessée ?

Il recommence m'arrachant un petit cri. Mais… Aaaah ! Law continue de me fesser… Ca me fait mal au début, puis la sensation de chaleur sur mes miches finissent par m'arracher un gémissement. Le torse de mon amant revient se coller contre mon dos alors que sa main vient caresser ma peau rouge.

« -Tu aimes ça ?

-Arrête de me rendre maso…

-J'aime bien moi~

-Law… s'te plait… J'en peux plus… »

Ça m'a excité comme jamais, le plaisir par la douleur… Punaise j'y prends de plus en plus goût. Je dandine mes fesses sur le bassin de Law. Il grogne, embrasse rapidement ma nuque avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur mon dos.

Un frisson de plaisir traverse mon corps, ses mains suivent la même avancée sur mes flancs. Hummm… Sa langue se faufile entre mes fesses que je recule doucement pour qu'il comprenne tout de suite ce que je veux. J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de le savoir en moi, tout de suite.

« -Impatient. »

Je grogne pour lui répondre mais mon grognement est vite remplacé par un gémissement quand je sens la langue de mon amant rentrer en moi. Elle humidifie, écarte, frotte contre mes parois. Je gémis de plaisir, oh punaise… J'en veux plus, il me frustre plus qu'autre chose avec sa langue. Mes hanches se remettent en mouvement pour faire rentrer le muscle au plus profond de moi.

La main de Law passe sous mon corps, m'oblige à soulever mes hanches afin d'avoir le bassin bien levé et qu'il puisse me toucher comme il le veut. Position très classe : j'ai la tête dans l'oreiller, les mains qui agrippent le drap, mes coudes le froissent alors que mes miches sont relevées pour que mon amant puisse s'amuser.

« -Haaaan…mmmmh…Law… »

La langue se retire de moi m'arrachant un gémissement. Je regarde à nouveau par-dessus mon épaule, il se la joue beau gosse et sort juste son sexe gonflé de son boxer. Ça fait tellement sexe, moi totalement soumis, juste en-dessous de lui alors qu'il a encore son jean. Je lève un peu plus mes fesses pour l'insister à me prendre tout de suite.

Law grogne avant de prendre son sexe en main pour le guider à mon entrée. Je ferme les yeux, l'imaginant déjà en moi, en train d'aller et venir. Hummm… Je peux entendre mon amant ricaner. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, souffle puis s'enfonce d'un seul coup en moi.

« -Haaaan ! »

Mon amant soupire de plaisir en se sentant compressé en moi. Je veux qu'il bouge. Maintenant, qu'il aille taper sur ma prostate pour m'envoyer au septième ciel. Il mord mon épaule pour se retenir… mais je ne veux pas moi ! Je bouge doucement mes hanches, m'empalant sur lui, encore et encore…

Law réagit enfin et bouge ses hanches, frappant directement ma prostate. Mon corps tremble de plaisir…punaise… c'est si… bon ! J'accorde mes mouvements avec les siens, je gémis de pur plaisir. Je sens les ongles de mon amant s'enfoncer dans mes chairs. Il vient mordiller mon lobe, apposant à nouveau sa marque.

« -Ace… tu es… tellement… tellement serré…

-Aaanh… c'est… parce qu'on le fait moins… Haaann ! »

Mon aîné ricane à cela et continue ses mouvements en moi. Je tire encore sur les menottes, j'ai tellement envie de le toucher… ça m'énerve… ça me frustre… Une des mains de Law quitte mes hanches pour attraper mes poignets, il me grogne dessus me faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'aime pas quand je tire dessus. Je voudrais bien l'y voir aussi ! M'enfin, le jour où j'arriverai à attacher Law n'est pas encore là.

Il frappe au fond de moi…

M'arrachant gémissement sur gémissement…

Je peux entendre les siens étouffer sur ma peau…

Mon corps se penche un peu plus vers l'avant, laissant un meilleur angle pour les coups de hanche de mon amant. Mais je n'en peux plus… Je me sens bientôt craquer. Les tétons de Law se collent à mon dos, je les sens se frotter contre ma peau, m'excitant toujours plus. Je tourne un peu la tête, j'ai des larmes de plaisir qui coulent mais je veux un baiser.

Je peux voir le sourire de Law se placer sur son visage, il s'approche et vient sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Nos langues se retrouvent pour se battre maladroitement. On est tous les deux à nos limites. Je balance encore un peu mon bassin contre lui avant de sentir une vague de plaisir monter dans mon corps, mon rythme se saccade…

Law sent que mes parois se resserrent, il attrape mes hanches pour continuer ses coups hanches, je ne tiens plus longtemps et je me libère, éclaboussant mon torse et ses draps. Mon amant ne tient pas plus longtemps et jouit à son tour à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens son sperme me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Il s'effondre sur moi alors qu'on reprend notre souffle. Je sens son sexe quitter mon corps alors qu'il se redresse pour me détacher.

Une fois libre, j'attends qu'il se pose sur le matelas pour pouvoir me caler sur son torse. Law passe une main sur mon dos alors que l'autre va emmêler ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux prêt à m'endormir avec comme berceuse les battements du cœur de mon amant mais la sonnerie de mon portable résonne.

Je grogne bien décidé à l'ignorer. Au bout d'un moment, il arrête de sonner mais cette fois, c'est le téléphone de Law qui se met à sonner. Mon amant soupire, se redresse tout en me gardant contre lui et attrape le mobile. Il décroche non sans pester contre le correspondant.

« -Hum ? »

J'entends rapidement le bruit d'une voix mais ne distingue pas les paroles.

« -Quoi ?! »

J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder mon amant qui a l'air parfaitement réveillé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« -Ouais… ouais… on arrive… »

Il raccroche.

« -Law ?

-On s'habille et on va au salon.

-Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

-Y'a Kidd qui s'est fait agresser, par ton client.

-Ha ?

-Parait qu'on lui avait demandé… »

Je regarde un peu partout dans la pièce, comme cherchant une explication. C'était un nouveau client, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Law m'attrape le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« -On va y aller et on avisera là-bas, ok ?

-Hum. »

On se redresse et Law m'embrasse rapidement pour me rassurer.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sadique momennnnnnnnnnnnnt_

 _J'ai été obligé de me faire un tableau excel pour m'y retrouver vous êtes 23 à jouer faut dire XD bref voici encore une énigme assez simple la prochaine sera sur les mangas encore avant de passer sur les idoles mouahahahahahah !_

 _« Je suis de petite taille mais je déteste qu'on me le dise, je suis un haut placé, je ne suis pas vivant, mon arme est la glace et pour finir je suis un véritable génie ! Qui suis-je ? »_

 _Good luck !_


	31. Le passé nous rattrape toujours

_Coucou les guerriers !_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Hitsugaya Toshiro**_

 _Top avec 3 points : Akanee Snakes (+1) , Hallowii'n (+1), Kurotsuki R(+1) Monkey D Elie(+1)_

 _2,5 : Monkey D Valou(+1)_

 _2 points : Monkey D Anne(+0),HikenNoMorgane (+1), Kalialt(+1), Chipette26(+1), NekoAce(+1), sbvhb13(+1),_

 _1,5 point : Arya39(+0)_

 _1 point : Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail(+0), talia asume(+0), Kagamie D Elie(+0), Soltis48(+0), Roxane(+0), Nightmare02(+0), calamitieGame(+0), NoraCampbell(+0), Patachou12(+0), lamia57(+0), Kaltym(+0), Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru (+1), WhiteMerry (+1), Mimi et Neko(+1), lulila(+1)_

 _0,5 : Elen(+0)_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _NekoAce : Marco reviendra plus :3 bien plus tard, la suite arrive mais j'ai failli oublié qu'on était mardi xD Bonne réponse au faite !_

 _Chipette26 : Y'a toujours des fous dans le monde ^^ et Kidd n'a pas fini d'en rencontrer ! Bonne réponse pour la devinette !_

 _Lulila : Bonne réponse ^^ merci de ta review !_

 _Lamia57 : Pareil bonne réponse donc +1 :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 29 : Le passé nous rattrape toujours**

.

.

.

Je pousse la porte de l'institut, le salon est vide. Le parton a dû virer tous les clients. Je retire rapidement mon manteau puis me dirige vers l'arrière boutique. Tout le monde est là, mon client aussi. Je me précipite vers Kidd en voyant qu'il saigne à la main.

« -Tu te calmes direct morpion ou je t'en colle une !

-Mais t…

-Ta gueule. »

Je lance un regard de chien battu à mon amant qui récupère la trousse de secours pour aller le soigner.

« -C'est trois fois rien… » Me rassure Law.

Je soupire de soulagement puis vais me mettre devant le client qui voulait m'empaler. Je lui lance un regard glacial. Le patron se lève pour se positionner à côté de moi des fois que l'idée de m'attaquer lui prenne.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-C'est toi, Ace ?

-Oui !

-Merde… Le maître ne va pas être content…

-Hein ?

-On m'a ordonné de faire payer à un tatoueur nommé Ace son impolitesse face au maître ! »

Mais de quoi il parle celui-là ? C'est qui le maître ? Puis j'ai été impoli avec personne ! J'entends Kidd grogner. Je me retourne vers mon aîné, il lance un regard noir au mec… euh… On m'explique ?

« -Ace, tu t'éloignes ! » Ordonne Kidd.

Aussitôt que j'obéis le gars, cherche à m'étriper mais le patron l'arrête. Oh… pu…naise… Law abandonne Kidd pour venir vers moi. Mais y'a des maboules dans ce monde ma parole !

« -Kidd ? Interrogé-je pour avoir une réponse.

-Y'a pas mal de chance qu'il bosse pour mon ex… et il n'a pas du apprécier la façon dont tu l'as foutu dehors l'autre jour.

-Cool, pour te protéger, j'ai failli me faire planter ça veut dire ! Heureusement, que t'as fait une connerie et que tu m'as remplacé alors !

-Ace…

-Et toi ! Tu vas dire à ton taré de maître, qu'il y a des lois merde ! S'il ne les connait pas, au lieu de faire chier les gens, qu'il lise le code pénal !

-Qui lirait le code pénal ? Soupire Kidd.

\- On n'en a pas besoin au cas où on nous attaque ?

-A ce moment là, on prend un avocat… On n'a pas besoin nous de…

-Tu en as besoin, ça t'aide à te défendre. » Interrompt mon amant.

Mouais… il m'avait dit qu'on en avait besoin… Alors c'est juste pour que j'apprenne et trouve un intérêt à la matière… Si c'était pas le weekend, j'irai faire la gueule à Law mais bon… je tiens à profiter de lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

-Police. Décrète Vista.

-Et pour celui qui l'a engagé ?

-On n'a pas de preuve contre lui.

-Mais il va continue à s'en prendre à Kidd !

-J'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. » Grogne le roux.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais, il sait très bien mon avis là-dessus. Ce connard de base lui a fait du mal car il était jaloux de moi. Donc, il est hors de question qu'on se taise sur cette histoire. J'agrippe le bras de Law avant de lui faire des yeux de chien battu. Il me rend mon regard puis m'embrasse pour me promettre qu'on en parlera tranquillement tous les deux.

Kidd commence à s'énerver en clamant qu'il était assez grand et assez fort pour se protéger tout seul. On l'engueule tous un par un comme quoi il y a des moments où même Hercules a besoin d'aide. Pour ma part, je lui crie dessus en lui disant qu'il ne se gênait pas pour se mêler de mes affaires… Il manque de m'en retourner une avant que le vieux ne le mette au repos pour deux semaines. Je viendrai les soirs en heures sup' pour aider le salon en remplacement.

« -Mais j'vais pas refiler mes clients au morpion !

-Tu les récupéreras en revenant. Souris-je.

-Bah voyons ! Non mais le vieux, j'vais bien !

-Tu es en repos ! Je ne discute pas là-dessus. Ace, tu me donneras tes horaires avant de partir.

-Ouais.

-Bébé…

-Hum ?

-Et ton frère ?

-Ah merde… J'avais oublié… mais Sabo a presque fini son livre…

-Presque ne veut pas dire fini. » Soupire Law.

Ouais mais on est en crise là ! Si je ne suis pas capable d'assurer les horaires du soir de Kidd, le vieux ne pourra pas le mettre au repos. Oh mais… Je passe mes bras derrière la nuque de mon amant et lui fait mon plus beau sourire. Il me lance un regard noir en comprenant parfaitement à quoi je pense. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres pour essayer de l'amadouer.

« -Law~

-Hors de question, j'suis en médecine, j'te rappelle !

-J't'en prie. En plus, tu m'as dit que t'avais pas cours l'aprèm cette semaine !

-Non, c'est non. Je ne supporte pas les mômes et encore moins ton frère !

-J't'en prie, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux !

-Non.

-Très bien ! »

C'est que même sans ça, il a déjà ce qu'il veut de moi. Alors je ne lui donnerai plus rien, je me détache de lui pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'est niette pour avoir des câlins. Les gars m'observent afin de voir si je vais réussir à le faire craquer.

« -Ace. Gronde Law

-Non. »

Il grogne pour montrer qu'il n'aime pas ça mais je ne me décourage pas et continue de l'ignorer jusqu'à l'entendre soupirer.

« -Très bien, j'irai chercher ton frère. »

Je souris alors que Kidd se retient d'exploser de rire. Bon, je sens qu'il va me faire regretter de lui avoir fait du chantage devant les autres mais on a besoin d'une réponse maintenant. Je viens retrouver ses bras et il me mord méchamment l'oreille pour se venger. Je couine pendant qu'il lance un regard noir au roux. Je passe ma main sous le tee-shirt de mon amant pour essayer de me faire un peu pardonner.

« -Toi, on va discuter ce soir,après avoir parlé de Kidd. » Grogne Law.

Outch…

.

.

.

« -Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! »

Je couine alors que j'ai les poignets attachés au lit et Law sur mes hanches. Finalement, on n'a pas encore parlé de Kidd, il m'a tout de suite lancé le regard mauvais… J'ai bien essayé de m'enfuir mais rien à faire… Je tremble un peu car là, je sais bien que les menottes ne sont pas là pour nous exciter.

« -Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça à chaque fois que je te refuse un truc.

-J'le ferai plus ! Mais là, si je ne pouvais pas assurer l'horaire de Kidd, le vieux aurait dû le laisser bosser…

-Je sais… Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois. Si tu recommences ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer et tu pourras bouder dans ton coin tout seul !

-Hum…

-Pour Kidd, tu ne t'en occupes pas.

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Non. C'est son ex qui était ou est toujours jaloux de toi, non ?

-Hum…

-Alors il est hors de question que tu t'en occupes. Je vais en parler avec Shachi et NOUS on réglera ça.

-Mais…

-Ace, je vais me fâcher. »

Et moi alors ? Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et remit sur le droit chemin, j'ai quand même le droit de péter mon câble, non ? Je soupire. De toute façon, Law est trop énervé pour l'instant, je lui demanderai plus tard ce qu'il compte faire avec Shachi, à défaut de choisir. Je tire un peu sur les menottes qui m'entravent pour lever un peu mon visage. Je réclame un baiser à mon amoureux, ce dernier m'en donne un rapidement avant de me détacher.

Hum… ça veut dire qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur…

Il s'allonge sur le lit puis je me cale contre son torse. Je reste calme et câlin pour ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et s'amuse à les emmêler puis les démêler. Je trace des cercles sur son torse puis finis par fermer les yeux, pour tracer les marques de son tatouage à travers son tee-shirt. Je me souviens parfaitement de la séance, du temps que j'ai mis et de la panique dans laquelle j'étais.

Kidd avait dû m'aider pour les tétons, une partie trop sensible pour l'aiguille. D'ailleurs, Law n'avait presque pas bronché. En même temps, il en a déjà pas mal sur le corps… Dire que moi, j'ai douillé pour mes miches… Bon en même temps, la graisse fait beaucoup plus mal que le muscle m'enfin voilà quoi. Je soupire de plaisir quand une de ses mains vient caresser mes reins. Dans la précipitation, on a dû se doucher rapidement et je me suis tué le dos.

Je me redresse un peu, avant de déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit dans notre baiser, ses doigts serrent mes cheveux pour m'empêcher de rompre notre échange. Mes mains glissent sur son torse pour le caresser. C'est doux, en même temps si je fais l'idiot ça va être dur de se faire pardonner. C'est lui qui sépare nos lèvres pour nous laisser reprendre notre souffle. Je le fixe un instant avant de demander.

« -Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Non… mais je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'a pas plu.

-J'suis désolé…

-Je sais, pour ça que je me tais.

-J'vais être gentil tout le week-end promis !

-Ooooh, gentil comment ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais que je sois gentil de quelle manière ?

-En m'obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Sourit Law avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendu.

-Hum… Si je n'ai pas mal, alors je t'obéirais aux doigts et à l'œil~ »

Il me sourit avant d'inverser brusquement nos positions, je me retrouve en dessous de lui. Il me lorgne de haut en bas, visiblement intéressé par ma soumission totale. Il se penche sur mon cou et vient le grignoter. Bon, on dirait que je lui ai redonné la joie de vivre. Il mordille une de ses marques alors que sa main glisse sous mon ventre, remontant vers ma poitrine. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus courte, je suis à nouveau excité.

« -Tu es déjà dur.

-Tu me tripotes…

-Je voudrais bien te dire que je suis désolé, mais… je ne voudrais pas te mentir.

-Bah voyons. »

Il ricane avant de revenir m'embrasser. Nos langues jouent ensemble, la mienne totalement dominée par celle de Law. Je laisse mes mains passer dans ses cheveux pour tirer dessus. J'adore nos baisers, ils sont à la fois violents et tendres. Je mordille sa lèvre alors qu'il décide de rompre l'échange. Je peux voir dans ses yeux du désir et de la luxure… Bon sang, on ne va pas pouvoir se retenir. Je passe innocemment mes mains entre nos corps, commence à déboucler sa ceinture alors que sa voix rieuse me fait frissonner.

« -Tu es beaucoup trop impatient, Ace…

-Ce n'est pas possible de résister avec toi.

-Oh, tu me flattes pour que j'aille plus vite ?

-Ça marche ?

-Hummmm… non… Mais je vais quand même me mettre au travail, car je commence à me sentir très compressé dans ce jean et… ton petit cul me manque. » Chuchote Law au creux de mon oreille.

Je souris puis le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« -Je t'en prie, tu peux disposer de moi comme tu le désire… Je dois me faire pardonner après tout.

-Trop d'honneur.

-Dois-je t'appeler maître aussi ? »

Il frissonne contre moi, l'idée de ce type de soumission l'excite. Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je relève mes bras pour rapprocher mes poignets des barreaux du lit lui permettant ainsi de me rattacher quand bon lui semble.

« -Je suis tout à vous, maître~ »

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ça devient dur de faire le compte XDDD J'crois que je vais retirer les parenthèses c'est chaud ! Voici la nouvelle devinette !_

 _« Je suis un économiste d'énergie, mon meilleur ami sait absolument tout, ma devise est « Si je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, je ne le ferais pas. Si je suis obligé de le faire alors je le fais le plus rapidement possible », je suis un génie capable de tout résoudre de manière économique mais j'évite toujours d'avoir quelque chose à résoudre, pour mon plus grand malheur la présidente de mon club est beaucoup trop curieuse. Qui suis-je ? »_


	32. Souvenir d'un papa poule d'un gringalet

_Coucou les fantômes !_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Hôtarô Oreki**_ _mais il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine, j'ai l'impression que certain personne triche car… La première personne qui a mise une review à fait une faute dans le nom d'Oreki en marquant "Ogeki"… J'ai lu la review je me suis dit "c'est juste une faute d'innattention elle a le manga et le prenom"… Bizarrement la deuxième review à la même faute… là je me suis dit "Y'a un problème avec le "r" et le "g" ou quoi ?" puis vient ensuite une troisième personnes, là je me dit "Euh… C'est moi qui me suit planté ?" je vais donc vérifié l'orthographe du nom du personne et je reçois les autre reviews avec la bonne orthographe…_

… _Soit les coincidences sont méchantes… Soit il y a eu des tricheries :( et c'est vraiment nul c'est juste un jeu de devinette si vous ne trouvez pas par vous-même ce n'est pas la fin du monde…_

 _Du coup par respect pour la première personne à avoir trouver et par le fait que ça me chiffonne, je vais poser une nouvelle énigme au deux personnes concernées par mp (si vous ne l'avez pas vu il va falloir aller voir vos box) elle est de même niveau et le point ne vous sera accordé que si vous trouvez !_

 _C'est moche oui mais déjà [Je suis sadique XD alors tant pis] puis ensuite ce n'est pas juste pour certain puis c'est louche quoi ! èoé Après si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse m'enfin voilà ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !_

 _PS : La flemme de faire les parenthèses donc les scores !_

 _Top avec 4 points : Hallowii'n, Monkey D Anne_

 _3 points : Akanee Snakes,Kagami D Elie, Kurotsuki R, NekoAce, sbvhb13, Kalialt,_

 _2,5 points : Monkey D Valou,_

 _2 points : HikenNoMorgane, chipette26, Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Etherias Hanako D kyoteru, mimi et neko_

 _1,5 points : Arya39_

 _1 point : taliasume, Soltis48, Roxane, Nightmare02, calamitieGame, NoraCampbe, Patachou, lamia57, katym, whitemerry, lulila_

 _0,5 : Elen_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Kalialt : Faut ce dire que ça sera une belle mort XDD, et yep bonne réponse ^^ Le nom de Kidd m'est venu comme ça xDDD_

 _Chipette26 : Eh bien ce n'est pas non plus un manga super connu on va voir si tu vas y arriver à celle de ce chapitre alors ^^ courage_

 _Lulila : Nop ce n'est pas quelqu'un de kuroko :3_

 _Lamia57 : Bonne réponse donc +1 :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 30 :Souvenir d'un papa poule et d'un gringalet**

.

.

.

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler de fatigue… Law ne m'a pas lâché du week-end. Je m'écroule sur le sol alors que je vois mes camarades courir. Je vois une ombre me cacher le soleil brûlant… Il fait froid pour un mois de novembre alors je voudrais bien qu'on laisse ma peau se réchauffer sous l'éclat de l'étoile de notre système.

« -Debout Ace, fallait pas baiser tout le week-end !

-Marco, laisse-moi mourir…

-T'es pas autant crevé d'habitude ?

-J'ai dû me faire pardonner car je l'ai boudé pour qu'il aille chercher mon frère le soir et il n'a pas apprécié…

-Tu ne peux pas y aller ?

-Non, je bosse tous les soirs de la semaine. Je remplace Kidd.

-Ah ouais ? Il a quoi ?

-Y'a son ex qui a envoyé un mec pour me faire du mal et du coup, le vieux l'a mis au repos.

-Tu peux répéter ? Se fâche Marco.

-Il est en repos.

-Non avant, y'a un fou qui voulait te blesser ?

-Ah ça… »

Marco juge mon manque de réaction. En même temps, l'incident m'a tellement blasé que je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Je soupire en voyant l'air colérique du blond, il est dix fois plus surprotecteur que mon frère ou Kidd… et ça depuis que je l'ai sorti de sa merde.

« -Kidd est égratigné à la main mais Law m'a dit que c'était superficiel.

-Et c'est toi qui aurais dû être blessé ?

-Surement ouais. Si Kidd ne m'avait pas remplacé ce jour-là…

-C'est qui ce mec ?

-L'ex de Kidd ? J'en sais rien, mais c'est un gosse de riche, le mec qui voulait me faire la peau l'appelait « maître ».

-Son nom ! Shuraiya Bascùd ou un truc du genre.

-Ok.

-Marco…

-Quoi ?

-Law a dit qu'il s'en occupait avec Shachi.

-C'est qui lui encore ?

-Le mec de Kidd, tu l'as vu. Il est venu l'autre jour avec Law et Jewelry !

-Ah… j'appellerai ton mec alors après.

-Non ! C'est injuste sinon ! Pourquoi je serai le seul à ne pas pouvoir m'en occuper ? Hein ?

-Parce que tu étais visé !

-Kidd est mon mentor, l'homme qui m'a redressé et qui m'a foutu un claque quand j'étais au bord du gouffre ! J'le considère comme mon frère !

-Quand bien même, ce gars a voulu te blesser toi ! S'il l'a fait, ça veut dire qu'il veut récupérer Kidd. Si j'me souviens bien, tu m'as dit qu'il était jaloux. C'est tout simplement hors de question que tu sois impliqué et c'est logique !

-Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça moi !

-Bah pas nous. Maintenant lève ton cul, soit je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, soit tu vas courir, mais tu bouges !

-…Infirmerie alors ! »

Il soupire avant de se pencher vers moi pour me mettre sur son dos, Marco prévient rapidement le prof que je ne vais pas bien et qu'il me dépose à l'infirmerie. Je m'allonge sur un lit, le blond me dit de me reposer car après on a un test d'histoire, donc je ne pourrais pas rester toute l'aprèm ici. Je lui tire la langue en toute maturité avant de me caler pour m'endormir.

.

.

.

 _Je cours dans la rue, je suis à la bourre et je sais que Kidd va me tuer. Trois semaines que je le connais, j'ai bien compris comment il était et comment je dérouille quand je fais quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas. D'ailleurs, très récemment il a commencé à m'apprendre le tatouage. Un sourire niais apparaît sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression que mes jours sombres ont complètement été effacés. Je tourne au coin de la ruelle mais ne fait pas attention, je percute de plein fouet quelqu'un et mon cul vient embrasser le sol._

 _Outch…_

 _Mon regard se lève sur un blond avec un regard noir. Je frisonne de terreur, il jette sa cigarette à mes pied, l'écrase et approche son visage du mien. Oh punaise… Je ferme les yeux de peur de passer à tabac avant de les rouvrir en entendant une voix :_

 _« -Oh Marco ! Tu fous quoi ? Demande un de ses potes en arrivant._

 _-Y'a un gringalet qui m'est rentré dedans. »_

 _Papa, maman… si vous pouvez faire intervenir un miracle de là où vous êtes…_

 _« -Fous-lui une trempe et vient ! » Ricane un autre_

 _Le blond sourit avant d'approcher sa main… Ca y est, c'est la fin… je vais mourir ici._

 _« -Hey ! »_

 _Tiens… je reconnais cette voix. Je vois mon agresseur regarder derrière moi et lancer un regard noir. Les potes du blond reculent de plusieurs pas, comme terrorisés._

 _« -Marco, vient on se tire. C'est Kidd Eutass… Il a déjà passé à tabac toute la rue._

 _-Ha ? »_

 _Merci seigneur que le roux soit redouté._

 _« -Ace, viens là. »_

 _Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, je cours vers le roux et me planque derrière lui. Kidd lance un regard noir au blond, il le juge avec un air supérieur, mais l'autre n'en démord pas. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de me fixer._

 _« -Fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! »_

 _Je soupire de soulagement en les voyant partir puis observe Kidd qui semble légèrement énervé. Il se retourne vers moi, les bras croisés._

 _« -T'es à la bourre._

 _-Désolé…_

 _-On y va et tu te mets direct dans la salle de derrière, j'veux voir ton tatouage._

 _-Ok. »_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Vista s'est foutu de ma gueule en apprenant que j'me suis fait sauvé comme une demoiselle en détresse par Kidd. Je vous merde ! J'suis maigre comme une brindille, je fais quoi contre un musclé ? Curiel s'est aussi mêlé au rire du moustachu puis je suis allé dans la salle de tatouage pour faire vérifier ma connerie. Le roux vire mon tee-shirt puis regarde la marque. Il désinfecte un peu avant de me redonner le tissu._

 _« -Tu fais gaffe comme d'hab', mais ça va commencer à aller mieux. Va voir Vista qu'il te file la crème de soin bleue._

 _-Ok, tu tatoues aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Comme tous les jours morpion, donc oui. Si tu veux te mettre derrière moi tu peux. »_

 _Je souris avant partir en sautillant vers l'accueil. Je me fige en voyant le blond qui a failli me tuer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il me fixe et me lance un regard noir._

 _« -Vista… Chuchoté-je_

 _-Hum ? Bah t'en fais une de ses têtes morpion !_

 _-Euh… Faut que tu me passes la crème bleue. Kidd a dit que mon tatouage allait mieux…_

 _-Ok, j'vais la sortir des stocks. J'te file une bouteille à la fois, pas plus d'une lichette Ace, sinon ça peut te brûler la peau, ok ?_

 _-Hum… un client ?_

 _-Yep, c'est son premier, d'ailleurs, j'pense que tu vas faire le croquis._

 _-Hein ? Dis-je en même temps que le blond._

 _-Kidd veut que tu commences à tatouer, donc le temps de faire le croquis, le vieux aura obtenu les autorisations nécessaires. »_

 _Je déglutis… moi… seul avec ce type qui veut à 100% ma peau ? Euh…_

 _« -Viens là pour poser les questions déjà._

 _-Mais je…_

 _-Viens ! »_

 _J'obéis au moustachu mais reste derrière le comptoir pour me protéger au cas où. Le blond soupire, je lis rapidement son nom sur la fiche client._

 _« -Vous…avez une idée de ce que vous voulez ?_

 _-Bon écoute, on va oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Et non, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux._

 _-Hum… alors… il est sensé représenter quoi le tatouage ? Y'a bien une raison pour laquelle tu le veux… un sentiment ? Un état d'esprit ?_

 _-Mon envie de liberté. » Répond simplement Marco._

 _Je papillonne un peu des yeux, j'ai déjà vu des clients à Kidd qui venait se faire tatouer en disant ça. Mais en général, c'était des adolescents complètement en crise de rébellion et le roux demandait alors une autorisation des parents car ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que c'était que d'être emprisonné… Mais lui, il a tellement l'air de souffrir. Je remarque que Vista a déserté les lieux, il doit être dans l'arrière salle. Je pique une feuille pour noter les informations qu'il me donne et mes premières idées._

 _« -T'as quel âge ?_

 _-On doit être de la même année._

 _-Ah ouais ?_

 _-Yep, bientôt le lycée._

 _-Oh… mais alors…_

 _-J'suis émancipé, pas besoin d'autorisation parentale._

 _-Ah ok… Tu parles de liberté mais c'est quoi pour toi ?_

 _-J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas alors je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est. »_

 _Je note, plusieurs idées fuses, une liberté inimaginable, hein ?_

 _« -Commence déjà par quitter les gangs. Chuchoté-je._

 _-On ne parle pas de ce que l'on ne connait pas. Grogne-t-il._

 _-Tu parles bien de liberté… Kidd m'a dit… qu'il ne s'est jamais senti autant libre que lorsque qu'il définitivement tiré un trait sur sa vie de brute._

 _-Il y a des choses qu'on veut et qu'on ne peut pas obtenir._

 _-Mais il y en a d'autres qu'on peut et qu'on ne veut pas._

 _-T'as une idée de tatouage ?_

 _-Hum… mais j'trouve qu'il ne aurait pas de sens si tu ne changes rien… »_

 _Il me sourit… J'pensais plutôt qu'il m'enverrait chier, me disant que je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ses problèmes. Cependant, je me rappelle trop de ce que m'a raconté Kidd sur lui et sa vie. Je me sentais tellement petit et ignorant à ce moment. Alors si mes paroles innocentes peuvent aider quelqu'un, je prends le risque de me faire tabasser. Je remplis sa fiche client avant de lui dire que j'aurai fini le croquis dans une semaine et qu'il aurait une autre semaine pour y réfléchir. Il me remercie avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourne vers moi pour me sourire._

 _« -Yoi, gringalet, ton nom ?_

 _-Ah ? Euh… Ace…_

 _-Tu vas aller dans quel lycée ?_

 _-Celui à côté du ministère…_

 _-Tu peux me préparer un autre croquis ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Un tatouage qui serait ma renaissance. »_

 _Je souris en voyant que sa demande donnera encore plus de sens au premier tatouage que j'ai déjà en tête. Il me rend mon sourire puis s'en va._

.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, complètement perdu…

Aaaaah… les doux rêves souvenir…

J'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir puis le rideau qui me cache être tiré. Marco me regarde avec son éternel air blasé.

« -Bien dormi ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai rêvé de notre rencontre.

-Sale gringalet !

-J'suis plus autant gringalet ! »

Il ricane avant de venir m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je sais qu'il chérit ce jour, il a changé tout sur un coup de tête… Parce que ouais, il m'a avoué qu'au début, il voulait un tatouage sur un coup de tête. Kidd a failli le tuer quand il a entendu les propos du blond mais ça s'est arrangé car il a dit que ça lui a au moins permis de me rencontrer et de changer du tout au tout.

« -Aller tu bouges ton cul qu'on aille manger.

-Tu m'as pris quoi ?

-Pain Yakisoba.

-Sérieux ?

-Yep, c'était le dernier.

-Je t'aime !

-Cool, tu quittes Law pour sortir avec moi ?

-Ah merde, non j'suis désolé.C'est pas possible, j'aime trop Law pour ça.

-Quelle tragédie !

-Mais t'inquiète, j'te garde une petite place dans mon cœur, tu sais celle de meilleur ami !

-Merci, c'est un honneur ! »

On rit comme deux idiots avant que je ne sorte enfin du lit.

Bon j'ai faim !

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bien je tiens à dire que… KITTY EST ARRIVEE CHEZ MOI TOUS AU ABRIS ! (Elle est avec pendant 1 semaine alors si ça se trouve je la mettrais à contribution dans les en-tête XDDD histoire de compenser ma flemme)_

 _La nouvelle devinette attention porte sur les idoles japonaise :_

 _« Je n'en fait qu'à ma tête, j'ai quitté mon agence après 16 passé dedans, j'ai quitté mon groupe pour commencer une carrière solo mais je l'avais déjà quitté pendant 6 mois peut de temps après nos débuts, j'ai des origine italienne, je suis super sexy, je chante super bien, j'ai été élu meilleur artiste de l'asie, j'ai joué dans un film Hollywoodien, je suis père d'une fille, mon nom s'écrit avec le même Kanji que « hitoshi ». Qui suis-je ? »_

 _:D voyons voir un peu ce que ça donne_


	33. Parce qu'il est temps d'avancer

_Hey !_

 _Il semblerait que beaucoup n'ait pas pu trouver la devinette_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Akanishi Jin**_

 _Top avec 5 points : Hallowii'n, Monkey D Anne_

 _3 points : Akanee Snakes,Kagami D Elie, Kurotsuki R, NekoAce, sbvhb13, Kalialt, HikenNoMorgane,_

 _2,5 points : Monkey D Valou,_

 _2 points : chipette26, Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Etherias Hanako D kyoteru, mimi et neko_

 _1,5 points : Arya39_

 _1 point : taliasume, Soltis48, Roxane, Nightmare02, calamitieGame, NoraCampbe, Patachou, lamia57, katym, whitemerry, lulila_

 _0,5 : Elen_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Chipette26 : Kitty est a fond dans son film xD alors bon. Pour la devinette, y'avait pas besoin de connaitre XD je parle tout le temps de lui ! Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ! :3_

 _Lulila : Mais nan, c'est juste que celle-ci était plus dur ^^_

 _Lamia57 : Heureuse de voir que la fic te plait toujours autant :D ah pour les devinettes y'en a pas beaucoup qui ont trouvé la réponse ^^ ça devient dure~_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 31 : Parce qu'il est temps d'avancer**

.

.

.

« -Dis-le-moi !

-Non, j'te connais, tu vas vouloir venir !

-Mais Law…

-Non, c'est non. On s'en occupe Shachi et moi, point barre ! »

Je couine alors que je suis assis entre les jambes de mon amant qui lit son cours de médecine par-dessus-moi. Je viens à peine de rentrer du boulot, il a déposé Luffy à mon frère avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je sais très bien qu'il a préparé un truc avec son pote et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir. Je soupire avant de reprendre la lecture de mon bouquin… ou plutôt l'avant-première du livre de mon frère. Quand je suis rentré, il m'a donné un paquet de feuille à remettre à Koala demain vu que le salon de tatouage est à côté de la maison d'édition. Donc… j'ai bien le droit de lire, non ?

Gol D. Dragon.

Un oncle que je n'ai jamais connu, mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé…

Puis je me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi papa n'a pas donné son nom de famille à maman quand ils se sont mariés ?

Je ne suis qu'à la deuxième page du livre et j'ai l'impression de comprendre petit à petit pourquoi mon père n'a jamais rien dit sur lui. L'atmosphère qui l'entoure est beaucoup trop sombre. Et pourtant… Mon frère a été jusqu'à se faire un tatouage dans son dos pour lui…

Qui pouvait-il bien être pour avoir autant d'importance pour Sabo ?

J'entends Law grogner, il fait ça quand il ne comprend pas un morceau de cours. Je jette un coup d'œil à la feuille puis grimace… C'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir comprendre. Il pose ses feuilles puis se frotte les sinus. Ah, ça veut dire qu'il prend une pause. Je remets les feuilles du bouquin dans l'ordre, je le finirai plus tard… je sens la nuit blanche car lire 700 pages avant demain… bref ! Je pose le tas de papiers au sol avant de me relever et me mettre face à Law.

Ses mains glissent sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mes reins alors que les miennes recoiffent ses cheveux. Il dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres me faisant ainsi sourire. Je lui redonne le même et on continue notre petit jeu de s'embrasser sans approfondir. Ça nous fait sourire ce genre de chose, on dirait vraiment des amoureux transis. Je m'installe un peu mieux sur ses genoux. J'entends le portable de Law.

« -Tu décroches ? Demandé-je.

-J'ai la flemme et pas envie.

-C'est peut-être important…

-C'est la sonnerie de Bonney…

-Oh ! J'voulais lui parler justement ! »

Je me redresse puis attrape le téléphone de Law pour décrocher. Mon amant grogne montrant qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment. Il est toujours hyper protecteur quand il s'agit de Bonney, à croire qu'elle va me voler à lui… J'ai même été obligé de refuser son numéro de téléphone dans mon mobile.

« -Hey !

-Oh, salut mon mignon ! T'es avec ton jaloux ?

-Yep. »

Law mordille mon épaule un peu méchamment pour me montrer que je dois mettre le haut-parleur… Il est vraiment trop jaloux… Ca en est presque vexant !

« -Je mets le haut-parleur Jew'…

-Vas-y, que l'autre sache à quel point tu tombes sous mon charme.

-Bonney, j'vais t'en coller une demain si tu continues. Menace Law.

-Si tu décrochais toi-même aussi.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-T'as compris le chap 4 de bio ? »

Law se met à grogner avant de se cacher dans mon cou… ah… C'est donc ça qu'il ne comprend pas.

« -Il a décrété la pause car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Cool, on est deux alors ! Et sinon ça va ? T'as survécu au morpion de ton mec ?

-J'ai cru le tuer plus d'une fois, mais son frère m'a dit qu'il avait fini alors il retournerait le chercher. Dit Law.

-Bah ça va, tu as été cher payé ! Ça va les miches mon mignon ?

-Ça va, ça va, je survie. Dis, j'voulais te demander….

-Hum ?

-Tu peux attendre pour ta retouche ? J'ai vu que t'avais rendez-vous avec Kidd demain, mais c'est moi qui le remplace.

-Tu ne sais pas faire les retouches ?

-Non mais… Kidd va me faire la peau si je m'occupe d'un de ses bébés… Quand c'est un nouveau tatouage, il s'en moque un peu mais que je fasse la retouche d'un de ses tatouages, il pète un câble.

-Le pauvre Kiddy. Bon, il revient quand le rouquin ?

-La semaine prochaine, si Law s'occupe de tout…

-Shachi et moi, on s'en occupe demain. Dit Law.

-La semaine prochaine, c'est chaud… Y'a les partiels qui tombent avant les vacances, tu ne veux pas le faire revenir juste pour ma jolie bouille ?

-Non merci. Si je fais ça, il ne voudra plus quitter le salon !

-Ok, ok, je regarde et j'te rappelle ?

-Tu rappelles Law ? Souris-je.

-Il m'énerve le jaloux !

-Fais gaffe Bonney, ma patience a ses limites. » Menace Law.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me repositionner pour embrasser mon amant. Il faut que je le calme un peu car il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la complicité que j'ai avec la rose. Pourtant je lui ai bien raconté comment j'avais rencontré Jewelry… Malgré tout, il y a forcement un lien qui s'est créé. Faut dire que ce salon de tatouage a vraiment de quoi me rendre sentimental surtout que c'est grâce à elle et sa tape dans le dos que je suis entré dans l'institut. Maintenant, j'ai le vieux qui m'a accueilli comme un fils et Kidd qui s'occupe de moi comme un frère… C'est un peu ma deuxième famille. Mais Law passera toujours avant.

« -Vous avez fini de vous embrasser alors que je suis au téléphone ! Je sais que vous êtes en couple quoi !

-Chut, profite. Tu as la chance d'entendre les gémissements d'Ace. » Ricane Law.

Je rougis en me souvenant des appels de Kidd qui avait toujours fini par le faire raccrocher car je gémissais au téléphone. Le lendemain, il s'amusait à m'embêter en disant que mes gémissements l'avait fait bander… Je grogne à mon tour avant de me cacher dans le cou de mon amant.

« -Bon, j'vais vous laisser alors. Y'a encore Pingouin qui m'appelle, j'vais voir si lui il a compris le cours !

-Si j'ai pas compris et toi non plus, y'a peu de chance. Soupire mon amant.

-On verra ! A plus, le jaloux ! A plus, le mignon ! »

Elle raccroche et Law coupe de suite son téléphone pour être sûr qu'on ne le contacte plus. On se réinstalle bien comme il faut sur le lit. Nos mains continuent à se caresser l'une l'autre.

« -Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?

-Non.

-Je ne viendrai pas promis… Je ne veux juste pas m'inquiéter… »

Je l'entends souffler avant qu'il ne vienne mordre mon cou.

« -On va aller le voir avec Shachi chez lui.

-Seul ? Mais vous êtes fous ?!

-Non, car il ne peut rien faire justement sur sa propre propriété, ce n'est pas un Yakuza non plus ! C'est juste un gosse de riche qui fait son caprice

-Hum…

-Je t'enverrai des messages.

-T'oublies pas, hein ?

-Yep. »

Je sens sa main descendre bizarrement vers mon pantalon… Bon bah, la pause va être un peu plus longue que ce que je pensais mais je ne suis pas contre. Je laisse sa main passer sous mon boxer, un soupir de plaisir m'échappe alors que je sens son sourire contre ma peau…

.

.

.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, complètement mort. Il est minuit, j'ai un bouquin à finir. Law a dit qu'il allait réviser encore un peu puis qu'il se coucherait, donc je sais qu'il ne viendra pas dans ma chambre… Bon aussi, on vient de coucher ensemble, on est mort l'un comme l'autre. Je reprends le dossier de paperasses qui représente le bouquin de mon frère. Je continue ma lecture et me concentre à fond. Après tout, il s'agit du passé de mon frère.

S'il a voulu s'isoler à ce point, c'est que ce bouquin doit être très important pour lui… puis… il a dit que ça allait le replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Le temps passe et j'avale les mots comme de la bouffe, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Je finis les derniers pages du livre, complètement chamboulé. Je n'avais pas idée de ce qui lui était arrivé… Pourtant, je me souviens bien de mon frère quand il était adolescent, il ne faisait que s'énerver pour un oui ou pour un non. Cependant, il obéissait quand même, comme si quelque chose l'obligeait à le faire. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi et Luffy, même quand j'étais jeune… Je voyais bien que je l'énervais mais il continuait à s'occuper de moi… comme s'il me chérissait…

Et quand je suis rentré avec les côtes en sang… le tatouage infecté…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _J'ai mal mais c'est ce que je voulais, non ?_

 _Me faire souffrir… me punir de mon impuissance…_

 _Il faut que je rentre, Sabo va s'inquiéter… puis il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Luffy…_

 _Je marche sous la pluie, mes cheveux sont trempés, je vois la maison. Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer mais… je n'ai pas le choix. Je grimace en sentant mon tee-shirt coller. Il n'y a pas que la pluie qui l'humidifie. J'ouvre la porte retire mes chaussures alors que j'entends des pas se précipiter vers moi. Luffy est là, toujours en pleurs._

 _« -Nii-chan…_

 _-Désolé Lu'… Je ne voulais pas…_

 _-Ace ! Bon sang où est-ce que tu… »_

 _Sabo s'arrête en voyant mon état, il écarquille les yeux en voyant mon sang tâcher mon tee-shirt et se précipite sur moi. Il soulève mon haut…_

 _Je vois ses yeux se remplir de colère avant de sentir son poing arriver droit dans ma joue… Le choc est tellement violent que je tombe par terre. Je regarde mon frère ébahi, je savais qu'il allait se mettre en colère mais… jamais… non jamais il ne m'a frappé…_

 _« -MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA CRETIN ?!_

 _-Je… je vais ce que je veux ! C'est mon corps, merde ! »_

 _Je le vois frapper brusquement contre le mur. Le coup est si fort que ça laisse une marque dans le mur. Je ne pensais pas que mon frère avait autant de force… J'en suis même choqué…_

 _« -Un tatouage Ace n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! C'est une chose à laquelle il faut réfléchir ! Ce n'est pas là pour te faire souffrir, merde ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir mal, Ace ! Luffy aussi souffre, j'en souffre aussi, bordel de merde Ace regarde moi ! »_

 _Je relève mes yeux vides de lueur vers lui pour le regarder._

 _« -Ça t'as fait du mal ? Hein ? Tu trouves que la douleur est comparable à celle de perdre nos parents ? »_

 _Je suis incapable de répondre…_

 _« -Tu pensais que ça te ferait la même douleur ou plus encore ? »_

 _Ce n'est même pas comparable…_

 _« -ACE ! REPONDS MOI !_

 _-N…non…_

 _-ALORS MERDE ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?! TU VEUX CREVER D'UNE INFECTION QUELCONQUE ? D'UNE MALADIE ? BORDEL ACE ! »_

 _J'explose, je n'ai pas de larmes, juste de la rage. Mon frère a raison et ça m'énerve plus que tout._

 _« -Et alors ? Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ?! TU T'EN FOUTAIS BIEN QUAND T'AS QUITTÉ LA MAISON !_

 _-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ! Je ne suis pas parti pour apprendre après que l'un d'entre vous allait mourir ! Je voulais vivre ma vie ! Et là, il hors de question que je te laisse foutre ta vie en l'air ! Maintenant, tu vas aller t'asseoir sur le canapé et je vais m'occuper de ta connerie._

 _-T'en as rien à foutre de nous…_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-TU SUPPORTAIS PAS PAPA, TU N'APPELLAIS JAMAIS ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FOUTRE QUE JE ME DEFONCE LA PEAU AVEC NOS HARMOIRIES ! »_

 _Je sens ma joue brûler à nouveau… Il m'a juste giflé cette fois… Luffy se remet à pleurer en nous voyant nous disputer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le pansement qu'il a sous l'œil…_

 _C'est ma faute…_

 _Si Luffy est blessé…_

 _Si je n'ai pas pu sauver maman…_

 _Si Sabo doit s'occuper de nous…_

 _Si on se dispute…_

 _Tout ça, c'est ma faute…_

 _Je craque puis repart en courant de la maison, je ne m'arrête pas sous les cris de mon frère qui hurle mon prénom… Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière…_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Voici donc la nouvelle devinette qui portera sur un drama :D_

 _« Je suis un voleur détective, j'ai toujours tendance à me faire passer pour une chat, je ne réfléchi pas au conséquence, j'ai été éduqué comme un espion assassin, je chante comme une merde, autour de moi ce trouve une gamin hackeuse, une barman et un esclave ! Nyaaaa qui suis-je ? »_


	34. C'est le passé qui nous forge

_Hey !_

 _Bah cette fois… Personne n'a trouvé ! xD Donc le top ne change pas mais… Snif, je l'ai dit plusieurs fois pourtant_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Yamaneko**_

 _Top avec 5 points : Hallowii'n, Monkey D Anne_

 _3 points : Akanee Snakes,Kagami D Elie, Kuro_ _tsuki R, NekoAce, sbvhb13, Kalialt, HikenNoMorgane,_

 _2,5 points : Monkey D Valou,_

 _2 points : chipette26, Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Etherias Hanako D kyoteru, mimi et neko_

 _1,5 points : Arya39_

 _1 point : taliasume, Soltis48, Roxane, Nightmare02, calamitieGame, NoraCampbe, Patachou, lamia57, katym, whitemerry, lulila_

 _0,5 : Elen_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Akyra76 : C'est un drama qui est concerné par la devinette ^^ pas un manga !_

 _Chipette26 : Tu aurais du xD mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir d'autre chance :3 héhéhéhéhé Exactement ! c'est le passé qui nous forme :3 Alors si tu veux regarder le nom du drama c'est Kaitou Tantei Yamaneko !_

 _Lulila : Je fais des fautes si je veux na ! xDDD On va repasser au manga ne t'inquiète pas_

 _Lamia57 : Heureuse de voir que la fic te plait toujours autant :D ah pour les devinettes y'en a pas beaucoup qui ont trouvé la réponse ^^ ça devient dure~_

 _SarahKagami : Oh oui le milieu de la fic est largement dépassé ^^ comme je l'ai dit au début de la fic, celle-ci possède 37,5 chapitre, comme tu peux le voir on est au chapitre 32 donc il ne reste même pas 1 mois de poste avant la fin :3 Eh moi je vois plein de gens mettre Train xD mais c'est un personnage de manga alors que je dis désespérément que c'est un drama le sujet de la devinette mais bon..._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 32 : C'est le passé qui nous forge**

.

.

.

Je me réveille avec l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop dormi. Luffy est sur moi, lui aussi endormi… Bah merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je me redresse avant de voir qu'il est 15h passé… oups… Doucement je secoue mon frère qui baille avant de me regarder en souriant. Je fixe un peu sa cicatrice, mon rêve de la nuit dernière me reste encore dans l'esprit. Doucement, je pose ma main sur sa joue et caresse sa cicatrice avec le pouce.

« -Nii-chan ?

-Hum… non c'est rien, j'suis juste un peu nostalgique. Tu m'en veux, p'tit frère ?

-Nyan ! Chuis cool avec ! Me sourit Luffy avant d'entourer mon cou avec ses bras. Ch't'aime très fort nii-chan !

-Moi aussi, p'tit frère. »

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et je jette un coup d'œil à Sabo qui est appuyé sur l'encadrement, les bras croisés, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -Je te merde Sabo !

-Quel cruauté, alors que je t'ai laissé dormir et sécher.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-J'ai juste pas pu me lever non plus alors bon. J'aurai été mal placé pour te faire la morale. » Sourit-il.

Je ris un peu avec lui alors que le souvenir de mon rêve est toujours présent… Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est son bouquin qui a déclenché ça. Je regarde rapidement l'enveloppe sur le sol avant de regarder mon frère aîné. Je vois bien à son expression qu'il sait que je veux en parler. Il rentre dans ma chambre puis s'installe sur le lit alors que je me redresse. Luffy est toujours en train de me faire un câlin.

« -T'as même pas été capable d'attendre… et mes droits d'auteurs alors ?

-Même si j'avais attendu, tu ne les aurais pas eus, j'aurai pris ton exemplaire.

-C'est vrai… Tu veux m'en parler, pas vrai ?

-… Je…

-Tu étais trop jeune à l'époque, puis je t'adorais trop pour te montrer ce que je faisais, c'est normal que tu n'aies rien vu.

-Comment s'est arrivé ? »

Je vois mon frère sourire tristement. Luffy se retourne pour s'installer sur mes genoux et écouter notre aîné. Il a bien compris que c'était une conversation importante et qu'il ne fallait pas faire le pitre. Il sait que maintenant je connais tout de notre oncle mais c'est par rapport à lui qu'il faut qu'il me dise certaines choses.

« -Papa a toujours été strict avec moi, j'étais le premier et il ne savait pas trop comment m'éduquer… Alors que maman lui disait qu'il fallait relâcher la pression, lui continuait à me stresser… C'est pourquoi un jour, j'ai craqué… J'avais 12 ans, tu tenais à peine sur tes jambes pour courir vers moi… » Finit-il en souriant au souvenir.

Je me tais et observe mon frère, il redresse rapidement ses cheveux ondulés.

« -D'abord j'ai commencé par sécher les cours, je n'obéissais plus aux parents… Bien sûr je ne faisais pas complètement mon ingrat, j'aidais maman quand il le fallait et je m'occupais de toi aussi… D'ailleurs, c'était bien la seule chose que je faisais quand j'étais à la maison… Mes journées tournaient comme ça… Je me levais pour faire croire que j'allais en cours, mais en vrai j'allais dans une clairière à l'extérieur de la ville. Je prenais du bon temps là-bas, j'écrivais ou dormais puis en fin d'après-midi je revenais. J'allais faire ma crise d'adolescent dans les rues, je me battais, je faisais le pickpocket… rien de bien respectable puis malgré tout je revenais vers toi pour aller te chercher de chez la nounou. Je t'emmenais au parc, je jouais avec toi. Bref, je tenais mon rôle de grand frère. »

Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mes premières années mais je me souviens parfaitement que mon frère s'est toujours occupé de moi.

« -Puis quand j'ai eu 14 ans… Papa m'a énervé comme jamais, j'ai quitté la maison un soir pendant que tu dormais… et j'ai merdé… J'ai tabassé tous ceux qui croisaient mon chemin, j'en avais plus rien à foutre. Et un mec a comme qui dirait… « Craqué » sur mon comportement, il m'a entrainé dans son monde… baise et drogue… »

Je déglutis alors que mon petit frère tremble un peu… A 7 ans, il ne doit pas comprendre grand chose mais il sait que c'est mal… Sabo l'a beaucoup sensibilisé à ce sujet, je comprends maintenant pourquoi… mais à 14 ans… D'un côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à mon père qui n'a pas fait attention à la détresse de mon aîné puis d'un autre, je suis écœuré par le type qui a osé plonger mon frère là-dedans…

« -Tous les soirs j'allais le voir, lui et ses potes… J'étais devenu accro et malgré tout… Je continuais de faire le gentil grand frère à tes côtés… »

Le regard de mon frère se remplit alors d'une lueur triste. Il pose une de ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Tout de suite, Luffy et moi on vient s'accrocher à lui. Il s'en veut tellement… Je repense à mon rêve, à mon souvenir… J'avais dû tellement le blesser ce soir-là… Mais je ne l'ai jamais autant remarqué qu'aujourd'hui. Quand j'étais rentré accompagné de Kidd, Sabo m'a juste pris dans ses bras et s'est excusé. On avait pleuré comme deux bébés pour se faire pardonner de l'autre…

« -A ce moment-là… le seul qui a vu dans quelle merde j'étais… C'était notre oncle Dragon… Tu le sais maintenant, il était chef d'un clan de Yakuza. Papa a changé de nom et prit celui de maman car il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on soit impliqué dans les affaires de son frère. »

Luffy se contente de resserrer son étreinte et moi aussi, il ne doit rien comprendre mais il sait très bien que plus tard tout sera clair pour lui. Il est en âge de garder le souvenir de cette conversation.

« -Quand il a découvert que je me droguais, la première chose qu'il a fait, c'est de me mettre une baffe… Puis il m'a offert une étreinte en me promettant de me sortir de là… J'ai vécu avec lui pendant un ans, je pense que tu en as quelques souvenirs puis tu l'as lu… Entre mes 15 et mes 16 ans, Dragon a demandé à papa à ce que je vive avec lui sans qu'il pose de question… Il me désintoxiquait… »

J'entends mon frère prendre une grande inspiration, le plus dur arrive… ce moment dans le livre…

« -Il m'a montré comment était un vrai parent… J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, il a su me soutenir malgré le bordel que je foutais dans sa vie, dans l'histoire de son clan… Il a su être là comme un père l'aurait été… Puis vint le jour où je suis rentré, je ne le voulais pas vraiment mais je devais avouer que tu me manquais beaucoup, t'avoir dans mes pattes et te savoir derrière moi ne me rassurait pas mal. C'est d'ailleurs un des souvenirs auquel je me suis accroché dans mes moments de douleur… »

Je rougirais presque mais j'avoue comprendre mon frère… quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital après l'accident, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose… Luffy… Je voulais qu'il aille bien alors j'ai été le voir, j'ai effacé les marques de tristesse sur moi et je lui ai souri pour le rassurer.

« -Mais le passé m'a rattrapé… quand je suis sorti… Un des dealers que je fréquentais est venu vers moi, je lui ai dit que c'était fini pour moi ce genre de chose. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié de perdre un bon client… On s'est battu, et malgré ma cure je n'avais rien perdu de mes réflexes ou de ma force… mais un de mes coups l'a fait se cogner contre le mur et il y avait un clou… Ca a percé sa boîte crânienne et il est mort sous le coup…

-Mais c'est…

-De la légitime défense… mais je ne pensais pas le tuer… Alors bon, j'étais sous le choc… »

Je me tais, il a raison. Il n'est pas responsable, c'était un accident et de la légitime défense mais quand on a du sang sur les mains on est toujours bloqué…

« -J'ai appelé Dragon immédiatement… Je lui disais tout puis… Il était Yakuza… mais un meurtre reste un meurtre… Il est venu sur les lieux avec ses hommes de mains et… il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter… Ses hommes de mains se sont occupés du corps et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait. Dragon m'a ramené puis m'a demandé d'aller dans la chambre avec toi… il s'est engueulé avec papa pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne me rappelle et là…

-Il a dit qu'il prenait la charge de du crime… Finis-je comme son bouquin.

-Oui… il a coupé le contact avec nous, il a déplacé son clan, et actuellement je ne sais pas où il est… »

Luffy et moi on regarde notre frère puis on le serre à nouveau dans nos bras.

« -On t'aime Sabo.

-Hum ! Ch't'aime fort Sabo-nii ! Nii-chan aussi t'aime fort ! Insiste Luffy.

-Bande de bisounours. Dit Sabo en nous rendant notre étreinte.

-Tu fais parti de la bande. Souris-je.

-C'est vrai. »

On n'a pas l'air très fin comme ça mais au moins, on se prouve qu'on sera toujours là pour se soutenir entre frères. Puis surtout avec nos expériences, on pourra éviter à Luffy de faire des bêtises. On se détache les uns des autres puis Sabo vient déposer un baiser sur mon front puis sur celui de mon petit frère.

« -En tout cas, je suis bien heureux de vous avoir avec moi.

-Même chi je miam tout le temps ? Demande Luffy

-Oui Lu', même si tu miams tout le temps.

-Même si on t'empêche de baiser ? » Ris-je.

Sabo me donne une tape derrière la tête en souriant.

« -Contrairement à ce que tu penses petit frère, tu n'es pas le seul dont la libido est bien remplie !

-Quoi ? Sérieux ? Avec qui ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ici à part des voisins… Ne me dis pas que tu couches avec la mère de Law, je vais me sentir mal !

-Mais non, espèce de crétin !

-Ça me rassure déjà un peu… et donc qui ?

-L'endroit où mon fluide reproducteur est relâché ne te regarde pas !

-Mais c'est que je suis peut-être futur tonton !

-T'en fais donc pas, si ça arrive j'me dépêcherai de te prévenir.

-C'est vraiment une fille en plus !Lu', aide-moi à faire craquer Sabo. Faut qu'on sache qui c'est son amoureuse !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sabo-nii, c'est qui ?

-Aller dis-nous ! On est tes frères !

-Oui bah mon cher petit frère, tu vas bouger ton cul qui a été maltraité par Law hier et aller bosser ! Tu peux bien arriver plus tôt au salon puisque tu n'es pas allé en cours.

-C'est petit ça !

-Si tu gémissais moins fort aussi… Ah et ce soir j'emmène Luffy chez Shanks, il veut le voir. J'te laisse la maison mais pas de bêtises et pitié pour l'innocence de ton petit frère. Tâchez d'arrêter avant le matin !

-J'ai cours demain ! Sûr que j'arrêterai… Sabo, tu laisses des sous ?

-Yep.

-Je pourrais prendre des sushis ?

-J'te laisserai de quoi en prendre alors.

-Merci ! Bon, j'vais aller bosser ! »

Je me lève de mon lit puis vais vers mon armoire pendant que mon frère sort avec Luffy. Je devrais pouvoir m'occuper d'une bonne partie des clients vu l'heure. Puis il faut que j'envoie un message à Law pour savoir s'ils se sont occupés de l'ex de Kidd… Ca m'inquiète maintenant que j'y pense… Je m'habille puis me précipite sur mon portable pour l'allumer… Je n'ai aucun message de Law… J'angoisse encore plus. J'envoie rapidement un sms pour lui demander comment ça va et pour savoir s'ils vont bien avec Shachi.

 _« T'inquiètes pas »_

Je déteste cette réponse…

.

.

.

* * *

 _La nouvelle devinette concerne les MANGAS ! On y retourne xD faut vous donnez des points attention c'est un PERSONNAGE qu'il faut trouver !_

 _« J'ai les cheveux roses, une super force, je suis capitaine, je souris presque tout le temps, je n'ai aucun respect pour les faibles et je suis un stupide grand frère, qui suis-je ? »_

 _Good luck_


	35. Le nutella peut s'assortir avec tout

_Nyaaa !_

 _Bah cette fois non plus… Personne n'a trouvé ! Roooh c'était simple cette fois ! Va falloir départager les premiers XDD J'vais pas avoir 2 gagnants quand même_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Yato Kamui**_ _de Gintama_

 _Top avec 5 points : Hallowii'n, Monkey D Anne_

 _3 points : Akanee Snakes,Kagami D Elie, Kuro_ _tsuki R, NekoAce, sbvhb13, Kalialt, HikenNoMorgane,_

 _2,5 points : Monkey D Valou,_

 _2 points : chipette26, Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Etherias Hanako D kyoteru, mimi et neko_

 _1,5 points : Arya39_

 _1 point : taliasume, Soltis48, Roxane, Nightmare02, calamitieGame, NoraCampbe, Patachou, lamia57, katym, whitemerry, lulila_

 _0,5 : Elen_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Chipette26 : XD Non mais non ! Oublier Natsu quoi ! J'ai déjà fait fairy tail :3 pas deux fois même manga~ Sabo a bien morflé oui, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est mis à écrire des livres et qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le tome de Dragon_

 _Lulila : Nop xD si je fais One Piece ça serait trop facile XDD A quand le prochain lemon ? Hummmm… Je te conseille de te jeter sur le chapitre là de suite ! xDDD_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 33 : Le nutella peut s'assortir avec tout**

.

.

.

Je gémis de plaisir en sentant le sushi toucher mon palais. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en n'ai pas mangé… Je dévore toute la barquette puis souris en voyant mes nems au Nutella. J'approche la nourriture de moi quand un bruit résonne… arf… Je n'ai pas laissé la fenêtre ouverte. J'abandonne temporairement la nourriture pour aller ouvrir à Law. Je le laisse renter avant d'écarquiller les yeux choqués.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! »

Je me précipite sur lui pour voir sa lèvre écorchée. Bon c'est que dalle mais quand même pour qu'il soit blessé même superficiellement c'est qu'il a dû se passer un truc.

« -C'est rien. » Soupire-t-il avant de venir m'embrasser rapidement.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me fixer.

« -Tu mangeais ?

-Yep ! »

Je lui prends la main pour le tirer en bas histoire que je finisse mon dessert. On s'installe sur le canapé, je tire la baquette de nems au Nutella vers moi sur la table en verre. Law grogne bizarrement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je le vois sourire puis d'un seul coup il me plaque sur le canapé.

« -Rien, je viens juste d'avoir une idée. »

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou alors que j'ai dû mal à comprendre… Pardon ? Sa main glisse sous mon tee-shirt alors que sa langue, elle, s'amuse sur ma pomme d'Adam. Je veux bien faire l'amour mais… pas sur le canapé ! Sabo va me tuer ! Mais Law n'en a rien à faire et continue à me chauffer. J'abandonne l'idée de manger et de changer de place.

Nos lèvres se collent avant que nos langues s'entremêlent. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux. Hummm, ça m'a manqué mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa lèvre. Law semble sentir mon malaise. Il rompt le baiser avant de se décaler pour retirer son tee-shirt.

« -J't'expliquerai après. »

Je lui souris avant de me redresser pour retirer mon tee-shirt et mon bas. Law finit de se déshabiller pour coller nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre… je frisonne de plaisir en sentant la peau brûlante de mon amant. Nos lèvres se retrouvent rapidement, nos langues jouent un peu puis sa langue descend sur mon cou. Elle glisse sur mon torse alors que mes gémissements remplissent peu à peu la pièce. Je sens un sourire s'étirer sur mon ventre… A quoi il pense ?

Sa langue descend et donne un coup sur la pointe de mon sexe excité. Mes hanches se soulèvent doucement alors qu'il se met à me lécher sur toute la longueur. Je sens ma verge rentrer et ressortir de sa bouche… Il est drôlement actif aujourd'hui. Il finit par prendre totalement mon pénis puis commence des va-et-vient dessus. Je me mordille la lèvre pour masquer mes gémissements.

Ses mains agrippent mes hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui vont s'emmêler avec. C'est bon… C'est tellement bon… J'hurle presque le prénom de mon amant tant j'aime ses attouchement. Sa bouche relâche mon sexe qui ne demandait qu'à jouir… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je relève la tête avant de voir le sourire vicieux de mon amant… hein ?

« -Tourne-toi bébé. »

J'obéis et me met sur le ventre puis lève les hanches pour laisser l'accès à mon amant. Je sens sa langue se glisser entre mes fesses et me préparer doucement. Mon bassin se met doucement à bouger au fur et à mesure que sa langue s'enfonce moi. C'est tellement bon, je gémis le prénom de Law. Heureusement que mes frères ne sont pas là… Il faudra que je pense à nettoyer d'ailleurs.

Une de ses mains glisse vers l'avant de mon corps pour prendre mon sexe en main. Un grognement de plaisir montre à Law que j'apprécie. Je me tords pour regarder mon amant me lécher, la vue est si érotique. J'ai envie de jouir… Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir et profiter encore du plaisir qu'on me procure. Je sens sa langue quitter mon intimité mais sa main continue d'appliquer un mouvement de va et vient sur ma verge.

Soudain, je sens un truc dur appuyer contre mon intimité… C'est pas son sexe ça… Je me tourne un peu et écarquille les yeux en voyant le nem au Nutella dans ses doigts… Il ne va quand même pas ? Je retiens un cri quand je sens la nourriture rentrer en moi. Il l'enfonce à moitié puis vient lécher les contours… punaise… lui et ses idées bizarres, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

Je sens le nem s'effriter sous les dents de Law… Il se sert de moi pour manger MES nems… Le Nutella coule en moi… hummm… le pire c'est que je commence à prendre du plaisir là-dessus. Il dévore le nem en utilisant mon anus comme support puis laisse sa langue nettoyer l'intérieur qui est recouvert de la fameuse pâte à tartiner.

« -Annnnh… L-Law… »

Il ricane à mon plaisir avant de recommencer le même jeu avec un autre nem… Bon sang… On n'a pas idée de faire un truc pareil ! Mon corps tremble de plaisir, mes gémissements remplissent la pièce avec le bruit de langue de Law. Sa main reprend un rythme rapide sur mon sexe alors qu'il continue son jeu avec la nourriture.

« -Haaan… »

Sa langue récolte le Nutella qui a coulé en moi avant de remonter sur mon dos. Je sens ses doigts rentrer en moi pour finir de me préparer… mais j'ai plus la patience, je veux sentir le sexe de mon amant au plus profond de mon trou… maintenant… Je bouge mes hanches pour lui montrer que je suis prêt et qu'il peut venir à tout moment.

Il tire un peu sur mes cheveux pour redresser ma tête puis vient coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Nos langues s'enlacent, s'amusent alors que je sens son sexe appuyer contre ma cuisse… mais il va retirer ses doigts à la fin ? Je le veux en moi ! On finit par rompre le baiser, il me voit à bout de patience ce qui lui donne un petit sourire fier.

Il retire enfin ses doigts puis prend son sexe en main pour le diriger vers mon antre. Je gémis de plaisir en sentant son membre entrer en moi… enfin ! Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans l'accoudoir du canapé. C'est bon ! C'est tellement bon ! Il commence immédiatement à se retirer puis à rentrer à nouveau. Oh putain ! Je bouge mes hanches en même temps que lui, le faisant s'enfoncer au plus profond de moi.

« -Annnh...Law… plus ! »

Law répond à ma demande et accélère le mouvement de son bassin. Je gémis encore plus fort quand son sexe frappe ma prostate. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette sensation. Mon corps tremble de plaisir et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je veux même encore plus de sensations. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches afin de me maintenir et de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en moi.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair, je sens que je vais garder une marque mais pour l'instant j'en ai rien à foutre, tout ce qui m'importe c'est Law en moi… Law qui bouge en moi… qui s'enfonce… au plus profond… Une de ses mains se détache de mon bassin pour venir tirer sur mes cheveux. Il vient me mordre le cou me faisant saigner à nouveau. Mais la douleur n'est rien comparée au plaisir qu'il m'apporte. Il se déhanche encore en moi, je me sens venir.

« -Touche-toi. »M'ordonne Law.

Le pire… c'est que j'obéis… Ma main glisse sur mon ventre avant de venir prendre mon sexe pour y appliquer des va-et-vient. Je ne tiens pas beaucoup plus longtemps et je me déverse dans ma main. Mon sperme éclabousse aussi mon torse et le canapé… merde… Je sens Law trembler quand mes parois se resserrent. Il craque à son tour et je sens le liquide me remplir. Un long gémissement sort de nos bouches pour exprimer notre plaisir. Il se retire de moi avant de me faire basculer de l'autre côté pour que je me retrouve contre son torse.

« -Sabo va me tuer…

-On nettoiera après…

-Hum… Comment ça s'est passé ?

-On est obligé d'en parler maintenant ?

-J'aime faire mon tue l'amour ! Souris-je.

-Ace… T'en fais pas, il s'approchera plus de Kidd.

-Tu t'es battu avec lui ?

-On va dire ça.

-Ta lèvre…

-Ok, on s'est battu. Enfin Shachi, du coup, il y avait ses gardes du corps mais vu comment Shachi l'a explosé il n'est pas prêt de recommencer !

-Shachi ? Genre le jumeau qui dit rien ?

-Hum… ne sous-estime pas ceux qui sont silencieux. »

Ah bah ça… c'est sur qu'il est bien placé pour parler. On peut dire que lui aussi sait se défendre et me protéger. Un petit sourire étire mon visage en pensant à toutes les fois où il m'a défendu de Bellamy… D'ailleurs… Je me redresse un peu sur le torse de Law puis vient l'embrasser.

« -L'année dernière, tu as fait quoi à Bellamy ?

-On est obligé d'en parler ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ? Il est revenu te faire chier ?

-Non mais il agit bizarrement, alors je voudrais savoir ce que tu as fait. »

Law me grogne dessous pour m'envoyer paître. Il ferme les yeux et m'enlace contre son torse. Je soupire avant de regarder la table, il reste un nem. Je me tortille un peu, obligeant mon amant à me regarder. Je tends le bras pour attraper le dernier nem avant de le mettre dans ma bouche. Law sourit puis attrape mon menton pour tourner mon visage vers lui. Il vient attraper avec ses dents la partie du nem qui n'était pas encore dans ma bouche pour la manger.

« -Voleur !

-J'assume. »

Sa main vient tirer sur mes miches pour que son sperme puisse couler entre mes cuisses… bon sang… cette sensation. Je rougis en imaginant parfaitement comment le liquide coule. Son rire rempli la pièce avant qu'il se redresse. Difficilement je me mets à califourchon sur lui. On s'embrasse doucement histoire de changer de la brutalité de nos ébats puis il me soulève. J'enroule mes jambes autour de son corps… quel manque de classe. Je me colle un peu plus pour me cacher.

« -Ace…

-Chut…

-Sois pas triste, t'es très beau.

-Je manque de classe là.

-T'es pas fait pour l'avoir.

-Je te merde ! »

Law ricane avant de me monter jusqu'à mon lit. Il me dépose sur les draps avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir, c'est toujours crevant quand on fait l'amour. Je soupire avant de tendre les bras pour que Law me rejoigne. Il me sourit avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« -Je vais nettoyer en bas et j'arrive.

-Fais vite…

-Promis bébé. »

Il me laisse m'endormir dans le lit et va nettoyer nos cochonneries en bas… Bon en même temps, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus… Je souris avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bien nouvelle devinette il n'en reste plus que 2 après celle-ci avant que j'élise le gagnant :D Donc cette devinette va concerner un couple_ _ **YAOI**_ _de_ _ **MANGA**_ _très connu (qui de base N'est PAS un manga Yaoi c'est donc un couple inventé pas les fans !) ! Il faut donc me dire le nom des_ _ **DEUX**_ _personnages_

 _« Quand nous sommes ensembles nous passons notre temps à nous vouloir nous entretuer, l'un de nous deux est un crétin avec beaucoup trop force, l'autre est un génie machiavélique philanthrope, nous sommes tous les deux les ainés de notre famille, l'un de nous deux est blond alors que l'autre est brun, l'un d'entre nous n'est qu'un connard qui ment à sa coursière, l'autre est incapable de retenir sa force bien qu'il déteste la violence. Il y a un « S » et un « Z » dans nos prénoms. Qui sommes-nous ? »_

 _Attention je tire si personne ne trouve ! XDDD_


	36. 1 pas en arrière annonce 1 bon vers l'av

_Salut les rapport pro interminable ToT !_

 _Bande de rapace ! XDDDD Ma devinette était trop facile s'est pas possible y'a que plein de bonne réponse ! xD Même des nouveaux participant quoi ! Breeeeeeeeeeef_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)**_ _de Durarara_

 _Top avec 6 points : Hallowii'n, Monkey D Anne_

 _4 points : Akanee Snakes, Kagami D Elie, Kuro_ _tsuki R, NekoAce,_

 _3 points : sbvhb13, Kalialt, HikenNoMorgane,_

 _2,5 points : Monkey D Valou,_

 _2 points : chipette26, Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Etherias Hanako D kyoteru, mimi et neko_

 _1,5 points : Arya39_

 _1 point : taliasume, Soltis48, Roxane, Nightmare02, calamitieGame, NoraCampbe, Patachou, lamia57, katym, whitemerry, lulila, xxIt'sAllAboutThemxx, sarahiko takumi, SarahKagami, lorab_

 _0,5 : Elen_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _ **/ ! \ Il y a encore eu des reviews sans pseudo ^^ voyant à quel point certain(e) sont maladroit(e) je vais demander XD les possédeur de compte, si vous voulez vos points et une réponse à votre reviews merci de vous identifier y'en a beaucoup qui font pas gaffe qu'ils ne sont pas connecté~**_

 _Lulila : N'abandonne pas ! Bon en fait… Celle qui va venir à la fin du chapitre est plus dur et la dernière au prochain chapitre est encore plus dur mais essaye :3 Celle de ce chapitre, une de deux personnes à déjà été dit lors d'une des devinettes~_

 _Lorab : Merci pour ta review XD et les nems sont entièrement la faute de Kitty moi je l'ai mangeais tranquillement quand elle m'a sorti l'idée comme ça et qu'elle m'a défié de le faire ! Et yep c'est la bonne réponse :3_

 _SarahKagami : Hahahaha XDDDD On voit tout de suite la fan hein ! Oui et oui XDDD c'est bien ça ! effectivement il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre en fait… Il en reste trois et l'épilogue XDDDD Pense que moi j'adorais manger des nems au nutella ! xD_

 _NekoAce : C'est pas une grande découverte que Law soit un pervers nan ? XD Mais Sabo n'en saurait rien :D Ah non mais tu te débrouilles avec Law moi je tiens à mes organes ! xDDD Et yep bonne réponse :3 Et Non, il va rester un poulet solitaire, faudrait pas qu'il ponde des œufs en plus ! *s'enfuie avant qu'il entend*_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 34 : Un pas en arrière annonce un bond vers l'avant**

.

.

.

« -Vous me faites mal ! »

Je soupire en retirant pour la énième fois l'aiguille des côtes du client. Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant celui-là ! Si t'as peur d'avoir mal, fallait pas demander un tatouage quoi ! Merde, heureusement que Kidd revient aujourd'hui. J'en peux plus de ses clients. Il y en a beaucoup c'est des cons.

« -Essayer de respirer monsieur et concentrez-vous sur votre respiration.

-Facile à dire pour vous !

-Ecoutez monsieur, j'ai déjà eu un tatouage sur les côtes, j'en ai un sur le cul, alors niveau douleur je connais !

-Bah voyons à coup sur entre vous, je suis sûr que vous vous anesthésiez ! »

Je soupire à nouveau alors que j'entends la voix du roux saluer tout le monde. Je demande au client de patienter alors que je sors pour aller chercher Kidd.

« -Yo morpion !

-Tu ne veux pas reprendre ton client ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne fait que bouger et j'arrive pas à le tatouer !

-Pauvre choux, faut pas prendre un air gentil mais un air méchant et sec pour ne pas le laisser se plaindre.

-Sans cœur !

-Bah voyons, qui est-ce qui m'a empêché de bosser pendant une semaine ?

-C'était pour ton bien ! »

Je vois Kidd me faire une grimace avant d'aller dans la salle. Enfin libéré ! Je vais vers Curiel afin de signer le registre et de remettre les clients au nom de Kidd. Une fois la compta effectuée, je m'étire et sors mon téléphone. Je vais pouvoir sortir plus tôt du coup. Je range mes affaires en même temps que j'envoie un message à Law. Je m'habille pour quitter les lieux.

« -Bon, à samedi du coup ! Lancé-je.

-A samedi Ace. Répond Curiel.

-Hey morpion, attends une minute ! »

Je lance un regard à Kidd qui revient vers moi. Il me sourit puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me tendre deux paquets.

« -Y'en a un pour Law, merci pour tout.

-C'est que tu deviendrais presque poli !

-Je t'emmerde, sale morpion !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime~

-Fais gaffe ou je le reprends !

-T'inquiète, j'suis super choqué ça se voit. J'en pleure presque. » Ris-je.

J'esquive de justesse la trempe que voulait me mettre Kidd puis quitte en courant le salon sous les hurlements du roux. Je suis quand même surpris… Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être… Je regarde les deux petites boites avant de les secouer. Mouais, je verrai ça à la maison. Je range les paquets dans mon sac, sors mes écouteurs avant de tracer ma route vers l'arrêt de bus. Une fois à l'endroit voulu je m'installe sur le banc fredonnant légèrement ma musique.

« -Yo. »

Je relève le regard pour voir qui m'a interpelé puis me met tout de suite sur mes gardes en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Bellamy. Une attaque surprise ?

« -J'vais rien te faire… Je voulais juste te parler un peu… et d'abord m'excuser… »

Je retire un écouteur pour mieux l'entendre.

« -Euh…

-J'ai bien compris la leçon de Law, c'est bon !

-Ah… navré pour l'hôpital… J'pensais pas que Law s'énerverait à ce point.

-C'est normal pour lui.

-Sûrement… Tu voulais autre chose ?

-Le blond qui te tourne autour…

-Oh pitié ne m'en parle pas. Law est en train de me grogner dessus car je ne veux pas qu'il en fasse toute une histoire.

-Je vois, nan mais je voulais dire… Il m'intéresse alors ça te gène pas si…

-Fais-toi plaisir, mais je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça. »

Je souris en même temps que Bellamy, ça fait bizarre de parler normalement avec lui sans avoir peur qu'il ne me coure après pour me violer sur place. Je lui lance un regard, Law a vraiment dû le faire flipper pour qu'il soit devenu comme ça. Soudain, j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Le blond me fixe un instant alors que je décroche en sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

« -Oui ?

 _-T'es où ?_

-A l'arrêt de bus, tu ne devais pas avoir partiel ?

 _-J'viens de sortir, Jew' va me ramener. Tu veux qu'on passe te prendre, bébé ?_

-Y'en a pour combien de temps ?

 _-Même pas 5 minutes, le bahut n'est pas loin du salon._

-Hummm… Attends je regarde dans combien de temps arrive le bus. »

Je me lève de ma place pour me diriger vers le panneau d'horaire, je vois que le bus arrive dans une demi-heure, sachant que j'aurai moins de trajet en voiture…

« -Veux bien, j'attends à l'arrêt ?

 _-Ouais, t'as cours demain ?_

-C'est le festival, je n'y participe pas.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

-Bah… Comme on a allongé la pause de Kidd, le vieux s'est arrangé avec l'école pour que je vienne bosser normalement. Donc ils m'ont retiré de tous. Du coup, bah j'ai pas besoin d'y aller même si j'ai fini de remplacer Kidd.

 _-Hummm… On va voir ce que je vais faire de toi alors._

-Toi t'as cours demain. Alors pas de bêtise, hein ?

 _-J'hésite à t'emmener avec moi._

-Oh non pitié, tu te lèves trop tôt puis j'vais rien comprendre au cours !

 _-Le but n'est pas que tu comprennes le cours, mais surtout que je puisse m'occuper._

-Hey ! »

J'entends Law ricaner au bout du fil et une portière claquer. Il est dans la voiture… Je peux même entendre Jewelry se plaindre du partiel.

« -Ça s'est bien passé ?

 _-Pour moi ouais, pour Jew'… Je pense que tu l'entends._

-Oui.

 _-Toi aussi, c'est bientôt tes exams ?_

-Après le festival, ensuite je saurai si je suis libre ou pas~

 _-Bah voilà, l'année ne s'est pas trop mal passée._

-Tu rigoles ? Thatch a passé son temps à me narguer avec son couple car ils allaient dans la même université, Marco passait son temps à m'engueuler à cause de l'autre blond qui me colle au cul et j'étais sans toi ! J'vois pas la fin !

 _-Bah voyons. Se moque mon amant._

-T'es méchant.

 _-J'ai jamais dit le contraire._ »

Je grogne au téléphone alors que j'aperçois la voiture de Jewelry arriver.

« -Je raccroche. »

Je referme mon téléphone alors que le véhicule se gare. Law sort de la voiture pendant que je vois Bonney soupirer avant de me rejoindre.

« -Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

-J'suis bonne pour refaire la première année…

-Pingouin aussi doit avoir foiré. Au pire, tu ne seras pas toute seule. Dit Law en venant m'enlacer.

-Ace, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas te lancer dans la médecine ?

-Nan merci, je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. Grimacé-je

-Puis hors de question qu'on ait encore moins de temps pour nous. Soupire Law avant de me mordre le cou.

-Mouais… bon, on ne va pas trainer là ! En route les amoureux ! »

Je souris puis m'apprête à avancer mais Law me bloque. Je me retourne pour le regarder et voit qu'il fixe un point… ou plutôt quelqu'un… Bellamy. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues avant de retirer son visage vers moi et déposer un baiser.

« -Il n'a rien fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Comme toutes personnes à un arrêt de bus, il attend sa ligne.

-Ace. Grogne Law.

-Et il est venu me dire qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir harcelé, puis il m'a demandé s'il pouvait se mettre à harceler Sanji.

-T'as un problème avec les blonds toi.

-Mais moi j'aime un brun, méchant, sadique, qui me mord partout et même que j'ai sa marque sur mon cul.

-Ça me rappelle que je l'ai toujours pas mordu.

-Hey ! On ne mord pas un tatouage ! »

Law se moque à nouveau de moi avant de m'embrasser encore. Le klaxon de la voiture de la rose nous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas non plus chauffeur de taxi. On entre dans la voiture ensemble.

.

.

.

.

.

Je ricane alors que Law me colle, il est de mauvaise humeur à cause de Bellamy. Mon frère nous jette rapidement un coup d'œil depuis le salon. Luffy vient rapidement nous accueillir puis repart quand il voit l'aura colérique de Law.

« -Tu lui fais peur.

-Rien à faire, demain tu viens avec moi pour la peine ! »

Je me moque encore avant de l'embrasser puis de l'attirer dans ma chambre. On s'installe sur mon lit pour un petit moment d'affection. Law a encore un partiel demain, alors il faut éviter de le crever, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi que ça fatigue nos ébats.

« -Hey bébé.

-Hum ?

-Tu bosses samedi ?

-Normalement, mais je peux demander un repos, le vieux a dit que j'avais bien bossé.

-On ira visiter des apparts alors. »

Un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage. Je l'attends depuis tellement longtemps cet appart, rien qu'à moi et Law, juste pour nous deux. En plus, il sera beaucoup moins surchargé en deuxième année et surtout, il n'aura pas besoin de se lever tôt. Moi non plus, vu que le salon n'est pas loin de son université alors on prendra un appart dans le coin. Je rampe un peu sur mon amant avant de venir l'embrasser, complètement heureux.

« -Tu vas réussir à me supporter h24 ?

-C'est presque ce que je fais, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je grogne un peu avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il approfondit le baiser en tirant sur mes cheveux me faisant ainsi gémir. J'ai fini par m'habituer à sa sauvagerie, puis ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble maintenant… ouais ça va presque faire… un an ?! Je romps brusquement le baiser, surprenant ainsi mon amant qui m'interroge du regard.

« -Ça va faire un an !

-De ?

-Qu'on est ensemble !

-Oh… Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Non pas en particulier… »

Je détourne le regard, bien sûr que si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais… Je ne veux que ça vienne de Law et non de moi. Il redresse mon visage avant de sceller à nouveau nos lèvres. Je profite un peu de baiser avant de voir son regard… C'est bon, j'ai compris, il lit en moi comme dans un livre.

« -On passera notre weekend ensemble, ça te dit ?

-Pour ?

-Bébé, je sais bien que tu veux qu'on fasse un truc.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ?

-Samedi on visite les apparts et on choisit. Le soir on va voir et dimanche je te propose une journée au lit, ok ?

-Hum.

-J'te ferai une surprise.

-Oh non pitié, tu sais que je déteste ne pas savoir quand on me dit qu'il y a une surprise !

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je te le dis.

-Dis-moi au moins si je dois prévoir une boîte d'antidouleur ?

-Pas besoin, j'vais te surprendre. »

J'hausse un sourcil, me surprendre ? Un nouveau jeu SM ? Il ricane avant de m'embrasser et de caresser mon cul en même temps. Ah ce tatouage, il l'adore vraiment, sa marque à lui. Je tripote son torse, retraçant doucement notre marque. Finalement, il m'a bien perverti en un an. J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte, me redresse doucement avant de voir mon frère me sauter dessus. Il s'installe sur mon dos pour dormir alors que je suis sur le torse de Law… arf…

« -Lu'…

-Chi te plait !

-Tu ne fais pas de bêtise !

-Promis !

-Tu veux bien Law ?

-Si c'est que dodo, alors ok. »

Je souris et embrasse ce que je peux de Law alors que j'entends Luffy ronfler sur mon dos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bien, alors pour l'avant-dernière devinette nous allons retourner dans le monde réel :D Avec les idoles ! Mais les idoles en version fantasment de fan XDD_

 _Aussi, tout le monde peut participer mais par flemme… Tous ceux qui ont moins de 2 points, je ne comptabiliserai pas vu qu'au prochain chapitre la dernière devinette comptera donc pour 5 points comme ça tout le monde à ses chances de passer premier mais… 8D elle sera trèèèèèèèèès dur._

 _Donc voici la devinette sur les idoles :_

 _« Nous faisions partie du même groupe ! Les fans ont lancés notre couple lorsque nous étions encore des adolescents et plus précisément après notre voyage à Okinawa où nous avons dormi nu dans la même tente. Nous étions tous les deux les chanteurs principaux de notre groupe. Notre groupe est actuellement en pause. Notre couple porte 2 noms pour le définir. Qui sommes-nous ? »_

 _Je vous offre un indice : J'écris moi-même des fics sur ce couple :D_

 _Good luck !_


	37. Nos un an pour toujours

_*biiiip biiiippp* heure du décés, morte sous le rapport pro_

 _Je vois pas la fin de mon rapport ToT_

 _La réponse était donc_ _ **Akame (AkaKame) (Akanishi Jin x Kamenashi Kazuya)**_

 _Top avec 7 points : Hallowii'n, Monkey D Anne_

 _5 points : Kuro_ _tsuki R,NekoAce_

 _4 points : Akanee Snakes, Kagami D Elie_

 _3 points : sbvhb13, Kalialt, HikenNoMorgane,becca015_

 _2,5 points : Monkey D Valou, Arya39_

 _2 points : chipette26, Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail, Etherias Hanako D kyoteru, mimi et neko, Soltis48_

 _1 point : taliasume, Roxane, Nightmare02, calamitieGame, NoraCampbe, Patachou, lamia57, katym, whitemerry, lulila, xxIt'sAllAboutThemxx, sarahiko takumi, SarahKagami, lorab_

 _0,5 : Elen_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Lulila : Roooh mais c'était pas compliqué éoè ! Ah non xD on se calme sur les lemons un peu de nias un peu pauvre Luffy !_

 _NekoAce : Bon je reponds en galère de mon portable car j'ai oublié de poster... J'ai noté qu'il n'a pas nié oui xD je ferai des omelettes du coup xD et bonne réponse_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 35 : Nos un an pour toujours**

.

.

.

« -Je n'aime pas. »

J'entends Law soupire pour la énième fois. Bah quoi ? Moi je veux un appart qui me plaît ! Je regarde le vendeur qui semble chercher une autre adresse.

« -Ace, faut pas faire le difficile non plus… Je suis étudiant et tu vas à peine commencer à bosser.

-Ouais mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que dés que tu auras fini tes études, on quitte l'appart ! »

Law lève les yeux au ciel avant de venir vers moi. Il m'enlace et embrasse mon nez.

« -J'ai encore quatre ans à faire. On n'a pas les moyens, bébé. Puis pour l'instant on doit prendre un appart avec un loyer, quand on sera plus grand on en achètera un.

-Mon frère a proposé d'aider le temps que tu finisses tes études.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Allez !

-Ok, ok… »

Je souris alors que je vais vers l'agent immobilier pour lui décrire le type d'appartement que je voudrais. Je ne veux pas non plus quelque chose de géant mais, je veux un vrai chez nous, pas me dire que ce n'est qu'un appartement d'étudiant et qu'on va dégager dès la fin des études. Le vendeur a l'air de réfléchir puis nous guide vers un nouvel appartement. Il se trouve dans un immeuble tout près de mon travail. On ouvre la porte, on traverse le petit couloir pour tomber sur un magnifique salon.

Je regarde les alentours émerveillé. C'est super ! Il y a une cuisine ouverte avec un comptoir qui est rattaché au salon. Un escalier visible qui monte à la salle de bain et à la chambre. Je cours vers Law pour me mettre à sautiller devant lui.

« -Lui, lui !

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal… mais faut voir le prix, en plus il n'est pas meublé bébé.

-205 750 Yen par mois, charges comprises.

-Ça fait cher…

-S'te plait ! Mendie-je.

-Hey bébé, c'est presque tout ton salaire, tu le sais.

-Ouais mais… C'est juste pour quatre ans ! Après tu vas gagner beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être mais, j'viens de te dire qu'en plus il y a les meubles à acheter. Et après, on aura l'électricité, l'opérateur, l'assurance à payer en plus…

-Mon frère a dit qu'il nous aiderait ! Ta sœur aussi ! »

Je vois mon amant peser le pour et le contre, l'appartement doit lui plaire aussi. Il me regarde puis me souris avant de tendre les bras. Oui ! Je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser. Ah, j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on en est toujours à nos débuts de couple. On informe le vendeur qu'on souhaite prendre l'appartement. Il nous ramène à l'agence afin que l'on s'occupe des papiers et qu'on puisse prendre une assurance pour l'appartement en cas de pépins. J'en profite pour appeler mon frère.

« -Mon grand frère d'amour ?

 _-Si tu me dis que vous avez pris un appart hors de prix, je te tue !_

-Bah… Il est pas hors de prix… mais il est un peu cher ouais…

 _-Genre ?_

-205 750 Yen.

 _-Je m'attendais à pire, il est meublé ?_

-Non…

 _-Bon, j'dois avoir de quoi vous passez un peu de vaisselles. Il vous faut un lit et une commode au moins alors._

-J'me disais qu'on pourrait bouger mon armoire, elle est grande, ça suffirait pour Law et moi.

 _-Ouais… donc il ne reste plus qu' un lit._

-Et un canapé, une table basse, un meuble pour une télé…

 _-Y'a un salon assez grand ?_

-Ouiiii, il est adorable l'appart !

 _-Bon, on va voir ça pour tout meubler avec Koala. Je vais lancer un contrat pour l'électricité à mon nom le temps des études de Law et Koala donnera un peu d'argent à Law pour la bouffe ou autres besoins. T'arriveras à économiser ta paie ?_

-J'ai déjà un peu de sous de côté et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas vraiment dépensé mes paies. Je pense qu'on va y arriver comme ça.

 _-Hum, puis la mère de Law aussi va aider. Edward t'a dit combien il va te payer à plein temps ?_

-Sur le contrat c'était marqué 245 000 jusqu'à ma majorité puis après ça passe à 315 500 Yen.

 _-Ça veut dire que lors de la dernière année de Law, vous pourrez vous débrouiller seuls. Il va gagner combien à son premier salaire, lui ?_

-Je ne sais pas… »

Je cale le mobile contre mon épaule avant d'aller voir mon amant.

« -Law ?

-Hum ?

-Tu vas gagner combien ?

-950 000.

-Pardon ?

-C'est ça, le temps que je sois en suivi derrière le chirurgien chef, ensuite ça passera 1 400 000 Yen.

-On va être riche ? »

Je vois Law ricaner avant de m'embrasser doucement puis retourner auprès du vendeur pour les papiers. Je reprends mon frère.

« -On va être riche !

 _-J'ai cru comprendre, mais t'as jamais été pauvre._

-Mais t'es un radin toi ! Tu passes jamais de sous sauf quand tu sors et qu'il faut faire la bouffe !

 _-Pauvre choux~_

-Pfff…

 _-Bon j'vais te laisser, j't'ai mis des fringues sur ton lit pour ce soir._

-Y'a un truc de spécial ce soir ?

 _-Tu sors avec Law je te rappelle, il m'a dit à peu près ce qu'il te réserve alors j'me suis permis de te préparer une jolie tenue._

-Ah… On va faire quoi ?

 _-Tu m'as pris pour Luffy ? Je ne te dirais rien du tout !_

-Mais euh !

 _-C'est pour vos un an, il te fait une petite surprise, ça va te plaire ! Allez à t'à l'heure !_ »

Je referme mon téléphone puis le glisse dans ma poche avant de rejoindre mon amant. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu nous préparer comme surprise.

.

.

.

.

.

Une chemise et une veste… Pourquoi être aussi cérémonieux ? J'me demande vraiment ce que me réserve mon amant. Je vais dans la salle de bain avec mes affaires histoire de sentir bon. Je fais couler le jet d'eau et souffle de plaisir en sentant l'eau glisser sur mon corps. Je shampooine mes cheveux, nettoie mon torse et lave le tout. Une fois bien propre, je sors de la douche, enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches puis m'admirer devant la glace. Je me lave les yeux avant de me tapoter les joues.

« -Ça devrait le faire. »

Je m'amuse à jouer avec mes cheveux mouillés, les coiffants de sorte à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement collés. Ouais mais nan, ça ne me va pas. Je détruis la coupe de cheveux en les ébouriffants avec ma serviette. Je les sèche rapidement.

« -Ace ! Y'a Law, alors bouge ton gros cul !

-IL N'EST PAS GROS MON CUL !

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !

-Même pas vrai ! Law peut le prouver ! »

Je parie qu'il est en train de ricaner ce traître ! Je grogne alors que j'enfile la chemise et le reste du costume. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace puis cours dans ma chambre chercher quelque chose avant de descendre en bas. Oh…mon…dieu… Law est super sexe en costard ! Je souris tout content avant de venir l'embrasser rapidement. Il hume mon odeur en souriant.

« -J'te mordrais bien mais on va finir par être en retard.

-On va où ? Demandé-je.

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir.

-Mais !

-« mais » tout seul ne veut rien dire, aller en avant ! »

Je lève les yeux aux ciels avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. Law vient se mettre derrière moi pour me cacher les yeux. Hum ? Quoi la surprise commence maintenant ? J'entends Sabo ouvrir la porte, on me guide jusqu'au trottoir.

« -T'es prêt ?

-Pour ?

-Le début de la surprise.

-J'suis prêt ! »

Il ricane avant de retirer ses mains de devant mes yeux laissant ainsi apparaitre une moto. Non… je me retourne vers lui et j'ai le droit à un baiser.

« -J'ai eu mon permis y'a quelques jours. Ma mère m'a offert la moto, la voiture que je voulais était trop chère à son goût alors j'me la paierai après les études.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Ouais, plus besoin de Jew' »

Je rigole avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il me tend un casque que j'enfile avec plaisir. Je grimpe derrière lui avant qu'il démarre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le coller. Aaaaah, le pied ! Je souris avant de sentir la moto s'arrêter. On est devant un restaurant… euh… c'est une blague ? Je regarde mon amant qui donne les clefs de sa moto.

« -Law ?

-J'te fais le romantique, ça te plait ?

-…

-Ace ?

-Pour de vrai ?

-Yep, aller viens ! »

Un énorme sourire s'installe sur mon visage avant que je le suive dans le restaurant, il a même l'air de faire hôtel. On s'avance et Law discute un peu de sa réservation à l'accueil. L'hôtesse nous donne des clefs… On ne va pas faire que manger ? Il la remercie avant de me tirer par la main. On prend un ascenseur avant d'aller dans une chambre. Le repas est déjà servi au milieu de la pièce… J'ai l'impression de rêver : un Law aussi romantique, c'est pas possible. Je sens sa main claquer sur mon cul avant de l'entendre ricaner.

« -Aller, installe toi qu'on puisse manger avant que je ne te dévore. »

J'me disais aussi, ce ne serait pas Law autrement. Je m'assois sur une des chaises avant d'observer notre repas, c'est presque trop beau pour pouvoir y toucher. Mais tant pis, j'ai la dalle. J'attends juste que Law s'installe pour commencer à manger. Je dévore tout, je n'ai jamais mangé un truc aussi bon.

Entrée, plat, dessert, j'ai tout mangé !

Je souris bêtement alors que Law termine son café. Je soupire de soulagement avant de m'approcher de mon amant. Il faut que je lui donne son cadeau. Je lui tend le petit paquet. Il pose sa tasse et prendre la boîte, déchire l'emballage puis l'ouvre. Il voit une gourmette gravée avec son nom et le mien derrière. J'ai le rouge sur les joues… arf…

« -Merci bébé. »

Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes et sa langue vient se mélanger. Je m'installe sur ses genoux pendant que ses doigts s'en mêlent dans mes cheveux. Il est bien mérité ce baiser là. Nos corps chauffent de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre. Nos bouches se séparent, il embrasse rapidement mes lèvres avant de faire la même chose avec mon nez.

« -J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

-C'est pas suffisant tout ça ?

-Nan, ça c'est pour mon propre plaisir, bouge un peu que je te le donne. »

Je souris et me lève de ses genoux pour le laisser sortir mon cadeau. Je lui arrache presque des mains avant de me réinstaller sur ses jambes pour l'ouvrir. Je vois un anneau attaché à une chaine. Mes yeux brillent, je prends l'anneau et voit qu'il est gravé « mon bébé » dedans. Oh merde, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Law me prend la chaine pour me l'attacher autour du cou. Il me mordille ensuite la nuque pour laisser sa marque, j'm'en moque, là je suis heureux. Sa main glisse sous ma chemise alors que l'autre me retire ma veste. Je tripote l'anneau, émerveillé. J'suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, j'ai l'impression ! Un baiser sur ma joue me ramène à la réalité. J'inverse mon sens pour faire face à mon amant puis l'embrasse à nouveau.

Le lit ne doit pas être là pour faire joli non plus alors c'est bon. Nos langues se retrouvent, s'amusent l'une avec l'autre et réchauffent notre corps. Law me soulève jusqu'au lit avant de me laisser tomber dessus. Il desserre sa cravate et vient m'attacher les poignets avec. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que sa main glisse lentement sur mon corps.

Je sens que la nuit va être très longue.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voici donc la dernière devinette à 5 points 8D_

 _Attention celle-ci concerne les ROMAN BIT-LIT !_

 _"Je suis un vampire, mais contrairement à ce que l'on croit je n'ai pas besoin de sang humain, seulement de sang de vampire femelle. Je suis le fils d'une divinité, un as de l'informatique et j'ai aussi des goûts pour le sexe plutôt penché BDSM. Je suis partiellement castré. J'ai une attirance très perverse pour mon meilleur ami. Qui suis-je ?"_

 _;3 qu'un vainqueur soit décidé !_


	38. Le tatouage du pro

_Hello les livres terminés (mais toujours pas ce putain de rapport ToT)_

 _Euh… Tout le monde à cru que c'était le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui parce que c'était la dernière review au chapitre précédent XDDD mais nan ! Il y 'a encore un chapitre la semaine prochaine et l'épilogue la semaine suivante ce n'est pas fini._

 _Bien pour l'énigme personne n'a trouvé… Il faut lire mes enfants XDD La réponse était donc_ _ **Viszc (Vishous)**_ _de_ _ **La confrérie de la dague noire**_ _je vous le recommande :3 une excellente série_

 _Bien du coup… Je proclame gagnant des devinettes_ _Halowii'n car Monkey D Anne n'a même pas répondu au dernier chapitre alors bon faut départager j'offre la victoire à la personne qui a eu les changements :3 aussi tu iras voir dans tes DocX pour bien accepté la connexion car ton prix et la fin de la fic en avant prem :3_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Lulila : Je ne connais pas vraiment le site XD alors bon, j'suis une flemmarde en plus donc nan. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :3_

 _Chipette26 : Alors au chapitre précédent le 35, nop j'ai pas eu de review de ta part ^^ par contre regarde au chapitre encore d'avant, j'avais eu 2 guest qui avec des bonnes réponses mais je n'avais pas de pseudo peut-être que tu as zappé poulette. Heureusement que j'ai bon gout XDDD_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 36 : Le tatouage du pro  
**

.

.

.

« -Hey morpion, c'est quand ta cérémonie de diplôme ? »

Je soupire avant de lever les yeux aux ciels.

« -C'était il y a deux jours ! Sérieux la France avec Shachi, ça ne vous a pas réussi ! Law m'a dit qu'il miaulait maintenant !

-Ah ouais ? Alors ça veut dire que t'es salarié maintenant ?

-Depuis hier 17h, ouais. »

J'écris le nom de mon futur client sur le cahier avec ce que j'ai prévu de faire puis range mon croquis dans la bannette faite pour cela. Je me retourne, Kidd est venu se foutre derrière moi et bien sûr j'me prends son torse, je reste petit.

« -Putain…

-On ne jure pas dans mon salon Ace ! » Me gronde le vieux.

Kidd me fixe un long moment avant de me pousser et d'ouvrir le coffre derrière une banderole. Il sort un croquis avant de me le filer, je peux voir un petit chat roux qui a l'air joueur… euh… j'ai peur ?

« -T'as salarié maintenant, tu vas pouvoir réparer ma connerie !

-Oh merde… Attends, j'suis pas prêt mentalement !

-Bah voyons, on fera ça demain. Etudie-le bien~ »

Il me fourre le croquis entre les bras puis s'en va. Je soupire avant d'aller chercher mes affaires. Il faut encore que j'aille faire deux/trois trucs à l'appart avant de rentrer. Bon, je pourrais regarder le dessin dans la voiture de mon frère.

Cool, un tatouage sur l'anatomie du roux… ah la la…

.

.

.

.

.

Je soupire en rentrant dans le salon, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormir que deux heures… Ah… mais j'ai vraiment dormi que deux heures, les meubles de l'appart nous on pris toute la soirée, puis après j'ai passé du temps avec Law pour finir par me lever plus tôt pour étudier ce foutu tatouage ! Je pose mes affaires dans le vestiaire et voit Kidd arriver.

« -Ace, fais pas de connerie pitié !

-Si tu veux on ne le fait pas, comme ça, il n'y aura pas de risques…

-Non, on le fait. J'ai bien fait ton cul, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver ! Au boulot !

-Ouais, ouais… bon… J'dois faire comment ? »

Kidd se déshabille avant de s'installer sur la table.

« -Attends deux secondes que je pense à mon mec… c'est bon. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant exciter… Je respire doucement pour me calmer, heureusement que j'en ai parlé hier avec Law. Je soupire puis m'installe, pause le croquis sur le pied avant de mettre en place l'aiguille et le reste. Je m'installe, je regarde un peu comment est fait l'ancien tatouage, je dois repartir de B pour les pattes et du S pour la queue… bon Kidd a déjà bien réfléchi pour me faciliter la tâche mais ça va être chaud. Puis il va douiller…

« -Il représente quoi ce chat ?

-Shachi…

-Sérieux, tu n'as rien appris ?

-C'est bon, je vois bien que tout mignon comme il est, je ne vais pas le regretter Shachi. Puis au pire ça ressemblera plus à un chat qu'à autre chose.

-C'est pour ça que Shachi passe son temps à miauler ! »

Je vois le roux sourire… Mouais, finalement j'veux pas en savoir plus, ça me branche pas trop leur délire de zoophiles. Je le vois tendre la main vers moi, il attrape mon collier avec l'anneau que m'a offert Law puis sourit. Ça l'amuse… bref ! En avant ! Je mets mes gants avant de grimacer puis prendre son membre et poser l'aiguille. Je vois le visage de mon aîné se remplir de douleur, ah bah… faut dire qu'il a choisi un endroit très sensible, plus que sur du gras quoi. Je commence à tracer la tête du chat, je ferai le repassage de la queue et des pattes plus loin, car là, il va vraiment douiller.

« -Oh sa mère !

-ON NE JURE PAS ! Hurle Edward depuis l'entrée.

-Ça fait mal, merde ! »

Je ricane sous mon masque alors que je continue à tracer le chat. Je sens son sexe débander, je retire alors l'aiguille puis lance un regard à Kidd. Celui-ci essaye de se calmer puis fait de son mieux pour regonfler son sexe… Je sens que ça va être long. Je repose la pointe alors qu'un grognement de douleur résonne. J'ai presque fini la tête du chat, je repose l'aiguille avant d'en prendre une autre pour lancer la couleur des yeux.

« -Bordel de merde…

-J'ai même pas encore commencé à repasser sur les anciens.

-La-ferme. »

Je ricane, pour une fois que je peux faire souffrir le roux et pas l'inverse. Je finis la couleur puis reprends l'aiguille d'avant afin de continuer les traits du chat. Je finis le corps. Bon, c'est le moment où on va passer aux choses moins drôles. Je lève mon instrument avant de laisser souffler Kidd. Il a le bras sur les yeux et la respiration courte. C'est la première fois que je le vois autant souffrir. Je vais chercher un verre de whisky, je sais qu'il aime bien en prendre. Je lui tends et il me l'arrache presque des mains pour le boire cul-sec.

« -Oh punaise…

-On va attaquer le plus dur… »

Je le vois grimacer avant de me retendre le verre. Je soupire et vais en chercher un autre qu'il boit aussi vite que le premier.

« -Ok, tu fais ça bien !

-Yep. »

Le roux se rallonge, il respire un bon coup pour que je puisse commencer le travail. Ça va être chaud maintenant, je commence à repasser doucement sur les « B » pour créer les pattes du chat. Kidd me pète les oreilles. Je me dépêche en faisant bien le dessin. Punaise, en fait, je ne suis pas fait pour être sadique. Je vais pour faire la queue ensuite, ça me prend un peu plus d'une heure puis je prends l'aiguille à couleur.

« -Courage j'ai plus que le pelage à faire et quelques finitions.

-Dépêche-toi, je souffre je te rappelle !

-Oui oui, mais il faut que ce soit bien fait si tu ne veux pas que l'on recommence. »

Il me grogne dessus puis je commence la couleur, je nettoie la peau puis colore le tatouage. Je termine tranquillement le pelage de l'animal puis retire l'aiguille pour la dernière fois. Je lave le tout avant de poser le filtre.

« -C'est fini mon vieux.

-Enfin, je vais mourir.

-Mais nan, t'es en vie et en pleine forme ! »

Il se redresse difficilement avant d'en profite pour me mettre une tape derrière le crane.

« -Hey !

-T'as mis trop longtemps !

-Tu te dandinais comme une poule ! Tu veux que je fasse comment ? J'te coupe la bite ?!

-Vas te faire foutre, sale morpion ! »

Je rigole alors que je range le matériel. J'entends la porte du salon s'ouvrir… Bizarre, je croyais qu'on était fermé. Je laisse Kidd se rhabiller pendant que je vais voir l'entrée. Je souris en voyant mon amant accompagné de Shachi.

« -Coucou. Dis-je en venant rapidement l'embrasser.

-'lut, t'as fini ?

-Yep, Kidd n'a pas pleuré, c'est un grand garçon ! Me moqué-je.

-Je t'entends sale morpion ! Hurle Kidd depuis l'autre pièce.

-M'enfin, il a quand même hurlé.

-Ace, je vais te défoncer ! »

Je ris avec Law et Shachi alors que le roux arrive, son air colérique toujours plaqué sur le visage. Je me cache derrière mon amant de peur de me faire frapper mais le roux vient arrêter son tatoueur préféré. Il se frotte contre lui comme un petit chat. Je viens me remettre face à mon homme puis l'enlace. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes reins.

« -J'ai vu la plus grande horreur de ma vie.

-Ace, tu veux mourir ? » Grogne Kidd

Je me serre un peu plus à Law qui répond au grognement du roux. Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire que je vois aussi longtemps le sexe d'un autre. Il s'approche de mon cou, tire un peu sur mon tee-shirt histoire bien montrer la marque de ses dents sur ma peau. Il me mord pour montrer que je lui appartiens. Je grimace car il appuie bien et ça fait mal. Kidd lève les yeux au ciel avant de noter sur le cahier de compta, le temps passé pour son tatouage, la quantité utilisée et le coût que ça représente.

« -Bon, ça suffit les amoureux, vous n'avez pas un appart à décorer ?

-Il est presque fini, manque plus qu'à l'inaugurer~ Sourit Law.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir.

-C'est toi qui a mis le sujet sur la table.

-Tu penses à autre chose qu'au cul avec Ace des fois ?

-Ouais, je pense aussi à sa bite ! »

Je soupire en me détachant de mon amant, n'importe quoi franchement ! Je retourne dans la salle pour nettoyer mes restes et tout ranger. Une fois le tout propre, on dit au vieux Edward qu'on lui laisse le salon. En même temps on est dimanche, c'est sensé être fermé. Law me tend un casque que je prends avant de me retourner vers Kidd.

« -J'te laisse le vérifier, moi j'veux plus la voir.

-Pauvre choux.

-Faut dire que j'me sens triste pour toi, Law est tellement mieux batti. Taquiné-je.

-Bah voyons.

-Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! J'pouvais facilement comparer les deux !

-Aujourd'hui, je trouve que tu me cherches beaucoup morpion ! »

Je rigole avant d'enfiler mon casque et de me glisser derrière mon amant. On doit encore monter le lit puis ça sera terminé pour l'appart. Je salue rapidement Shachi. De toute façon, j'le reverrai bientôt quand on fera une petite fête pour l'appartement. Law démarre et on arrive rapidement chez nous. Faut dire que c'est vraiment pas loin. Juste 10 minutes à pied alors en moto… On monte rapidement dans la chambre pour se mettre tout de suite au travail. La chambre est blanche, la penderie est déjà montée. Il ne reste vraiment plus que le lit à faire. On en a un acheté un avec des barreaux juste pour le plaisir de Law.

On passe plus d'une heure à monter ce foutu lit ! Punaise, ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant à faire ! On arrive même à s'engueuler, ce truc c'est un brise couple ! Mais bon, on a finalement réussi et là on est étalé tous les deux dans le lit… Bon reste les draps à mettre mais c'est déjà beaucoup plus simple que de devoir tout monter. Je bouge un peu pour caler ma tête contre le torse de mon amant. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec mes mèches.

« -On va être bien…

-Hum, mais il y a encore quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse.

-Hein ? »

Je me retrouve brusquement plaqué contre le matelat. Law au-dessus de moi avec un regard de prédateur... Bon… je m'en doutais un peu que ça allait arriver mais voilà, il ne pouvait attendre… juste un petit peu ? Je place mes bras derrières sa nuque, le sourire aux lèvres aussi.

« -Je suppose que je ne peux pas y échapper de toute façon…

-Humm… j'ai très envie de tester ses barreaux. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que mes mains se retrouvent plaquées au-dessus de ma tête. Il retire son t-shirt pour m'accrocher avec… Son sourire ne me dit qu'une seule chose… j'vais avoir du mal à marcher demain.

(Explication de Kitty sur le tatouage « En fait, tu lui fait un chat sur la bite ! C'est son rêve puisqu'il se fait toujours prendre, il voulait avoir une chatte, normal ! »)


	39. En avant vers l'avenir

_Hello les devoirs de maths à l'impro !_

 _Il faut toujours que Kitty vienne pleurer un DM de maths la vieille pour le lendemain ToT en plus j'y comprends plus rien... Oh et... J'ai fini mon rapport pro ! Champagne ! (en espérant avoir une bonne note)_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Lulila : Si si je peux m'arrêter comme ça xDDD T'en fais pas son amoureux lui a donner le calin_

 _Chipette26 : Il est passé de 7 à 10 quand t'écrivais ta review ? Oo chelou ! Les chat s'est toujours mignon! XDDD_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 37 : En avant vers l'avenir**

.

.

Je sens les dents de Law s'enfoncer dans la peau de mes cuisses. Annh… c'est bon. Je tire sur mes poignets, voulant comme d'habitude me libérer de mes entraves. Un grognement me montre que Law n'apprécie toujours pas. Ses mains glissent lentement sur mon torse, me chauffant peu à peu. Bon sang, ce que c'est bon ! En plus, le lit est super confortable et bien plus grand que le mien. Il arrête de me mordre pour laisser sa langue glisser en remontant doucement vers mon entrejambe.

Mes affaires ont vite viré, Law a aussi retiré son t-shirt pour m'attacher mais il a encore son foutu jean ! Ça m'énerve ! Je tire à nouveau sur le tissu, je veux lui enlever la fichue pièce de tissu qui m'empêche de la mater autant que je le voudrais. Il relève son visage vers moi pour venir m'embrasser, nos langues jouent ensemble, j'ai du mal à rester calme. En fait, c'est même foutu pour rester calme. Mon sexe me fait souffrir et j'en veux plus. Mais il a toujours son bas, ça m'empêche de sentir sa peau.

« -Law~

-Hum ?

-Ton jean ?

-Patience, bébé, patience.

-Je n'en ai plus ! »

Il ricane avant de se redresser un peu. Lentement, ses mains glissent sur son ventre, agrippe le bouton de son jean. Il a décidé de me rendre fou ? Je couine de douleur, c'est insupportable, il fait traîner la chose ! Il déboutonne enfin son jean et l'ouvre toujours lentement. J'en peux plus ! Je tire encore sur mes poignets.

« -Ace~

-T'es un monstre ! »

Il sourit avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Ses doigts frôlent mes flans pour m'exciter toujours plus. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps puisque Law doit finir de se déshabiller. Il retire enfin ce foutu jean et ne traîne pas sur le caleçon. Enfin ! Nos peaux se collent, je peux sentir combien mon corps soumis l'excite. Il s'approche pour venir me mordre à nouveau.

C'est vrai qu'il faut inaugurer notre lit, mais j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir des marques de morsure partout. Kidd va encore se foutre de moi en disant que je me suis fait attaquer par un animal sauvage. Je gémis en le sentant mordiller mon téton, je suis sensible et je ne peux pas m'empêche d'adorer ça. Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre qui descende doucement vers mon sexe pour le gonfler encore plus.

« -Laww… j'en peux plus ! »

Un ricanement résonne dans la pièce alors qu'il se redresse. Je l'entends se lever puis fouiller dans un carton. C'est vrai qu'on a presque tout déménagé, du coup nos affaires sont encore dans des cartons. Il revient avec un tube de lubrifiant, se repositionne entre mes jambes puis m'embrasse doucement. Il enduit ses doigts du liquide avant d'en approcher un de mon entrée. Je vibre déjà d'impatience, un premier doigt s'enfonce en moi, commence à me préparer et surtout me donne déjà envie de jouir. Je suis hyper sensible de cet endroit, Law me l'a assez répété que je pouvais avoir un orgasme prostatique et que c'était rare. Mais merde ! Je ne ressens aucune douleur, alors il me prépare uniquement pour me frustrer. Son doigt commence à tourner en moi, m'excitent de plus en plus.

« -Annnh… Law~ »

J'en veux plus, voir je veux tout de suite l'avoir en moi. Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me donner ce que je veux tout de suite. Il sort et rerentre son doigt avant d'en ajouter un autre. J'en peux plus ! Merde quoi ! Il commence un mouvement en ciseau, écartant mes parois beaucoup trop humides. Mon corps tremble, le plaisir est déjà beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Il ajoute un troisième doigt pour être sûr de bien écarter mes parois, je gémis son prénom et tire encore sur mes liens. J'en peux plus ! Mes hanches commencent à bouger en même temps que le rythme de ses doigts en moi me prépare bien à ce qui m'attend. M'enfin, moi je m'en fiche, je sais très bien que j'aurai que du plaisir mais là si ça continue je vais jouir dès qu'il se sera introduit en moi.

« -Law…annnnh… j'en peux plus !

-Je sais bébé, je sais… »

Il joue encore un peu avec ses doigts avant de finir par les retirer. Il se place bien entre mes jambes, je peux sentir la pointe de son sexe ! Bordel, mais il va me la mettre oui ?! Je sens son souffle contre ma nuque. Il s'introduit d'un seul coup en moi, me surprenant. Oh…mon dieu… c'est tellement bon ! Je sens son membre brûlant en moi. Je tire sur mes poignets mais Law ne supporte pas et claque sa main sur ma cuisse.

« -Humm !

-Tire pas. »

Ma cuisse me brûle mais ça ne me retire pas mon envie. Il bouge d'abord lentement ses hanches en moi, m'arrachant de doux gémissements puis augmente petit à petit le rythme. Annnh, j'aime, j'aime ! J'en veux encore plus. Je bouge un peu mes hanches, elles s'accordent parfaitement avec ses mouvements. Je suis au paradis. Les lèvres de mon amant viennent se poser contre mon cou. J'en peux plus d'être attaché, je veux loger mes mains dans ses cheveux, je veux merde !

Un coup plus fort…

Je crie…

C'est tellement bon…

J'ai l'impression que le fait qu'on soit chez nous, les sensations sont décuplées. Notre lit, nos odeurs, puis surtout, je n'ai plus cette boule du fait qu'à un moment on sera obligé de s'arrêter. Si on veut, on peut baiser pendant plusieurs jours !

Je sens Law marteler à nouveau ma prostate.

« Annnh… Hannnn… plus…

-Humm… Ace… »

Je nous sens déjà au bord de l'implosion, ce n'est pas normal. Je gémis le prénom de Law encore et encore. Il vient me mordre le cou, le grignotant gentiment avant de le marquer. Je sens mon sang couler, mais je m'en moque, j'me sens tellement bien.

C'est bon…

C'est trop bon…

J'entoure ses hanches avec mes jambes, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer encore plus profond en moi. Nos gémissements sont de plus en plus forts (sincèrement, je plains nos voisins soit dit en passant). Sa main glisse entre nos corps, il ne va pas aller toucher mon membre, je le sais, il aime trop me faire venir à la force de son sexe. Mais par contre tripoter mon torse et moi bien sûr, je ne peux rien faire car je suis toujours attaché.

Je le sens bouger encore.

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop pour moi. Il ne suffit plus que de quelques coups au fond de mon corps pour que je jouisse. Law ne tarde pas non plus à jouir. Nos corps se collent, épuisés mais vu nos érections… On est reparti pour plusieurs tours… M'enfin, on est chez nous, on peut bien baiser jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

.

.

.

.

.

Je me réveille… complètement serein… bon ok, j'ai le cul en feu mais j'me sens bien. Quelque chose remue contre moi. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres alors que je rampe pour venir coller mon amant. Law se réveille doucement, il a perdu un peu de ses cernes. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, il avait très peu de temps pour dormir.

« -Coucou.

-Bonjour Bébé, tu as bien dormi ?

-Hum… même très bien, alors le matelas ?

-Parfait, viens là, j'veux mon câlin matinal.

-Un câlin ?

-J'ai assez abusé de toi. »

Je souris en me mettant à califourchon sur mon amant. Une grimace m'échappe, effectivement, on a peut-être abusé. D'habitude, ça ne me fait pas aussi mal. Un ricanement résonne dans la pièce, il se moque de moi. Je lui tire la langue mais avec ses réflexes, il me l'attrape puis m'oblige à me pencher pour l'embrasser. Ma langue est vite libérée pour être à nouveau capturée par une bouche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'aime les câlins matinaux.

« -Sabo doit passer ?

-Pas que je sache, il a dit qu'il serait occupé toute la journée, donc j'en doute.

-Faut qu'on finisse nos cartons.

-J'ai trop mal aux reins pour ça !

-Fallait y penser avant de m'en redemander. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, attaché comme j'étais c'était impossible de lui dire non de toute façon ! Je me rallonge à côté de lui mais il vient tout de suite me surplomber. Oh, il a les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il attrape mes poignets pour les embrasser.

« -Je voudrais bien que tu arrêtes de te blesser quand je t'attache.

-Mais c'est frustrant !

-C'est le but du jeu.

-Mais moi j'veux pouvoir te toucher aussi !

-Ouais, mais t'es trop bandant en étant attaché alors je ne vais pas m'ôter ce plaisir… puis tu adores être frustré.

-T'es tracassé ! [Dédicace à Kitty]

-Pour ton plus grand plaisir, bébé~

-J'veux quand même te toucher moi !

-Je sais, j'te signale que je t'ai détaché après. Mon corps en est la preuve. »

Je pose mes bras sur sa nuque, afin de le pencher pour recevoir un baiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier, je sais que je l'ai griffé. Nos langues se retrouvent encore et encore, on ne peut plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Vivre ensemble va nous tuer, on ne va plus pouvoir aller au boulot tranquillement. J'entends le téléphone de Law vibrer sur le sol. Il grogne, tout le monde sait qu'il déteste qu'on le dérange le matin, surtout que la plupart des personnes qui ont son numéro savent qu'on montait le lit hier alors…

Il retourne de son côté pour attraper l'appareil qu'il manque de casser en décrochant. Ah, c'est toujours marrant comme ça. Je roule pour venir écouter la conversion qui allait mal se finir vu l'humeur du brun.

« -Quoi ?

 _-LAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

-Oh putain de merde, viens pas me saouler dès le matin ou je raccroche.

 _-Non mais nan ! Raccroche pas, faut que tu m'écoutes mon pote !_

-Non, toi tu m'écoutes, je suis mort. J'ai aucune envie de t'entendre geindre quoi que ce soit !

 _-Hello Ace ! Mis à part ça, c'est super important ! C'est THE nouvelle !_ »

Je souris en voyant que même en sachant que Law et moi on a passé la nuit à baiser, quelqu'un ose venir l'appeler.

« -Coucou Pingouin~

 _-Met le HP, Law ! Met !_

-Le quoi ?

 _-Le haut-parleur quoi !_ »

J'entends Law pester contre son camarade puis réussit tant bien que mal à mettre le haut parleur. Il en profite pour le poser sur ma place. Il m'installe sur son torse et coince son nez dans mon cou.

« -On t'écoute. Dis-je pour Law.

 _-Bon déjà, puisque je me doutais que MONSIEUR ne lèvera pas son cul, j'ai donc les résultats ! Tu es admis en deuxième année !_

-Merci, je le savais déjà, si c'est pour ça je raccroche.

 _-Nan mais nan, c'est pas tout ! Jew' et moi, on retape ! Mon frère passe par contre !_

-Et t'es fier de toi ?

 _-Mais ouiiiiiiii parce que… attention ! Nouvelle !_

-Tu sors enfin avec Jew'. Deviné-je.

 _-T'es pas drôle Ace ! J'voulais faire la surprise !_ »

Je vois mon amant lever les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait Pingouin trop enfantin alors bon… M'enfin, je suis heureux pour lui, puis comme ça ils arrêteront de vouloir s'incruster dans nos délires d'amoureux.

« -Félicitation.

 _-Merci !_

-Law aussi vous félicite, mais tu vois là, je vais raccrocher pour lui car là, il faut vraiment calmer le grognon qu'il est.

 _-D'accord ! Merci les amoureux ! On vous embrasse !_ »

Je raccroche et voit mon amant sourire, il en avait besoin, d'un autre câlin matinal. On s'embrasse doucement, je crois qu'on va passer notre journée au lit.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Eh là c'est le dernier chapitre ;) je vous retrouve vendredi pour l'épilogue qui signera la fin de cette fiction :D_


	40. Épilogue

_Hello les Vishous pervers !_

 _Eh bien, vu qu'il s'agit de l'épilogue je ne vais pas m'attarder ici, je vous retrouve en bas !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Chipette26 : Navré que tu n'ai pas accroché ^^ c'est surement parce que tu connais pas le caractère et tout mais perso... *chuchote* je trouve que Jin fait un Ace version IRL XDDD et Kame est juste... soit sadique soit une putain de boubouille XD je pourrais pas te répondre mais ton avis me fais toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Lulila : :D Heureuse de voir que la fic t'as plu jusqu'au bout ! Et voici l'épilogue_

 _Katym : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :3 la fic aurait du bouger plus à partir des flashback mais comme j'ai perdu de l'inspiration u_u eh bien elle n'a pas beaucoup bouger_

 _Lawnny : Et oui déjà la fin xD et non je ne rajoute pas de chapitre XDDD lis l'épilogue et tu verras :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

.

.

 _10 ans plus tard_

« -Ace ! Où est ma trousse ?

-Laquelle ?

-La bleue ! Celle avec les désinfectants dedans.

-Salle de bain~ »

J'entends mon amant pester alors que je nettoie mon tatouage encore frais. Un joli pique rempli d'un smiley sur ma cheville. Law arrive dans le salon, il se penche pour embrasser rapidement ma joue.

« -Tu finis à ?

-19h.

-J'viendrais te chercher.

-T'es là ce soir ?

-Yep, je ne suis pas de garde puis j'ai pris quelques jours, histoire de profiter un peu de toi.

-Enfin ! On se voyait presque plus !

-Je sais, mais t'as choisi. »

Je souris avant de me redresser pour avoir un baiser. Je sais que j'ai choisi, et je ne regrette pas. Je sursaute en sentant le chat monter sur mes genoux. Celui la un jour, il va se manger le mur.

« -Tu l'as voulu aussi ce chat.

-Me fallait de la compagnie avec tes absences.

-Arrête de me le rappeler, on en a déjà parlé ! Fini donc de nettoyer ton tatouage ! » Grogne mon amant.

Je ricane avant de reprendre mon soin de la peau. Law revient vers moi pour me donner le courrier et me voler un autre baiser. On ne s'est pas arrangé en vivant ensemble, on est encore plus soudé puis on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se bouffer. Je souris en voyant l'invitation au mariage de Pingouin et Jewelry avant de la passer à Law.

« -Sympa, mais il était obligé de vouloir aller Tahiti ?

-Que veux tu ? Pingouin va loin de la banquise.

-Garde ta blague pour le moment des vœux. Ah et ton frère a appelé, il veut son tatouage.

-Lu' ne me demande que des conneries alors c'est non.

-Tu lui diras.

-Ouais, ouais...

-Tu viens Bébé ? J'te dépose. »

Je souris puis range mon matériel, me prépare et on sort. Je monte derrière Law, il n'a toujours pas trouvé la voiture de ses rêves mais tant pis, j'aime bien la moto moi.

« -T'as tout fermé ?

-Yep.

-Alors on y va, bébé.

-Si tu bosses pas demain, alors ce soir on peut s'amuser~

-Bien sûr, on a des jouets à tester~ »

Ah vraiment… il n'y a aucun regret, surtout quand on me propose des jeux comme ça~

.

.

.

* * *

 _Et ainsi se fini sadistic love :)_

 _Même si je n'ai pas pu aller au bout de mon idée de base je suis très fière de moi :3 il y a beaucoup de fic ou les personnages se battent pour se dire « je t'aime » et une fois qu'ils sont en couple hop ! la fic est fini et on connait pas leur vie de couple :D Moi je voulais une fic sur une vie de couple sans souci majeur qui les forcerait à rompre ! xD C'est pour ça qu'ils ont rompu avant d'être en couple #logiqueimplacable._

 _Cette fic est donc un énorme succès ! Plus de 500 reviews ! ToT Merci énormément à_ _ **Rin-s666**_ _allergictoeverything, just-one-dream,_ _ **Lun'Art**_ _, Monkey D Valou,_ _ **Dodge3**_ _, OnePieceYaoi, Usa, PlumeDesGlaces,_ _ **Arya39**_ _, Alice Nagini Riddle,_ _ **Louvette68**_ _, Yuto Aoki, Tresor,_ _ **Anonymous Girl of Fairy Tail**_ _, lamia57,_ _ **chipette36**_ _, chachouchi,_ _ **nightmare2**_ _, L1109, Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru, DremYoureLife, Fatrabbit, Portogas et la chocolaterie, EvaGothika, W. D Marka,_ _ **Plop-Plop**_ _, petite00, loca12, clem maugin, Umiko, wolfpopcorn, Monkey D Anne, ShinigaminJ, Soltis48, Kalialt, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, loulouWolf, Kurotsuki R, DeadChat, SarahKagamine, TinaTrafalgar, Patachou12, Katym,_ _ **Trafalgar D. Yaya**_ _, BrownieCaramel, Yunigaimon, Elen, TheFanne, maoul92, becca015, Lexie Cardigan, Nora Campbell, Black Art, Halowii'n, Roxane, Kagamie D Elie, talia asume,_ _ **Akanee Snakes**_ _, sbvhb13, calamitieGame, lulila,_ _ **NekoAce**_ _, Enzaamheid, marine jacquin1291, Mimi et Neko, WhiteMerry, kaena33830, sakurachan-gemini, akyra76, Milaz, brinou, lorab, sarahiko takumi, xxIt'sAllAboutThemxx, Lawnny, AngelaMad et tous les guest sans nom contre qui je me suis énervé pour un pseudo XD je vous remercie aussi_

 _(Ce qui sont en gras c'est ce que j'aime le plus... Non je déconne XD ce qui sont en gras, je sais que vous me suivez depuis le début et ça me touche beaucoup pour la plus part vous venez de mes premiers écrite ToT je vous fait des gros bisouilles de bisounours !)_

 _Merci énormement au 61 Fav et 80 Follower j'ai pas le courage de tous vous citer pardonnez moi !_

 _Et c'est un simple au revoir j'espère pour l'instant NON je n'ai pas d'autre écris en cours sur One Piece, ni de bonus sur cette fic mais peut-être qu'un jour je reprendrais ou même réussirait à retrouver mon inspiration pour SL ferait une suite prolongé :D_

 _Zoubi zoubi ! Love da ne !_


End file.
